Amore Vietato (Forbidden Love)
by secretsillnevertell
Summary: Takes place five years after Zelena is defeated. When Regina has recurring nightmares after an attack, Henry is there to wake her from them and help take care of his mom. How he does so becomes... slightly unconventional. Consensual Parent/Child incest. Henry is of age of consent, that isn't an issue. If you don't want to read that, DON'T. Co-authored with askandiwilllie.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THE SUMMARY- This fic is a romantic love story involving consensual parent/child incest. Child is of legal age of consent. If you have a problem with the storyline, don't read.**

* * *

A scream pierced the air, yanking Henry out of a deep sleep. He glanced at the clock as he flew out of bed, noting the time. The same time as it had been the night before, and the night before that. Running down the hall and into his mother's bedroom, he quickly wrapped his arms around her, even as she fought against her invisible attacker. "Mom, Mom, it's okay, you're safe, it's just a dream," he said anxiously. It had been almost two weeks since she had been kidnapped, taken prisoner and tortured by one of the town's citizens, the man having spent years planning his revenge. Henry shuddered at the memory of what his mother had looked like when they finally got to her, only Emma's magic able to save her life. And now she relived it every night, waking up screaming and fighting. But every night, Henry was there, helping her wake from the nightmares and calming her afterward, like she had done when he was a child.

Jerking awake at the tight feeling of something pinning her arms to her side, Regina tried to adjust her vision to the dark. It didn't take long for her to realize that it was Henry, once again, waking her from her nightmare. A jolt of pain went through her that her son was the person who dealt with her nightmares, it wasn't his responsibility. That didn't mean she wasn't grateful, because she was. The nightmares were the most painful when they continued the whole night through. Pushing her arms from his grasp, she wrapped them around him in an easy hug. "Thank you, baby. I'm sorry I woke you again," she said weakly. She could see that he was tired; there were circles under his eyes that those under her eyes likely matched.

"It's okay, Mom," Henry replied easily, voice quiet in the darkness. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, resting his chin on top of her head so that she was tucked into his neck. "I wish I could do more," he confessed. "But it would be worse if you had to go through this alone."

"Yes, it would be, but you shouldn't have to deal with it. You're still my child, even if you are growing up," she replied, trying to lighten the dark mood that filled the room from her nightmare. And she meant her words, he was growing up, and soon he'd be on his own, leaving her once more, even if on better terms. He was a young man, one capable of preventing her from harming him in the midst of a nasty nightmare, one who was emotionally capable of trying to protect her from her nightmares.

Henry grinned a little. "Yeah, but don't you know? That just means I can help better. I mean, Mom, lets be honest… with my genetics, and being raised by you? I can pretty much handle anything." He squeezed her gently, rubbing her back. As much as he hated when his mom felt weak, he liked being able to be strong for her.

"You do have quite the family and upbringing, don't you? A prince by blood and by adoption," Regina teased. "But, of course you would choose my kingdom to take over, right dear?" She pulled out of his embrace and reached on hand up to pat his cheek. "You are turning out to be quite an amazing young man, Henry."

"I'm the son of the Resilient Queen," he'd long since stopped calling her the Evil Queen, but he'd decided after this last event in their lives that she needed a new, more accurate title. "How can I not?"

Beaming at him, Regina blinked to not let her tears fall. "Thank you, sweetheart," she whispered, pulling him against her in another hug, playing with the hair at the top of his head as she always had since he was young.

Henry beamed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Do you think you can sleep now, Mom?" he asked. Then, not wanting her to feel rushed, he quickly added, "I can stay if you can't, of course."

"No, baby, I'll be fine," she reassured. "Go back to bed." She appreciated him being there for her, but both of them needed to get more rest. She did enjoy those quiet moments, though, when they enjoyed each other's company. She had worried too long that he would never want to be around her again, and here he was, making sure she was okay.

"You're sure?" Henry asked, tilting his head to meet her gaze through the darkness.

"Of course," she answered, giving him a small smile. "Go get some sleep. I'll even let you miss first period tomorrow to make up for it." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and shooed him off her bed to head to his own room.

Henry grinned. "Sweet. And Mom?" His voice turning serious again, he added, "You know where I am if you need me." Then he went back to his own room, grabbing a notepad the scribbling down '2 am' on it before falling back into bed, sleep quickly taking him.

Regina had managed to steal a twenty minute nap in the middle of the day, which had felt good but wasn't enough to keep her up as late as she'd wanted to be. She was exhausted of the nightmares and she had been hoping to stay up late in an attempt to ward off the bad dreams. Instead, she fell asleep with her book in hand at her usual time.

At precisely 1:45 in the morning, Henry's alarm blared next to his ear, and he groaned as he swatted at it. Then he remembered **why** it was going off in the first place, and jumped up out of bed, making his way to his mom's room. He peeked in, more hesitant than usual, due to her not screaming in fear. Although she wasn't as distressed as she normally was when he came into her room, he could hear low moans and whimpers, and carefully padded over to the bed. Instead of waking her up, as his plan had been, he gently slid onto the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her and making quiet shushing noises, whispering that he was there, she was safe.

When Regina woke up the next morning, she instinctively curled against the warm body next to hers, until she realized that she wasn't used to waking up next to anyone. She felt pressure on her chest and looked down to see a hand cupping her breast. Lifting her head, Regina noticed an arm curled on her pillow that had been supporting her head. She shifted slightly, craning her neck to look at the body wrapped around hers. When she saw a familiar mess of brown hair, she inhaled sharply, unsure of what her next move should be.

Henry grumbled something unintelligible at the movement disturbing his sleep, and tightened his grip slightly, nuzzling his face into the warm crook of the neck he was buried in.

Holding in a gasp at the tightened contact, Regina tried to shift, but with every movement she made she felt Henry pressing harder against her ass. "Henry," she half whined and half whimpered, trying to wake him but having problems controlling the fact that her son was groping her in his sleep.

"Nnnnrrrggh," Henry groaned, inhaling deeply. In his sleep-muddled brain, all he was really aware of was the fact that he was warm and felt good. Instinct (and a little bit of practice with girls his own age) led him to unconsciously rub his thumb back and forth over the nipple that grazed his palm.

A surprising, and mostly unwanted, jolt of pleasure made its way through Regina's body and to her core at the attention being given to her body. Still, she knew she had to make Henry stop, so she covered his large hand with her own, weaving her fingers between his. Pulling at his hand, Regina tried to wake him up. "Henry!" she stage-whispered, not wanting to jar him awake, instead preferring that he slowly wake up and remove himself as he did so. She didn't want him to be embarrassed by an occurrence that happened during sleep.

"Hmmm…" Henry sighed, crackling his eyes open. "Feels good," he mumbled, his hips shifting against the delicious pressure on his morning erection. Slowly reality began to filter in, his brain pointing out things like the fact that this wasn't his bed, he didn't currently have a girlfriend (and even if he had, he'd never spent the night with a girl) and, most importantly, how he'd gotten up in the middle of the night to soothe his mother before she even woke up. That last bit jolted him awake, and he froze, eyes wide, realizing that his hand was on his mother's (bare!) breast, her fingers tangled with his. He also realized that her nipple was hard against his hand, and he, slowly and tentatively, brushed across it.

Regina felt Henry's body tense against hers, so she knew that he was, on some level, awake. She also realized that he was now choosing to brush his hand against her breast and her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. "Henry…" She breathed. "Henry, sweetheart, you need to stop."

"I don't want to," Henry whispered, and pressed his lips to her neck as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. "Do you want me to?" He was afraid to ask the question, afraid the answer might be yes, but the last thing he wanted was to force or coerce his mom into anything.

Regina knew what her answer **should** be, she knew she should be telling Henry no, but with him touching her nipple in a way that was far too skilled for his age, she just moaned instead. Finally, two deep breaths and a groan later, she croaked her answer, "Henry… you're my child… I… I'm your mother. This isn't okay."

"I'm not a kid anymore," Henry countered, and continued to string kisses up and down Regina's neck. "And you may be my mom, but we're not related by blood. I want this… I want _you_. I… have for a long time," he admitted.

Nearly responding before his words sunk in, Regina opened her mouth to speak, snapping it shut once his words **did** register. "What?" she breathed, turning onto her back to face him. That was a mistake, she quickly decided. His green eyes were penetrating her, and his lips were slightly wet.

Henry shifted with the movement, one leg slipping automatically between hers, his hardness now pressed to her hip. "I want you," he said hoarsely. "I have since I was twelve, when I only knew you as Mayor Mills. I saw you as a woman, and I haven't been able to stop. I tried to push it away, but it always comes back. I love you, Mom. With every meaning of the word." Leaning down, he lightly pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Regina resisted for as long as she could, longer even. But before too long, she was moving her lips softly against his. The pressure of him against her hip—the proof that he wasn't her little boy anymore—was causing heat to build between her thighs. His confession of having more than familial feelings for her for a long time was what made her let go. Being touched… it had been too long since she had been touched the way he was touching her. "Henry," she breathed against his lips.

Feeling the change as she gave in, Henry began to move his hands again, cupping her breast and playing with the hard nipple. "Mom," he returned, kissing her again and sliding his tongue over her upper lip.

"Henry… just… don't say that," she breathed, before welcoming his tongue with her own. She arched her back into his touch, her hands coming up, one tangling in his messy hair and the other cupping his jaw as they kissed.

It suddenly hit him that _this was happening_ and his hips jerked a little against her, making him realize that he was embarrassingly close to coming already. He groaned, his fingers tightening around her nipple.

Regina moaned as he pushed harder against her and pinched her nipple. She used her hands to direct his mouth lower, turning her head so he could have a better reach at her neck.

Licking a strip down her neck, then blowing on it softly, Henry admitted, "I'm sorry, I'm… really close."

With a slow exhale, Regina nodded and soothed him. "It's fine sweetheart. Here… let me…" she started, moving one hand down to reach inside of his pajama pants. Getting past the waistband of the flannel pants, she wrapped her hand around his cock and pumped her hand around it. With her free hand, she pressed his mouth back to her neck and she moaned as she continued pumping his dick, base to tip.

"Oh, fuck, M—Regina," Henry groaned. He licked and nibbled a trail down her neck, until he got to the breast not covered by his hand and took the nipple between his lips even as his hips moved against her hand.

Moaning as he worked both of her nipples, Regina rolled her hips and pumped her hand faster. She breathed heavily, coaxing him with her next breath. "Come for me, baby. Go ahead and come," she encouraged, knowing he was young and wouldn't be able to holdout much longer.

Henry groaned deeply as he let go, his release staining the hip of Regina's pajama pants and painting ribbons across her stomach where he'd pushed her shirt up in sleep.

Gently letting go of him, Regina pulled her hand away from him, reaching up to her nightstand for some tissues. She handed one to Henry and used the others to wipe his release off her stomach.

After cleaning himself off, Henry propped himself up on one elbow and, looking down at his mother intently, slid his hand between her thighs, pressing against the heat he felt there.

Jerking into the unexpected touch, Regina forced her hips back down onto the bed. "Henry… it's fine, you don't have to… I don't need…" she tried to explain, but the touch felt so good after so long.

"Don't you know how long I've wanted to touch you?" Henry murmured, kissing her again and slipping his tongue into her mouth with more confidence. He removed his hand just long enough to slip beneath the waistband of her pants and panties, groaning at the wetness that greeted his fingers.

Moaning against his mouth, Regina shifted her legs to allow him more space to work with. She met his tongue with hers, kissing him slower and steadier than he'd been kissing.

"I want to see you," Henry murmured into the kiss as he stroked his fingers over her sex, not yet dipping inside.

"Oh gods," she groaned, her heart racing and her body screaming for more. She nodded slowly, giving him permission without speaking.

Shifting away enough to maneuver, Henry pulled her top over her head and pants and underwear down her legs, discarding them on the floor. Then, to make them even, and because he was already hanging out of his pants anyway, he stripped off his own clothes. Kneeling between her thighs, Henry let his gaze wander over her, and his cock stiffened again at the sight. "You're so beautiful." He watched as he returned his hand to her sex, sliding one finger past slick folds and into welcoming heat.

Releasing a rough moan, Regina found herself pushing her body down to deepen Henry's reach within her. Her heart had fluttered at his compliment on her body, but words were… disposable. His touch, his obvious need for her was the only thing that kept her agreeing to this insane circumstance. She couldn't regret the touch, though, and as she rolled her hips with his finger inside her, she knew she was past the point of wanting to stop it as well.

Henry leaned forward, resting his weight on one hand by Regina's head as his hips pressed forward again, erection pressing against the inside of her thigh. Biting his lip, he worked his hand, thrusting his finger into her and pressing his thumb against her clit.

"Mmm, Henry," she breathed, unable to control her words. She wanted him to keep going—needed him to—but she needed more, so she told him that. "More, Henry… please, I need more."

"Fuck," Henry muttered, and added a second finger on the next thrust, slowly stretching her.

"Yes," she moaned, rolling against his hand. "Harder… fuck me harder, Henry!" She leaned up, capturing his lips in her own, needing something to stop her from speaking, from demanding more.

_Oh fucking god._ Henry groaned into the kiss and moved faster. Never in his wildest dreams had he **actually** thought he'd have his mother writhing beneath him, but now that he did, he needed…"Let me fuck you," he mumbled against her lips. "Please, I need to be inside you. Let me…"

Eyes fluttering shut at the dirty sound of her son's voice saying those words, Regina nodded. "Yes… fuck me, yes," she whimpered, needing it hard and fast—rough. She needed this release. "Don't… don't hold anything back, baby."

"Fuck," Henry groaned again, pulling his fingers out only to grip his cock and press into her. The feeling of tight, wet heat slowly pulling him in made his head spin, and if he'd known sex was like this, he would have done it sooner. The thought was immediately dismissed. No girl his own age could compare to his mom, and knowing that she was his first was something he wouldn't give up for anything.

Bending her knees, Regina squeezed her thighs against Henry's hips. She used her feet as leverage to move with him, setting the pace for him to catch up to. Regina traced the underside of his jaw with her thumb, her other hand pressing against his chest.

Henry moved his hips faster, meeting Regina's pace and squeezing his eyes shut at the overwhelming sensations. He leaned down, clumsily kissing her again as he pounded into her, panting with exertion and arousal.

"Henry… I'm going to change our positions, okay?" she asked, not wanting him to feel any insecurities about what he was doing… but she needed more. She stroked his cheek tenderly. "Is that okay?"

"Okay," Henry agreed, nodding and forcing himself to still so she could move them however she wanted.

Regina moved, flipping them in the process so Henry was on his back. She quickly straddled his hips, holding his cock straight so she could lower herself onto him. Pressing her palms against his chest to leverage her weight, Regina rolled her hips down onto him, taking him in as deep as she could.

This was better, Henry immediately decided, reaching up with both hands and cupping Regina's breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers. His hips rocked up into her movements, meeting her thrusts.

Moaning at his fingers on her nipples, Regina rolled her hips, moving herself up just to lower herself down his cock again. He was eager to please, and that automatically made him a good lover in her eyes. "Oh, baby yes…" she moaned, riding him. She lowered her upper body just slightly and cupped his neck in one hand, leading his mouth to one of her nipples.

Henry eagerly latched on with lips and tongue, realizing after he'd sucked the nipple into his mouth that he'd been using the fingers he'd had inside her to play with it. The residual flavor hit his tongue, and he moaned, his hips jerking and stuttering under her as he came unexpectedly and accidentally bit down.

Regina groaned at the unexpected, but not unwelcome, bite. At the realization that Henry had finished, Regina leaned forward even more, pushing her breast harder into his face.

_Shit_, Henry thought, happily dazed as he realized that she liked it rough. So he switched back and forth between her breasts, biting, pinching, sucking and licking. There was no way he was letting this be over already, and he focused on the feeling of her around him, tight and clenching, and felt his arousal building again, not even giving himself enough of a break to get completely soft before he was hardening again inside her.

Regina moaned happily as she felt Henry's dick growing again, inside of her. The fact that he had caught on to her wanting him—needing him—to stop being gentle also pleased her. "That's my boy," she whispered, once his full erection had returned. Rocking against him, she reached behind herself and played with his balls in her fingertips.

"Aw, fuck, Mom," Henry groaned, before remembering her directive and correcting himself, "Regina." In some manner of retaliation, he let one hand fall from her breast to where they were joined, grinding his thumb against her clit.

"Henry," she whimpered, her body weak and close with every push against her clit that he gave. "Oh, Henry, don't stop. Please don't stop," she begged, knowing that vulnerability didn't need to exist between them. She rocked against him, not letting herself get far from his thumb.

Letting out a low growl, Henry grabbed her hips with both hands and rolled them over so he was on top again. He braced himself on one arm, his thumb moving back to her clit, rubbing hard circles over it as he pounded into her for all he was worth. "Come for me, Mom," he groaned against her breast, biting at her nipple again before switching to the other one. "Fuckin' come for me."

Groaning at his use of the word "mom," Regina found herself oddly aroused further by it. Her hips began bucking with his pressure and pounding, his aggression pushing her closer. "Henry, baby," she whimpered weakly as her body tensed and everything froze for a second. Finally, she collapsed limp against the bed.

"Fuck," Henry whispered shudderingly as she tightened and spasmed around him. He slowed his movements, but continued to rock against her, his arousal still driving him.

Regina felt his erection still hard inside of her, and though she could definitely go for more, she figured it would be a waste not to give Henry what every young man his age wanted. She didn't know if she'd be able to do this again, but she figured she might as well do it all in one fell swoop. "Come here, baby," she directed, kissing him sweetly. She moved, pushing him off her and watching as he rolled to his back. Pushing his thighs apart, Regina settled herself between his legs, taking his cock into her hand and slowly pumping it, teasing the tip with a quick flick of her tongue.

"Holy fuck," Henry choked out, watching with wide eyes. Thoughts ran rampant in his head, wondering what she tasted like on his cock, if she liked it, or just put up with it, could she taste him, too? Would she let him come in her mouth? The last thought had him groaning, and he reached down with one hand, tangling his fingers in her hair, not directing her or holding her down, just holding her.

Lowering her mouth over his cock, she took his entire length in, letting her tongue press hard against the bottom side of his dick. She cupped his balls, gently massaging them while she moved her mouth up and down on him.

Eyes rolling back slightly, Henry lightly thrust his hips before remembering what he'd read about blowjob protocol and pressing back down against the mattress. "God, Mom, that's… feels so good," he moaned, forcing his eyes open again to watch.

Regina pulled off, letting her lips wrap tighter once they reached the head of his cock, and she sucked hard at the sensitive spot, pressing her tongue hard against the tip. "Just enjoy it, Henry," she offered. She pumped her hand slowly along his shaft again.

Henry nodded with a groan and ran his fingers through her hair before curling them around the back of her skull, gently encouraging. He already felt like he was going to explode, and wondered for a moment if it was healthy to come so many times in quick succession. He pushed the thought away, not really caring, and focused on the sensations, and holding back his approaching orgasm, wanting to draw it out.

Regina lowered her mouth over him again, this time not taking as much of him in. Pulling her mouth off his cock, she steadily worked her hand over it, while lowering her head to gently suck one of his balls into her mouth.

Thoughts of holding back quickly disappeared, and Henry's hips jerked again, reflexively, as he was pulled closer to the edge with each stroke of his mother's hand, each suck of her mouth.

Able to tell that Henry was once again getting close, Regina moved her mouth back to his cock. She sucked hard at the head of it, once again massaging his balls in one hand, stroking his shaft in the other.

Henry let out a choked sound, crying out, "Mom…!" as he came again, eyes squeezed shut and body tensing as he released.

Regina sucked his release off him, letting it burst into her mouth. She rubbed his balls slowly, helping him ease down from his orgasm.

Breathing heavily, Henry relaxed, his hand falling from Regina's head, body sprawled out in bliss. "Wow," he sighed, a dopey grin on his lips.

Moving from between his legs, Regina pulled a sheet over her body and laid down next to her **son**, her baby.

Rolling over, Henry threw an arm over Regina's waist, pulling her against him and pressing his face into her neck with a contented sigh.

"Henry, sweetheart… you have school," she reminded him. "You've probably already missed enough."

Lifting his head, Henry scrunched up his face and looked at the clock. "It's Friday," he pointed out. "And I've been keeping up just fine. Can't I call in? I want to stay here with you."

Sighing, Regina gave in. "Fine, you can stay home today. No more missing the rest of the semester, though." He still knew how to appeal to her softer side, and as guilty as she felt, he was warm against her.

"I promise," Henry agreed, slipping under the sheet as well and snuggling close (although he'd deny with his dying breath that he was _snuggling_). "I love you, Mom," he murmured, leaning up and kissing her gently before he let his head land on the pillow again with a yawn.

Ruffling his hair, Regina let him cuddle against her. Her heart hurt, unsure of what to think about what they'd done. "I love you too, my little prince," she whispered.

"Not so little," Henry murmured, his eyes heavy. He yawned once more, relaxing deeper into the bed and his mother's embrace, and fell asleep again.

Watching him as he slept, Regina relented, breathing against his forehead and pressing a light kiss there. "No, not so little."


	2. Chapter 2

**Consensual Parent/Child Incest, don't read if you aren't interested.**

* * *

When Henry woke up again, he was alone in the bed. He took a moment to yawn and stretch, thinking back over the morning with a smile. The smell of coffee and bacon wafting through the house got him up, and he threw his pajama pants back on, making his way downstairs. "Morning again," he greeted, smiling a little nervously as he entered the kitchen where his mother was standing at the stove, cooking.

"Good morning, dear," Regina answered, not turning away from the stove. Obviously, she had known this would happen; the awkward post-sex conversation, with her **son**. And while she knew on some level that what she had done was wrong, she didn't necessarily completely regret it either. "How did you sleep?"

"Great. You?" Henry made his way over to her, carefully wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

She stiffened slightly at the unexpected touch, but nodded. "I think we both know I slept fine, since you didn't have to wake me from any nightmares," she answered simply.

"I set my alarm," Henry admitted. "So I'd wake up before you did, since you always woke up at the same time. I thought if I could soothe you before the nightmare woke you up, it'd be better. I… didn't actually intend to fall asleep in your bed."

"That was very sweet of you, Henry," she said, turning and nudging his arms off her so she could grab a plate for his eggs. "But you don't have to do things like that. I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around."

"So you'd have rathered woken up screaming again?" Henry asked doubtfully. He moved back a little, giving her room to move. "I can take care of you, too, Mom. It's not some kind of failing if you need help."

"Of course I wouldn't rather wake up screaming. But I do need to deal with my nightmares and everything that is causing them. And you need to get proper, healthy amounts of sleep. You're a growing bo—young man, and not getting enough sleep is only going to hurt you." She looked into his eyes and shook her head, unable to unsee the look of desire that had filled those green eyes earlier that morning. Looking away, she handed him the plate she'd made him and cracked an egg into the pan for herself.

Sighing, Henry set the plate on the counter and took Regina's hand, drawing her away from the stove and against his body to wrap his arms around her. "I don't care about my _sleep_ when you're hurting," he said quietly, and tilted his head down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Accepting the kiss, Regina stood still, her lips pressed tightly together and gently to Henry's. She broke away first, looking up at him. "Henry…" she breathed, her tone filled with pain and frustration.

"I love you," he whispered, raising a hand to brush her hair back. "What happened this morning… God, Mom, that was… perfect. I wanted my first time to really mean something, and it did. At least to me. I hope it did to you, too."

She'd had a feeling that it had been his first time, but hearing him say so shot a mixture of feelings through her, some painful, some undefinable and some she wouldn't admit to. "I shouldn't have been your first. I… I shouldn't have been your**anything** Henry. I'm your **mother**."

"I **wanted** you to be my first," Henry said, still holding her against him. "Do you think I haven't had the opportunity to have sex before? Ava broke up with me **because** I wouldn't have sex with her. I never planned to have sex with you, but I'd hoped. And I wanted to hold out hope a little longer. And I'm _so glad_ I did."

"Sweetheart… I'm not going to stand here and lie to you and tell you that I didn't enjoy it. That would be lying and it would be cruel. But, that doesn't mean it can ever happen again. There are too many things about it that would be complicated and…" she trailed off, unsure of how she wanted to finish her thought. She pushed out of his hug, moving back to the stove to flip her overcooked egg.

Henry leaned against the counter, gripping it nervously. "Do you want it?" he asked hoarsely.

Acting uncharacteristically stupid, Regina looked at him after she flipped her egg. "Do I want what, dear?"

"Me." Henry swallowed hard. "This. What… what we could be."

"Sweetheart, you have so much life to live and I'm… I am far too old for you." She knew that he would keep pushing since she wasn't giving him a direct answer, but she was buying herself time to think.

"That's bullshit," Henry stated bluntly. "You're trying to avoid answering me because you know that you can't say that you don't want it."

"Henry!" she scolded, "do not speak to me like that, I'm **still**your mother." She looked away again, avoiding his gaze. After a minute, she turned off the stove and looked at him again, her tone soft and vulnerable. "Do you think that it's easy to say that the most loved I've felt in 8 or 9 years was having sex with my**son**? Don't you think that I would love to be able to say how incredibly **good** it felt and how I'd love to do it over and over again, because I haven't had someone touch me like that in far too long? Henry, I would love to be able to say those things. But there is far more at stake than your ego if I do." By the time she finished speaking, tears had welled in her eyes and she was blinking rapidly to keep them from falling.

Henry reached out, cupping her cheek with one hand and using his thumb to wipe away a rogue tear. "Don't you get it?" he asked softly. "I'm not concerned about my **ego**. I just want to be able to love you. I want you to be happy and loved like you deserve. I don't care that you're my mom. You're also a woman."

Looking up at him lovingly, she sighed. "And what about Emma, or Snow… or David? What if they find out? You don't think they'd destroy me?" In a moment of weakness, she dropped her forehead to his chest, broad and strong like his grandfather's.

"I won't let them," Henry said, shaking his head and holding her protectively. "I'll talk to them, I'll explain it. And if they still try and cause a problem? Well… we can **both** cross the town line if we have to."

Maybe she was weak, maybe she was just tired of being alone, but in that moment, she didn't care which it was. Looking up at him, taking in all the changes that, as a mother, she hated to notice, his baby face gone and replaced with chiseled features, his boyish haircut replaced with a more stylish cut. But as a woman, she would admit that he's grown into an attractive young man. Reaching up, she tenderly placed her lips against his, kissing him slowly as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

Henry returned the kiss gently, cradling her face with both hands. When they parted, just slightly, he whispered against her lips, "I'm always going to love you… and I'm **never** going to leave you."

Without opening her eyes, she sighed. "You will someday, sweetheart." _You are so much like my Daniel,_ she thought.

Pulling back slightly, Henry waited until Regina opened her eyes. Meeting her gaze intensely, he stated, "No. I won't."

She leaned back in to kiss him gently, trying to hide her doubt. Moments later, she broke away, giving him a small smile. "Let's eat before the food gets too much colder," she said easily, sliding her egg onto a plate and taking a seat at the island instead of heading into the dining room.

Henry followed suit, sitting next to her at the island with his own plate of food. Deciding to eat with his left hand, he reached over with his right and laced their fingers together, giving her a small smile.

"I don't…" she started, stopping a moment to organize her thoughts. "I don't want to talk about everything right now, but… should this continue, we need to discuss a great many things first."

"Okay," Henry agreed easily. "But, uh, in the mean time… can I still kiss you when we're alone?"

With a small chuckle and a light sigh, Regina nodded. "Yes, you can kiss me when we're alone. But… Henry, you also have to understand that I'm not going to be easy about this, even after I've accepted it. I'll need you to not get upset when I… struggle with it." Looking at him with uncertainty, Regina squeezed his hand.

Henry broke out into a grin that was entirely too big for what his mother was saying, because even as she was cautioning him, she was also, intentionally or not, declaring an intent to see where this led. "I can handle that," he said.

Shaking her head at his enthusiasm, she looked back to her meal and ate slowly. Regina had no idea what she was getting herself into… but it had been a long time since she'd seen him smile so easily and so earnestly, that she couldn't bring herself to feel any regret.

The day passed uneventfully, with mildly awkward cuddling, movie watching, and soft, tentative kisses. Regina seemed to relax a bit as the hours passed, and when it was time for bed, after getting ready, Henry knocked lightly on her door, stepping inside and smiling at her as she looked up from her book.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she asked when he came into her room. Out of habit, she crossed her arms over her chest, her silk camisole leaving her feeling exposed.

"Uh…" Henry hesitated, then took a deep breath and closed the door behind him, walking up to the bed. "I thought it would make sense if I slept here tonight."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina tried to hide a smirk. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Henry nodded like it was the most natural thing in the word and climbed into the bed, settling under the covers. "I mean, we both slept better last night," he reasoned.

Placing her bookmark between the pages and setting it on her nightstand, Regina turned so she was laying on her side, facing him. "And sleeping better is your only intention?" she asked, teasing him.

Henry gave a sly smile even as he felt a stirring in his pajama pants. "Well… I mean, if something _other_ than sleeping happened, I wouldn't be opposed…"

Shaking her head, Regina couldn't help but smile at his eagerness. "I'll tell you what," she stated, knowing if he seduced her she wouldn't say no, but she wasn't at the point where she could start anything sexual. "We'll see what happens." Even in her response, she didn't move, simply choosing to remain facing him.

Smile softening, Henry ran his fingers through her hair, saying, "I really did come in here for the purpose of a better sleep. Anything more is just a bonus." He pulled her closer to him, tucking her into his side (when did she get so tiny?) and tangling their legs together.

"You are growing into such a good young man, Henry," she said, looking into his eyes. Lifting her hand to stroke his cheek, she smiled widely at him.

"Because I have such good moms," he replied, tilting his head down and kissing her.

Regina kissed him back, an act that was becoming easier and more natural every time they did it. As they kissed, her thumb stroked his jawline and she brought her other hand to hold his neck, keeping him close to her.

Henry slid his tongue across the seam of Regina's lips, then sucked her lower lip into his mouth, his hands slipping under her top to splay across the warm skin of her back.

Holding back a moan, Regina flicked her tongue out, touching his upper lip as he sucked her bottom one. His touch was gentle and eager and she found herself enjoying the combination. She leaned into him to let him know he could continue… that she was okay with it continuing.

Groaning happily, Henry let one hand trail up Regina's side, fingers skimming over the grooves of her ribs until his thumb was resting against the underside of her breast.

Regina moved her hands down his chest, tracing the light muscle lines as her fingers moved down his torso. His skin was smooth and she wanted to feel it against her. Moving to grip the hem of her tank top, she shifted from his touch until her shirt was tossed to the floor.

Henry immediately pulled her back against him, groaning again at the feel of her skin on his, her breasts pressed to his chest. His hands roamed her body greedily, over her back and down to slide beneath her clothes, cupping her ass and holding her hips against his.

Releasing a moan at the slight pressure she felt from him against her hip, Regina pushed her pelvis into him. She kissed him more eagerly, biting his lip before releasing it and licking the roof of his mouth. One of her hands rested lightly on his hip, half on his skin and half on his bottoms.

"I-I want to return the favor from this morning," Henry murmured, kissing her again and massaging her ass.

Groaning against his mouth, she broke away saying, "That's… you don't **have** to, you know."

"I want to." Henry reached further down, his fingertips grazing her growing wetness. "I want to know what you taste like. I want to make you come on my mouth." He paused, then added sheepishly, "Or, y'know, at least try."

"Fuck, Henry," she whimpered, shifting to lay on her back and pulling him on top of her. His weight felt good, not heavy and not forced. "Touch me more." Her breathing was heavy and after he gave her that thought, she wanted nothing more in that moment than to have his mouth on her.

Moving to his knees briefly so he could pull her bottoms off, he settled on top of her again, sliding a hand between her thighs and lightly teasing her smooth folds, watching her face as he touched her.

Pushing her head back into the bed, Regina writhed beneath Henry. She bit her bottom lip with a whimper, releasing it and sliding her tongue between her lips. Leaning up, she latched her mouth onto his shoulder, sucking the skin there.

Henry groaned quietly and nipped at the edge of her jaw, then pressed one long finger into her.

Pushing down onto his finger, Regina sucked harder on his shoulder. She quickly changed it to a bite, before saying, "More, baby… more please."

"Tell me what you want," Henry whispered, swallowing hard. "Tell me _exactly_ what you want." He curled his finger, seeking and quickly finding the spot he'd read about.

"Another finger," she moaned, hips bucking when he worked at the special spot within her. "And more of **that**… and, clit…" she breathed, unable to string her words together properly because of his touch.

Immediately adding a second finger, Henry rocked his hand against her, not really thrusting, just giving friction. He curled his fingers alternately, making a walking motion against her inner walls. And, because his mouth was watering for the taste of her, he slid down her body and swiped his tongue over her clit, groaning at her taste.

"That's good," she encouraged, "that's so good, baby." Her body felt on fire, and she didn't even want to consider how he knew where to touch. Reaching one hand down, she ran her fingers through his hair, gently pushing her fingertips against his scalp.

Keeping the movement of his hand steady, Henry focused on her clit, licking and sucking and paying careful attention to her reactions to each move, focusing more and more on what he was discovering made her moan the loudest.

Surprised at how quickly her body was approaching a release, Regina rolled her hips against Henry's mouth. "Harder," she requested breathily. "Fuck me harder, Henry."

Henry found himself grinding his hips into the mattress and forcibly stopped, pulling his knees up under himself so he wouldn't be tempted, even though his cock ached with the need for release. Obeying the directive, he made his strokes firmer, curled his fingers harder, and grazed his teeth lightly against her clit, immediately soothing it with generous strokes of his tongue.

Whimpering consistently with Henry's movements, Regina felt her body nearing the edge. She dug her heels into the mattress, pushing her pussy more firmly against his face and continuing to roll her hips against his mouth.

With his free hand, Henry grabbed Regina's ass again, squeezing firmly. His fingertips followed the curve of her ass and ran down between the firm cheeks. One fingertip grazed the puckered opening there, slick with her dripping arousal.

The touch had her body reaching the edge, her muscles tensing, walls tightening around Henry's fingers and eyelids fluttering shut as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Regina's head jerked up at the peak of her orgasm, her body acting on its own and moving erratically. The hand that was tangled in Henry's hair pushed his head down, nails digging into his scalp as she rode out her orgasm against his face and into his hand.

Henry groaned against her, helping her draw out her orgasm. When she started to relax, he shot up, yanking his pants down to his knees and thrusting into her firmly. Her walls fluttered around him with the aftershocks of her orgasm, and it only took two hard thrusts before he was spilling himself into her.

When she could tell that he had come, Regina wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down onto her and kissing his shoulder, where she had left a mark.

Hooking his arms around her shoulders, Henry held her close to him, breathing into her neck and slowly relaxing, even as their bodies were still intimately connected.

"That was very good, sweetheart," she told him, wanting him to know that what he did was… good for a possible repeat in the future. Turning her neck, Regina rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck where her breath touched.

"So it was okay that I touched…?" Henry trailed off, not sure how to word his question without being crass.

"Yes… that was… yes, it was okay. Definitely do not do more than that, though, without checking first." She smiled against his neck, realizing that if this continued, it could be nice to teach someone exactly how to please her without having to deal with formerly ingrained habits.

Henry grinned, lifting his head and kissing her firmly. "Okay. Cool. Um…" coloring a little, he added, "if you ever wanted to… y'know, touch or something… that'd be okay, too."

"Okay, baby," Regina answered, her fingernails scratching the back of his head. "Can I suggest something without you taking offense?" She looked into his green eyes, so full of love and eagerness.

Frowning slightly and tilting his head, Henry said, "Of course." He knew he was inexperienced, that reading could only expand one's knowledge so much.

"Masturbation, at your age, is very helpful with longevity. The sensation won't be so new, and you'll be able to… well," dropping her tone, Regina breathed the last part seductively into his ear, "fuck me longer." She didn't want him to think it was a problem… he'd taken care of her both times they'd had sex, she just figured they'd be able to enjoy each other better if it was longer.

Henry blushed, mumbling, "Mom, if I jerked off any more, I think my dick'd fall off. I'm coming so fast because it's **you**, it's like… literally a fantasy come true."

"I see," she breathed. "Well… perhaps more practice, then." She found that it was much easier to stay in their fantasy bubble when they were in her bed, away from reality.

Grinning, Henry rolled over, pulling her with him so she was laying atop him. "I think that sounds like a really good idea."

"You do, do you?" she teased, raising an eyebrow. Pressing a soft kiss to his mouth, she smiled against his lips.

"Yep." Henry returned the kiss, nodding slightly. "You have really good ideas when you put your mind to it," he joked back.

"Oh… someone has a smart mouth," she answered. "Let's see what I can do to get it to stop talking." She snaked one hand between them, reaching between his legs and grasping his balls gently in her hand.

Groaning, Henry spread his legs a little, giving her more room. "Fuck, Mom…"

Shushing him, Regina said, "No talking." She lowered her mouth to his, sliding her tongue against his with ease as she massaged his balls with her fingers, stroking his cock with her thumb.

Henry returned the kiss eagerly, his hands moving back down to cup his mother's ass, having a not-so-new fascination with the firm curves of it.

Catching on quickly that her ass was likely his favorite part of her body, Regina teased him easily about it. "If you behave, I may let you fuck it one day, Henry," she breathed, grinding herself against his hardening cock.

Henry actually choked a little, and his cock immediately sprang to full attention. "Seriously?" he asked, his voice squeaking in a rather undignified manner.

Grinning, Regina nodded. "But you'll have to be good. We can discuss the terms later. For now…" she trailed off, pushing herself up to straddle him, standing on her knees so she could grip him between her legs. She guided his cock to her entrance, then lowered herself onto him, groaning as she rolled her hips against his.

"Fuck, you say you want me to last longer, and then tell me you might let me fuck your ass? That's a little mutually exclusive there, Mom." Henry's hips jerked upward as her heat enveloped him.

"Just concentrate on right now, and how long you want to fuck me, and think about that, baby," she answered, rolling her hips, pulling up and dropping back down onto his cock, over and over. She pressed her palms flat against his stomach, creating leverage as she was riding him.

Henry pressed his head back against the pillow, his gaze shifting back and forth between his mother's dark gaze, bare breasts, and where he could see her sinking down on his cock. Squeezing her ass again, he asked, "Could I maybe put my finger in your ass?"

"Lick your finger first, or use my wetness, never dry," she answered. Lowering herself against him to make it easier, she pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Yeah, I know that much," Henry mumbled. He moved his hand down, sliding his middle finger around where they were joined, coating it in her arousal before moving back up slightly and pressing the tip of his finger against her entrance, feeling it slowly stretch to accommodate him.

Moaning against his chest, Regina pressed another kiss there. "That feels good, **you** feel good, baby," she encouraged, finding a different way to move on him so she could kiss him more. Once she was repeatedly thrusting herself onto his cock, she lowered her mouth to his, running her tongue gently over his lips.

Henry returned the kiss a little distractedly, rocking his hand against her, a little enthralled by the feeling of his finger against the underside of his cock through her body. Feeling himself approaching the edge already, he gasped out, "Hang, hang on a second…" and reached between them, squeezing the base of his cock tightly to ward off his orgasm.

"Would you like to fuck me from behind?" she breathed against his lips.

"God yes," Henry groaned. His pulled his finger out of her and got to his knees as she arranged herself on all fours. He pressed into her with cock and finger at the same time, filling her in one move.

Rocking herself back against him, Regina balanced herself on one hand reaching around and taking Henry's free hand in her own. She brought it around her hip to her clit and held his hand in place, holding it as she had him beginning to rub circles against her.

"God, you're so hot," Henry muttered. It took him a minute to synchronize the movements of both hands and his hips, especially as he kept getting distracted looking down at his mother's ass. But he finally found a rhythm and worked her body with strong movements.

"There you go, baby, just like that." She continued rocking against him, pushing her ass hard into him each time she came back onto him. Regina kept her fingers weaved between his on her clit, working with him to build her finish.

Henry began muttering a steady stream of "fuck, Mom," and "oh god," his hips moving harder, the finger in her ass curling, stretching her.

Nearing another orgasm as well, Regina moaned as he pounded harder against her. "Yes Henry," she said, almost in a scream. "Fuck me as hard as you can." She quickened her pace on her clit, feeling the pressure building in her abdomen.

Actually growling at that, Henry took his hand from her clit, demanding, "Keep touching yourself." He twisted his finger in her ass, then pulled it out, spitting on his fingers, then carefully but firmly pressing two back into her'. Then he leaned over her body, bracing himself on his now-free arm, and slammed his hips against her.

After letting out a series of undignified noises, Regina gritted out his name as her pussy tightened around him and her body tensed. The only part of her still moving was her hand on her clit, the rest of her muscles seemingly locked in her peak. She whimpered when the tension faded away and the top half of her body sunk to the bed, leaving her ass in the air.

Henry barely managed to hold off his own climax, wanting to fully experience his mother coming on his cock. Once she'd gone limp, he leaned back again, removing his fingers and gripping her hips with both hands, pounding into her hard until he came with a shout, jerking against her.

Once Henry stopped moving against her, Regina slid her knees down, laying flat on her stomach on the bed. Exhausted and satisfied, she inhaled sharply, exhaling a pleased hum.

Rolling to the side and flopping down in one tired movement, Henry blinked at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. "Holy shit."

"Hmm… is that so?" Regina teased lightly, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Mm maybe more like holy fuck. I think I saw God."

Chuckling, Regina leaned over and kissed him gently. "It seems I need a shower," she stated, pushing herself off the bed and walking to her bathroom naked.

Lifting his head to watch her walk, Henry called after her, "Want company?" even as he jumped off the bed — needing a shower himself, anyway.

She turned the hot water on before moving back to the doorway, seeing him make his way toward her. "It looks to me like you aren't going to wait for my answer anyway, dear," she teased.

"Well, I guess I can always use the main shower," Henry said reluctantly. "I mean, if you're like, super self-conscious about bathing even though I just had my fingers in your ass while I fucked your brains out. Y'know."

"Oh darling… so feisty. Come on, then," she said, walking back into her bathroom and stepping into the shower.

Chuckling, Henry quickly joined her under the spray. "Thanks, Mom," he teased with a kiss to her cheek. "You're the best."

Facing the shower head, Regina leaned her back against Henry's chest, considering the guilt that was building within her again. She dropped her head back against his shoulder, breathing the steamy air in deeply.

Henry held her close for a long moment before tilting his head down to whisper in her ear, "I can hear you thinking."

"Is that so, dear?" she asked, holding his arms tighter around her.

"Yep," Henry affirmed. "You're thinking very loudly. Shhh."

Chuckling, Regina shook her head and pushed off him, turning and dropping her head back under the stream of water.

Henry grinned, pleased that he'd made her laugh. As he watched her under the spray of the shower, he asked, "Is there any time you **don't** look completely gorgeous? I mean really, Mom, it's a little ridiculous."

"Stop it," she laughed. "Hand me the shampoo." She pointed to a bottle behind him, smiling at his dopey grin.

Henry turned to grab the bottle, pouring some into his hand and turning back. "Turn around, lemme do it," he said authoritatively, but grinning.

Turning, Regina tilted her head back, letting Henry lather her shampoo into her hair. His fingers felt good, and she sighed because if she truly admitted it to herself, it all **felt** good, it just wouldn't look good on paper.

Henry worked his fingers gently through her hair, working the shampoo in and massaging her scalp at the same time. Then he turned her around her, so the water washed over her hair, his arms half around her as he rinsed her hair, running his fingers through it as he did to carefully remove knots and just enjoy the liquid silk feel of it.

Having had her eyes closed while he washed her hair, Regina opened them and her chocolate eyes caught his deep green. She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his mouth, dropping her head and pressing her forehead there after. Regina looked at the shower floor, concentrating on the water as it swirled down the drain.

Sighing quietly, Henry wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay, you know," he said. "There isn't anything they can do."

Looking up and offering him a weak smile, Regina nodded. "Well, hopefully we won't have to deal with it for a long time." She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek back to his chest.

"I dunno," Henry replied slowly. "I think it'd be nice to be able to… I don't know, take you out. Go to Granny's together."

"Most certainly not until you're 18, Henry, absolutely not. And… we can go out together, you're my son, it's not going to look strange, you just can't kiss me or touch me the way you want to," she answered.

"You know that legal age is sixteen, right?" Henry asked, raising his eyebrows. "I mean… if any of this was going to get you in legal trouble, I wouldn't have started it. And I want to be able to kiss you or touch you in public. I mean, I'm not ashamed of it, you know?"

"Henry, I know. But… you're in Emma's legal care until you're 18, which means there is nothing stopping her from ripping you away from me if she finds out." Letting go of her hold around his waist, Regina reached up and cupped his cheeks. "Baby, I'm not ashamed of you… or this, either, but I think that Emma would take you away. And I don't think there's a person in this town who would stop her."

Henry's eyes darkened as he frowned. "She could try. Like I said, we could cross the town line if needed. I mean sure, Ma can, too, but the point is that anywhere she could try and take me, you could follow. Besides, I wouldn't let her take me away, anyway."

"We'll talk about this another time… but for now, this remains between us, so you understand?" she said, flinching at the sound of her own demand.

"I know," Henry sighed with a nod. "I just wish it didn't have to." He tilted his head down, kissing her slowly and lovingly.

Returning the kiss, grateful that he hadn't taken her tone to heart, Regina held his face, keeping him close to her. "Someday," she whispered, after pulling away from his kiss.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," he replied seriously. He understood her reticence, but he wasn't going to spend his whole life hiding this (hopefully lifelong) new relationship.

She nodded, "Like you said, we'll leave if we have to." Dropping her head, she placed feather light kisses on his chest and across his shoulders.

They stood in silence for a while, before Henry said, "We should finish up here and go to bed… I'm exhausted." He chuckled.

"Past your bedtime?" she teased, smiling at him and reaching around him to grab her body wash.

"Nah, I got really enthusiastically laid by a really hot woman," Henry teased back, nuzzling her neck.

"I see, well, I'm pretty sure said hot woman is pretty exhausted from your activities as well. Now, wash my back, dear." Handing him her body wash, she turned her back to him.

Grinning, Henry grabbed a poofy thing that hung on the shower rack and squeezed some body wash onto it, lathering it up and sliding it down her spine to the swell of her ass. "Jeez," he muttered under his breath, telling his cock to stop twitching in interest. He was too tired for a round three.

After Henry washed her back, she turned around, putting her hand out for her loofah.

He handed it over and raised his eyebrows, turning his back to her.

She scrubbed the loofah down his back, but when she got to his ass, she squeezed some wash into her hand and reached between his legs, touching his balls before pressing a finger to his puckered hole and running her hand over the rest of his ass. Pressing her front to his back, she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Surprises are fun, aren't they?"

"Oh!" Henry exclaimed shakily, one hand shooting up to brace himself against the wall. "Yeah… yeah, surprises… fun, yeah…"

With a chuckle, she reached around and grabbed his dick, running her hands along it, cleaning thoroughly before doing the same with his balls. Telling him to turn around and hanging her loofah back up, Regina then slowly lathered soap down her torso. She ran her hands over her breasts tauntingly, teasing him.

Groaning as he watched her, hardening from the stimulation and the sight, Henry shook his head slightly. "Is it possible to die from being too horny?"

"Perhaps if you're **horny** for too long, by loss of blood to your brain cells," she joked. "I'm sorry, was I distracting you?" She turned, facing the shower and washing the soap off her body. Shifting to the side, Regina pulled Henry's arm, forcing him under the water. Dropping her teasing tone, she asked, "Do you want me to help you rinse off?"

Sleep could definitely wait, Henry decided. "Yeah, something like that," he chuckled, yanking her against him and kissing her deeply, his tongue pressing into her mouth to find hers.

Moaning into his mouth, Regina pushed her tongue against his, before closing her lips around his tongue and sucking it. There was something to be said about wakening the sex monster. She had gone a long time without it, but now she didn't want to stop. She dropped her hand down, wrapping her hand around his cock and squeezing gently, slowly pumping it in her fist.

"Shit, you're good at this," Henry groaned without quite realizing it. His experiences before her had been awkward groping and grinding with Ava, and now he was with a woman with literally more than three decades of sexual experience.

"Mmm, and don't you forget it," she joked, pulling him closer and pumping him harder. She leaned up to catch his lips in hers again, kissing him slowly.

"Not likely to happen," Henry replied with a happy moan, resting his hands on the wall on either side of her and leaning against her.

Stepping back so her back was against the shower wall, Regina pulled him against her, still holding and stroking his cock.

Henry leaned his weight against one hand, using the other to trail down his mother's body, ending between her thighs, cupping her sex.

With a moan, Regina bucked her hips forward, pushing herself into his touch. "You are too talented with your hands, Henry. It makes me very curious," she told him, cupping his neck and bringing his mouth down to meet hers.

He returned the kiss for a long moment before pulling back and answering, a little sheepishly, "I read a lot. And… I kinda drove to the next town a few months ago and bought one of those fake vagina things to practice?" Blushing brightly, he shrugged and swirled his fingertips around her clit.

"Oh?" she asked, jerking forward into his touch. Her pleasure only increased her grip on his cock and she stroked it head to base. "So tell me, **how** do you practice with it?"

"Ah, fuck," Henry hissed at the increased pressure. "Um, y'know… try stuff I read online and stuff. Imagine it's you."

"You are naughtier than I expected," she said seductively. She brought her free hand down and massaged his balls as she pumped his cock. "Tell me… in your fantasies, did you always come for me, too?"

"_Always_," Henry breathed with a nod. He shifted his hand back, sliding two fingers deep into her and pressing the heel of his hand against her clit.

Moaning at the welcome intrusion, Regina let some of her weight settle against his hand. "Good. Because you're gonna come for me tonight, and tomorrow and anytime I tell you to. Are we clear?" she asked, moving her hand faster and harder, pumping him with so much lust in her eyes.

Henry groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Definitely… yeah, all the time…" He matched her pace with his own hand, fingers thrusting and palm grinding.

"Now come for me, baby," she breathed against his mouth, sucking his bottom lip. She pumped a few more times, massaging his balls between her skillful fingers as she waited for him to obey.

It took a few seconds, but soon Henry was gasping and shuddering and coming against his mother's stomach and over her hand. His body felt heavy as he calmed and his head swam a little, although he did his best to keep up the rhythm of his hand.

"Good boy," she whispered against his mouth, not at all in a taunting manner. She was genuinely pleased with him. Feeling the touch of his hand between her legs, Regina rocked down against his hand, lowering her head to bite the nape of his neck.

Henry mumbled something unintelligible and shifted his weight to lean harder against the wall, moving his hand faster. "I want you to come for me, too, Mom," he murmured into her ear. "Come on my fingers… please? I wanna feel you come again."

Hearing the mix of him saying things that turned her on and calling her "mom" while he did so had a different effect on her than she expected. She felt herself nearing the edge, though, so she moved her hips harder against her son's hand. "Harder, Henry, please baby, fuck me harder," she begged.

Henry moved again, sliding his free arm around Regina's shoulders, holding her against him and hunching his body slightly to get better leverage with his hand, pounding his fingers into her as fast as he could. "That's it, Mom, come for me," he urged.

Her body felt like someone had dunked her in ice, her whole body overcome with a cooling sensation she couldn't remember ever feeling, but it was **so** good. Relaxing against him, she whimpered, her legs weak from her orgasm and her body still disoriented from the new sensation she had felt. Her body shook with random spasms as her aftershocks came slowly.

Slowing his movements to a stop, Henry kept his fingers inside her and peppered kisses over Regina's face and neck, murmuring "thank you's" and "you're so amazing's."

"Henry… thank you," she whispered against his skin. "Let's go to bed." She leaned against him for another minute, her knees still slightly weak. But eventually, she made it to her closet and pulled on a silk nightgown and climbed into her bed.

Henry barely managed to pull his pajama pants back on before collapsing in the bed as well, immediately rolling to his side and pulling his mother close to him. "I love you, Mom," he said through a yawn, eyes already closed.

"I love you, Henry," she answered easily, letting his warmth envelope her and falling asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Consensual Parent/Child Incest. Don't read if you're not into that.**

* * *

Saturday breakfast at Granny's had turned into a thing, mainly to get Regina out of the house after the attack. They stepped inside, and the first thing that happened was a young voice yelling, "Henry!" and then the teen was tackled by his uncle.

"Hey, squirt," Henry chuckled, hooking his arm around the five-year-old's neck and lightly rubbing his knuckles over the dark-haired head.

Snow smiled at them, then looked to Regina. "Would you like to join us?" she asked. Their relationship had mellowed over the years to a maternal (on both sides) sort of friendship, even as Regina held fast to her disparaging snark.

"I suppose that would be fine," she answered, looking to Henry. "What do you think, dear? Would you like to join your grandparents and Neal today?"

Henry looked up from his playful torture of his uncle. "Sure," he agreed with a grin. "Sounds good."

"Aunty, Aunty!" Neal cried through his giggles, reaching out to Regina. "Help me!"

Regina smiled, setting her purse at the table where Snow was sitting and bent low to pull Neal away from Henry. "I'll save you… but you know what that means?" she asked, lifting him and settling him against her hip. "It means Aunty gets kisses!" Peppering his face in kisses, she left behind a series of red stains on his pale skin. And he squirmed in her arms trying to get out.

"Noooo!" Neal giggled.

The three others, Henry, David, and Snow, chuckled at the sight. Ruby helped them resettle in a larger booth, and Henry slid in across from David and Snow, leaving space for his mom, who sat with Neal on her lap, her arms wrapped comfortably and loosely around him.

"Regina, it's good to see you," David said, smiling easily. "How are you?"

Regina smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, dear, it's been nice having Henry around more… that house is too large for one person."

When Ruby took their orders, she squinted at Regina and Henry, her nostrils flaring as she inhaled. She looked a little confused and disturbed, but didn't say anything. Henry shifted nervously, suddenly remembering that the tall brunette was a werewolf with enhanced senses.

"Aunty, Aunty, I wanna show you something!" Neal exclaimed, wiggling off Regina's lap and grabbing her hand. "C'mere!" He tugged her over to the counter where a tower of cream packs was built. "Look what I made!"

Snow watched them with a fond smile, loving the way her former step-mother interacted with her son. Henry watched them as well, although he was more distracted by his mom's ass as she stood, slightly bent at the waist. His mind went back to the night before and her suggestion of him fucking her ass. It wasn't until he felt a painful pressure at his groin that he realized his cock was straining against the zipper of his jeans, and he blushed, infinitely grateful for the table that hid it from view.

David watched Henry shift, noticing that his grandson looked uncomfortable. Following Henry's gaze, David's eyes quickly settled on Regina's bottom, and he was certain he was wrong, so he followed the eye line back to Henry's eyes, which were still trained on his mother's curves. Narrowing his eyes in consideration, he shook his head, trying to figure out why Henry was checking out his mom. David finally decided to just leave it be for the moment, it was something he could worry about later.

Regina smiled, cooing, "Neal… you did a really good job! You like Legos, right? I'm going to buy you some Legos." After playing with Neal at the counter for a minute, Regina pulled him back to the table, sliding back into the booth and pulling him onto her lap once more. "What are you guys up to today?" Regina asked, looking between Snow and David.

"We're going to the park!" Neal exclaimed before either of his parents could answer.

Snow chuckled. "What he said. We promised him a day at the park if he was extra-special good, and he was."

"Mommy, Mommy!" Neal bounced on Regina's lap. "Can Aunty and Henry come, too?"

"Well I think that's up to them, isn't it?" Snow said, smiling warmly.

Neal turned big blue eyes up at Regina in a perfect puppy dog expression. "Please, Aunty?"

Chucking, Regina smiled and nodded. "I'll come to the park, but… you have to ask Henry what he wants to do. I don't know if he has plans already," she answered.

David looked at Henry, curious to talk to him and see why he was checking out his mom, he asked, "So, Henry, you going to come hang out with us or do you have a girlfriend to get to?"

Henry's eyes shot to his mom for a second, before he shrugged casually. "Sure I'll come along. I don't have any plans."

Snow smiled widely. "Great! A family outing! Now if only Emma didn't have to work," she sighed.

"Indeed," Regina offered noncommittally. She poked Neal in the side. "Hear that sweetheart? We're all going to go to the park together."

"Yay!" Neal squirmed at the poke and giggled. "You can swing with me!"

Henry chuckled, despite the odd look he was still getting from David. "What am I, squirt, chopped liver?"

Neal rolled his eyes, proof that he'd been spending too much time with his big sister. "No, silly, you're Henry."

"No, sweetie, Henry **is** chopped liver. Tell him you prefer Aunty Regina any day," Regina chuckled. She shot a smile at her son while she bounced Neal easily. She pressed a light kiss to the crown of his head, smiling at how much he reminded her of Henry at that age. "David… Emma's been busy at the station… what makes it so easy for you to get away?"

"I don't, really. I actually just have the weekend off, Emma said it's only fair since we have a little one and Henry's been gone so much…" he trailed off, not wanting to focus the conversation on the lack of time Henry has been spending with his blonde mother.

"Ah…" Henry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess I should… try and spend some more time there, huh?" He looked apologetically at his mom.

Snow reached across the table, smiling softly. "Henry, nobody blames you for wanting to be there for your mom after… Well. We understand, and so does Emma."

"Yeah, of course no one blames you… we just all miss you, especially Emma," David added.

"Yes, of course. I shouldn't be monopolizing all of your time," Regina said. "Thankfully… between Dr. Hopper and Henry being around, I think everything will be fine soon." She felt bad, not wanting to force Henry to commit back to every other week at Emma's, but she needed things to appear normal. She thought she might be feeling paranoid, but David kept watching her too closely while they all sat there at breakfast.

Henry's brow furrowed and he shot a little frown at his mother. "I… guess so, yeah."

Ever oblivious, Snow simply smiled and said, "Well we look forward to seeing more of you again."

Moving her hand from holding Neal in place on her lap, she shifted it under the table, squeezing Henry's thigh to let him know they'd discuss it further when they were alone.

Henry relaxed slightly at the touch, and the rest of breakfast passed uneventfully. They decided to meet up at the park, it being a little too far to walk, even in a small town like Storybrooke.

Once in the car, Regina put her hand on his thigh again. "Henry… I'm sorry—I… I don't want you gone anymore than you are already, either. But… appearances need to be kept up, sweetheart," she explained.

Sighing, Henry nodded. "I know. It just… sucks. I mean, why do people have to care what goes on in other people's bedrooms, anyway?"

"Because people are self righteous and that includes your grandparents. And… you can come over after school on days Emma is working instead of going home and spending time alone until she gets off. It isn't going to be a huge issue, sweetheart."

"Okay, but I'm still coming back home at night," Henry decided.

"Sweetheart, you can't every night. In their eyes, there is no reason for you to spend every single night with me."

"Sure there is. You get nightmares, I help you with them." Henry crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Plus, my bed at your place is way more comfortable than my bed at Ma's."

"Those aren't valid reasons to them, sweetheart," she protested. "Henry… you went from worshipping the ground Emma walks on to hardly spending time there and almost never spending a night at her place. That's… it looks suspicious." She turned into the parking lot for the park.

"Yeah well maybe I went from trying to avoid my feelings for my mom to realizing when she almost died _again_ that I can't keep pushing her away, even if I think it's for a good reason," Henry muttered, then, louder, repeated, "This sucks."

"I know it does, and I'm sorry that… I don't know what I'm sorry for, but I'm sorry that it makes you unhappy," she answered, parking the car and sitting back into her seat.

Sighing, Henry craned his neck to check around the car in all directions. Satisfied that nobody else was around, he leaned over and pressed his lips to his mother's. "I just wish we didn't have to hide. I'm not ashamed of what I feel for you, and fuck everyone who thinks it's wrong."

"It's only three months, darling," she whispered against his lips. Quickly, she pulled away, noticing the sound of another car driving nearby. "Not in public, Henry. Even if you think we're alone, it doesn't mean we are."

Henry sighed again and nodded. "I know. I just… needed to. Sorry."

Regina sighed, kicking herself at his hurt expression. Moving her hand to cup his cheek, she ran her thumb across his bottom lip. "Don't apologize, sweetheart. I understand why you needed to, I… I just want to hold you and kiss your frustration away. Please just wait until we get home."

"Okay," Henry agreed, nodding. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, wondering if love always hurt like this. A car pulled up next to them and he reluctantly pulled away from his mother's touch. "They're here," he said, forcing a smile that felt more like a grimace and getting out of the car.

David watched Henry and Regina, while they were all chasing Neal and playing tag back and forth. His grandson's interest in Regina seemed to have changed from the last time he had spent quality time with mother and son, which he remembered as being before Regina's trauma. Sighing, he decided to keep it to himself, at least by not letting Snow and Emma know of his curiosity of the situation, quickly planning to talk to Henry before they left the park.

"Ugh, I'm pooped," Henry declared, flopping down on the grass dramatically when Neal tagged him. "You wore me out, squirt, I'm gonna need a nap now," he teased, tickling behind the boy's knee and causing his leg to buckle, making him sprawl out on the ground in giggles.

David walked up to where Henry had taken a seat in the grass. "Hey, Neal. Why don't you go see what Aunty Regina and mommy are up to?" he prompted, watching as the little boy's eyes lit up and he nodded, running toward the women. Sitting down next to Henry, David rubbed the back of his neck. "I think we need to talk, Henry."

"'Bout what?" Henry asked, watching his mom bend down to scoop the boy into her arms.

"How about that for example," David stated, noticing the longing look on Henry's face. "That's the second time today that I've caught you watching your mom's… butt." Scrunching his forehead at the extremely awkward tone the conversation was already taking, David looked at Henry, waiting for a response.

Henry jerked his eyes away, staring at the grass and trying to fight the heat he could feel rising in his face. "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled.

"Then why do you look embarrassed?" David wiped his hand down his face, following the motion by pinching the bridge of his nose. "Henry… it's natural that you would find her attractive, but it's important that you understand that it's not okay for you to try to act on those feelings. She's your mother, and she's an adult. I just don't want you getting ideas into your head that are both wrong and not likely to be considered by her."

"Stop it," Henry growled, suddenly angry. "You have absolutely no clue what you're talking about."

"Henry, I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you. She's your mother. You understand that that's wrong, don't you?"

"There's nothing wrong with loving someone," Henry said, voice still low, both to keep it from carrying and to keep his temper in check. "Unconventional, maybe, but never wrong."

"Is there something going on with you two?" David asked, hoping to get a definite answer. His stomach churned at the thought of Regina indulging a child's—her child's crush.

Henry struggled with how to answer. He absolutely hated lying, and wouldn't, if he could help it. "Even if there was, why would I tell you when you're obviously judgmental about it?"

"That wasn't a no, Henry," David pushed. "I… listen, the age difference could be worked with, you're almost 18, so that's hardly an issue… what concerns me is that she raised you for the majority of your life, by herself. And… she's been one of your two parents since the curse broke. What concerns me is that you would be finding something in her to fix a problem of your own."

"I'm not looking to fix anything," Henry muttered. "Look. I love her, okay? I've had the hots for her since Zelena's curse, when I didn't know she was my mom. I just saw her as a woman, y'know? She's gorgeous, she's interesting, she's the strongest person I know. I just love her. As my mom, as a woman, as everything."

"And… aside from loving you as her son, does she return your affections?" David asked, trying to sound nonchalant. He understood what Henry was dealing with, he just didn't know how to help him deal with it.

Henry shifted uncomfortably, looking back toward his mother. They'd **just** started exploring this, and **just** talked about keeping it to themselves for the time being. "It's… complicated. Look, you can't tell anyone about this, okay?" He turned imploring eyes to his grandfather. "Not even Grandma."

"That's a yes, then?" David asked to clarify. "How far has it gone, Henry?"

Groaning, Henry dropped his head. "I promised Mom that I wouldn't tell anyone. Not until I'm eighteen. Just… can we please stop talking about it?"

David felt his blood pressure rising, feeling a little angry at the revelation. "Henry…" he sighed, once again running his hand over his face. "Just… please tell me she isn't taking advantage of you. You're not doing… whatever you're doing just because you're a teenage boy who wants something she's offering you, right?" He felt uncomfortable asking Henry that, he really didn't see Regina as the type of person who would take advantage of a child like that, anyway, but people do unimaginable things when they feel alone.

"I started it, okay?!" Henry's voice rose unintentionally in anger at the suggestion that his mom would take advantage of him. Quickly lowering his voice, he continued. "I'm the one that touched her; I'm the one that pushed a little when she told me to stop at first. I'm not a kid anymore. I know what I'm doing, and I know what I want." He glared fiercely at his grandfather, a nearly-perfect imitation of his mother's own dreaded glare. "Now promise me you aren't going to tell anyone!"

"For now, I won't tell anyone. But I will discuss this with Regina; you have to know that I can't just sit by and let it happen without discussing it with her."

"Fine, whatever." Henry pushed himself to his feet. "We're gonna go now. Try not to turn the town against us, 'kay?" It was a low blow and he knew it, but he didn't apologize as he headed back to the others. "Hey, Mom, I'm not feeling too good, mind if we go home?"

Looking up from where she was playing with Neal, Regina's brow furrowed in concern. "Of course we can." She looked back down to the little boy in front of her and poked his nose. "Neal, did you hear that? Henry doesn't feel good, so I have to take him home. We'll play again soon though, okay?"

"Okay, Aunty!" Neal grinned up at her, then turned to Henry. "Feel better, Henry! Your mommy will take good care of you. Right, Aunty?"

Henry gave a strained smile.

"Of course," Regina answered simply, smiling at the young boy. She stood as David made his way to the group, looking at her like he had something to say. They said their goodbyes and made their way to her car.

Once they were in the car, Henry blurted out, "Grandpa knows."

Turning and looking at him in shock, Regina tried her best not to yell. "What do you **mean**, he knows? Henry, this just started!**Yesterday**!"

"I'm sorry! He guessed and he wouldn't stop asking questions!" Henry exclaimed back defensively. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone, but that he wants to talk to you."

"Henry," she said, half in a whine. "This is… I… how did he even guess?"

Blushing, Henry looked down at his lap. "He… maybe caught me looking at your ass… twice…"

Sighing, Regina leaned back in her seat, dropping her head back against the headrest. "Henry…"

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said quietly. "I didn't even really realize I was doing it."

Not saying anything else, Regina started the car and pulled away, heading towards their home. She was stuck in thought of how to deal with David and wondered if he would keep the word he gave Henry of not telling anyone.

They drove in silence, and once they got to the mansion, Henry muttered something about laying down and went up to his room. He truly did feel sick, his stomach roiling in guilt and fear.

Leaving Henry alone for a few minutes while she gave them both space to clear her head, she knew it wasn't fair to take it out on Henry. She knew he was young and would have less control over acting on his impulses than an adult. She climbed the stairs, walking to his room and knocking on the door.

"Come in," Henry called, sounding a little too miserable for his taste. He sat on his bed, hunched over against the headboard, arms wrapped around his stomach.

Regina pushed the door open, crossing his room and sitting on the edge if his bed, facing him. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"No," he answered honestly. "I feel like I fucked everything up."

"Don't worry about it right now. We'll worry about it after I talk to David." Reaching forward, she pressed her hand to one of his crossed arms, squeezing lightly.

"So you're not mad at me?" Henry asked, looking up with eyes full of cautious hope.

"No sweetheart, no. Of course I'm not mad at you." She moved her hand from his arm to his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

Unfolding himself, Henry moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "If it helps… he seemed kinda okay?" He sighed and pushed his face into her neck, inhaling deeply.

"We'll see, baby," she answered, holding him tightly. She wasn't as hopeful as Henry would be. She'd dealt with the angry and self righteous side of the Charmings far too many times to have hope that it would go smoothly.

Henry nuzzled his nose behind her ear and brushed his lips across her skin. He was more than a little afraid that if things didn't go well, he'd never be able to do this again.

Turning her head, Regina caught his lips against her own, kissing him gently.

"I love you," Henry sighed into the kiss, deepening it. His hands slid over her body, trying to memorize every curve.

Regina accepted his tongue when he pushed it against her lips, sliding her own out to meet it. She moved, pushing him back against the headboard and straddling his lap.

Henry grabbed the ass that had brought all of this on in the first place and pulled her closer to him, groaning at the pressure against his growing erection.

Feeling him harden through his pants, Regina ground her hips against his. Grasping his face in her hands, she kissed him harder and with more abandon than she meant to.

"I need you," Henry groaned, rocking her harder against him. "Right now."

Very near undressing, Regina dropped her head to his shoulder and whimpered when she heard the doorbell ring. Pushing herself off him, she stood from his bed and bent to kiss his forehead. She stopped for a moment to look at herself in the mirror on his bedroom door. There was no hope for making herself entirely presentable, so she did what she could, wiping her mouth and combing her fingers through her hair as she walked downstairs to answer the door.

Henry peeked around the corner when he heard his mom open the door, unsurprised to see David there. It took less than half a second for him to decide he needed to hear this conversation, and he crept downstairs once they'd gone into the study.

Regina offered him a drink, and he gladly accepted the double of bourbon she'd made him that matched her own.

"I'm assuming Henry told you I would be coming around to talk," David stated, opening the conversation.

"Yes, he explained that you wanted to discuss our… relationship," she confirmed, remaining standing even as he took a seat.

"Regina… what are you thinking?" David asked, almost in a defeated voice.

"I… I never intended for anything to happen like this…" she answered weakly.

"So stop it, then! He's your son, for gods' sake!" David clenched his jaw, waiting—hoping that she would agree.

Standing outside the door with his ear pressed to the wood, Henry frowned. It seemed that everyone's biggest argument was that he was her son, when really, there were no genetic concerns (his brain sidetracked for a moment at the thought of his mother, heavily pregnant with his child) and no legal concerns, due to all the magical happenings in their lives.

"Do you know what it's like to have everyone treat you like you're untouchable?" she asked, pausing to knock back all of her bourbon, pouring another double and drinking that one, too. "Even you! I couldn't even seduce **you** with your dim witted Storybrooke alter ego! And Henry… he's been here, taking care of me, helping me… do you have any idea how hard it is to turn down love when you are so rarely ever offered it?"

"You're an attractive woman… find someone who you didn't raise from infancy!" he growled.

Henry made a face, shuddering slightly. His mom had tried to seduce his grandpa? It made sense, he supposed, messing with Snow White and all, but… ew.

"This is something that is between Henry and me. It's really not your place to say anything about it," Regina defended. "Please, David, just let it be and pretend you don't know anything about it."

"You're actually sleeping with him," he stated, still completely surprised. "You're having sex… with your son, Regina! Tell me that the thought of Emma sleeping with Henry wouldn't churn your stomach."

"They share DNA!" Regina argued.

"And that didn't matter to you when he went and got her, wanting her to be a part of his life! To you, **you** have always been his mother! DNA had nothing to do with it," David reasoned.

"DNA makes mutant babies!" Henry shouted from outside the door, unable to help himself.

"Henry!" they both yelled back through the door. Regina walked to the door, opening it and shook her head.

"Please go up to your room, Henry."

"No," Henry said simply. "This has to do with me, too. It's not right that you face this alone, especially since I'm the one who started it in the first place."

Flicking her eyes to the bathroom door across the hall, she raised her eyebrow. "Go to your room," she repeated, hoping he would take the hint that she didn't care if he listened.

Henry's brow furrowed stubbornly, and he thought about fighting it further. Finally he sighed. "Fine. But get me if Gramps is an ass."

"Thank you." Leaving the door slightly cracked, she walked back over and sat down across from David. "I understand you won't support this or even pretend to be okay with it, but will you please just let him be the one to tell everyone else, when he is 18?"

"How did it start?" David asked simply.

"What?"

"How did your physical relationship begin? It's a simple question."

Henry leaned against the wall outside the room, curious how his mom would answer that — or **if** she would answer.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked.

"Because maybe it would make me feel better about keeping a secret… **if** I choose to keep it."

With a heavy sigh, Regina nodded. "Very well. I have nightmares. Every night I start screaming, apparently at the same time each night. That's why Henry started staying here every night, because he wanted to be here to wake me from them. One night, he set his alarm clock so he would come in before I woke up, wanting to… I don't know, curb the nightmare from happening at all, and he fell asleep. When we woke up we were… much more personal than we would have been awake. And things escalated from there, because of natural human desire."

"You didn't seduce him?"

"No. I did not. I tried to deny him, I wanted to resist. I wanted to for all the same reasons you have mentioned."

Henry rolled his eyes slightly. Sure, she may have said no at first, but she gave in way too quickly for it to have been something she didn't want.

"But you didn't keep resisting, you went along with it."

"I'm human. You'll have to forgive that." Tears began rolling down her cheeks, though she had tried to keep them in, tried to hide them from David. "His touch felt so nice, David. And… and I love him. What's wrong with loving him in more than one way? Why does it **have** to be wrong?"

Hearing the quiver in his mother's voice, Henry clenched his hands into fists, fighting the urge to burst in and wrap her up in his arms, protect her from the self-righteous indignation of his grandfather.

"Regina…" he sighed. "I don't want to be the person that tells you that you can't have love. I just… I don't see how it's a healthy relationship for either of you."

"It isn't like one of us is unwilling. We both are willing participants."

"Then why don't you want people to know?"

"Because we don't want Emma to take Henry and leave Storybrooke."

"And why shouldn't I tell Emma?"

"Would you tell her if you knew he was having sex with Grace, or Ava?" Regina reasoned. When David didn't offer a response, she continued, "Exactly. Because it's his place to share his sex life. That's what we want to do. We just want to wait until he's 18."

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, David stood, turning away from Regina and dropping his head in concession. "Fine. I won't say anything. I'm giving you until a month after his birthday, and if Emma doesn't know by then, I'm telling her, because she has a right to know."

"Thank you, David," she whispered, her body relaxing in relief, and probably because she'd had two doubles of bourbon in a matter of two minutes. She poured herself another, wanting to calm her nerves the rest of the way. "I do appreciate this. And… I do hope it doesn't make you think poorly of me."

"Can I stop pretending that I'm not still eavesdropping now?" Henry called, since things had calmed down.

"Dammit, Henry," Regina groaned, downing her bourbon and attempting a shy smile at David when he turned to give her a hard glare. "Sorry, I gave him permission."

Henry opened the door and poked his head around the corner, grinning a little. "C'mon, even if you hadn't, you know I still would've listened in."

"He gets that from your side of the family, David, just so you know," she stated simply, brushing past Henry and leading David to the door. "Have a good night… and thank you, again."

"Yeah, just… don't make me regret it," he replied, leaving the house and getting into his truck to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.  
**

* * *

_"Have a good night… and thank you, again."_

_"Yeah, just… don't make me regret it," he replied, leaving the house and getting into his truck to go home._

* * *

"See, I told you it'd be okay," Henry said brightly. "Gramps is like, the chillest person in the whole family."

"And yet, he's mentally judging me and thinking I'm a terrible person for fucking my son."

Henry shrugged. "Can't win 'em all. Besides. Hasn't it mostly been me fucking you?"

"Henry Swan-Mills!" Regina scolded. "I think it's time we discuss some of those rules I was telling you about."

Unable to hold back a snicker, Henry attempted a serious nod. "Okay."

"First of all, just because I let you say something while we're having sex, does not mean you can say it in front of me otherwise."

Henry stared at her. "But you _just_ said practically the same thing!" he protested.

"Yes, and I'm your mother. I'm allowed to say whatever I want to say."

"And I'm your lover, so the same should apply in context of our sexual relationship."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she nodded slightly. "Fine, if it is about or during sex, fine. But if I hear it **any** other time, you're getting in trouble. And not the kind of trouble you **want** to be getting into."

Henry nodded, grinning again as he thought about the **good**kinds of trouble he could get into.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," she teased, her head feeling light and her skin feeling warm as the alcohol hit her. "At this exact moment, I can't remember the rest of the rules. Oh, wait… oh wait. I do remember. Well… I remember one more, anyway. And… I need you to take this very seriously, okay?" she asked, trying to look at him with a serious expression.

"Okay," Henry agreed. He could tell that she'd been drinking, and had no clue what was about to come out of her mouth, but he tried to prepare himself for anything.

"If you decide that there is someone else you want to explore sex with… that's fine, but you need to tell me, and you need to stop sleeping with **me** if that turns out to be the case." She looked at him, trying to convey that she just wanted him to do anything that would make him happy, and also trying to keep any hint of vulnerability out of her gaze.

Frowning deeply, Henry searched her gaze. "Okay," he agreed slowly. "But that's not gonna happen."

"You say that… but you never know, dear."

"No, I do know. I just have to wait until you realize it, too."

Giving him a smile, Regina tilted her head back and stepped closer to him. She leaned against him, and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

Henry wrapped his arms around her, then changed his mind and hooked his hands around the backs of her thighs, hoisting her up against his body. When her legs wrapped around him reflexively, he slid his hands to her ass to carry her more comfortably and headed back into the study, deciding that attempting the stairs was a little too precarious for the first time he carried her.

Humming and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Regina bent her neck and sucked on his pulse point. "You really like my ass, don't you?"

"It's a great ass," he replied, pressing her against the wall near the door. "I mean… your boobs are awesome, too, but… yeah." He squeezed for emphasis.

Chuckling against his neck, Regina licked his skin. "You were**not** a good boy today, so don't even get any ideas about my ass tonight," she spoke, unable to keep her thoughts to herself. She was second guessing the second and third doubles she'd had.

"I can always hope and dream… although from now on I'll try to keep from getting a hard-on in the middle of Granny's like I did today." Henry grinned and pushed his hips forward, pressing his returning erection against her.

"You'll have to be a very good boy to get that," she teased, raising an eyebrow. "But…" she moaned, squeezing her legs tighter around his waist, trying to eliminate any space left between them. "I'm willing to take that whenever you're ready… god, I'm already so ready for you."

Tilting his head down, Henry nipped at the shell of her ear, murmuring, "Are you wet for me, Mom?"

"Gods yes. Yes I am," she answered, her stomach flipping at the feeling of his hot breath in her ear. "And that should really **not**turn me on when you call me mom while you're seducing me… but it just… does."

Henry let out a low chuckle. "Is that so? Why don't you tell me how much you want me, _Mom_?"

"Fuck, Henry," she breathed into his ear. "I want you so much that I'm surprised I haven't soaked through my pants, though I'll bet anything that my panties are thoroughly a mess. Why don't you put me down and find out?"

Biting at her ear again, Henry growled, "If you want my cock in your cunt so bad, why don't you just magic us naked?"

"I'm fine with that," she answered, waving her hand so they were naked, her core wet against his lower abdomen, and his dick hard, brushing the bottom of her ass. "Some things are more fun to do without magic, but you can determine that yourself."

"I think right now we both just want me inside you." Adjusting his grip to hold her up with one hand, he reached between them, grasping his cock and bringing it to her entrance. He paused there for a brief moment of anticipation, feeling the heat of her against his tip, before thrusting in firmly, sheathing himself in one quick, hard move.

Groaning as he entered her, Regina let her eyes close, enjoying the feeling of his cock inside of her. "Yes, Henry, fuck me," she whimpered, moving her mouth to his and breathing against his lips.

"God you feel so good," Henry groaned, his hands back on her ass as he thrust into her. "Hot and tight and _so_ wet… fuck, Mom."

"Yes, baby, so wet… and just for you," she moaned. The position allowed his cock to hit her in the exact right spot as he fucked her and her head was getting foggier than it already was.

"Yeah…" Henry grunted as he sped up the movement of his hips. "Cuz it's mine. Right, Mom? Your pussy is mine now, isn't it?"

Humming, Regina's head fell back, hitting the wall behind her. "Yes baby, it's all yours." There wasn't much she could do, pinned against the wall, but she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled his head down, directing his mouth to one of her breasts.

Henry wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking it into his mouth and biting down a little roughly, remembering that she'd liked it before.

"Yes baby, just like that," she encouraged. Sliding one hand between their bodies, Regina's fingers found her clit and began rubbing circles against it.

"No," Henry growled, one hand leaving her ass to wrap around her wrist, pulling it away from her body and pinning it against the wall by her head. "I want you to come on my cock. I wanna pound into you and make you come hard enough to see stars." It was big talk, considering his inexperience, but the words flowed out of his mouth with little to no thought on his part, just pure instinct.

His aggression and words had her eyes widening and her body quivering in desire, so she nodded. She used the leverage of him holding her wrist against the wall to push her ass and lower back away from the hard surface behind her, changing the angle that he entered her at just slightly. And instead of just slightly hitting her special spot, his cock pounded into it with every thrust he gave. "Right there, please baby… right there," she requested.

He kept a hard rhythm and alternated between her breasts with his mouth, biting and sucking and licking. The sounds she made were driving him insane, and he picked up speed, thrusting into her as hard as he could.

Nearing orgasm already, Regina moaned again as Henry bit down on a nipple. "I'm close, Henry" she breathed. She didn't know if it was because of how much his aggression turned her on, or because of the position, but she let him pound into her harder, enjoying every thrust.

"Yeah, come for me, Mom," Henry muttered against her breast, managing to pick up speed again and keep rhythm, even as he neared his own peak. "Come on my cock, Mom, I wanna feel your pussy squeezing my cock. Now, Mom, come for me now!"

Her body waited a few more thrusts, but sure enough, she was shaking around him, fluid gushing from her body onto his cock and balls. The tension from her release weakened, turning her bones to Jell-O momentarily, and she relaxed against the wall.

Henry came immediately after with a yell, the clenching of her body around him paired with the feeling of her very liquid orgasm throwing him over the edge with a ferocity. His legs shook under him, and he let them fold, still holding her as they slid down the wall.

Dropping her legs, Regina ended up straddling Henry where she sat. She pushed herself off the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I do not even understand how that happened," she whispered, her breaths heavy and uneven.

"Huh?" Henry asked intelligently, head resting on her shoulder as he panted for air.

"That is only, maybe the third time I've ever… had my orgasm come in liquid form," she answered slightly awkwardly, unsure of how to phrase it for him.

Lifting his head a little dazedly, Henry gave her a dopey grin. "Does that mean I made you squirt?"

Rolling her eyes at his term, Regina nodded. "Yes. That's what that meant."

"That's so cool."

"It was very good, thank you sweetheart," she breathed. Pressing her mouth to his shoulder, she peppered his skin in soft kisses, all along his shoulder and collar bone.

Henry hummed happily at the soft touches. "I wasn't too rough?" he asked, only a little concerned. She'd certainly not protested in the moment.

"No… No you were definitely not too rough," she answered, smiling at the care he held for her. She couldn't remember ever being with anyone who was as concerned about her during sex as they were about themselves.

"Good." Henry shifted his legs so he was sitting cross-legged with her in the cradle of his legs. He sighed and pressed their lips together, not so much in a kiss, but rather just a touch.

Smiling against his mouth, Regina let out a satisfied hum. "I'm sorry if anything I said to David earlier upset you. I… I want you to know that I wasn't trying to make him think that I resisted you more than I did. I just also didn't want him to look at it like I didn't even try." She pulled back slightly, chocolate eyes searching green.

Henry frowned a little in honest confusion. "Would it have been so bad if you hadn't tried?"

"Not to me. But to him… probably. I just wanted to buy us a little time."

"Okay." Henry nodded and nuzzled her neck again. "Three months."

"Three months," she agreed, kissing the side of his head as he nuzzled into her. "I love you, sweetheart." She wasn't sure how she meant it, if it was still as it had always been, as his mother, or if it was growing already with his tenderness and his affection. Either way, she knew she meant it, she had never meant anything more.

"I know." Henry grinned and kissed her earlobe. "Can't fake True Love's Kiss, right?"

"You're absolutely correct," Regina answered, letting herself sink against him, enjoying how much bigger than her he was.

An indeterminate amount of time passed where they simply held each other and indulged in lazy kisses. Finally Henry murmured, "The wet spot I'm sitting in is starting to dry and it's getting itchy."

Regina chuckled, shifting herself off him, standing and waving her hand so Henry had boxers on and she had a robe.

"Well that's no fun," Henry teased, pushing himself to his feet with a little groan.

"Excuse me for preferring **not** to walk through the entire house naked," she shot back in a teasing tone.

"Not the entire house," Henry corrected. "Just to your room and nice warm shower."

"Well, yes, but we still have to walk through the front of the house to get to the stairs. And there are windows, and weird people in this town."

"Whose fault is that?" Henry teased, poking her in the side. "You could've just cursed the normal people, but _noooo_ you had to go and add the crazies to the bunch, too." He winked at her, grinning.

"If you want to be perfectly technical, it's actually your grandfather's fault. He designed the curse, I only cast it."

"**Speaking** of grandfathers…" Henry gave Regina a Look, arched eyebrow and all. "You tried to **seduce** Grandpa?"

"Before the curse broke, yes. It was a last ditch effort at preventing him from getting back with your grandmother," she answered with a sigh, taking his hand and pulling him with her to walk upstairs.

"_Ew_." Henry shuddered as they climbed the stairs. "That's so creepy."

"Thanks," she said, chuckling at his reaction. "I'm so glad you find the thought of me seducing someone to be creepy."

Henry rolled his eyes. "You **know** that's not what I mean. I mean, he's… he's **David**! He's my grandpa! **That's** what's creepy. Plus, clearly you're right when you call him an idiot, cuz he said no. That makes no sense at all."

"Oh? And just how would you feel had he found it agreeable?" Regina asked.

"Even more creeped out and kinda jealous, but at least I would've understood where he was coming from," Henry replied matter-of-factly. They reached Regina's bathroom and he shucked his boxers, turning the water on.

Regina shook her head at how quickly they fit into each other's routine. Henry perfectly inserted himself into every aspect of her life and she couldn't find herself resenting it, instead she found it endearing. Untying the sash on her robe, Regina pulled it off and hung it on the back of her bathroom door.

"I wonder if I'm ever gonna get used to that," Henry commented, watching her as he stepped under the spray and held out his hand. "Or if one day it'll be so normal that I don't even notice." Frowning at his own words, he added, "I hope that never happens."

Smiling lightly, Regina leaned into him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "You're too sweet, Henry."

"I'm not trying to be," he replied honestly. "I'm just saying what I'm thinking."

"Well, then your thoughts are far too kind for what I deserve."

"You deserve more than I could ever give you," Henry said quietly, pulling her tighter against him and tucking her head under his chin.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" she asked, her mouth moving again his -now- wet chest.

Running his hands over her back comfortably, Henry replied, "You deserve the world. Everything. And instead you keep getting kicked around. And somehow you always come out of it stronger. That's amazing. And I'm really glad you said yes to this, because even though I know I can't give you everything you deserve, I want to do my best to try."

"Sweetheart, your love would be more than enough for anyone in the world… and yet, you want to give it to me. That is something amazing and I can't properly thank you enough."

Starting to get a little uncomfortable with all the mushy stuff, Henry grinned and retorted, "Well, you _could_ let me fuck your ass."

Shaking her head, Regina smacked his chest and pushed him away. "You keep wishing, dear."

"It's gonna happen," Henry promised, nodding in mock-seriousness. "We both know it. You could even return the favor if you wanted," he shrugged.

"Oh? Is that so?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

Henry blushed. "Well… I've experimented myself… with a finger, I mean… and I like it, so…"

"You've tried a lot of things on your own," she stated. "You really never did **anything** sexual with anyone else?" She felt slightly possessive over his body… and she didn't like the thought of anyone else having ever touched it.

"Um, not really?" Shrugging again, he clarified. "I mean, I've made out with Ava, and had my hand under her shirt. She touched me through my pants. But that's it. She wanted to have sex but I didn't, so we never went any further before we broke up."

"**Good**," she answered, in a sharper tone than she intended. She pressed slow kisses along the smooth skin of his chest.

Henry's eyebrows rose and he grinned slowly, resting his hands on her hips. "Are you _jealous_?"

"I don't like sharing, and that even comes in the capacity of thinking of your past," she answered, growling slightly.

"Well that's a little ironic." Intentionally goading her, Henry raised an eyebrow.

"I am aware of that," she replied roughly, not wanting to discuss her sexual past.

Immediately realizing he'd hit a sensitive topic, Henry softly said, "You know I'm just kidding around, right? As long as I don't have to share you now that I have you, it doesn't matter to me."

Regina chuckled, "You don't have to share me, I'm most definitely not that kind of woman."

"Good." Henry nodded firmly and squeezed her hips, smiling. "My woman."

With a light smile, Regina shook her head at him. "You're lucky that I find that more hot than annoying," she teased.

"Yeah, I noticed," Henry winked. "You got super wet when I said that your pussy is mine now."

"Oh, I recall that," she stated, leaning up and teasing his lips with an almost kiss. "And **you** will do well to remember it."

"I don't think I could forget it," Henry murmured breathlessly, leaning forward.

"Just as long as you remember that **you** are equally mine as I am yours…" she said, pressing her lips to his in an easy kiss.

Smiling against her lips, Henry hummed in agreement. "That sounds like something I can live with." He slid his arms around her comfortably, then a thought occurred to him and he asked, "So, the curse that created Storybrooke… did it also include things like endless water? Because we're taking some pretty long showers."

Regina chuckled easily, finding herself very amused by Henry. "Well, while the water supply **is** spectacular, I may be using magic to keep it hot."

Henry snorted at that. "Maybe we should finish up in here, then. Maybe curl up in bed for the rest of the day?" he added hopefully, grinning.

"That sounds like a very good idea," Regina answered, returning his grin. She cleaned herself up quickly, letting him do the same. Stepping out of the shower, Regina walked to her closet, slipping into a black pair of lace panties and a short satin night gown.

Henry had to run back to his room in a towel to grab a clean pair of boxers. When he returned, he stood in the doorway, just watching her.

When Regina realized Henry was standing at the entrance to her room, she smiled and motioned for him to come to her. "Get over here," she told him. "Or am I supposed to keep myself warm?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am," Henry admitted with a smile, making his way to the bed. "Although this is definitely not going to help trying to avoid punching the guys at school when they talk about you."

"No defending my honor, sweetheart. It's not worth you getting into trouble, especially considering you're almost done," Regina answered, scooting over to make room for him beside her.

"I can't help it." Henry laid down next to her and pulled her against his side. "I mean, what they say is true — that you're a MILF and all that — but it just sounds so slimy. Anyway, I find other ways to get back at them. Like when one of them was cheating off my math test, so I purposely wrote in the wrong answers, and waited for him to turn in his paper before changing mine to the real answers."

Regina had nestled against his chest, but his words had her leaning on her elbow, looking up into his eyes. "MILF? I'm not sure I've heard that term."

"Uh…" Henry hesitated, heat rising in his cheeks. "It stands for Mother I'd Like to Fuck."

Regina wasn't sure how to respond, but after a moment, she ended up burying her face into his shoulder and muffling her laughter against his skin. "There's a term for that? Oh… teenagers in this world are not my specialty."

"Oh, it gets better!" Henry exclaimed, grinning at his mother's amusement. "There's this song from like, the late nineties or early 2000s, something like that. Anyway, it's called Stacy's Mom and it's all about this guy who has the hots for his friend's mom. The guys at school regularly sing part of it at me, but change it to Henry's Mom."

"I'm flattered. Slightly concerned, but flattered, I suppose," Regina said, smiling at how easy it was to keep their conversational dynamic without things being weird and different with the added pressure of sleeping together.

"We had a class debate in English once where we got to choose our own topic… it ended up being about which of my moms was hotter. The teacher nearly didn't let the debate continue, but majority ruled thanks to a couple girls who are either lesbian or bi."

"That sounds like a terribly unproductive class period," she said, raising an eyebrow and leaning in to kiss him gently. "Do I**want** to know who won?"

Henry stopped grinning long enough to return the kiss. "Well I ended up officiating, since everyone agreed that it would be totally awkward if I was arguing a side. You got points for being 'exotic' but you got points taken away for being 'scary as fuck.' Ma got points taken away for being the law. In the end it came down to boobs versus booty — their words, not mine. Booty won, because, as the girls argued, they have their own awesome boobs if they want boobs."

Regina feigned a pout. "I have fantastic breasts," she said simply, enjoying listening to Henry talk so enthusiastically about normal things in his life.

"_God_ do you ever," Henry groaned, reaching over and palming one. "But Ma's are bigger. Although," his lips pressed together as he considered something. "Yours are perkier. Probably because Ma's had a kid and had to deal with the whole milk production thing."

"Of all the strange conversations and activities we've had in the past two days… my son comparing my breasts with his other mother's is definitely the strangest," Regina considered, leaning into his touch with an easy smile.

Shrugging, Henry pointed out, "I've seen you both around the house without a bra. I'm a teenage boy, I notice these things."

"Why is that making me jealous?" she asked in a quiet voice. "I do **not** like the thought of you noticing Emma without a bra on."

Henry rolled on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows. "If it helps, these," he pressed a kiss to each of her breasts, managing to find her nipples through the satin, "are the ones that made me hard. Not Ma's."

Regina groaned at both his words and his kisses. "Good," she answered. "It does help, actually." It struck her once more how instead of feeling trapped beneath his weight, she thoroughly enjoyed the pressure of him on top of her.

"But, y'know, if you want to claim me in a jealous rage, I'm totally fine with that."

One hand reached up, tracing the mark she had left on his shoulder the day before. "I think I may have already claimed you," she teased, pressing her mouth to his lips before he could response.

Henry hummed into her mouth, nudging his tongue past her lips.

Welcoming his tongue into her mouth, she ran her own gently against his. She traced slow and lazy patterns on his back with her fingertips as they kissed eagerly.

Breaking for air, Henry rested his forehead against hers. "I don't understand how I feel this way for you like it's the most natural thing in the world, but someone mentions Ma as a sexual being and my skin crawls. Doesn't make logical sense."

"I can't say I understand it any more than you do. I know that I shouldn't be so attracted to the young man that I raised, I know everything about your childhood and yet, so easily I respond to you. I find myself wanting to kiss you at the strangest of times," she said, agreeing with him at the oddness of their situation.

"Yeah? What strange times have you wanted to kiss me?" Henry asked curiously.

"Well, aside from the past two days when you saying anything sweet… I don't think I was consciously acknowledging how much I noticed you growing up. It doesn't seem like that long ago when I didn't even have to raise my hand over my shoulder to put my arm around your shoulders."

Grinning, Henry placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I want to kiss you any time I see you playing with Neal," he admitted. "You just look so free and happy."

"He's a good kid. Don't you ever tell your grandparents that I am complimenting their parenting skills, but… they're doing a very good job with him."

A little cautiously, Henry asked, "Have you ever thought about having another kid?"

"I have… in the past. I'm getting to the point where my body may or may not be able to carry a child, and as far as adoption… it was hard getting you in the first place, Gold had to pull many strings for me. Now… I don't know. I love kids. When I was young… before I met Snow, I always imagined having four or six kids," she answered wistfully.

"I think…" Henry hesitated, then plowed forward. "I think between modern medicine and magic, you'd be able to carry a baby just fine." He wanted to add _especially if it was a True Love baby_ but didn't.

Regina sighed, a little resigned. "I don't know. I'm not getting any younger, and it's medically, very complicated at my age."

"You do know that nowadays women are having babies into their fifties, right?" Henry asked. "I read about it online. Plus, a lot of people who are older, like in their sixties or seventies, use a surrogate to have babies."

"Why is this so important to you?" she asked, truly not understanding where he was going with it.

Coloring, Henry rolled off of her and onto his back again, looking up at the ceiling. "It… maybe, y'know, it's kind of a fantasy of mine…"

Propping herself up on her elbow, after she rolled to her side, Regina flickered her eyes over his features. "What is?" she asked.

"Getting you pregnant?" Henry mumbled, making the answer sound like a question.

"O… Oh," she choked, clearing her throat and rolling back onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "Henry… we have so much time before that conversation should even come up. I—I don't know that I can handle that right now."

"I know," Henry replied quietly. "I do. I mean, it's been a day and a half. And I was thinking about how we haven't been, y'know, using protection, I mean, unless you're on the pill, but that'd be kind of random because you haven't been with anybody since Robin Hood? So… yeah."

"I… have an IUD, Henry."

Trying not to sound disappointed, "Oh." He cleared his throat. "Well… that's good, then."

Sighing, Regina rolled back over to him, laying half on him and half on the bed. She stroked his hair gently as she coaxed him to lean up and look at her. "I'm not saying it's something we won't **ever** talk about, sweetheart. If you want children, I would never keep that option from you. Just… not right now."

Henry smiled a little and nodded. "Okay. Tabled, then?"

"Not forever, I promise," she answered, leaning up to kiss him softly.

Returning the kiss, Henry reached up to cup the back of her head. "Mom?" he murmured. "I'd really like to… make love to you… if you'll let me?" There was no denying that up until this point they had simply _fucked_.

She shifted, pulling herself up close to him, her face hovering over his and her lips pressing against his again softly, slowly. Regina broke away after several long moments and she nodded. "Okay, baby. I… I would like that," she answered.

Smiling happily, Henry eased her nightie off and let his hands wander and explore, familiarizing himself with the curves he'd learned over the past day and a half. He kissed her softly, teasing touches of lips and tongue.

Concentrating on not running away from Henry and his tenderness, Regina kept her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face as she kissing him gently. Fucking was one thing, but she couldn't think of any time that she'd made love, and that thought was nagging the back of her mind, telling her she wasn't **really** worth it.

Henry kept to the slow, gentle pace, even as he rolled them over and started trailing his mouth down her body, peppering kisses across her skin. Pausing above her left breast, he looked up at her and murmured, "This is my favorite part of you," a slow, deliberate kiss to her skin, "your heart."

Regina watched every move he made, her fear slowly dissolving at his deliberate displays of love. "It's black… I don't know how you could possibly love it," she whispered.

"It's strong," Henry answered, kissing over her heart again. "And it's yours. And I love **you**." Smiling up at her, he slowly dragged his mouth down to her nipple, sucking it and letting it pop out of his mouth before pressing a kiss to it, then treating the other to the same attention.

Releasing a moan, Regina shifted her gaze from Henry's mouth and what he was doing, to his eyes. He looked at her with so many feelings that it was nearly suffocating, but certainly not in a bad way. It was suffocating in the sense that it was consuming, and it took her breath away that someone could look at her like that. She ran her fingers through his hair, wanting to touch more of him, but needing to force herself to be patient.

Henry paid devoted attention to her breasts until she was squirming and gasping quietly, then he continued down, tracing ribs with his tongue, circling her navel, and nuzzling at the waistband of her panties with his nose.

Writhing at every touch he gave her, Regina tried to control her breathing, but his mouth felt _so_ good. "Henry," she whispered, intending to encourage him, but she couldn't focus on her words.

Smiling, Henry braced himself on his hands and leaned up again, kissing her slowly. "Every time I kiss you, every time I touch you, I'm telling you that I love you," he murmured, lifting his head to meet her dark gaze.

Regina inhaled sharply, her breath hitching as her throat swelled slightly and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Baby," she whispered, her voice breaking on the second syllable. Turning her head to look away, she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. It physically brought her heart pain to hear someone speak so sweetly to her, because she **still** couldn't find a way to believe it.

"It's okay," Henry whispered, kissing her cheek, her temple, her ear. "I know you can't accept it right now. It's okay." He lifted one hand from the bed and pressed it to her hip, sliding down toward her knee as far as he could reach, then back up, both soothing and arousing.

Turning her head back to look at him, she took his face into her hands and pulled him down for another kiss. It was slow and burning with desire. "Thank you, baby."

The kiss drew out, and when Henry pulled back, he started his trail down her body all over again, worshipping her neck, breasts, stomach… This time when he nuzzled her lower abdomen, he hooked his fingers in her panties, pulling them down and off before urging her thighs apart and settling between them, his lips sliding down to brush kisses over her sex.

Humming softly, Regina slowly rolled her hips into his face as he kissed her. Tangling one hand into his short hair, she scratched his scalp softly. "That feels good, Henry," she encouraged. She would do her best to enjoy the sweet pace, though experience had her wanting to flip him and ride him until they both came.

As he laid on his stomach, Henry urged her legs over his shoulders and continued to slide his palms up and down her thighs. He parted her folds with his tongue, kissing her core like he kissed her mouth.

"Gods, Henry," she whimpered. Her hips pushed against him, involuntarily, with each new touch he gave her. Not knowing what to do with her hands in that moment, she grabbed the sheets, squeezing them in an attempt to stop herself from thrusting herself harder against his mouth.

Henry squeezed her hips gently and added her stomach and sides to the skin his roving hands were mapping. With his tongue, he kept the pace steady, moving in ways he'd only practiced alone in his room, making love to her with his mouth, even as he ignored his own body's reaction to the taste and feel and sound of her, filling his senses.

"Baby," she moaned, as he touched her. Needing a bit more than he was giving, she brought her hands to her breasts and pinched her own nipples, looking at him with a darkened gaze as she did so.

Groaning into her, Henry lifted his head briefly, murmuring, "Gently, Mom. There's no rush." He continued watching as he moved his mouth against her, finally beginning to shift back and forth between her entrance and her clit.

"Fuck, Henry," she whispered in a half whine. On one hand, his touch and what his mouth was doing were so much, they meant so much. But, on the other hand, they weren't enough. She wanted—needed more.

"Gently," he said again, his words vibrating against her. "Trust me, Mom."

"I'm trying," she answered honestly. "I'm trying so hard for you, baby." Regina pressed her feet flat on his back, the warmth of his skin filling her with more warmth.

Henry took one hand from its exploration, slipping it under his chin and pressing one finger into her, crooking it against her inner wall. With his tongue, he began a rhythm of gentle circles and strokes over her clit, then back down to press in alongside his finger.

Moaning, she gently rolled her hips to meet him, controlling her pace so it was slow. After he'd entered her with a finger, her head started to fog a little and the sounds coming from her throat were incoherent and messy—undefinable.

Reaching up with his free hand, Henry took one of her hands in his, lacing their fingers together and murmuring, "Hold onto me, Mom." He started lightly sucking her clit, even as he was careful to keep his rhythm slow and steady.

Squeezing his hand, Regina pushed the pad of her thumb into his palm. "Baby, that feels so good, keep doing that," she said, her voice raising on the last word as though she was requesting it instead of telling him.

"Mmhmm," Henry hummed, curling and uncurling the finger inside her as he continued.

As he hummed, fucking her with his mouth, Regina whimpered. She rocked her hips slowly against his face, keeping the pace he had set.

Although he didn't change the speed of his movements, Henry slowly made them firmer, pressing with his finger, sucking and licking with his mouth with more intent.

Their hands still linked, Regina squeezed his fingers as her body began to tense. She moved against his face as her orgasm hit her, coming back around when she began to relax. It moved through her whole body, every part of her tensing up and causing her to jerk involuntarily. Her releases struck her body for several moments, every time she thought she was about to come back down.

When it finally seemed to be over, Henry gently pulled back, licking his lips and moving back up her body, peppering sensitive skin with kisses as he went. Arriving at her lips, he kissed her softly and deeply.

She breathed deeply against his lips, tasting herself on his mouth. "Thank you, baby," she whispered.

Without his focus being solely on his mother, Henry's aching cock reminded him of his own arousal and he groaned into her mouth.

Pushing against him, Regina forced him up and sat up in front of him, pushing his boxers off his hips and down to his knees. She took his cock in her hand, slowly pumping it and kissing him deeply as she did so.

Henry groaned again and ran his hands through her hair, his hips jerking into her hand without his control.

She reached her free hand around behind him and pulled him against her as she stroked his cock. Pushing herself onto her knees to match him, she kissed his neck and held his body to hers, her hand working him in the small space left between them.

"Do you want me to try and hold off?" Henry asked quickly on a gasp as the tip brushed her stomach.

"No baby, you can come for me whenever you're ready," she told him, squeezing him tighter as she continued pumping her hand around him. She pressed her mouth to his, quickly flicking her tongue against his lips.

Henry's lips parted reflexively, at the light prodding, and as he came, muscles tense and hips jerking, the permission all he needed to let go.

Still kissing him, Regina fell back against the bed, pulling him with her to lay beside her. She knew she'd get back up in a minute to clean up, but for now she just wanted to hold him against herself and kiss him.

"Thank you for letting me make love to you," Henry murmured, turning his head to press his nose against her neck and inhaling deeply. He wondered if it was possible to get addicted to the smell of someone after only two days.

"Don't thank me baby. It is I who should thank you. I… I've never experienced that before, sweetheart."

Lifting his head again, Henry gave her a sweet smile. "Well you're definitely going to be experiencing it again. I plan on making you get used to it."

"I think I can live with that," she answered, sighing happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

_One Month Later_

When Henry pulled into the school parking lot and got out of his car, he didn't notice at first the looks that he was getting. It wasn't until he passed a group of classmates and one called out, "Hey, motherfucker!" that he startled.

"What?" he asked, turning to face the group of laughing jocks. It wasn't unusual for them to call out insults, be it in jest or not, but this was a new one.

One of the boys put his hand to his chin and tilted his head in an exaggerated 'thinking' pose. "Well… see, you fuck your mom… so that makes you a motherfucker. Get it?"

Henry's eyes widened. "I… what?" he managed to croak.

"It's all over the school, Mills," another boy piped up. "Little Henry Mills, son of the Savior, grandson of the great Snow White and Prince Charming… likes to dip his dick in his Evil Queen mommy."

"Not that I wouldn't tap that ass," a third boy. "Tell us, Henry, is she as hot naked as she is in those tight skirts? I bet she's into all the kinky shit, bossy woman like that? Yeah. Does she tie you up and make you call her Your Majesty?"

Henry's face steadily grew redder at the words, until he finally burst, yelling, "Shut the fuck up, faggots! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

Ava watched from the school doors, smirking at the guys giving Henry a hard time. She had been livid to find him kissing his mom, and all it took was telling her brother how much Henry had hurt her and just how she'd found him when she went to talk to him, and the rumors covered the school grounds in no time.

"Ohh, _touchy_!"

"Hey, Henry, your mom's really got 'suck my dick' lips… but I guess you already knew that!"

"Have you had a threesome with both your moms yet?"

Henry was vibrating with rage, and spun on his heel, marching up to the school to get away before he found himself starting a fistfight. When he got to the doors and saw Ava, he tried to calm down, but the twist of her lips gave him pause. "Ava…?"

Smirking, Ava opened her mouth to speak. "Yes, Henry?" she answered in a sickly sweet voice.

"Um… what, what they're saying… i-it's not true," he forced himself to lie. _Two more months._ "I-I'm not… y'know."

"Oh? So you just kiss her in your free time? Does kissing her make you feel better about being too much of a pussy to fuck your girlfriend?" she asked viciously. "Does mommy give you feelings of being a big man with her perverted kisses?"

Henry paled. "Wh-what?"

"I saw you. I came to… to talk to you and I saw you two kissing. That's so fucked up Henry."

"I… It…" Floundering for words, Henry shook his head. _So much for two more months._ Sighing mentally, he squared his shoulders and looked his ex straight in the eye. "First of all, what I do in my free time, and with whom, is none of your business anymore, Ava. Secondly, you saw one insular moment, you have no **idea** what's really going on. And finally, the reason I didn't want to fuck **you** is because I didn't want you to be my first. I wanted her."

"So you really are fucking mommy dearest then, yeah? God, Henry, that is such a low level of sick," Ava spat, shaking her head. She decided to go for the gut. "The Evil Queen is still just as sick and twisted as she was back in the Enchanted Forest. Kids always were her specialty, before she just liked watching them get killed by another witch… now she likes to fuck them."

Henry's eyes darkened in anger, and he took a step forward, backing the girl against the wall, his arms framing her in. Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear, "She can do things to me you could never even **dream** of. And when she's begging me to fuck her harder and make her come? She's more beautiful than you could ever be." He leaned back, but kept his arms in place. "Maybe it is sick. But when I touched her that first time, and she told me to stop but couldn't say she didn't want it? That's when I decided that being 'sick' is the best thing."

Ava started shaking, unable to come up with a fitting reply. Instead, she brought her hands up and pushed him square in the chest, sending him back a couple of feet. Once she had some decent space between them, she raised her hand and punched him in the face, hitting his right eye, her pinky knuckle grazing his nose as it passed.

"Fuck!" Henry swore as pain exploded in his face, his hand coming up to cover the injury. He looked at Ava with his good eye and, unable to help himself, started laughing.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Ava lunged forward again. She hated being laughed at. She punched his chest, over and over, pounding the sides of her fists against him.

Henry reacted a little quicker this time, slipping back and around behind her, his arms hooking behind her elbows, pulling them back and keeping her from punching him again.

"Let me go!" she growled, jerking and trying to get out of his grasp. "Stop! Let me go!"

"Are you gonna punch me again?" Henry asked, still holding her.

"No!" she shouted, despite herself. And this time, when she jerked away, he let her. She let her head drop, shaking slightly and looked up at him. "Why… why wasn't I good enough? Why her and not me?" she asked, her tone low and vulnerable.

Henry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, okay? Look… I'm sorry I said those things. But… I love her. Like actually, really love her. Nobody else would be good enough."

"I… I'm sorry Nick and I told everyone. It's just… that's not a good feeling, you know?" she said, in a voice just above a whisper.

"It's okay. We were gonna tell everyone after my birthday, anyway. I didn't want you to get hurt, Ava. I **do** care about you."

Ava shrugged. "I still don't get it, but… I guess it's not my place to," she said, shaking her head.

"Friends?" Henry suggested with a hopeful half-smile. "Maybe?"

"I guess," she answered, shrugging again, not really sure if she**could** be friends with him anymore.

"Okay." As Henry nodded, the bell rang and with a flurry of activity, he, Ava, and the group of curious classmates hurried to get to class.

There was a commotion outside Regina's office, and she heard her secretary exclaiming, "You can't go in—!" followed by a shout of "Just fucking watch me!" that had the mayor's eyebrows raised.

A moment later the door burst open with a force that had it rebounding off the wall, and a seething Emma Swan stepped inside. "What the **fuck**, Regina? Like what the **actual fuck**?!"

"Excuse me, **Emma**, but what could possibly be **so** important that you feel the need to harass my secretary?" Regina asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Maybe the fact I just got a call from my **very** upset mother, about how the entire school is talking about how_ our son _is **fucking** his mother?!" A gasp sounded from outside the room, and the secretary quickly appeared, gently pushed Emma forward, and shut the door behind her. "And I know that **I'm** not having some fucked up incestuous affair with **our son**, so that leaves **you**!"

A master of bluffing, Regina tried. "I have **no** idea what you're talking about, but they're teenagers, they say stupid things all the time. You should know, shouldn't you?" she offered.

"And the fact that Snow confronted Henry about it — who got in a fight with Ava, by the way and has a black eye — and he admitted it?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest, glaring fiercely.

"Ava hit Henry? Is he okay?" she asked, concerned, and completely avoiding the rest of what was mentioned.

"Seriously? _Now_ you're worried about him? Where the fuck was that worry when **you started fucking him**?!" Emma's voice rose again, ending in a yell.

"Can you keep your voice down?" Regina growled through clenched teeth. She turned, heading to her desk and pulling out a bottle of scotch, walking to the table by the mirror in her office and pouring two double servings, offering one to Emma. Nursing her own in her hand, cradled at her chest, she avoided eye contact with Emma and contemplated what to say.

"If you think alcohol is going to placate me," Emma growled, "you're stupider than I thought. Fuck, Regina's he's **seventeen**! He's our **son**!"

"I'm not trying to placate you. I just… figured you would probably like something to take the edge off for this conversation," Regina argued. Pausing, she pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled sharply. "You think I don't **know** that he's seventeen? Do you **really** think I don't understand that he's our… **son**? No, thank you for the reminder, but it is **always** there, sitting in the back of my mind, screaming at me."

Emma sat down abruptly, rather glad that she'd migrated toward the couch, otherwise she would've ended up on the floor. "So it's true," she said, her tone full of horrified awe. "You're **actually** sleeping with him." She took a healthy swallow of her scotch, not even noticing the burn.

Following suit, Regina took a less than graceful swig of her liquor. "Yes," she answered quietly, closing her eyes and sighing heavily. Opening her eyes back up, she waited for whatever justified hate Emma was going to dish out to her.

Emma's mouth moved wordlessly as she struggled to wrap her mind around what she was being told. Finally she managed to croak out, "The **fuck**, Regina?"

Regina opened her mouth without speaking, knowing that nothing she said could excuse it. She knew this was going to come eventually, she wasn't hopeful like Henry, that everyone would get over it eventually when they saw how happy he was. Finally, after a couple of minutes without responding, she spoke, "Emma, there's… it's not like I can explain it so you'll understand. And… I know if our positions were reversed… well, I'm sure I would be feeling the same way you feel right now."

"You don't know how I'm feeling. Fuck, **I** don't know how I'm feeling!" Emma tossed back the rest of her drink and rolled the glass between her hands. "I don't… how… how does this even happen? Like did you just wake up one morning and think 'today's a beautiful day, I think I'll fuck my teenage son'?"

"No, Emma," Regina answered with a glare. "I never… I didn't intend for it to happen. He… it was a moment of weakness, and relief at not waking up to nightmares and…" she trailed off, knowing that no answer she gave Emma would ever be good enough.

Emma frowned and tried to hide the fact that she was a little hurt. "You could've called me, you know," she said quietly, staring at her hands. "We're friends, Regina. Or I thought we were, anyway. I know what it's like to wake up with nightmares." And she'd been the one to find Regina in the first place, she knew what the other woman had gone through. Shaking her head and straightening her shoulders, she added, "That's not something Henry should've been exposed to."

"I know, and I **tried** telling him to go home… home to you. It's why he was spending so many nights over, he would wake me from them," Regina sighed. "I… I didn't talk to him about it, either. Emma, it didn't have to do with whether or not we're friends. I **don't** do well with sharing personal things. I didn't want him to be there, I didn't want him to have to deal with my demons, and I told him that, but he refused to leave me to deal with it. He's… he is **so** much like you, Emma, that it is scary sometimes."

"Is that why…?" Emma swallowed and looked back at the glass in her hands. "I mean, I don't know how things were in the Enchanted Forest, but here it's perfectly fine for two women…"

"Emma… I…" Regina started, turning away and composing herself. "That wouldn't have been an issue for me… years ago. But I…" Stuttering over her words, she just decided to shake her head. "But no, that's not why. Though his being like you **is** part of what makes him such an incredible person."

Emma nodded and quickly changed the subject. "So you gonna tell me how the hell this turned into a **thing** and not just… a comfort fuck or whatever you said?"

Sighing, Regina nodded and finished her drink. "He came into my room one night before I woke up from a nightmare, and he held me. It prevented my having a nightmare at all. And when I woke up in the morning he was **touching** me, and well, it was** morning**, so…" she swallowed awkwardly. "Anyway, at first I told him no, for all the obvious reasons, but then I gave in and he was so sweet, and so caring. And I was lonely. I **know** that's not an excuse, but it's what made me give in. And he told me that he had been wanting it—wanting me since the second curse, because he'd had a crush on me when he didn't know me as his mom."

"Jesus," Emma muttered, rubbing a hand over her face. "Okay, look. I can actually… kind of… understand that. I mean, I've slept with a lot of weird people because I was lonely. But… Henry sleeps at my place half the time now, although now I know why he suddenly started complaining about it saying that his bed at the mansion was more comfortable and ew, okay, I just realized he probably meant yours and now I have the creeps. **Anyway**. From what Snow told me, this has been going on for a while. Why?"

Pursing her lips, Regina nodded slowly. "A month, about. I… he… you understand what it's like having no one… and while your parents and I were gradually becoming closer and you and I had become friends… it isn't the same as having someone look at you like you're flawless, like… like there is nothing you could ever do that would make them say goodbye. And that's how Henry treated me. And I'm not saying that it's justified, because I get why you see it as wrong, I really do. But there is something about that type of affection, that type of adoration that is impossible to resist."

"Eugh," Emma muttered under her breath. Finally she sighed. "Okay, here's the thing. Right now I **really** want to go get Henry and go back to Boston or New York or some other city we can get lost in. But I'm not going to. Not because I think what you're doing is okay, because it's one hundred percent not. But because I know it wouldn't do any good. Henry can drive, he's almost eighteen, he's past the age of consent, and there's no longer any paper record that I ever gave him up, never mind that you adopted him. Plus, anywhere I tried to go, you could follow, since you can cross the town line, too. So there's really not anything I can do here. But I'm not gonna pretend that I'm okay with this. And for the next two months, while I can still tell him what to do, he's going to start seeing Archie again, about this."

Regina nodded. "Absolutely." She was relieved that Emma wasn't going to try to take Henry away, again not that she couldn't follow, it just made things easier to stay in one place. She didn't show her relief, remaining stoic.

"Also," Emma held up one hand, looking pained. "_Please_ don't… like… **do** anything when I'm around. I really don't need to see that."

"Gods, no, Emma… no." She sighed, wondering if there was more she should say. Regina was surprised that Emma was taking it as well as she was. "I'm sorry, Emma."

"Yeah, so am I," Emma snorted. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna go get raging drunk and try and forget about all of this." She tipped her glass and put it down on the coffee table before standing. "Thanks for the head start."

After Emma left her office, Regina set her glass down, resting her elbows on her knees and crying. She would do anything and everything for Henry, but Emma had been right, they had** finally** become friends, after many years of fighting and hating each other. She finally had found family with Snow and David and Neal, something she hadn't realized she had wanted. And now it was over. All of that, everything she had, except for Henry, had fallen away, and it brought her to tears, sobbing, body wracking tears.

As soon as school got out, Henry raced to his car, ignoring the taunting calls of his peers. He had to get to his mom. Breaking the speed limit as he drove and screeching to a halt in front of the town hall, he ran inside, taking the stairs two at a time. The secretary blushed when she saw him, but made no move to stop or announce him, and Henry felt his stomach drop. Quickly entering and closing the door behind himself, he breathed, "Mom," seeing her on the couch with tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Henry?" Regina said, looking up and him and quickly looking away again. Wiping her tears, she stood and walked around the couch, standing in front of him as composed as she could manage without a mirror or a minute alone.

"Mom…" Henry cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her cheekbone. "I'm so sorry. I tried to warn you, but I couldn't get a minute to text. I hoped to get here before you heard, but… I guess I didn't."

"Emma… Emma came," she told him, letting her eyes shift between his. The eyes that matched those that had looked at her filled with disgust only minutes before.

Henry's expression crumpled, and he pulled her closer, kissing her, then lifting his head to rest his chin on the top of her head, enveloping her in his embrace. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I thought… I didn't… I didn't think this through," he admitted. "When we started this. I-I wasn't thinking about how anyone else would react, or how it would hurt people, or how it would hurt **you**. I'm so sorry, Mom."

Nodding against him, Regina pressed a kiss to his chest. "It's not your fault, sweetheart," she told him. Pulling away to look into his eyes, Regina swallowed thickly, saying, "I knew. I knew exactly what would happen and I should have known better."

"Please tell me you're not rethinking this," Henry said quietly, his chin quivering against his will.

"No, honey… no, I'm not. It would probably be for the best if I did, but I'm not. I am **far** too selfish for that," she said, moving her hands to hold his face. Brushing a gentle kiss against his lips, Regina sighed heavily, not knowing where to go from where they were.

"Good." Henry tightened his arms around her. "Cuz I'd really hate to get decked by a girl in front of half the school for nothing," he joked lightly.

"Yes… about that, what happened?" she asked, gently touched the swollen eye, noticing that it was slightly discolored already.

"Um…" Henry hesitated, remembering what he'd said that had provoked the girl to hit him. "A bunch of guys were bugging me about you, so I went to go into the school before I started a brawl. Ava was at the door, and we started talking. I-I tried to lie and say that what they were saying wasn't true. She asked if that meant that I just kissed you. She said she came over to talk to me, but saw us kissing." Shifting uncomfortably, he glossed over, "Words were exchanged, I came out on top, so… she punched me. And then… I just started laughing. I don't even know why. So she started hitting me more, I might have some bruises on my chest, but I restrained her like Ma taught me."

"You didn't hurt her? I mean physically, right?" she asked, knowing Henry wouldn't intentionally do so, but he was stronger than he knew.

Henry shook his head. "No, I just held her arms back. I checked with her at lunch to make sure, and she said she was fine."

"Good," Regina said. She headed to her drink table and pulled out a cloth napkin, filling it with ice, creating a makeshift ice bag and brought it over to Henry, pulling him to sit with her on the couch. She turned her body halfway to face him and gently pressed the ice to his eye.

Smiling, Henry took her free hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "So, um, I've been thinking about talking to the principal and seeing if I can challenge my finals. I have my course outlines, and I'm ahead in everything already. And I really don't want to hear the bullshit — sorry — at school."

"I think that might be a good idea… however, you should know that Emma intends to… maybe you should talk to Emma first," Regina said. She didn't want to upset her—probably no longer—friend by not letting her discuss the situation with Henry by herself. "I think that you should stay at Emma's tonight."

Henry frowned deeply, protesting, "But I have three more days with you."

"I know, sweetheart. You can come back over tomorrow and spend an extra day at the end of the week. I really think this is important. You need to talk to her about it. I explained to her how it happened, but I think she wants to hear it from you herself." Regina raised their hands that were latched together and pressed the back of his to her face, before leaning in and kissing him sweetly. When she broke the kiss, she sighed. "I also didn't tell Emma that David knew. He… he didn't tell anyone and I feel like that should earn our respect in letting him be the one to tell them he knew, if he chooses to."

"All right," Henry agreed, nodding. "That makes sense. So… Ma's not gonna try and make me leave Storybrooke, is she? Because I won't. Not unless it's with you."

"No, she isn't. But… she's your mother and you aren't quite 18, so you need to do what she tells you, even if it upsets you, okay? Will you do that for me?"

Henry sighed, but nodded. "I will. I'll do whatever it takes to make this easier." Then, remembering earlier in the day, "Oh, um… so Grandma is probably gonna want to talk to you. She and I talked at school. She kinda cried. Like a lot. And kept saying 'I thought we were past this.' So… yeah."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Regina sighed. "I suppose I will have her over tonight while you're with Emma."

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I know I've told you that I love you… but I think you should know that I'm also in love with you."

"Henry… you don't, you **can't** mean that, sweetheart. Please… Please don't say that."

"What?" Henry frowned, sitting back slightly. "Why not?"

Instead of answering him, Regina pulled his face to hers, setting the ice pack aside and kissing him softly.

Henry had stayed with Regina through to the end of the work day and had dinner with her at the mansion before heading over to the apartment he shared half the time with Emma. The door was locked, not unexpectedly, and he used his key to get in. "Ma?" he called, closing the door behind himself. "You home?"

Emma was sitting on the couch in their living room, still drinking and having lost count of what number she was on. The scotch bottle was on the table in front of her, along with an empty glass, which she had long before abandoned in favor of swigging straight from the bottle. "In here, Henry," she croaked.

Henry made his way into the living room and flopped into the armchair across from the couch. "So you heard."

"Yeah. You know… first of all, I'm not going to understand it, ever. I mean, I understand why you'd want to fuck her, I mean, I've seen her, so yeah… but you're her kid and it's just… so many levels of wrong. But to have to hear it from **my mother** is just… so many levels of not cool, kid."

"We were going to tell you ourselves," Henry defended. "After my birthday. But then, y'know… it got around school. And I'm also gonna ignore that you basically just said that Mom's hot, because god, is there anyone in this family who doesn't want to sleep with her? It's weird." He grimaced.

"Henry… what were you thinking? No. What **are** you thinking?" she asked sloppily.

Sighing, Henry eyed the bottle of scotch longingly. "I'm thinking that there's one person I want to be with my entire life, one person I compare every girl to and they always fall short. God, Ma, I'm in love with Mom, okay?"

Emma visibly shuddered and looked away. "You're **still** calling her mom? God, Henry… that's so not even okay."

"What?" Henry frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "She's my mom, so I call her Mom. What's the big deal? It's not like calling her Regina is gonna make her not my mom."

"But… ugh," Emma said, not finishing the thought she actually had. "So tell me how it started."

"Um, well Mom was having really bad nightmares." Henry frowned at the memory. "She was waking up screaming every night at two, always at two. So I set my alarm for quarter-to-two one night and went in. She was having a nightmare, but it wasn't really bad yet. So I laid down next to her and held her and told her that I was right there and she was safe, and she calmed down. I guess I fell asleep, cuz the next thing I knew, I had morning wood against her ass and my hand was up her shirt." Shifting a little uncomfortably at telling Emma this, he looked up at the ceiling as he continued. "And I just… I'd wanted to touch her for so long, and her nipple was hard, so I just… kept touching. She told me to stop, and I said I didn't want to. But I asked if she wanted me to, and she… didn't say yes. I mean, she didn't say no, either, she started talking about me being her kid and that it's not okay. I told her how long I've wanted her and that I love her, and… she let me continue. I mean, she didn't… she was kinda passive at first, and she told me not to call her Mom, but that didn't really last very long and now she's okay with me calling her Mom and… yeah. That's… how it started," he finished awkwardly.

Sighing, knowing that their stories, what each had told her, were similar enough that she had to believe that Henry mostly started it. "Kid, first of all, in the future… you don't touch before making sure it's okay. And if you're accidentally touching, you stop until you make sure it's okay." Pausing because she knew she was avoiding the actual issue, she collected her thoughts, scattered as they may be from her lack of sobriety. "All right, I told Regina that I'm not going to take you away, as much as I want to, because she could just follow. But you're still half in my custody and really, I **could** be a bitch and make you stay here all the time, but I won't. But you're going to see Archie, every week. And even if you try to argue with me, saying I can't make you during Regina's weeks, she already agreed. Next, when you're here, you leave your car there. You take the bus to school and back, nowhere else, school and home, that's it. You also can't see Regina during my week. And so help me if I find out that you are, I will handle it in a way that will piss you off."

"What?" Henry jumped up out of his chair. "No! You can't… you… You can't keep me from seeing her!"

"Except that I can, Henry, and I will. It's only every other week until you're 18. I think you can keep it in your pants for a week at a time. And… you know, if you can't… go find an age appropriate person to sleep with," she said, her tone too harsh and too not Emma that she felt her own stomach churning at it.

Henry's shoulders slumped and he looked at her with hurt eyes. "Do you seriously think it's just about getting **laid**? I could've had that when I was dating Ava, but I **chose** not to."

"Kid, I just… this relationship you have with her isn't healthy and I need you to have distance sometimes. This is the way I have to do it."

"Yeah, because you're the epitome of a person with healthy relationships," Henry snorted. "Fine, I'll go along with it. For two months. And not because you asked me to, or because you're threatening to be a bitch if I don't, but because Mom asked me to, to make it easier for you."

"Listen to me, Henry, your mouth is not okay! Being disrespectful to adults is not okay! And had you asked me why I need you to have distance, maybe you'd be okay with it, but you had to go and be a little shit! And now, I don't even want to give you the courtesy of telling you why." Running her hand over her face, she sat up, resting her elbows on her knees. "I love you, kid. I just want what's best for you. And you'll be going back to Regina's tonight so that it counts as one of the days of your week. I'll see you after school Monday."

"I don't **care** why you want me to have distance. And yeah, drowning your liver in scotch, real adult reaction there, Ma." Henry sighed loudly, adding, "Mom told me I should spend the night here tonight, so you'll see me after school Tuesday."

"And I'm telling you no. You didn't have dinner here and that's as much of a requirement as spending the night. If you want, I'll call Regina right now and we **both** know that she'll agree with me. Monday, Henry, and I'm very serious."

"Fine, whatever." Henry stalked toward the door, tossing over his shoulder, "Hopefully you'll be sober by then," before slamming it shut behind him.

Sighing, Emma fell back against the couch. "Fuck!" she yelled toward the ceiling. Then she threw rest of her bottle of scotch at the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Regina had called Snow after Henry left, telling her to come over when she could, since she wanted to talk. She waited, cleaning the kitchen as she did, nervously rechecking every task she did after it was done. When she heard the doorbell, she walked slowly to answer, knowing the conversation was going to be far too hard to have. Opening the door to reveal Snow, Regina stepped aside and invited her in, leading her into the study.

Following silently, Snow sat down on the couch in the study, breathing slowly and deliberately. Finally she looked up and met the other woman's eyes. Her voice cracked as she asked, "Why?"

"I… Snow, there is no reason I can give you that will be satisfactory," Regina answered, letting her head fall after she finished speaking. Rubbing her temples with her thumbs, Regina continued to sit and wait for Snow to speak again.

Snow twisted her hands together, her brow furrowed. "Regina, I… I thought we were past all of this. This… revenge, this trying to ruin my family."

"Excuse me?" Regina stuttered, suddenly feeling extremely angry instead of sorry. "You think this is about **you**? This is so far beyond **not** about you, that it happened in a universe in which you don't even exist, Snow."

Snow blinked, clearly taken aback. "I'm sorry?" she asked hesitantly. "Regina… I know you've been trying to be better, and you have been," she hurried to add. "You've come so far these past few years, and I truly felt that we'd become a real family. I just… I don't understand…" Taking a deep breath, she stated, "I know you don't like to admit weakness, but if you've fallen back into old habits… If-if something happened that… reminded you of Daniel…"

"Shut up, Snow," Regina gritted out through clenched teeth. "You don't understand what is going on, so please do us both a favor and stop trying to psychoanalyze me. You can leave that to Dr. Hopper."

"Regina," Snow said softly, compassionately. "I'm worried about you. This isn't… well… _normal_ behavior."

"Snow, the circumstances are not the best, no. But I don't have to defend my choices to you. Emma and I have spoken and she is dealing with it."

"So… Henry's going to be staying with Emma from now on?"

Before Regina could answer, the front door opened and a familiar voice called, "Mom, I'm home… Emma sent me back tonight after all."

"No. We still share custody of Henry. Not that it's your business, but I'm sure Emma has given Henry her terms." Pausing in her speech to Snow, Regina called out, "Henry, we're in the study!"

"We?" Henry poked his head in. "Oh. Hey, Grandma. Um… should I just go upstairs?" Even with the ride home, he was still tense with anger and frustration.

"Hello, Henry." Snow fidgeted nervously. "Going up to your room?" Her voice was higher-pitched than normal as she asked the question.

Henry rolled his eyes. "No, I'm gonna go wait in Mom's bed until you're gone so I can fuck her brains out. _Yes_ I'm going to my room. I have homework."

Snow made an odd choking noise, her face paling, then steadily turning red.

"Henry!" Regina scolded. "We'll discuss your talk with Emma when your grandmother leaves, but you **do not** speak to adults that way. Now go." Once he was gone, she looked back to Snow, "I'm sorry about that, he's just tired of people judging the situation without considering that legally there is nothing wrong with it."

"Nothing wrong…?" Snow managed to wheeze out. "You're his**mother**!"

"Again, I said legally. Henry and I are dealing with the emotional issues surrounding what is happening and it isn't**really** something I intend to discuss with you, Snow."

"You **adopted him**," Snow reminded her incredulously. "How on earth is there nothing legally wrong?!"

"When we went back to the Enchanted Forest, it was changed so that it appeared that Emma never gave up Henry."

"Try telling a jury of your peers that," Snow retorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Everyone here remembers."

"Snow, if you want to make this an issue, you can," Regina sighed. "But you'll lose Henry." Pinching the bridge of her nose, she swallowed thickly and reorganized her thoughts before saying, "I didn't intend for this to happen, but once it did, Henry became very protective of it. He wants to leave if people have an issue with it."

Eyes widening, Snow's arms fell slack. "What?" she asked in a whisper.

"Listen, I **don't** want that to happen. As much as you and David will likely hate me after today, I consider you two and Neal family. I consider Emma family. And I **know** that no matter how much Henry may deny it, he would miss you all. But I can't and won't make him stay. And… I won't let him go alone," Regina explained, tears slowly rolling over her cheeks.

Snow's brow furrowed as she watched the woman who used to be her step-mother. "Do you…" She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, quietly asking, "Are you in love with him?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, after a moment of silence. Unable to stop her tears, she continued in a broken voice, "I can't distinguish the amount of love I have for him from if I am **in** love with him. But, I never want to not have him in my life, no matter what capacity he is in it as."

"I think… maybe for both your sakes, you should figure that out." Snow stood then. "I'll see myself out."

Nodding, Regina waited until Snow was gone before collapsing in on herself, bringing her knees up, thighs against her chest. She dropped her head against her knees and sobbed.

Up in his room, Henry heard the door close, and promptly abandoned calculus to go downstairs and seek out his mother. His heart hurt at the sight of her crying for the second time that day. "Mom?" he asked tentatively. "Do you… want to be alone?"

She looked up at him and as much as she wanted to make him go away so he wasn't exposed to her pain, she shook her head. "No."

He immediately went to her, sitting beside her and wrapping her up in his arms. "We'll be okay," he promised.

She hung her arms over his shoulders and let him hold her as she slowed her tears. "Tell me about what Emma said," she requested, pulling out of his embrace and moving so they could sit next to each other.

Henry kept one arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "Um, I got a talk about getting permission before touching people. I'm seeing Archie once a week. I'm grounded while I'm at her place. My car stays here, and I'm not allowed to see you at all. School and home, nothing else. She thinks this is unhealthy, and she was pissed that she heard about it from Grandma. She was also really drunk."

Regina gave a half snort-half laugh and sighed, "I would probably be drunk if I were her, too. Hell, I want to be drunk right now and I'm **not** her."

Henry frowned. "Why don't we go away for the weekend?" Tilting his head down to look at her, he added, "We could leave now and come back Sunday night. Just get away from everything for a bit."

"Sweetheart, as good as that sounds, it is not a good idea this weekend," Regina answered.

"Why not?"

Pulling out of his touch, Regina turned to face him, curling her legs underneath herself and leaning forward. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, sweet but short, pulling away to look into his eyes. "Because we need to show Emma that we're not going to run off yet. And Emma can get me for kidnapping, since you're still under 18 and I have no legal custody over you, so we need to work with her. And… I need some time to think about things, and going away with you, away from everything that is complicated, will not make that easy."

"Mom…" Henry frowned worriedly. "You're sure you're not having second thoughts about this? I-I mean, if you want to stop… I'll understand, you know?" He'll be heartbroken, but yes, he'd understand.

"Baby… no, I don't want to stop." Regina furrowed her brows, trying to select her words carefully. "Earlier, when you said that you're in love with me, did you mean that?"

Swallowing hard, Henry nodded. "Yeah," he said, his voice raspy.

"That scares me. It shouldn't, but it does." Exhaling slowly, Regina took his face into her hands and looked into his eyes, letting them soothe her. "I love you, Henry. I love you so very much, on many different levels. But, I'm not sure if I'm **in** love with you, yet." She could almost see him thinking, so she continued, to clarify. "I'm not saying that I can't be, or that I won't be, I'm just saying I'm not there yet, or I don't know if I am because this last month has been a whirlwind of changes. And you've had these feelings for so long, but I'm just catching up."

"Why does that scare you?" Henry asked in confusion. "I'm not… I didn't mean to push. I just… I just wanted you to know. If you've needed time, why didn't you say something? I-I mean, I can back off, if that would make it easier…"

Relieved, Regina sighed and collapsed against him, holding him tightly. When she did pull away, she kissed him again, hard and passionately. "No," she said through a small chuckle. "No baby, I don't want to back off. I… I thought you would be upset, or hurt even, that I'm not sure, that I'm not there yet. But… you are so much more mature than I was giving you credit for."

Henry smiled lopsidedly and ran his fingers through her hair, cradling the back of her skull and kissing her intently. "I'd do anything for you, Mom. Anything you need, just ask and I'll do it. You're the most important person in my life."

Letting out a rough chuckle, Regina shook her head. "I think that you should stop calling me mom. I just think that it might help everyone else stop thinking of me as your mom and start looking at me as your…" she trailed off, shrugging lightly.

Henry made a bit of a face at that. "If that's really what you want," he said reluctantly. "But I have a stipulation on that."

"Oh?" she asked. "Does it really bother you that much to **not**call me mom?"

"Well… calling you Regina reminds me of when I was such a little shit to you after I got the book," Henry admitted. "Plus… I**know** you like it when I call you Mom in bed. But my stipulation is that if I'm not calling you Mom, you're not parenting me."

"I don't like that," she said, but grumbled and gave in. "Fine, let's compromise some more. You call me Regina when we're in public and I won't act like your mother. But when we are in bed, or… well, maybe I should say when we're having sex, since we don't always make it to bed, you can call me whatever pleases you."

Grinning widely, Henry nodded. "Deal." He kissed her again to seal their agreement. Then, thinking back over his day, he slowly asked, "Um… are there things you like to do, sexually, that we haven't done? I mean besides the anal sex that I haven't earned yet?"

"What makes you ask that?" she said, tilting her head.

"Ahhh…" Shifting uncomfortably, he admitted, "Some of the comments the guys at school were making… about you…"

"Oh? What kind of comments were they making?" Regina shifted her position, sitting on his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Henry let his hands move to her hips, squeezing lightly. "Stupid shit. Dumb jocks being assholes, mostly. Asking what you're like in bed and making suggestions."

"You're avoiding giving me a straight answer," she whispered against his lips, before pressing hers to them. "If you tell me… maybe we'll do some of them. If you want to, that is."

"Oh, so we're gonna have a threesome with Ma?" Henry asked wryly.

"Seriously? That's as creative as they could get?" she asked, her tone incredulous and amused. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected much from some teenagers."

"They also wanted to know if you tied me up and made me call you Your Majesty, if you're a pillow queen, if you like to roleplay Evil Queen and tortured villager, and a few guys said to tell you that if you want two or more cocks at once, they'll gladly volunteer."

Humming, Regina smirked. "Now some of **those** sound tempting," she breathed into his ear. Regina then kissed the spot right below his ear, following it with a bite on his pulse point.

"Better not be the inviting other guys to join in ones," Henry growled, squeezing her hips again and claiming her lips.

"That is hardly what I meant, darling," she said, after she pulled away from his kiss. "This is all I need… right here."

"Good." Henry nodded firmly. "Besides, I'm sure that if you did want something like that, you could figure out a magic solution. Or just a sex toy solution."

"I don't need anything out of the ordinary. I am quite pleased with our sex life. But, I will say that if you want to try things, feel free to ask."

Henry snorted slightly. "Mom, I'm a teenage boy. I want to try everything."

"Then just tell me," she said with a smile. "That's what I'm here for."

"Hm…" Henry thought about that for a moment before his expression turned hesitant. "Um, well, I read about, uh, something called… rimming? And I heard it feels really good. A-and I know I mentioned that I've experimented a bit with putting a finger in my ass… but we really haven't done anything along those lines and I'd kinda like to…?"

"If that's what you'd like… we can try it," Regina answered hesitantly.

Biting his lip, Henry asked, "You… haven't done much stuff with asses, have you?"

"I have not, no. But I am willing to, since that's what you want," she answered, a light blush covering her cheeks. She wasn't used to being caught inexperienced at something.

"Huh." Henry was a little surprised. "So… when you said I could have your ass if I was good… have you… done that before?"

Biting her lip, Regina shook her head. "No," she answered in a low voice. "I've never been with someone that I was willing to be **that** intimate with."

"Have you ever had a finger before?" Henry's voice squeaked a little.

"Not **inside** like you do sometimes," she answered slowly. Shifting her eyes down, away from his gaze, Regina concentrated on looking at his shirt.

Slightly amazed, Henry asked, "How did you not rip me a new one when I used two without asking?" Then the thought occurred to him that he would be her first. His cock would be the first to ever be in her ass. He groaned, hardening at the thought.

"It wasn't so bad… you were already touching me there, anyway. It wasn't like you did it without anything else first," she answered shrugging. "I didn't want… I thought…" Sighing, she carefully replied, "You sometimes seem like you have me on this pedestal, and I didn't want to change that."

"I don't understand," Henry replied slowly.

"You seemed so excited to be with someone with so much more experience. I didn't want to tell you that there were still many things I hadn't had experience with," she answered quietly.

Henry frowned. "Mom… that doesn't matter to me. I was — and am — excited to be with **you**. That you have experience is just a bonus. But being your first at something? That's really hot." He pulled her against him firmly, lifting his hips so his erection ground into her. "That's the thought of being the first to have your ass."

Regina smiled widely at him. She always underestimated him, so she told herself she needed to stop, she needed to give him a chance before she wrote off whatever his response would be. Pushing her hips down to meet his, she rolled against him. "Do you… want to try it, then?" she asked.

Groaning, Henry closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her grinding against him. When he opened his eyes again, he answered honestly, "Only if you want to."

She rested her forehead against his and nodded slowly. "Let's try it," she answered.

"Okay." Henry tilted his head to press their lips together. "Hey, Mom? Is there anything else that's been a first for you?"

She shook her head, she should have known that he would ask that. "That first time we were together… that **may** have been the first time I've given a blow job," she answered hesitantly, cringing slightly at the last two words she forced out.

"Really?" Henry's eyes widened. "Wow. Well, it was fucking amazing. And it's been amazing every time since."

Regina pulled Henry hard against her, kissing him passionately. Using her feet, she pushed off the arm of the couch, leaning back to lay down on the soft cushions and using her weight to pull Henry down on top of her. She kissed him deeply, sliding her tongue between his lips.

Settling between her thighs, Henry returned the kiss, teasing her tongue with flicks of his own.

"I love you," she breathed, pulling out of the kiss. Shifting her eyes between his, she moved to bite his bottom lip, tugging it away from his teeth.

Moaning, Henry slid his hands over her body, everywhere he could reach. "I love you," he returned. "And I want you… so much."

Regina reached down, grabbing the hem of Henry's shirt and pulling it up to his chest, waiting for him to help with the rest. When he pulled it the rest of the way off, she smirked and grabbed his waist, pulling him against her as she kissed him.

"Turnabout," Henry mumbled, pushing her arms up over her head and stripping her of her shirt as well. He took the opportunity to rid her of her bra as well and immediately dipped his head to take a nipple between his lips.

"Henry…" she moaned, arching her back into him. "Baby, yes."

Knocking at the door, David waited for someone to answer, but nobody did. He knew they were both here, and that it was quite possible they were asleep, but he wasn't waiting until tomorrow for this conversation. He pushed the front door open and headed inside, noticing a light on in the study. Thinking that Regina was possibly working on paperwork, he followed the light and pushed the door open. The vision that greeted him was mother and son shirtless on the couch, Henry's mouth on Regina's breast and her hands on his ass, pulling him closer to her, and _moaning_.

"Sorry… I," he started, clearing his throat, not quite able to look away.

"Shit!" Henry yelped, startling at the expected voice and managing to fall off the couch, leaving his mother unfortunately exposed.

David's gaze dropped to Regina's breasts, his eyes staying over them longer than they should have, but she was really attractive, he reasoned.

Henry's eyes shifted back and forth between his grandfather's eyes and his mother's breasts, and he quickly jumped up. "Hey!" The nearest shirt was his, and he grabbed it, throwing it across Regina's chest. "Eyes up, _Gramps_!"

Clearing his throat again, David shifted his eyes away, focusing on Regina's desk. "Right, uh, Regina… sorry about that."

"You could turn around a minute, David," Regina growled. When he did, she pulled Henry's shirt from her chest and slid it over her head and shoulders, enjoying that it smelled like him. She sat up, pressing her feet to the floor, and resting her elbows on her knees. "What are you here for?"

"Snow and Emma know. No, wait, the **entire** town knows." Regina stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Why is no one mad at me?"

"Seriously? You interrupted for that?" Henry sighed agitatedly. "Because we know you didn't tell. Ava did."

"Sweetheart, be nice," Regina said. "I don't think David is asking why **we're** not mad at him, but why Emma and Snow aren't."

"Yeah," David answered.

"You helped us when we needed it, there was no reason for us to tell them you knew," Regina told him, giving him a half smile.

"Uh, thanks," he said. "So… you're continuing this?"

Henry blinked, looking at his mom wearing his shirt. He bit his tongue against the snarky comment that wanted to come out. Instead, he simply said, "Yep."

"Uh… well then, I'll just…" he stuttered, turning to leave. Hesitating at the door handle, he turned back toward them. "One of you should probably come and lock the door behind me. Had your door been locked in the first place, I wouldn't have walked in on you two."

Henry immediately followed his grandfather. Once at the door, he stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Gramps?"

"Yeah Henry?" David asked, turning to look at his grandson.

"Don't ever look at Mom like that again."

Chuckling, David shook his head. "You've really got to stop calling her mom. Especially now that I've seen… that."

"Yeah, I'm working on it," Henry grumbled. "My point is, you had the chance and you passed it up, so keep your eyes on her face and we're good. Okay?"

"Whatever you say," David answered, smirking as he walked out the door.

Henry's eyes narrowed, not at all pleased at the response. Closing the door behind the older man, he very deliberately flipped the lock before returning to the study.


	7. Chapter 7

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it. Also, Anal sex in this chap.**

* * *

_"Yeah, I'm working on it," Henry grumbled. "My point is, you had the chance and you passed it up, so keep your eyes on her face and we're good. Okay?"_

_"Whatever you say," David answered, smirking as he walked out the door._

_Henry's eyes narrowed, not at all pleased at the response. Closing the door behind the older man, he very deliberately flipped the lock before returning to the study._

* * *

Regina was sitting on the center cushion on the couch, topless once more, arms stretched out on either side of her on the back of the couch. When Henry stepped into the room, she tried to hide her smirk by biting her lip.

Henry went from mildly broody to turned on in an instant, and he grinned. "Now that's a sight."

"Well, I thought you might need a mood changer to come back to," she teased, watching him stand by the door. "Now… will you be coming over here, or are you just going to stand there and stare all night?"

"That depends… if I stand and stare, will I get to watch you touch yourself?" Henry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Get your ass over here and please me, Henry. If I wanted to touch myself, I wouldn't have a _boyfriend_ now would I?" she growled.

Chuckling, Henry obeyed, making his way to the couch. "So I'm your boyfriend, huh? Does that make you my _girlfriend_? Are we gonna go to the movies and make out in the back row? Maybe go for a drive and have sex in the back of my car?" he teased.

"Well then, someone's snarky today," Regina answered, reaching down and beginning to pull his shirt back over her head.

"I learned from the best." Henry reached forward and grabbed the shirt, pulling it off and tossing it away.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean you should be using it on **me**." Reaching forward, Regina grabbed Henry's belt buckle, unbuckling it and unbuttoning his jeans afterward.

"My apologies," Henry replied formally. He leaned over, bracing his hands on the back of the couch and brushing his lips against hers as he spoke. "However can I make it up to you?"

Smirking, Regina unzipped his jeans and pushed them, along with his boxers, off his hips, letting them fall to the floor. "I think you know what I want you to do, Henry," she answered, her voice husky, breath hot against his mouth. She pressed her lips against his and traced his bottom lip with her tongue.

"Mmm," Henry lightly caught her tongue with his teeth. "I think there are many things I could do," he murmured, "so you'll have to be a little more specific."

"Fuck me," she whispered against his mouth.

Henry grinned and sucked her lower lip into his mouth. Once he released it, he added, "_Where_?"

Biting her lip once more to hide her smirk, she kissed his bottom lip quickly. "_Anywhere_ you want to."

Groaning, Henry kissed her again, firmly. "Then I think we should move this upstairs."

"Oh… all right then, let's do that," Regina said in response. She hooked her arms around Henry's neck and grinned.

Henry smirked and stripped her of her pants and panties before easily picking her up, his hands moving to her ass to support her. One hand, however, moved further, dipping between her thighs. "Mm, so wet already," he murmured as he moved toward the stairs.

Squeezing her legs tighter around him, she tried rubbing her core against his stomach, his hand still slightly in the way. "What can I say… I've been wanting to fuck you all night. Of course I'm wet already," she answered huskily, raising an eyebrow in response.

Henry's response was to lift her higher up his body and slid one finger deep into her heat. Just as quickly, he pulled it back out, dragging her wetness back and swirling his fingertip over the tight entrance of her ass.

Regina moaned, tightening her arms around his neck. "Yes, baby, you want that… don't you? You can't wait to fuck my ass, can you?"

"Seems like we're both anxious for it," Henry pointed out on a groan, slowly pressing his finger inside. As he climbed the stairs, each step jostled her in his arms, making her bounce slightly on his finger.

"Fuck baby, stop walking so slowly," Regina whimpered, wanting him inside of her already. Bending her neck, she latched her mouth onto the muscle connecting his neck and his shoulder, biting and sucking.

Henry groaned a chuckle and asked, "Do you have lube in your room?" Any time he'd used his fingers before, he'd simply used her wetness, but if he was going to _actually_ fuck her ass, that wasn't going to be enough.

"Shit," she groaned, shaking her head. "I don't. I'm sorry," she answered, her eyebrows stitching together.

"That's okay." Henry turned right instead of left at the top of the stairs and carried her into his room. "Looks like we're finally going to christen my bed," he joked, pulling his finger out of her before setting her down on the bed to rummage through a box stashed underneath it. When both hands were back in sight, he held a bottle of lube with a grin on his face.

Looking down curiously, Regina smirked. "What else are you stashing down there?" she teased, laying back on his bed, discreetly smelling his pillow. It didn't smell like him, though. It smelled like laundry soap, and she realized he hadn't actually**slept** in his bed in a month.

"You show me your toy box and I'll show you mine," Henry retorted, chuckling. "But how about we do that later. Right now I think you should get on your hands and knees."

"Demanding," she teased, rolling over and pushing herself up and propping herself up on her hands and knees. Glancing over her shoulder as he moved to the other end of the bed, Regina couldn't help the flutter that shot through her stomach at the excitement of trying something new.

Kneeling behind her, Henry let his gaze roam over her. "Fuck," he muttered, taking a deep breath. Then, remembering, he asked, "Do you want me to use a condom?"

"Your choice… if you don't, pull out, okay baby?" she answered.

"Okay," Henry agreed, nodding. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to both spread and warm it. When he touched her ass again, he slid one finger in smoothly and paused for the inevitable spasm.

Regina moaned lightly when Henry pushed his finger in, holding herself still. The excitement she felt was equal with the nervousness and she waited for him to do more. "That's good so far, baby, you can try more."

Henry thrust and curled his finger a few times before slowly pressing a second in and beginning to scissor his fingers inside her.

Eyes fluttering shut, Regina's breath hitched a moment before she evened it back out. It was a strange sensation, and if she was completely honest, it felt pretty good so far.

Drizzling a bit more lube directly onto her, Henry twisted his fingers to spread it around before carefully nudging in with a third finger.

After Henry worked her with three fingers for a minute, Regina nodded. "I think I'm ready," she encouraged.

"Okay." Henry pulled his fingers out and poured lube into his palm, grasping his erection and coating it. Shuffling forward a bit on his knees, he put one hand on his mother's hip, using the other to guide him, slowly pressing the head against her tight entrance.

Squeezing her eyes at the slightly uncomfortable feeling of him first entering her, Regina waited until he was deeper inside of her to move. She whimpered softly, waiting for him to fill her.

"Fuck," Henry breathed, sinking into her slowly until his hips were pressed against the curve of her ass. "Feels so good…"

"Good," Regina breathed, wiggling her ass slowly against him. "Now fuck me."

Groaning, Henry pulled back halfway and thrust forward, beginning a steady rhythm.

Regina reached back with one hand and pulled his right hand around her hip to her front. After he was holding her clit, Regina rocked herself back against him, keeping with the pace he had set.

"God, Mom, your ass is so tight," Henry groaned, rubbing circles over her clit as he thrust into her.

"Yeah baby? You like fucking my ass?" she asked, and the question she posed made her realize that she actually liked it a lot, too.

"Yeah… love your ass… fuck…" Henry moved the hand on her clit down to her pussy, pushing two fingers inside.

"Yes, Henry, gods yes," she moaned. The feeling of him filling her pussy and her ass had her head becoming fuzzy, the sensation was _so good_.

"You like that, Mom?" Henry rocked his hand in counterpoint to his hips. "You like my cock in your ass and my fingers in your pussy? You feel so fucking good."

"Yes, fuck me harder, Henry," she whimpered, pushing back against him and squeezing her pussy around him.

Henry did as he was asked, moving his hips harder until he was pounding into his mother's ass, his face scrunched in concentration as he fucked her.

Balancing herself on one hand again, Regina moved her hand down her body to rub circles against her clit while Henry fucked her cunt and her ass. "Feels so good," Regina breathed.

"You're gonna come on my cock, aren't you?" Henry grunted. "Tell me when you're gonna come, Mom. I want you to tell me."

"I'm very close baby," she answered. Working her clit faster, Regina's breaths became heavy, moaning and whimpering frequently the closer she got to her finish.

"Don't forget to tell me," Henry reminded. Acting on instinct, he swung his free hand, slapping her ass firmly, then gripping her hip.

"Fuck," Regina hissed. "Baby, yes… again."

A little surprised and undeniably turned on, Henry repeated the gesture, then again, watching with fascination as her skin reddened under his hand. "Fuck, Mom," he groaned, fucking her harder.

"I'm gonna come, Henry," Regina cried, squeezing the bed hard under her one hand, still rubbing her clit with the other. Pushing back onto his cock, Regina felt herself tighten around his fingers, her body weakening with her release.

Keeping his fingers inside her, but stilling his hand, Henry slapped her ass once more, groaning, "Fuck… fuck, Mom, so good, gonna come…"

Caught up in the pleasure of the moment, Regina nodded. "Come in my ass baby… it's fine. I want you to come in my ass," she breathed heavily, not having recovered yet from her orgasm.

"Fuuuuck…!" Her words sent Henry over the edge and he spilled into her as his pleasure overwhelmed him. Panting heavily, he moved his arms to either side of her body and half-collapsed on top of her, nuzzling her shoulder.

The weight of his body on hers caused Regina to drop to the bed, Henry falling with her. Laying on her stomach, she pulled his arm around her, gripping his hand and holding it in hers between her breasts.

"I love you," Henry murmured, stringing lazy kisses across her back. "Thank you so much."

"I love you too, baby," she answered, turning her face, not quite able to see him.

Henry shifted his upper body slightly to the side so he could see her face without having to pull out just yet and nuzzled her cheek before pressing their lips together.

Kissing him softly, Regina let herself smile against his mouth, feeling very blissful. She rubbed her nose against his quickly before she rested her head against his.

"I think I wanna stay here forever," Henry mumbled, blinking slowly.

"In my ass, or laying in your bed with me?" Regina asked teasingly.

"Both," he chuckled. "Or maybe just with you in general."

"Well, I'm not sending you away, am I?" Regina whispered, putting her head down on it's side on his pillow.

"No," Henry agreed, his lips grazing the corner of her mouth. "Good thing, too… Pretty sure you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

Regina chuckled. "Even if we weren't sleeping together… I would never want to get rid of you. You are, and always have been, the single most important person to me," she answered, her tone vulnerable.

Smiling warmly, Henry murmured, "I know. I'm your prince. And other than a year of being a little shit and a year of having no memory of you, you've always been the most important person to me, too. And you always will be. I will **never** take you for granted like I did when I was a kid."

"You know that year when you didn't want me around… I spent more time in here than I actually care to admit." Regina smiled; it wasn't a happy memory, but the fact that he came back from it, from hating her, was what made her smile. "I used to read your comics. I would sit on your bed, hugging your pillow and read your comics, or go through your schoolwork."

Slowly shifting away so that he could lay on his back and pull her against him, Henry admitted, "One day when I knew you'd be at work, after the curse broke, I snuck into your room and poured some of your perfume on a wash cloth. I kept it under my pillow, because as much as I tried to hate you, you always made me feel safe."

Tears filled her eyes at his confession. She hadn't expected him to actually miss her during that time. Regina had figured he was too busy enjoying his new family to really worry about what or how she was doing. "Even when you were being a brat… you really were always a very sweet person," she marveled.

Henry blushed a little and kissed her. "Sometimes I wish I could take back that time, but I think if I could, I wouldn't appreciate what I have with you. I mean, not just this," he motioned to their naked bodies, "but… everything."

Regina smiled widely. "I don't know if… I don't know if I would have ever changed if you hadn't left," she told him honestly. "If someone never held me accountable, responsible… I'm not sure I would have become who I am now."

"Well I think who you are now is amazing."

"I am who I am now because of you. There really isn't any way around that."

Pulling her closer and tangling their legs together, Henry pressed his nose into her hair, inhaling and murmuring, "I'm the luckiest guy ever."

"You're completely crazy, is what you are," Regina teased, letting herself relax into his hold. Pressing a soft kiss to his chest, she buried herself into him as much as she could.

"Why's that?" Henry chuckled.

"We're both crazy, to be fair." She raised her head, resting her chin on his chest so she could look at him. "Do you think this is going to work out?" Regina choked, then cleared her throat. "Like, **really** work out. With people letting us be and not constantly judging us, because I just don't see how."

"Mom…" Henry frowned as he considered how to explain his thoughts. "You cursed an entire realm to live in unhappiness for almost thirty years, after, no offense, basically terrorizing them for years. And its taken time and effort, but you've gotten to the place where people respect you and trust you, where you're a **part** of this town, not simply ruling it. People come to you to help solve their problems, instead of assuming you're the cause of them. So yeah, I do think this will work out. I think it'll be hard, like really hard. More for you than for me, and I'm so sorry for that. But I think if you could show people that you're not the Evil Queen anymore, then we can show them that this is real."

Smiling weakly, Regina pressed several small kisses on his chest before wrapping her hand around his neck and lifting it. She kissed him softly, rubbing the tip of her nose against his when she pulled away. "You're lucky that you're worth it."

"I'm lucky that you consider me worth it," he corrected and kissed her again.

Sighing with a mixture of sadness and pleasure, Regina answered, "You're worth everything."

"It's gonna be okay, Mom," Henry said again. "I've got the heart of the Truest Believer, remember? Besides… when have I been wrong about things working out?"

"You've been very nearly wrong, many times. We just all have happened to get lucky a few times," she confessed. She rested her head back onto his chest, tracing patterns on his stomach with her fingertips.

"Very nearly," he conceded. "But not wrong. Trust me. Trust**us**."

"I will try to be more optimistic, but I make no promises." Regina closed her eyes and breathed him in, loving the smell that was half her and half his musky soap. "I never want to leave this house again. At least not until it's over. I'm not sure how I'll face them all again. Henry… what if they think so poorly of me that they won't let me see Neal?"

Henry frowned, that thought not having occurred to him. "I hope that no matter what they think about us, they'll accept that you're good with him and he loves you. And Mom…" hesitating, he slowly added, "I still want to go to Granny's for breakfast like normal."

Inhaling sharply, Regina nodded. "Sure," she hesitated, not actually wanting to go, but knowing she'd suffer through anything he wanted.

Bringing one hand to cup her jaw, Henry tilted her head up, meeting her gaze seriously. "If we hide, they win," he whispered. "We need to show them we're not ashamed. We need to make a stand for us, for what we feel."

With a shake of her head, Regina said, "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be the reasonable one. You're seventeen, you should be the one pouting."

"I'm going to remind you that you called me the reasonable one when I get in a fistfight with some asshole at school."

"You'll behave and not get into anymore fistfights, Henry," Regina scolded lightly.

Chuckling a little, Henry half-teased, half-promised, "I'll try my best, _Mom_."

"Hey! Maybe I'm not acting like your mom, maybe I'm acting like someone who doesn't like seeing you with a black eye," she answered, bringing her hand up to gently touch the skin surrounding his eye. "We probably need to ice that again. Does it hurt?"

Flinching a little at the touch, Henry shrugged. "A little. It's not really bad, but Ava's pretty strong."

"You still got beat up by a girl," Regina teased, pulling his face down and placing feather light kisses on the swollen and bruised skin. "But I'm proud you didn't hurt her back."

"I kinda deserved it," Henry admitted, blushing and turning his head to catch her lips with his.

"Why did you deserve it?" she asked, after breaking the kiss.

"I was an ass. We were deliberately provoking each other."

"Technically, you still aren't answering my question."

"That's true, technically I'm not."

"Are you going to?"

Henry sighed slightly. "If it's a trust thing, then yeah, I'll tell you. But I don't think it would help anything to know what either of us said."

Regina nodded, saying, "Very well. Don't tell me. But… I didn't raise you to be mean, so please be the kind young man that you are? "

"I'll do my best," Henry promised. "But if it comes down to being kind, or defending you… I'm going to defend you."

"I love you, darling," she whispered, her lips at his, hovering in wait.

"I love you, too." Henry lifted his head to catch her lips, one hand coming up to cradle the back of her head, the other wrapping around her shoulders, supporting her as he rolled them over, one of his legs sliding between hers as he settled against her.

Moaning against his mouth, Regina bit his bottom lip between her teeth.

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Henry flicked her upper lip with his tongue. "So," he murmured into her mouth. "Mayor Mills likes to have her ass slapped when she's being fucked?" He grinned into the kiss.

Humming, Regina said, "I do, however, you my dear, need to learn about asking permission."

"You told me to do it again," Henry pointed out cockily.

"Yes, that was permission, but you need to ask **before** you do things. This wasn't your first time taking liberties."

"Have I ever done anything you haven't liked?" he asked, concerned. "You've never said anything."

"You haven't, but that doesn't mean you never will." She looked into his eyes, trying to hold back tears. "You should always ask if it hasn't been discussed, it's a show of respect, never take more than what's been offered," she choked.

Henry's eyes widened. "Mom… I-I'm sorry, I didn't think of it like that." A little unsure if he really wanted the answer, he asked, "Have you… has someone… taken more than you were willing to give?"

"Baby," she started, raising her hand to rest her palm against his cheek. "I never wanted you to think of that, and that's something I never have wanted to discuss with you."

"You have," he stated, his expression crumpling. "Had someone… God, Mom…" His own tears welling, he kissed her gently, reverently.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Please don't cry, it was long ago," Regina reassured. She had **never** wanted him to know about her deepest pains, the things that haunted her for so many years.

"It should've never," his voice choked, cutting off his words. His brow furrowed and his thoughts raced as he tried to figure out_who_ would've ever touched a woman as powerful as her without permission. Then he remembered: she wasn't always powerful. She was once a young woman, married off to a king she didn't love. His great-grandfather. His chest tightened, making it hard to breath, air entering his lungs in gasps.

Regina held his face in her hands, caressing him and breathing slowly, encouraging him to match her pace. Trying to catch his eyes, she soothed him, "Baby, stay here with me. Shhh, stay here, I'm fine. We're fine. Breathe with me."

Slowly, Henry calmed, although his tears fell, landing on her cheeks, which he gently kissed away. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too, baby," she answered, continuing her kisses on his face. "You are such a sweet young man."

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I don't respect you… I do. You're the most important person to me, and I _never_ want to hurt you."

"Sweetheart, I know. You're fine, I promise." Looking away for a moment, she brought her eyes back to his beautiful green ones. "I just wanted to make sure you knew **why** permission, particularly on new things, should always be asked for."

Henry nodded, sniffling a little and clearing his throat. It was the first time since they started this that he truly felt like a child again, and the feeling was uncomfortable. "Okay," he rasped.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" she asked softly. "We could wash away everything bad that has happened today." Nuzzling her nose against his, she gently kissed his upper lip.

"Yeah," Henry agreed, slowly lifting himself up. Once he was standing, he pulled her up with him, needing to be close to her.

Once in the shower, Regina pulled him tightly against her, settling her head against his collarbone. "You are an incredibly strong person, Henry. And I'm proud of you; who you are, how you are," she whispered against his skin, as the water poured over their heads.

"I don't feel like it," he admitted, pressing his face into her wet hair. "I feel like I get lost in the shadows of Ma, Gramps, and Grandma. Everyone looks up at them, and I'm just… me. The kid who was crazy, until he was right. And then he was just the kid of the Savior and it's just… You see me. You've always seen me."

"To be fair," Regina started, looking up at him. "Snow has always been very wrapped up in herself, and David goes along with that." Placing her hand on his cheek again, she shifted her eyes between his. "You know, that night when you brought Emma back, she told me she didn't want to be your mom, she told me I had nothing to worry about. Even after warring with me, she still said she wanted nothing to do with being a parent. But still, she saw you and she stayed. That's because of you; she loves you so much that she gave up her entire life to stay with you. Others may see you less than we do, but we are who matter. And you are far too bright to fall under shadows."

Cupping her face with both hands, Henry tilted his head down, kissing her gently. "Lets hurry up in here," he said quietly. "I want to lay in bed and hold you."

Nodding, Regina went about her usual routine, letting Henry take his turn, too. She only pulled on a pair of panties for bed, needing to feel as much of his skin as she could. When she pulled him into her bed, she laid against him, her body half on his and half on the bed, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

Henry leaned his head against hers, eyes closed and fingers trailing up and down her side, soothing them both. They didn't speak further, simply taking comfort in each others presence until they fell asleep, still entwined together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

The next morning, Regina tried many different things to get Henry to stay in bed with her, but he wasn't having it. Reluctantly, she walked into her closet and looked for an outfit that would help her blend in more. She pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a sky blue button-up shirt.

Henry had to shake his head (out of sight of his mother, of course) at the way she was acting. For his part, he spent most of the time trying to drill it into his head to call her Regina, and by the time they'd arrived at the diner, he was reasonably confident that he'd be able to remember the 'new rule.'

Stepping inside after Henry pulled the door open for her, Regina noticed that all the chatter immediately stopped. Everyone looked at them, including Snow, David, Emma and Neal, who were sitting in a booth near the back. Regina turned immediately, pushing against Henry's chest and trying to get him to back out of the diner.

"It's okay," Henry murmured, his hands on her shoulders gently turning her around and then sliding one down her back, gently guiding her forward.

Eyes flickering around in search for an empty table, Regina walked to the only one left. It was near the Charmings, but she pulled out a chair and sat in it, waiting for Henry to sit, too.

Fighting the urge to stare down the other patrons, Henry took his seat. The silence was broken by a small voice. "Mommy? How come Aunty Regina and Henry aren't sitting with us?"

Regina automatically looked over at the boy she'd come to love as her nephew. She then heard David speak, in a low voice.

"We should invite them over, Snow."

"Seriously?" Snow's voice hissed through the diner, much louder than she'd likely intended. "David!"

"Mommy, I wanna sit with Aunty!"

"Snow," David argued quietly. "I'm not happy about **them **either, but we still want Henry in our lives, and Neal loves Regina. And look at how cruel everyone else is being! This is a…_family_ issue," he added, gulping around the word.

"You know everyone can hear you, right?" Henry sighed, looking over at his grandparents.

Snow looked over at Henry, and, through a wince, nodded. "Regina, Henry… why don't you join us?" she forced herself to offer.

"Yay!" Neal cheered. "Aunty, Aunty, come sit with me!"

Regina nodded slowly, watching as Snow stood and moved to sit next to Emma. Neal jumped up as Regina bent to pick him up. She slid into the booth next to David, Neal in her lap and her arms loose around him as he showed her the shapes he was making on the table with the sugar packets.

Henry grabbed his chair so he could fit at the table, seated at the end. "How you been, squirt?" he asked the little boy, poking him in the side and making him giggle.

"I'm good!" Neal exclaimed. Then, as if telling a secret, he leaned forward and loudly whispered, "Didja know I get to go to grade one next year?"

Gasping in pretend surprise, Henry widened his eyes comically. "Really? That's so cool! I'm jealous. I wanna go to grade one."

Neal rolled his eyes and looked eerily like his older sister for a moment. "You're too old for grade one, Henry."

Regina chuckled at the playful conversation. "Nope, Henry will be in college next year, he's far too old for grade one," she told Neal. "But you, sweetheart, will be the most awesome kid in grade one."

David watched Regina interacting with Neal and felt a pang of guilt. He had spent the last month disgusted by her, trying to avoid her whenever possible. But, watching her with his son made him realize that she wasn't bad, even if he really, really didn't approve of the situation.

Shifting uncomfortably, Emma muttered something about being needed at the station and nudged Snow until she moved and the blonde could slide out of the booth.

Henry frowned at his watched his other mother leave, but took the opportunity to slide into the booth next to his grandmother. "So what's been going on?" he asked. "I haven't seen you guys since last Saturday." He felt a little guilty for that, but he'd been focusing his after school hours on improving his horseback riding, since he found it more difficult than archery and swordsmanship.

"I wonder why **that** is," Snow said quietly, looking down and fiddling with her ring.

Pinning a hard glare on Snow, Regina gritted out, "Passive-aggressive isn't your color, dear."

"Well then, let's have a nice breakfast, yeah?" David interjected.

In perfect timing, Ruby sauntered up to the table. "Hey, Henry, Regina," she greeted easily. "Usual breakfast?"

Henry grinned up at the brunette in relief at the sense of normality she exuded. "Yeah, I think so." His gaze shifted to his mother. "Regina?"

Snow startled and cringed a little.

Neal looked up from the sugar packets, eyeing Henry curiously. "Henry, why you callin' Aunty Regina that?"

"Cuz that's her name, silly," Henry replied.

"But you call her Mom?" Neal's brow furrowed in confusion.

Chuckling, Henry shook his head a little. "Not anymore, squirt."

"Oh." Considering that, Neal shrugged. "Okay."

Unsurprised by Henry calling her Regina, since he himself had made mention of it the night before, David watched when Snow cringed.

"Yes, Ruby, I will have my usual, thank you," Regina answered.

When Ruby was gone, David leaned back against the booth. "So… uh, any plans for the day?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing in particular, no," Regina answered. "Though, Henry will be studying a lot this coming week. He's considering trying to finish school early."

"Oh?" Snow looked at Henry curiously. "You haven't mentioned that before."

Henry shrugged. "Gonna try and challenge my finals. I think it'll be easier that way."

"Ah." Snow looked down again and fidgeted.

"Perhaps we should just take our breakfast to go, Henry," Regina said, noticing how uncomfortable Snow was, and despite occasionally enjoying the other woman's discomfort, this wasn't how she wanted it.

"No," David insisted. "Look, I… I don't agree with this**situation**, but you're still our family. Neal wants you here."

Looking up at her husband with a furrowed brow, Snow murmured, "_David_."

"Aunty," Neal whined, wiggling on Regina's lap and pouting. "You just got here! You can't leave!"

"Okay, sweetheart, we won't leave," Regina answered the little boy in her lap. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"_Snow_," David answered. "This is what we need to deal with. And so does Emma, she shouldn't have left."

"Bacon!" Neal shrieked as Ruby returned and set plates in front of Henry and Regina.

Henry rolled his eyes, tore a piece of his bacon in half, and handed a half to his uncle. "Here you go, squirt."

Ruby grinned and reached over to ruffle Henry's hair. "Look at you. I didn't even notice how much you were growing up until yesterday." Looking at Regina, she added, "Good taste," and winked. At the other woman's narrow glare, her grin faltered. "Uh, right, yours, got it." She nodded and quickly left the table.

Perhaps it was because the day before had been so emotional, but Regina felt tears spring to her eyes, and she blinked to hold them back. Sighing in relief, she breathed in, happy to know there was one person in town, aside from Henry and Neal, who didn't find her utterly disgusting. Looking up, she waited until Ruby looked toward their table again and she nodded, mouthing a 'thank you' to the wolf.

Snow stared after her friend with hurt eyes, her mouth open slightly. "Ruby, what the hell?" she asked quietly, knowing the werewolf would hear her.

Sure enough, Ruby looked back at the table again and shrugged, calling, "Live and let live, Snow. Who am I to judge?"

Henry grinned widely. "She's definitely getting a big tip."

"Indeed she is," Regina answered with a chuckle.

At his friend's approval of the Henry and Regina situation, as David had mentally named it, he contemplated. _Why was it so easy for Ruby to accept?_ He thought, perhaps along the lines that Snow did, that Ruby would find it as appalling as they did.

Still frowning, Snow looked back and forth between Henry and Regina, sitting across from each other. It slowly dawned on her the significance of that. They weren't sitting next to each other, where they might be (deep breath) holding hands or… worse. She grimaced at her thoughts. They were sitting across from each other, not even touching. Regina was playing with Neal, keeping him occupied, and Henry had started up a conversation with David about sword techniques. That was it, she realized. **This** was how she was going to fix this. "Why don't you spend the day with us," she blurted.

Neal was the first to react, with an enthusiastic, "Yeah!"

"I'm sorry?" Regina asked, shocked at the invitation. "You…**want** to spend time with us… with me?"

"Of course!" Snow replied brightly, forcing an overly-large smile. "David's right, you guys are family," she choked a little on the last word. "And family spends time together!"

"Are… you okay, Grandma?" Henry asked, eyebrows raised.

David shook his head, having no idea what the change was in his wife. "You guys should spend the day with us, it's kind of tradition, after all," he encouraged.

Regina looked to Henry for his thought on it. "What do you think, Henry?"

Shrugging, Henry agreed, "Sure, sounds good. Think we could get Ma to join us?"

Snow's smile froze for a moment before she replied, "We can try."

"I'll call her," David offered, pulling out his phone.

Nodding at him, Regina gave a small smile and squeezed Neal. "You hear that, sweetheart? We're going to spend the day with you." She poked his side, tickling him lightly. "Are you going to be my buddy? We'll ride the swings, if you agree," she cooed.

"Yeah!" Neal nodded quickly. "Will you go on the slide with me, too?"

"Hey, I thought **I** was your slide buddy, squirt?" Henry asked, mock-offended.

Neal frowned. "But Mommy said you have a booboo," he said, pointing to Henry's face and brilliantly-colored black eye.

Scoffing, Henry replied, "I can still go down the slide."

"Oh. Okay!"

"Hey! Neal, what if I still wanted to go down the slide with you?" Regina teased, poking him in the sides to tickle him.

Giggling and squirming, Neal yelled, "Aunty, stop! You can slide with me, too, I promise!"

"Well, good, then. No letting Henry steal you away from me," Regina teased again, pulling him tightly against her in a hug. She watched as Henry teased Neal and how he played with him and the conversation they'd had a while before stuck out at her. Maybe she did want more kids, and maybe they could have them together. She hated that she was thinking it, because in so many ways, Henry was still a child himself, and nobody should have to start that early if they aren't ready. But she watched him with loving eyes and couldn't help but see him as a father.

Breakfast passed in the same fashion, with much of the conversation carried by Neal. Regina and Henry started to get an idea what was going on when Snow insisted that David ride with them to the park, but once they got there, she was all smiles with Neal and Emma.

Emma was trying her best to stop sending dirty glares to her son's other mother. Regina noticed every single one of them, being well versed in feeling people's hatred. David awkwardly tried to keep the group together and tried to keep conversation going, but eventually, everyone dispersed to do their own activities.

Snow latched on to Regina and Neal, following them around the park like a shadow and keeping up a steady stream of cheerfully forced inane chatter, leaving Henry to the tender mercies of Emma.

"So, kid… I'm sorry I was drunk when we talked," Emma said, truly sorry that she didn't have the conversation sober, but not sorry for the things she said.

Henry frowned at the memory. "Is it so bad that you had to get wasted to freaking deal with it?"

"Honestly? At that moment, yes. There were other things I was dealing with because of it and I just… it is going to take a long time for me to be okay with it."

"What else were you dealing with?" Henry asked curiously. "Like… what about this makes it so hard?"

"Regina and I have a lot of… history and there's a whole lot that you don't know. It's nothing you need to deal with. It's just… you're my son, and to see you in this situation… in this **type** of relationship isn't necessarily a comfortable thing."

"So because you used to hate her, she can't be happy?" Henry crossed his arms over his chest. "And you have to know I'd get involved with someone eventually."

"Someone, yeah, your mother? No… I honestly would have**never** expected that, ever. And… I never hated your mom, kid."

Henry snorted. "Well you either hated her or had some kind of grade school…" trailing off, his eyes widened. "Seriously? You liked Regina?"

"Regina… so, you changed that. Uh… good, I guess."

"Didn't answer my question, Ma."

"No I didn't. I really don't want to talk to you about it."

"Seriously? _Seriously_?!" Henry flailed his arms, not even thinking about the attention he was drawing to their conversation as his voice rose. "What **is** it with this family?! Me, you, Gramps! Three generations of Charmings having the hots for the same woman?!"

Halfway across the park, Snow's head whipped around as the words reached her ears.

Emma blushed, dropping her head and sighing. David's head shot up, looking at Henry, then Regina and then Snow.

And Regina stared at Henry and Emma, and David, who was only a few feet away from the other two. Running her hand down her face, Regina started walking over to the others, not daring to look at a stunned Snow.

Snow stumbled after Regina, her brain completely shut off, body on autopilot.

"Mommy?" Neal asked. "What's the hots? Is Daddy sick?"

Blinking slowly and coming out of her trance, Snow muttered, "Oh, your father is definitely sick." Looking down into her son's worried eyes, she shook her head. "No, honey, Daddy's fine." _For now._

"Henry, this is exactly why you don't need to be in a relationship with an adult," Emma started, eyes flicking to Regina as the other woman approached. "You have the temper of a child, and you need to understand when to keep it in check."

"Emma," Regina started. "He's just—"

"No! I am his mother! You are his… _girlfriend_, don't defend him! Not right now."

Henry's jaw clenched, teeth grinding together as he struggled to calm down. Finally he said, "Maybe if I didn't spend yesterday getting the crap beat out of me by my ex-girlfriend, having to listen to guys at school make gross comments about Regina _and you_, explaining myself and my decisions and who I love to everyone under the fu—" a glance at Neal, "—reaking sun, I wouldn't be losing my temper. Maybe if I didn't have my grandmother literally crying when she found out and talking about how it was all Regina's plan for revenge, if I didn't have to talk to my utterly **wasted** mother swigging scotch straight from the bottle, or my grandfather walking in on us and staring at Regina's chest until I yelled at him, maybe then I wouldn't 'have the temper of a child,' but right now I am **so** done with having to explain myself and being judged for everything. And I know, I need to get used to it, because it's gonna get worse before it gets better, and I know that, but this hit us out of the blue, too. We thought we had another two **months** to prepare ourselves for this. But we didn't, and now we have to deal with it as best we can, so I'm sorry if I'm childishly losing my temper. You try being in a situation like this and keeping your temper, because I **know** yours is worse than mine."

"Henry!" Regina said, not quite scolding him, but wanting him to stop. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head slowly when he looked at her. Her eyes flickered to David's, and she offered him a sympathetic glance, truly feeling bad for his mistake being brought to his wife's attention. Even if he didn't approve, either, he **had** helped them, and she felt bad for him.

"Snow, I swear it was more out of shock than my being inappropriate. I just… walked in on them, and, uh, it was surprising…" David choked out, looking at his wife.

Emma looked between Regina and Henry. "Henry, maybe you should realize that **everyone** thinks it's wrong, because it **is**wrong."

"We'll talk about this later," Snow ground out and turned on her heel, taking her son's hand and leading him back toward the playground.

Henry sighed and raked his hand through his hair roughly. "Sorry, Gramps. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry." Looking back at Emma, he said, "Maybe you should take a page out of Ruby's book. Live and let live."

"Yeah well, when Ruby still says that when her son is having sex with his mother, who might I add, is twenty-four years older than him, I'll take a page out of her book, kid. But, that's probably not going to happen, because this family is seriously the most twisted and sick family…" Emma trailed off, not finishing her sentence and looked at Regina with a dark look.

Regina met Emma's eyes and could feel the disgust practically rolling off the other woman and her stomach churned slightly.

"Henry… why don't you go play with Neal? Let me talk to your moms for a little bit," David suggested.

Looking at Regina, Henry reached out and touched her hand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Henry," she answered, nodding to reassure him. "Go ahead."

Emma watched the interaction with contempt. She hated how they needed each other for reassurance, it turned her stomach.

"'Kay." He squeezed her hand gently, then jogged off toward the playground, intending to do some damage control with his grandmother for what he'd revealed about the previous night.

"I don't want to be the reasonable one here," David started. "I'm uncomfortable with it, too. But, you two need to figure out how to get along and deal with each other, because if you don't recall…" David set his gaze on his daughter, "Henry has no problem choosing sides, and I very seriously believe that Henry will choose Regina."

"Emma, I know you hate me, and I'm sorry because I did, I do value your friendship and your input as a person. Henry will leave Storybrooke if people are too hard on him, I told your mother this last night. I… I won't let him go alone," Regina confessed.

"No, what, you guys are going to leave down and shack up where nobody knows you and you can live your _lives_ with each other in peace?" she asked, shuddering at the thought.

"Honestly, yes. I don't want to leave, but he will, if it means it's easier for us."

"Hey, Grandma?" Henry asked, as he came up beside her, watching Neal climbing the jungle gym.

"Henry," Snow replied shortly.

Wincing, Henry sighed. "Look… I didn't mean to say what I did, about Gramps. He's right, it was just surprise, it's not like he was checking her out."

Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, as if to ward off a chill, Snow smiled sadly. "You'll understand when you're older, Henry."

"Don't do that," Henry shook his head. "I know what it's like to be jealous. I know that Gramps and Regina have a weird history of her trying to seduce him. It wasn't like that. The way I said it… it made it sound like he was staring at her for a long time. He wasn't. It all happened quickly, you know? He walked in, I fell over, he saw, I jumped up and yelled. It was like maybe two seconds. And I don't know if you know this, because you're a woman, but boobs are pretty mesmerizing."

Snow nearly snorted. "_Regina's_ boobs, you mean," she said sarcastically.

"All boobs," Henry confided. "It's a guy thing. Boobs are like the Holy Grail for straight men and lesbians," he nodded seriously.

Against her will, a smile twitched at the corner of Snow's mouth, and she shot a sideways glance at her grandson, who grinned at her.

"You can't encourage him to leave Storybrooke, Regina!" Emma yelled.

"I'm not, trust me, I don't want to leave. This is… my home. But I'm not going to stay if he leaves, why should I?"

"I don't know, maybe to discourage what's going on! Maybe you should just stop it now, before he falls in love."

"He already has," Regina sighed guiltily.

David did a double take at Regina's admission. "Emma… we're not going to change his mind, we just… we need to **try** to accept it. I don't know about you, but I'd prefer not to have things he knows shouted at the top of his lungs every time he gets upset."

Sighing, Emma nodded slowly. "I'll try. I just… it's gross to me."

"So are you still mad at Gramps?" Henry asked tentatively.

Snow sighed deeply. "No… I'm not **happy** with him right now, but I'm not angry. He's still sleeping on the couch for a few days, though."

Henry nodded. "Good."

Shooting him a quizzical look, Snow asked, "Good?"

"Well yeah." A shrug. "I don't like other guys looking at my woman just like you don't like your man looking at other women."

Paling a little, Snow remembered the context of their conversation. "Can you just… **not** call her 'your woman'?"

"Do you prefer girlfriend? Because really, that sounds kind of juvenile. Like, Ava was my girlfriend. Regina's… more than that."

"You can stop talking _any_ time now."

Henry put his hands on Snow's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Hiding from it isn't going to make it go away, Grandma. I'm in love with her. And I **know** that you know what it's like to love someone that society says you shouldn't."

Snow shook her head. "I'm not related to Charming."

"And I'm not related to Regina," he replied evenly.

"You're her son."

Henry shrugged a little. "Not legally, not biologically. And my memories say Emma raised me. Sure, I also have memories that say Regina raised me, but they're no stronger, no more 'real' to me than the ones with Emma. So yeah, I know in my head that Regina raised me, alone, until I was ten. But I still _remember_Emma doing the same. I can still step back and see Regina as a woman, as a _person_ and not just my mom."

"I'm gonna… go play with Neal," Emma said weakly.

"Maybe we all should," David said, wanting to have everyone mingle and get used to being around each other with the weirdness.

Regina nodded in agreement and the three got up, walking over to where Neal, Henry and Snow were.

Neal was delighted at the sudden switch from playing alone to having his entire family vying for his attention, and he took full advantage of it, running the adults into exhaustion as they chased him around the playground, went down the slide, and swung on the swings. Finally they were all seated on the grass, taking a break. Neal sat in Regina's lap, fiddling with her sleeve and looking around at his family. "Henry, you got a booboo," he stated suddenly.

"Yeah, squirt, you already mentioned that," Henry chuckled, cautiously prodding around his eye.

Frowning, Neal shook his head. "No, on your neck!"

Regina's head shot up, followed by Emma's and David's and in a moment, all the adults were staring at Henry's neck.

"Henry, you should… you should fix your shirt," Regina hinted.

As Henry reached for his collar, Snow squeaked out, "Is that a…?"

"How did you get the booboo, Henry?" Neal asked.

Shifting his shirt to hide the mark, Henry scrambled for an answer. What came out of his mouth was, "Regina accidentally elbowed me."

Neal's frown deepened, and he shifted to look up at Regina. "Aunty, you should kiss it better," he said seriously.

"I don't think that's necessary, sweetheart," Regina told Neal. Moving slightly out of the dirty gaze Emma was giving her, she tried to focus her attention on the little boy.

Snorting in disgust, Emma said, "You had to mark him? A hickey? Really? That's just…" she trailed off with a shudder.

"What's a hickey?" Neal asked innocently. "And Aunty, you**have** to kiss it better! Mommy always kisses my booboos better."

Snow pressed a hand over her face and groaned.

Sighing, Regina moved to sit next to Henry, moving into his space and gently kissing his neck as quickly as she could. "Sweetheart, a hickey is just a bruise, okay?" she said to Neal.

"Okay," Neal agreed. "All better, Henry?"

Unable to hold back a smirk, Henry nodded. "Definitely."

Regina rolled her eyes teasingly, and Emma audibly groaned. "Can you not?" the blonde woman asked.

"Can," Henry agreed. "Don't really want to. Kinda something you're gonna have to get used to at some point."

"This isn't real, this isn't happening," Snow mumbled to herself, leaning into David's side.

"And that point isn't going to happen the day after I find out, kid. You could just… keep it under control for a little bit longer," Emma argued.

"_We are_," Henry pointed out. "Other than a couple innuendos, we haven't done anything."

"What's an in-oo-endo?" Neal asked.

"Kind of like a grown-up joke," Henry answered quickly.

"Oh, okay."

"She kissed your neck!" Emma growled.

Tired of being spoken about like she wasn't present, Regina defended herself. "What was I supposed to do? Tell Neal no? He's the innocent one here, and he doesn't understand. Would you prefer your five year old brother hear about things far beyond his understanding because a kiss makes you uncomfortable?"

Emma dropped her head, knowing that the older woman had a point. "Fine. I'll back off. Just, please keep it G-rated around me. I'm asking as nicely as I can. I **cannot** come to grip with this if it is constantly being shoved down my throat," she said, looking at Henry.

Henry held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Fine, I'll shut up."

"Thank you, I… just need time."

Regina offered a tight smile, "Thank you, Emma."


	9. Chapter 9

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

By the time Henry and Regina returned to the mansion, it was late, they were stuffed with food, and utterly exhausted. Collapsing into bed after getting ready for sleep, they snuggled together. "So," Henry murmured around a yawn. "Get the impression that Grandma's trying to keep us apart?"

"You think?" Regina asked sarcastically, chuckling. "I think the intention was to wear us out as much as possible so we wouldn't have energy for anything else."

"Morning sex is good, too," Henry chuckled as well. "Yeah, she was pretty obvious about it. Poor Ma."

"I do feel a little bad for your mother, not your grandparents, though," Regina answered. "And… yes, morning is actually my favorite time for sex."

"Why's it your favorite time?" Henry asked curiously. "And why don't you feel bad for Gramps and Grandma?"

Humming, Regina moved closer against him. "Morning because I have a lot more energy and I'm a morning person in general. Plus it feels… sweeter. I never had day sex until I was here in Storybrooke, so it was different and a pleasant change. And as far as your grandparents go… well, maybe it's more Snow than David, but they're both very self righteous and forgive me for not feeling bad, at their expense, for being happy."

"Fair enough," Henry agreed. "I thought it was kinda funny, Grandma's reaction. Like, she kept insisting that we all spend the day together, but if you and I so much as looked at each other, she turned a little green."

"It will take them some time, and that's understandable. She didn't seem as upset with David after you guys talked," Regina observed.

"Yeah, I told her that it wasn't how I made it sound, that it's not like he was standing there staring forever. Plus, I pointed out that boobs are the Holy Grail to men. She said he's gonna sleep on the couch for a couple days, but that she's not mad at him."

"Good, that was good of you, darling," Regina smiled, then chuckling, added, "the Holy Grail, dear? And I thought you liked my ass best."

"I do," Henry nodded. "But boobs are like… I dunno, mesmerizing. I mean, they're the first sexual part of the body that a guy notices, and usually the first that we get to touch."

Regina chuckled, "I suppose you're right. Breasts **can** be quite attractive."

Henry's eyebrows rose. "Yeah? So… you ever been attracted to a woman?"

"Yes, does that surprise you?"

A slow grin spread across his face. "Not really… have you had sex with a woman before?"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina moved herself up his body so her face was hovering over his. "And what if I say yes?" she whispered seductively.

"You'd provide me with all sorts of fantasies… especially if you told me about it." He ran his hands up her back, pulling her nightie up until he could touch bare skin.

"I have been with many women. But my favorite… her name was Sarah. She had brown hair, light like yours. Her eyes were piercing, bright green, like emeralds. And she was a fantastic lover. She knew how to touch me until I couldn't take anymore. And I will say that I loved her breasts, her nipples were perfect and deliciously pink. Her skin was creamy, so pale but so smooth and unblemished."

"Mmm…" Henry's fingers flexed against her back, her words painting a picture in his mind. "Is she in Storybrooke?"

Regina frowned slightly and shook her head. "No, quite unfortunately. She didn't live after the King found out about us."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, rubbing her back. Then, getting back on track, asked, "Is there anyone here you **have** slept with?"

"Men, mostly. There may be a woman or two, though I haven't necessarily seen them around, just come across their names in paperwork," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Mental images," Henry grinned. "It's every guy's fantasy to watch two women together… or better yet, join two women."

"You better intend for them to stay mental images," Regina teased. "I don't share."

Smiling innocently, Henry suggested, "I can just watch. Or, oh, now there's a thought…" He lost himself for a moment, grinning goofily.

"What thought is that, darling?" Regina asked, moving herself onto him, grinding her hips against him, while his hands still touched the bare skin of her back.

Groaning quietly, Henry admitted, "Fucking you from behind while you eat out another woman."

"Oh? You want to share me with a woman?"

Henry frowned slightly. "You make it sound like I don't value you."

"No, that's not how I mean for it to sound, darling, I apologize. I'm just surprised is all. If it's something you're interested in, we could do it," she breathed against his lips.

"Really?" Swallowing hard, Henry slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her against his growing erection. "You would… you'd want to do that?"

"I told you, you just have to ask and I would do nearly anything you want," she answered with a grin.

"Nearly?" Henry tilted his head slightly, curiously. "What **wouldn't** you do?"

"I don't know for certain until we get to something I'm uncomfortable with."

"Fair enough. I guess the same goes for me," Henry agreed. "Except… nothing with another guy." He made a face. "Like… me and another guy. If I ever have a cock in my ass, I expect it'd be strapped around your hips."

"Very well," Regina said with a smirk. Sitting up, she straddled his hips and pushed down against his erection. "Maybe not so tired after all?"

"Looks like." Chuckling a bit, he squeezed her hips, then grabbed the hem of her nightie and pulled it up and over her head.

Regina moved off him, standing and pushing her panties off her hips and letting them fall to the floor. She knelt between Henry's legs and pulled his boxers off, gently biting the tip of his cock as she moved the piece of clothing past it.

"Fuck," Henry hissed, hips jerking. "Would you… suck my cock?" Stroking his fingers down her cheek, he added, "I really like watching your mouth."

Smiling, Regina lowered herself back to him, cupping his balls in one hand and wrapping the other around his cock. She puckered her mouth and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock before parting her lips and lowering her mouth down his length.

Reaching back, Henry grabbed his pillow and folded it in half to hold his head up better as he watched. "Lick it," he urged. "I wanna see my dick on your tongue."

Slowly pulling off his cock, Regina moved her mouth to give Henry the best view she could and licked a slow strip from the base to the tip of his cock, ending by flicking the tip a couple of times with her tongue, then she repeated the move back down to the base, licking between his balls as well.

"Fuck, you're hot," Henry groaned. "C'mere." He pushed the pillow away entirely, urging her up his body.

Regina moved fluidly over him, bringing her mouth to his in a searing kiss.

Henry returned the kiss for a moment, then continued to guide her forward. "Hold onto the headboard," he half-commanded.

Regina grabbed the headboard, causing her to shift a little more. Her knees were pressing into the bed on either side of his face, her pussy right above his mouth.

"Yeah, just like that," Henry encouraged, his hands cupping her hips and urging her to lower herself against his mouth. When smooth folds met his lips, he thrust his tongue in abruptly, flicking it back and forth inside her.

Moaning his name, Regina automatically responded to his mouth by grinding her hips into his face, stopping herself before letting too much weight push on him. "Sorry baby," she breathed.

"Take what you want," Henry mumbled against her, squeezing her hips and pulling her down more firmly against his mouth as he worked her tongue inside her.

"Fuck, Henry," she whimpered, letting her hips drop as she rolled them against his face.

Henry groaned, lips and tongue working in tandem, the scent and flavor of her filling his senses, intoxicating him.

Breathing heavily between whimpers and moans of his name, Regina moved faster as he worked, having failed at trying to keep a gentler pace, because it felt so good.

Mumbling encouragements into her pussy, Henry hooked his arms around her thighs and abruptly and firmly pulled her down onto his mouth.

"Baby, yes," she moaned, rolling harder against him. She snaked one hand down, pushing her fingertips to her clit and started rubbing quick circles.

Henry growled and alternated curling his tongue inside her and straightening it to reach as far as he could.

"Fuck yes," Regina said, her voice changing almost to a yelp. As Henry worked her inside and she worked her own clit, she felt herself tightening, her body clenching around his tongue.

Pulling back just long enough to speak, Henry demanded, "Look at me," before going back to her pussy and doubling his efforts.

Looking down between her legs, she could just barely see Henry's eyes looking at her. She whimpered twice more before she was pushed completely over the edge, hardly rocking against him anymore and collapsing against the headboard.

Henry continued to lap at her, gathering her wetness on his tongue, the taste addicting.

Not wanting to move, but wanting more of Henry, Regina pushed herself off of him, moving to her back beside him. She pulled on him, helping him to cover her. "Fuck me, baby, please?"

"Always," Henry groaned, propping himself up over her and guiding himself to her entrance, sinking into her quickly. He lowered himself so his forearms held his weight, his body pressed to hers, and began to roll his hips.

Regina moved her hips to meet his, her hands on his shoulders, touching him softly and she reached her mouth up to meet his. Her own taste on his mouth was erotic and had her more turned on than she thought possible.

"Love you," Henry managed as he fucked her, his movements restrained, but hard, each thrust seating him inside her firmly.

"I love you, too," Regina breathed out. Kissing his mouth again quickly, Regina pushed him back, pressing her feet to his chest and changing the angle so his cock hit her special spot each time he thrust into her. "Harder, baby. Please?"

Henry followed the directive, grabbing his mother's ass and pounding into her, groaning at her tight heat surrounding him, something he would never get tired of.

Letting out an undignified grunt, Regina's breath hitched, already incredible close. "Henry, I'm getting close, do… do you need me to hold on longer?"

"Wait…" Henry panted, speeding up and focusing more on his pleasure to catch up. "Wanna come… together."

"Just tell me when, baby," she agreed, focusing on clenching her muscles around him to tighten the pressure. "Fuck me, come on, Henry, come for me, baby."

Henry grit his teeth, all his focus on fucking his mother as hard and fast as he could. He could feel the tightening at the base of his spine and his thrusts started to become erratic. "Come, Mom," he managed.

Regina relaxed her muscles, letting him pound into her spot a couple more times before her body was tensing again, fluid gushing out to meet his cock and dampen the sheets beneath them. "Fuck!" she cried out, her entire body went limp and weak, and she realized that it was the second time in the month with Henry that it had happened.

As soon as she clenched around him, Henry released, groaning loudly as he filled her. Slowly, he relaxed, blinking at her with a dazed expression. He looked down to where they were joined, then grinned slowly. "Damn."

"I don't feel like changing the sheets tonight, let's go sleep in your bed," Regina said sleepily, far more tired than she'd been before her orgasms.

"Mmkay," Henry agreed, yawning and reluctantly pulling away. He scooped Regina up in his arms, not bothering with their underwear, and carried her down the hall to curl up under the blankets of his bed.

"You didn't have to carry me, baby," she teased, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

"Wanted to. Shhh sleep now." Henry wrapped himself around her comfortably, a small smile on his lips as he quickly fell asleep.

Regina followed shortly after, curled against him and warm with the pressure of his body. She didn't realize that neither of them grabbed their phones, and she fell asleep hoping there wouldn't be any emergencies throughout the night.

The first thing Henry was aware of as he was dragged from slumber was that he was being left in the bed. "Nnnn," he wrapped his arm around Regina's waist, pulling her back against him. Obnoxious knocking and ringing of the doorbell filtered into his awareness and he groaned.

"Gotta get it, let me up," Regina muttered, pushing out of his embrace. She looked around for her clothes and realized they hadn't slept in her room. The incessant knocking was driving her crazy, so instead of going to grab her own clothes, she pulled open Henry's top drawer, sliding a pair of his boxers over her hips. Regina then opened the second drawer and pulled on a plain black t-shirt that was way too big for her. Padding down the stairs, Regina walked to the door and pulled it open, sighing at who she saw.

"You didn't answer your phone," Snow said, as if that completely explained her incessant knocking and ringing of the bell at seven in the morning. Her gaze flitted over Regina's body and her lips pursed, disapproval evident.

"Some people sleep in on the weekends, Snow, and I don't keep my phone bedside when I don't have to." With a heavy sigh, she offered entrance to the other woman.

"I came to invite you to breakfast," Snow announced, completely glossing over everything Regina had just said. "Neal had so much fun yesterday, I thought we could do it again."

"Breakfast, Snow, or all day?" Regina asked groggily, motioning for the other woman to follow her into the kitchen. Starting a pot of coffee, she turned to hear the other woman out.

"Well, we can start with breakfast and see where it goes," Snow said brightly, leaning against the counter.

"Sure, thank you for the invite. We'll be along to meet you at Granny's by 8."

Snow's smile faltered. "Oh, well, I thought since I'm already here, you could just ride with me."

A groggy voice sounded from upstairs, "Mom, stop making coffee and come back to bed… 'M tired."

Snow, true to the name the curse had given her, blanched.

"Henry, go take a shower," Regina called. "We're going to breakfast soon." Turning back to Snow, she smiled weakly. "We were too exhausted last night for either of us to shower, and it was a long and busy day, we both need to shower and I need to drink coffee to wake up and properly deal with people." Sighing, Regina caught the uncomfortable expression on the other woman. "But, if you want to stay and wait for us, feel free. You can have a cup of coffee while you wait." She poured herself a cup and carried it upstairs, not bothering to see if Snow was going to wait.

"Seriously, we're going out?" Henry asked when she came into view. He paused then, and looked her up and down. "You look really good in my clothes."

Smiling, Regina pushed him toward the main bathroom in the hallway. "Go shower, get ready, on your own today, your grandmother is downstairs."

Henry groaned. "You're kidding." He knew she wasn't. She wouldn't make him shower alone if there wasn't **someone** downstairs. "Dammit." Grabbing her coffee, he swigged a mouthful before handing it back. "I think I hate our family."

"Someone is finally on my side, only many years too late and when it isn't really my side anymore," she laughed. "Be quick," she added, dropping her voice low and pressing a hand to his chest. "And I'll be showering in my bathroom while you are, so use that information however you want." Pulling away, she sauntered into her room, shutting the door and getting herself showered and ready.

"I definitely hate our family," Henry nodded to himself, stumbling into the bathroom and getting ready.

After breakfast and spending time at the playground, and lunch at Snow and David's, Henry text Regina that he was going to get them out of the rest of the day. Snow had reluctantly let them go, only when Henry mentioned his homework, and after trying to convince Regina to stay out. She made up the excuse of needing to be sharp for a morning meeting, and was finally released. Regina was cooking dinner while Henry sat at the island, keeping her company.

"I wonder how long she's gonna drag us out everywhere," Henry said, his chin propped up on one fist. "And I bet you anything you're not going to see any of them during my week at Ma's."

"My guess is until you're 18, and no, I probably won't see any of them while you're with Emma. Not that I'll miss any of them except Neal." Stirring the food, Regina faced Henry a moment. "Saturday breakfasts are a weekly thing, though, so will you ask your mother if I'm allowed or if I'm not, as part of your punishment."

"Yeah. I'll ask her tomorrow and text you and let you know. Chances are she's not gonna let me call you." Henry rolled his eyes. "It's stupid, being punished for this. We're not doing anything wrong. And it's not like not seeing you every other week is going to make me not want to be with you."

"I know, darling. And just so you know, I pay your cellphone bill; she has no control over that. Even if she says you can't call me, don't be rude, simply tell her that she can't take it away." she pointed out.

"And next thing you know, my phone's locked in her gun safe," Henry said wryly. "I want to cooperate and make this easier, I do, but… it's all so stupid."

"If she takes your phone and locks it up, you use one at school and let me know, and I'll deal with it." Regina sighed and walked to where he was sitting, taking his chin in her hand and turning it to face her. "You are still mine, too, and if she wants to make it an issue, she can discuss it with me."

Henry smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "Okay," he agreed. Then, with a bit of a chuckle, he added, "I am kind of curious what she would come up with if I disobeyed the new rules, though. Apparently all of this is her being nice."

"It is, darling, trust me. Be reasonable, okay? For me?" she asked, turning his chair to face her and stepping between his legs, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him sweetly, pulling away after a moment to check the pan on the stove.

Henry nodded, promising, "I will. I know that if I get her mad, it's not just me that suffers, but you, too, and I don't want that."

"A week at a time will be long enough without you, I don't want to deal with more than that, darling."

"Definitely not," Henry agreed. "I don't want to go any longer than I have to without seeing you."

Finishing up dinner, Regina grabbed a wine glass and a bottle of white wine and made them both plates. She set their plates on the island, realizing they hardly used the dining room anymore.

They chatted idly as they ate, and once they were finished, Henry said, "Not to keep bringing up frustrating subjects, but… there is one thing that, if it happens, I'm coming back here, whether it's Ma's week or not."

Humming, Regina raised an eyebrow, saying, "And what is that, sweetheart?"

"If she gets drunk again," Henry stated. "I mean, I know she's an adult, and I'm old enough to take care of myself, et cetera, I just don't want to put up with that. And I don't _really_ think she will, but I'm just putting it out there, that if she does."

"Does that mean that if I get drunk, you'll leave here to go stay with her?" Regina teased, filling her now empty wine glass again.

"Yeah, you're a fun drunk," Henry laughed. "Last time you were drunk, I fucked you against the wall of your study. Last time Ma got drunk, she lectured me on how fucked up I am, so…"

"I see," she answered back. "Well, I don't intend to get drunk anyway. And I do understand where you're coming from, and should the circumstance arise, you can absolutely come back home."

Henry smiled, then stood to rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. "Good. And now calculus calls." He sighed, making a face.

"Do try to hurry, darling. I won't see you for a week after tomorrow morning, I wouldn't mind taking advantage of the night," she teased, kissing him quickly.

"With incentive like that? I'll be The Flash of math." He stopped to pull her into a deep kiss, tasting the wine on her tongue before regretfully pulling away. "Right… calc. Okay." Backing out of the kitchen with a bit of a grin, Henry then turned and jogged up the stairs to his room and the waiting homework.

Heading to her office, Regina sat at her desk and started to finish paperwork she had brought home with her Friday night. After the interruption in her work day by Emma, she hadn't quite completed what she had needed done. She turned a CD on low and settled into looking through documents.


	10. Chapter 10

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Henry sat at the table at the school nurse's station, tissue stuffed up his nose to stem the bleeding, holding ice packs to his face with each hand. His shirt, bloody and torn, was draped across the table next to him as the nurse efficiently wrapped his aching ribs. The principal stood next to the table, his arms crossed over his chest as they waited for Henry's moms to show up.

Emma ran into Regina outside of the school as she was approaching the front door. Regina beat her to it, pulling the door open quickly and rushing into the building.

"Of course they called you, too," Emma muttered, disgruntled.

"Yes, of course they did. I'm still... I don't know what else you expected!" Regina scowled.

"Did they tell you what happened?"

"Not details, just that he was hurt." She finished speaking as she pulled the door open to the nurse's station, her eyes falling to Henry's face and her stomach lurching. She hurried to him and fell to her knees on the floor in front of him, gently taking his face in her hands.

"Kid... what happened?" Emma asked, standing just behind Regina, her face twisted in sorrow at his obvious pain.

"Nothi'g," Henry mumbled, his voice nasal from the tissues blocking his nostrils.

The principal, Mr. Ferguson, supplied, "There was a fight during lunch hour. When Henry didn't show up to class, a teacher's aide went looking for him and found him like this."

"I'b fide," Henry insisted.

"Sweetheart, you are anything but fine," Regina breathed, sorrow filling her voice. "You... what happened? Tell me, please?"

"Kid, you gonna be okay? Do you want any aspirin? I think we need to get you to see Dr. Whale," Emma added awkwardly. She knew this was more Regina's area of expertise, the whole dealing with pain and sickness thing, but she hated seeing her kid's face the way it looked in that moment.

The nurse spoke up as she secured the bandages around Henry's ribs. "He has a broken nose, and I suspect his ribs are bruised, but I'm certain nothing else is broken."

"Loog, id does'ed madder." Putting the ice down, Henry tentatively pulled the tissues from his nose, sniffling cautiously, then breathing a sigh of relief when blood didn't continue to pour down his face. "Jerks were jerks, they didn't like that I ignored their idiot asses, so they kicked my ass, okay? I'll be fine."

Fighting to hold back tears, Regina blamed herself, and gently touched the bridge of his nose, watching as he winced. "Obviously it does matter. Have you seen yourself? We will need to get to Dr. Whale and get your nose set and taped."

Emma looked at the principal. "Do you know what kids did this? Are any of them eighteen?" she asked, fuming. If any of them were, she didn't care what kind of scene it would make, she'd march into their class and haul their ass to jail right then.

Mr. Ferguson shifted uncomfortably. "Henry has given the names of the students he claims are responsible," he replied slowly.

"I'm okay, Regina," Henry said in a low voice, taking her hand in his. And, seeing the look on her face, he added, "It's not your fault."

"Are any of them eighteen?" Emma gritted out, the principal's hesitant tone pissing her off.

"It is," Regina sighed. "You're too good to deserve this."

"I'm afraid the students in question claim they were not involved," Mr. Ferguson squirmed a little under the sheriff's glare. "And their classmates corroborate that. It's Henry's word against theirs."

"It's not," Henry insisted quietly. "You're not responsible for idiot teenagers' actions."

"Let me see them. I'd love to look at their knuckles, I'm sure their word won't hold up if there's physical evidence. Also, I'm certain there were security cameras put inwhen we had all the trouble with hazing a couple years back. Or am I wrong?" Emma argued.

Regina looked up at Emma a moment, wondering if she should step in, but decided against it. "I'm responsible for why they're acting this way, though. They beat you up because of us, right?" she asked, dropping her voice at the last two words.

"Look, Sheriff, I don't want there to be a problem here..." Mr. Ferguson held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Yeah," Henry answered nearly soundlessly. "But in that case, I'm just as responsible as you are. And nobody made them do this, that was their choice." Looking at her with imploring eyes, he whispered, "Don't take even more onto your shoulders."

"You don't want problems... you don't want problems so you're willing to let a perfectly innocent student get his ass kicked and not be willing to let it be dealt with properly? If any of them is over eighteen, which I'm guessing is pretty likely since you're so hesitant to give me names, it becomes legal. And you're involving yourself in protecting a criminal. Keep it up," Emma spat.

Eyes filling with tears again, Regina blinked them away and nodded slowly. "Ok, but I'm not backing down happily, just so you know." She moved to stand next to Emma, keeping one hand in Henry's. "Principal Ferguson, I suggest you cooperate with Sheriff Swan, lest we look into replacing you."

Looking between the two most powerful women in town, Ferguson knew when to give up, and he nodded slowly, reaching into his pocket for a notepad and flipping it open to a list of eight names and handed it to the sheriff. "I'll get you the security footage," he mumbled and left the room.

"Kid..." Emma sighed, her voice dropping all hardness she had been using on the principal. "Are you okay? I know that's a stupid question because you look not okay, but..." she trailed off, not sure how to phrase what she wanted to ask exactly.

"I'm fine," Henry said again. "I'm gonna hurt for a while, but I'm fine. Principal Ferguson agreed to let me challenge my finals, so I have two weeks for that, and if I don't pass, he said I can study from home. I mean, when I asked him this morning before class, he said no, but after this..." He shrugged, immediately wincing from the action, which only made him hiss at the pain in his face.

Regina looked at Emma, "I don't care what your rules are, I'm coming over to help him study, everyday. He needs to pass those exams. This," she said, waving her hand over him, "cannot happen again. And I'm healing the worst of it after Dr. Whale takes care of his bones."

"No, you're not. Coming over, I mean. You can heal him, that's fine... I don't want him in this pain anymore than you do, but he doesn't need your help studying."

"And just who is supposed to help him and make sure he passes? You?"

"I will hire him a tutor."

"Ma, you know that so far Ruby's the only person who's okay with... everything? I really don't wanna spend every day with someone who thinks I'm some kind of deviant," Henry pointed out.

"Henry... I'm not okay with it."

"I know, Ma," Henry sighed. "And if you spend every day looking at me like I'm a deviant and make you nauseous like you been over the weekend, I'm not gonna wanna stay with you. But I will, because that's the deal. I just don't want to get it from both sides at the same time."

"Fine," she gave in, shifting her gaze between Henry and Regina. "Regina can come help you study. But only when I'm home, an hour each night, and I swear to god if I see any touching, you will be getting a different tutor. And I don't care if it means having to drive you out of town for it. Deal?"

Regina was the first to answer, offering a quick nod. She didn't care that she wouldn't be able to touch him; she would see him and be able to help him. It was a much better agreement than not seeing him at all for the entire week.

"Deal," Henry added. "Um... can we go now? Kinda coveting painkillers right now..."

"Yeah, uh, Henry... I want to come to the hospital with you, but I need to get a look at the surveillance tape. I can do it later if you want me to come."

Henry hesitated, thinking about it. "Honestly, Ma? I'd rather you go haul their asses to the station. The longer you wait, the longer they get to gloat." He grimaced.

"Okay, kid. Call me if you need me, and I'll give you a call when I'm done. Regina... take care of him," she said heavily.

"Always," Regina answered. Emma headed to the principal's office as Regina helped Henry stand, asking him if he'd rather she poof them to the hospital or if he was ok to ride in the car.

"Oh god, poof me," Henry groaned, sagging a little after Emma left. He felt, perhaps oddly, that he needed to be stronger around his blonde mother, and now that she'd left, he let himself truly show how badly he felt.

Regina did as he asked, taking them directly to the emergency room, helping him sit in a chair and walking to the registration desk to fill out paperwork. She looked up often from what she was doing, to look him over and make sure he wasn't going to be sick from the pain. Once everything was signed and dated, she sat down next to him to wait, pulling one of his hands between her own.

"Can't believe he was gonna let them get away with it," Henry muttered, his eyes closed and head tilted back, brow creased with pain. "This town sucks."

Glancing around quickly and making sure no one was watching too closely, Regina leaned over and pressed a kiss to Henry's jaw. "Yes it does. Lucky for you, between Emma and me, he wasn't going to get away with letting them off."

Henry smiled a little. "You're the best. Ma's not so bad, either. I just really hope she comes around soon."

"Between the two of us, I think she will. Completely? No. But the pain I felt when I saw you... I know she felt it, too, and I can't imagine her being okay with it. She'll come around, if only for the fact that she doesn't want to let people think it's okay to hurt others just because they disagree with how they live their lives."

"I wonder why Ruby was so cool about it," Henry mused aloud. "That was kinda unexpected."

"I was curious, as well. Perhaps you should ask her. If Emma isn't done before we are, I'll take you there for dinner. I'm not dropping you off at Emma's alone and I doubt she'd be pleased with us being alone somewhere private."

"We're never gonna get done here if we don't get started," Henry groaned, cracking an eye open to scan the waiting room. "Seriously, this town can't be that busy."

Regina sighed, looking around. Standing, she walked to the registration desk and asked the administrator how much longer it would be. After being given an arguable answer and raising her voice, she was told it wouldn't be more than a few minutes longer.

A minute later, one of the nurses stepped into the waiting room and called, "Henry Swan-Mills?" Henry groaned and, with Regina's help, managed to stand and hobble after the nurse as she led them to an exam room. "Dr. Whale will be right with you."

Regina made Henry lay down on the table, taking off her blazer and folding it into a makeshift pillow for him, raising his head on the tilted bed. "Baby," she breathed, now that they were finally really alone for a moment. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, then pushed her nose into his hair, nuzzling against him gently.

Forcing a smile, Henry swallowed hard, his stomach churning at the movement that had caused the pain he was in to increase. He reached out, fumbling for Regina's hand and holding it tightly.

"I promise you, if he isn't in here soon, I'll hunt him down and force him to come look at you, sweetheart," she joked, running her fingers through his hair.

"That won't be necessary," Dr. Whale said, knocking on the propped open door and entering the room. "Looks like you took a pretty rough beating, Henry, want to tell me about it?" He pulled out his pen light, lifting each of Henry's eyelids and checking his pupils.

"Fight at school," Henry mumbled tightly. "School nurse said my nose is broken, prob'ly got bruised ribs, and..." hesitating, he glanced at Regina. "Um... they kinda did a number on my... junk."

"Oh? What exactly did they do, and how long has it been since it happened? It still hurts, I'm assuming, since you brought it up."

Regina looked at him, horrified at how cruel teenagers could be. Her heart sunk, still feeling responsible, and after hearing they went after his private area, even more so.

"Um, I dunno like an hour?" Henry squeezed Regina's fingers. "They, um... that's kinda what they focused on. Face, ribs, that was... extra. Some punching, but mostly kicking once I was down," he admitted miserably.

"Usually if it is just standard pain, it would be gone within an hour." Dr. Whale looked at Regina, asking, "Would you mind leaving us so I can check him?"

"She doesn't have to leave," Henry immediately protested, looking at Regina and gripping her hand tighter. "Not unless you want to."

"Of course I don't want to leave, sweetheart," Regina answered.

"Very well. I will need you to stand and drop your pants and underwear," Dr. Whale answered, causing Regina to cringe at his crass description.

"Oh god, I have to get up again?" Henry groaned, slowly maneuvering himself off the exam table.

After Henry pushed his pants and boxers down, Regina looked away, not wanting to see the damage, but when Dr. Whale gasped, she couldn't help but look. Her heart clenched when she saw him. He was bruised, blood red and purple all over his penis and one of his balls was swollen and bruised.

Gasping, she pressed her face into the side of his shoulder, holding his hand.

"Yeah Henry, we're going to need to do an ultrasound. I'll go get the machine; you're going to have to undress yourself. You might as well take your shirt off, too, just so I can get a better look at your ribs, too. I'll leave you to it," he moved to a cupboard, pulling out a hospital gown. "Go ahead and put this on, opening in the front, please. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"It'll be okay," Henry said quietly as he carefully worked his clothes off and shrugged into the gown. Once he was ready, he cupped Regina's face in his hands and pressed his lips against her lightly. "Even knowing that this would happen, I wouldn't change anything."

"You shouldn't be comforting me, baby," she whispered, holding his hands against her face. "I should be the one comforting you. I'm so sorry you have to be in this kind of pain."

Dr. Whale knocked, entering before permission was given and saw Regina pulling away from Henry quickly. "You don't really have to pretend anything here," he stated. "It isn't going to bother me." Pausing, he pulled the ultrasound machine next to the bed, prompting Henry to get back up onto it.

"Well, make that two people who are chill about it," Henry half-joked, even as he grimaced at the ultrasound machine. "This is gonna hurt even more, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, it is." Squeezing gel onto Henry's testicle, he pressed the wand to it, looking over the screen. Regina took Henry's hand into her own again, squeezing it to reassure him. "All right, do you see this?" Dr. Whale prompted, showing the darkness in the image surrounding a lighter spot. "You have a ruptured testicle. This is blood."

"How do you repair it?" Regina asked softly.

"It usually takes surgery. A couple of days in the hospital, a lot of resting after, and no sexual activity for a month."

"Seriously?" Henry's voice bordered on a whine. "There's gotta be another way... right?"

"Not medically," Dr. Whale answered, looking at Regina. "Maybe magically?"

"Oh," Regina whispered. She looked at Henry and tried to force a smile. "I can try to heal you, but I can't make any promises. And... I won't be able to heal anything else."

"I don't care about my nose or ribs, but I'd kinda like to not pee blood or whatever. Walk without wanting to cut it off and all that." Lowering his voice a little, even though he knew Whale could likely still hear him, he added, "It's not totally about sex, but I also don't want to go a month without that, either."

Rolling her eyes teasingly, Regina nodded and moved her hands to hover over his private area. She concentrated on using all of her good magic to heal him, the power rolling off her in waves. Relieved when the coloring returned to normal, Regina smiled and brought her hands back to her sides.

"Look at that. Looks like you won't be going a month without sex after all," Dr. Whale joked easily.

Henry sighed in relief and relaxed as the worst of the pain faded. "Thanks," he said gratefully, smiling at Regina and taking her hand again. Looking back at Dr. Whale, he asked, "So what about my nose and ribs?"

"I'll do scans, but I can tell your nose is broken; the x-ray picture will tell me how to reset your nose, and if I need to re-break it first. Your ribs," he said, opening the top of Henry's gown to examine his ribs. "They look fine, but we'll get a couple pictures of them to be certain."

"How long should that take?" Regina asked.

"No more than another hour."

"Nothing like getting your ass kicked to take up your whole day," Henry muttered wryly. "Regina, do you think you could call Ma and let her know I'm okay and see if she's arrested the guys yet?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll be right back," she answered, leaving the room because the service would be terrible. Selecting Emma's name from her contacts, she waited until she got an answer.

"Hey Regina, how's it going?" Emma asked as her greeting.

"He's getting ready for x-rays, he wanted me to call and see what the progress was on the situation on your end."

"Well, there were eight boys, two of them I can't arrest because they aren't eighteen, but I'll be damned if they aren't punished by the school. The other six are eighteen, and I can only bring three at a time, so three are in one cell at the station, and one is in the back of the cruiser. I have to go get the other two. I'll probably be a few hours booking them."

"I... I don't want to leave him alone at your place if you aren't home yet. I told him I'd see if you were fine with me taking him to Granny's for dinner. He shouldn't be alone," Regina hesitated.

"Yeah, that's fine. If I get done and you're still there, I'll drop by."

"Very well, I'll see you later." She hung up and headed back to the room.

Once Regina had left the room, Henry looked at the doctor, tentatively asking, "Not that I doubt how well magic works and all, but... can you just quickly check and make sure everything's all good?"

"Of course," he answered, doing as Henry asked. "So, mind my asking how that started?"

"What, the fight?"

Chuckling, he shook his head. "No. You and Regina."

"Oh." Henry's brow furrowed, trying to figure out what to say. "Um, well it's kind of personal for her, but on my side... I've thought about it since the second curse. We fell asleep in the same bed one night - accidentally - and when I woke up, I was kind of groping her. And just kind of didn't stop."

"Nice," he said with a nod. "All respect given, nice job. She's... yeah, I can see her being worth the shit you're getting."

Henry blinked at the doctor. "You're... giving me kudos for getting together with my mom?"

"I'm not going to judge your relationship. And... if it makes her happy, I think she finally deserves that, don't you?"

Smiling, Henry nodded. "Yeah. She definitely does. I just wish everybody else thought so. You and Ruby are the only ones who are okay with it. Ma's making me go see Archie and not letting me see Regina on my weeks at her place, and Grandma seems to have taken it upon herself to be the world's biggest cockblock. Like nobody cares that this what both of us want." He tilted his head, asking curiously, "Why do you care? I didn't know you guys were friends."

"We're not, but we've come to what I like to think is mutual respect," he answered easily, then thought back to his first meeting with her. "If you could have seen her when she wasn't much older than you... you'd be amazed. She was a vision, not just in looks, she was the kindest person I had ever met. It makes me even more sorry for everything that happened. You could tell, even with the pain she was in, she had this hatred for seeing others suffer."

"I wish none of that had happened," Henry sighed. "Even if it meant I'd have never been born... if she hadn't had to go through the pain she did, that'd be worth anything."

"Good man," Dr. Whale said, stuck in his hand out for Henry to shake. "But she would never want that, so no point in wishing for it."

Henry shook the doctor's hand, a little amused. "Yeah, I know. I guess I'll just have to do everything in my power to make and keep her happy. Thanks, Dr. Whale."

"Congrats to you on-" he answered, cutting off when Regina re-entered the room.

"Congrats on what?" she asked, looking at Henry.

Henry shrugged slightly. "Well we were talking about you, so I'm guessing it's congrats on our relationship." At least he hoped that's what it was, and not something crass like 'congrats on bagging your mom.'

"I was going to say congrats on being the one to make Regina happy," he answered.

"Thank you, doctor."

"No problem, let's get those scans done."


	11. Chapter 11

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

When they walked into Granny's, Henry still grimacing every time he moved his upper body, Ruby nearly dropped the coffee pot she was holding. "Oh my god, Henry, what happened?!" she yelped, drawing the attention of the diner's few patrons to the couple.

Henry winced as he settled into a booth. "I'm fine, Ruby. Just a busted up face and sore ribs, no big deal." Turning puppy eyes to the werewolf (and ignoring the irony), he added, "I'd kill for a burger, fries, and chocolate shake, though."

"On the house," Ruby nodded and looked to Regina. "You?"

"Burger and onion rings for me. Water to drink," Regina answered. She took Henry's hand, which was resting on the table, squeezing it gently.

"Adorable," Ruby commented with a grin before leaving to place their orders.

"I've revised my opinion of the town," Henry decided, lacing their fingers together. "It doesn't suck, it's just really bipolar."

"If I find out that you were beat up this badly because you were defending me, I'm going to kick your ass when you're healed," Regina stated, squinting her eyes in a teasing glare.

"Kinky," Henry murmured under his breath. Across the diner, Ruby snorted. "No, I wasn't defending you… although I was **very** tempted. I was trying to ignore them. Everyone in the cafeteria was making comments, so I took my lunch outside to eat, got jumped. I actually haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"Then get more than what you're getting, or at least order something to take home with you. You need to keep a full stomach for your pain medication and cereal doesn't count."

"Ma has more than cereal," Henry protested. "There are pop tarts and hot pockets, too."

"That is so comforting, Henry," Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

Henry grinned. "It's food. Technically."

"Yes I'm quite sure it's excellent for recuperating. I know she can cook real food. She had to when she took care of you in New York. I'm going to tell her she needs to step it up," Regina frowned.

"We usually just eat here," Henry shrugged, then hissed in a breath at the movement of his ribs.

"Be careful, sweetheart." Pausing a moment before she spoke again, Regina looked into his eyes. "I never want to feel as scared as I felt today, ever again," she whispered.

Henry squeezed her fingers. "I'll do everything I can to make sure you never do," he promised quietly.

"Good," she answered. She looked up at the jingle at the door and saw Emma walking in, so she jerked her hand away.

Henry sighed, but reluctantly withdrew his hand from the table.

"Emma, I take it by your early arrival that everything went well."

Looking at Regina, she nodded slowly as she took a seat in the booth next to Henry. "As well as it could've. Really wish those cameras didn't have sound."

Looking down at his lap, Henry felt distinctly unmanly, remembering how each kick seemed to blur into the next as he cried and howled in pain.

Ruby approached the table with Henry's fries and milkshake and Regina's onion rings. "Burgers'll be ready in a minute, thought you could use the food right away." She smiled sympathetically at Henry. "Emma, you want anything?"

"Get me the same as Henry," she answered. "You doing okay, kid?"

"Fine," Henry mumbled, looking up again. "My nose hurts and don't touch my ribs, but I'm fine." He reached for the ketchup carefully and squeezed a large puddle onto his plate, quickly scarfing down fries.

Looking at Regina with a confused expression, Emma asked, "You couldn't heal him at all?"

Regina flinched slightly, shaking her head. "He had a more severe issue that needed my magic."

"It's fine, Ma," Henry added. "Regina did her best, and I feel a **lot** better."

"No," Emma answered slowly. "It's not okay. **What** injury needed healing?"

"Just, keep in mind he would have needed surgery if I didn't heal him."

"Answer me."

"His… private area."

"Are you kidding me? You healed him because you guys can't just…" she trailed off, not really wanting to cause a scene.

Henry grit his teeth and struggled to keep his voice down and a reign on his temper. "She healed me because I didn't want to have to have surgery and then bed rest," he ground out. "She healed me because _I asked her to_because I like being able to walk without wanting to throw up from pain. You**saw** the tape, you **know** what they focused on."

Sighing, Emma nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry." Then, looking to Regina, she added, "Thank you for healing him."

"Of course. I never want him to be in pain."

"So, I got more details on your school thing, kid. You'll need to be doing homework and normal class work everyday, which mom has offered to bring home and take back for you. In the meantime, you'll be spending your days at home, and you'll study all day for your tests. Except tomorrow. You can rest tomorrow and we'll see how you feel Wednesday before deciding for that."

"So I'm not actually challenging my finals?" Henry asked, frowning a little. "Just, like, homeschooling?"

"You're challenging your finals, you're just being homeschooled in the meantime just in case you don't pass, so you don't fall behind. I just don't want you going back at all," she answered.

Henry nodded. "Got it. Good. I don't exactly want to go back, either… even though I hate that I'm basically running away."

"It's not running away, Henry," Regina argued. "Those kids deserve so much worse."

"Gotta say, I'm with her on that," Emma agreed.

Henry's lips twisted into a bit of a grin. "Well, now I know how to get you two on the same page."

"Not even funny, Henry!" Regina scowled.

"You are a little shit," Emma joked. When the rest of their food arrived, she asked Ruby for a box. "Let's get going, kid, I'm beat."

"Emma, Henry's bag is in my car, I sent it there when I poofed us to the hospital. Would you mind if we stay and finish our meals and I'll have him home within an hour?" Regina asked.

Sighing, but knowing that they weren't going to do much she didn't approve of with Henry in the condition he was in, Emma nodded. She ruffled Henry's hair and left them to themselves again.

"Hey, Ruby?" Henry called, making the brunette turn towards their table. "Can you come here a minute?"

"What's up, Henry?" Ruby asked, eyeing him curiously.

Henry nodded to the other side of the booth. "Sit down a minute?"

Looking to Regina for confirmation, Ruby hesitated.

"Please, I'm sure it'll only take a moment," Regina assured with a smile.

Shrugging, Ruby slid into the booth.

"I was just wondering why you're so okay with this," Henry said. "Me and Regina, I mean."

"Oh." Ruby blinked, clearly not having expected the question. "Well… I'm a werewolf," she said, like that explained everything.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, even with my extensive knowledge of magical creatures, that tells me nothing."

Ruby grinned and explained, "Werewolves tend to prefer to mate with other werewolves, it's safer that way. We don't have to worry about accidentally killing our mate if we shift unexpectedly, or lose control. And turning someone… well, there's just as much chance that they'll die as there is they'll become a werewolf. And," here Ruby shrugged, "there aren't really a lot of us. Sometimes the only options are family. And you guys aren't even blood related, so what does it matter?" She hurried to add, "Not that I would have a problem if you**were** blood related, I just don't see why everyone **else** has a problem. And aside from all that, what happens in other people's bedrooms isn't any of my business."

"That's incredibly open-minded of you, dear."

"Not really. It's just incredibly closed-minded of everyone else." Ruby smiled at both of them.

Henry pointed at the longhaired brunette, declaring, "You're my new second-favorite person in town."

Laughing, Ruby slipped out of the booth, and curtsied. "Thank you, kind prince," she teased. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's all I wanted to know. Regina?"

"Bring some lasagna, it doesn't have to be cooked, Henry can heat it later, and the check, dear."

Ruby nodded and hurried away, returning less than a minute later with a wrapped tray of lasagna. "Here you go. On the house."

Henry met Regina's gaze. "Second favorite person," he repeated seriously.

"Ready, dear?"

"If I must," Henry sighed, slurping up the last of his milkshake and shuffling to the edge of the booth.

Regina pulled him outside and poofed them to her car, where she leaned against the metal and checked her watch. "We have forty minutes until you have to be home, and it takes at most ten." She pulled him against her gently. "I think you should let me kiss some of your bruises better," she whispered, smiling up at him.

Henry lit up in realization and tilted his head down to capture her lips, finding something almost ironic about kissing her in the parking lot of the school he'd just gotten beaten up in.

Breaking away for a moment, Regina smiled. "I love you so very much, sweetheart."

"I love you, too," he murmured, brushing his fingers down her cheek and twining them in her hair.

Curling her hand around his neck, she pulled his face to hers, kissing his nose gently, then his eye, which had gotten worse after today's incident. She trailed soft kisses down his arm where there was some bruising skin, and then brought one hand down to snake up his shirt. Tenderly, Regina ran her fingers over the bandage covering his ribs. "I'll heal you more tomorrow."

"I don't want you to tire yourself out," Henry protested, slipping his free arm around her waist and cautiously pulling her against his body.

"That's why I'll wait until tomorrow," she reasoned.

Smiling, Henry rested his cheek against the side of her head. "Okay," he agreed softly.

"I don't want to have to drop you at Emma's. I want to take you home and take care of you," she whispered, turning to lean up and kiss him again.

"I know," Henry murmured against her lips, deepening the kiss.

A throat cleared behind him, and then an overly smug voice said, "Henry. Mayor Mills."

Regina pulled away slightly, looking at the intruder. "Principal Ferguson," she answered coolly,

Out of sight of the man, Henry rolled his eyes.

"Enjoying the fresh air, I see," Mr. Ferguson smirked.

"Indeed we are, it's good for healing," Regina answered defiantly.

"And the Sheriff?" the principal inquired politely, although his smile was anything but. "Has she decided yet that throwing innocent students in prison isn't very 'lawful' of her?"

"Innocent?" Regina growled, pulling away from Henry and stepping into the principal's space. "Beating up a minor in a group of eight, when he's alone? What is innocent about that?"

Leaning back against the Benz, Henry watched the showdown between his mother and principal, wondering why on earth the man was challenging her.

Mr. Ferguson stiffened uncomfortably. "From what I understand after talking with the boys in question, they were provoked, both by _your son_ and your… _situation_." His distaste was evident, as was the tinge of jealous lust in his gaze as he looked the mayor up and down.

"It would do you well, _Marcus_," she hissed, her face less than half a foot away from his, she continued, "to stand down and mind your own business. You saw what I did back then with people who upset me! I may have changed, but if someone dares to tell me Henry deserved what he got, I am not afraid to retaliate." Reaching out and grabbing his neck, she pulled him closer. "Are we clear?"

Gulping audibly, the principal started to nod, then stopped himself. "You could never get away with what you did then," he said, although his voice trembled slightly. "The Savior would stop you."

Henry snorted. "You mean my ma? Pretty sure she'd help."

"And even if I didn't get away with it, do you think I care? You've seen the things I've done in the name of love. Tell me you honestly think I won't again."

"I-I…" Mr. Ferguson swallowed hard again. "I think I should head home, Madam Mayor," he whispered.

"I think that would do you well, Marcus," she answered, stepping back toward her own car and back into Henry's arms.

Henry rested his hands on Regina's hips possessively, grinning at the fleeing principal. "That was really freaking hot," he murmured once the man had gotten in his car and driven off.

"Oh?" she answered teasingly, one eyebrow raised.

"Mmhmm," he growled, dipping his head and biting lightly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "Being all badass and fierce."

"Nobody messes with anything that's mine," she whispered. She really did want to enjoy his biting and his affections, but she knew she should check the time.

"Good," Henry murmured, trailing his mouth up her neck until he bumped her ear with the side of his face and reared back with a sharp breath and a curse.

"Henry," she breathed heavily, knowing if he kept it up, she wouldn't be able to return him to Emma on time.

"Ow," he muttered, one hand leaving her hip to carefully prod at his bruised face.

Turning, Regina reached up and gently touched his face, letting her thumb stroke over one of the bruises.

"I guess I need to wait till I'm a little less beat up before making out with you," Henry said wryly, more than a little disappointed.

"I'll work extra hard at saving my energy so I can try to finish healing you tomorrow. Though, it won't really matter now until Monday," Regina sighed.

Henry kissed her again, gently. "Sure it matters. It's hard to fantasize about making you come on my mouth when my face hurts," he grinned.

"You're a tease, Henry. And you still need to be punished for many things. Don't push it," she laughed. Regina then checked her watch, breaths slow and soft. "It's time to go, sweetheart."

"Damn," Henry sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow, though, right?"

"Of course, for a very mother and son study session."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, something like that."

Smirking as she pulled open her door, she said, "It'll be chaperoned and everything."

"Oh yay."

When Archie heard the news the week before about Henry and Regina, he was shocked. He had known that one or both of them would eventually be coming to see him, so when Emma called him Monday to make a standing appointment for Wednesday afternoons, he couldn't say he was surprised. Looking at his desk clock, he grabbed his pencil and notepad, preparing for Henry's due arrival.

Henry couldn't say he was thrilled about having to see Archie, but he wasn't completely against it, either, as the former cricket was also a friend. But this wasn't a friendly visit, and when he knocked on the doctor's door, he wasn't quite sure what to expect from this meeting.

"Henry, it's good to see you. Come on in," Archie greeted when he arrived. After they were both seated, Archie smiled and gestured to Henry to take the floor, saying, "What are you here to talk about, Henry?"

"Ma's making me come see you because I'm in a romantic relationship with Regina," Henry replied bluntly. "I don't really think I need to be here, but if I don't play by Ma's rules, she's gonna try and make me leave Storybrooke."

"And have you been in a romantic relationship with your mother—with Regina—very long?" Archie asked, trying to keep a straight face and not lead Henry either way in his own thoughts of the relationship.

"Not really," Henry admitted. "It's been about a month. But we weren't planning on telling anyone until after I turned eighteen."

"And… if I might ask, who initiated the romantic part of your relationship?"

Henry let out a loud sigh, getting tired of the question. "I did."

"You seem frustrated that I asked, is it upsetting to you?" Archie said, looking intently at Henry.

"No, it's just…" Henry sighed again. "Everyone asks. Like literally everyone. And everyone's surprised when I say it was me. Like they were expecting that the situation is the Evil Queen taking advantage of her naive young son or something. It pisses me off."

"I wasn't thinking that. You're not here for me to judge you, I am just asking so I can understand the situation," Archie explained. "By romantic… do you also mean sexual in nature?"

"Oh yeah," Henry half-laughed, then ducked his head, blushing and clearing his throat. "Um, yeah, it's also sexual."

Clearing his throat and taking a few notes, Archie looked back up and asked, "Were you sexually active before Regina?"

"No…" Henry slowly lifted his head again, shaking it. "I mean, I made out a bit with Ava when we were dating, but I didn't want to have sex with her, so she broke up with me before we got past second base."

Eyebrows raising automatically, Archie nodded slowly. "Regina was your first then. Is that… might I ask if that was something you wanted? I wonder because you said you didn't want to have sex with Ava, but you two didn't break up very long ago, right? So I am thinking it wasn't necessarily because you weren't ready?"

Henry shook his head again. "No… I never really thought I'd have a chance with Mom, you know?" he fell back into the habit of calling her by her title, rather than her name. "But I wasn't ready to give up hope."

"But it was something you wanted to do? Even thinking you wouldn't have a chance?"

"Oh yeah," Henry affirmed. "I… She's the only woman I've **ever** really wanted. I mean, I dated Ava, but that was… because I figured I should, you know?"

"You shouldn't ever do something just because you think others want you to, that's giving into pressure and not being true to yourself, Henry. It's been a long time since you first came to see me, and I remember us working a lot on you being true to who you are, despite your surroundings."

"Yeah, I know." Henry scuffed the toe of his shoe against the floor. "And I do regret it… because it hurt her, and because if she hadn't been coming to see me, she wouldn't have found out about me and Mom and nobody would know yet."

"Were you ashamed to have people find out?" Archie asked, easily, still taking notes.

"No, of course not." Henry frowned at the suggestion. "We just wanted to wait until after my birthday, because Mom was afraid Ma would try and take me away."

Archie nodded quickly. "Don't be upset, I was just checking." He tapped the eraser of his pencil against his notepad. "Have you had feelings for Regina that were not platonic for very long?"

Nodding, Henry asked, "You remember the second curse, when I didn't have my memories?"

Having a moment of realization, Archie nodded. "I do remember."

"Well, I didn't know she was my mom," Henry pointed out. "She was just the really hot mayor that Ma kept foisting me off on, who smiled at me like I was the sunshine in her day and listened to what I said like she wanted to know everything about me. I mean, after my memories came back, I understood why, but at that time, I didn't know, I just had a crush on her."

"And even when you got your memories back, you still felt that way?"

"It's kinda hard to stop looking at someone as a woman even if you just remembered that she's your mom, too."

"Five years is a long time to harbor a crush on someone."

Henry shrugged. "After the curse broke… things were different," he replied. "Mom and I were closer. I mean, we broke the curse with True Love's Kiss. And since I started seeing her differently… i-it was also around the time that I started, um… masturbating… so…"

"I see," Archie said, and he did. He could understand a young man being attracted to a woman like Regina, but he needed to understand more to know how to counsel him. "How do you feel now, about your relationship?"

"I'm in love with her," Henry said simply.

"And do you think she feels the same way? Has she told you how she feels?" he asked, tilting his head in wait.

Fiddling with his hands a little, Henry looked down, brow furrowed in thought. Finally looking up again, he answered, "I know she loves me. And I know she wants to be with me. She said she doesn't know yet if she's _in love_ with me. That it's hard to figure out because she loves me as her son, too. But… I think she's getting there?"

"That sounds more like a question than an answer, Henry. Is it something you worry about? That she might not fall in love with you the way that you've fallen in love with her?"

Henry shifted uncomfortably. "No… not really… I just… sometimes I wonder if she thinks about Daniel when she's with me. Since I'm close to the age she was when he died."

"Is there something that she does that makes you think that?" Archie asked. He was, if completely honest, quite curious himself. The relationship, though he wasn't sure how much he approved, fascinated him on a psychological level.

"No, no… that's just me. I… I know why I love her, but… I guess I don't know why she loves me."

Hesitant on how to phrase his next question, since he imagined the conversation would be harder on Regina than Henry, anyway, Archie thought a moment before speaking. "Have you ever considered asking her? Wh—What I mean is, do you think that you two have the type of relationship in which you can ask her things like that?"

"Yeah, I could… I could ask her anything." Sighing and slouching down a little, Henrthere's a y muttered, "I just… I don't know if I wanna know. Just in case."

"What are you worried about?" Archie asked, leaning forward rest his notepad on his lap and his elbows on his knees.

"I dunno. I just… She's amazing. And she's been hurt so badly," Henry sighed. "I just… I don't want to know if she's settling. Because she knows I'll never leave her, not really. I can't, even if I wanted to, she's my mom."

"I can understand not wanting to make her uncomfortable, or not wanting to know if the truth isn't something you want to hear." Archie paused, considering his next words before figuring it was best to pose it as the adult thing to do, since it seemed to him that's what Henry was aiming for. "You should discuss it with her. If she's settling, you will know by her answer, and I think that before it goes on much longer you should know if it will last. If… if she's settling, she won't be happy for long, and it won't last. It would be best if you knew now."

Henry winced slightly. "I just want her to be happy. Even if it's **not** with me. And I hate that she's getting crap for our relationship. I hate that Ma won't let me see her when I'm staying at her place."

Tilting his head again, Archie licked his lips quickly before answering. "I understand why you're upset about that, but do you understand that this is likely very hard for Emma to understand?"

"No, I do," Henry replied, nodding. "I just don't get why she has to be… I don't know, petty? About it. Like, she knows we're having sex, and she knows it's only two more months before she doesn't have a say at all. And when I talked to her about it, she was freaking **loaded**. Like, swigging scotch from the bottle, slurring her words and everything. **And** she's freaking **jealous**!" his voice rose as he got into his rant. "Did you know that **four** generations of my family have either had sex with her or wanted to? I mean, she was married to my great-grandfather, although I really try to not focus on that, because she wasn't exactly willing, then Gramps is all eyeballing her chest when he walked in on us, and like, that's not cool. She was topless, he should've looked away, but I had to yell at him before he did! And Ma! She practically admitted to having the hots for her! And when I said as much, she just blushed and looked away, she didn't even try to deny it!"

"I have two things to say about what you've just revealed to me, but I will start with the first," Archie said, waiting until Henry acknowledged him. As soon as he did, Archie started, "I think it's still new for Emma, and I think she's being what you view as petty because this isn't a **common** situation and she doesn't know how to deal with it. People react badly to things they don't understand and things they aren't used to. Maybe she will come around. The town has only known about the news for less than a week, I think your best chance is to give it some time."

Henry nodded with a sigh. "And the second thing?"

"You say both David and Emma are attracted to your mom—Regina. Tell me honestly and as though you were not attracted to her, do you think either of them would be a good fit for her? All obstacles aside?"

Frowning, Henry muttered something under his breath about not wanting to think about that. "I guess… I dunno. Ma might be too, um… unstable's not a good word, but like, not steady enough for her? Like if they got together, they'd fight a lot and I don't think that's what Mom needs. But Gramps… he could be, I guess. I mean, if Grandma wasn't his True Love and all. He's like… solid. And supportive, and he's kind and gentle, and I think after everything Mom's been through, she needs something like that."

"But Emma has saved Regina many times, as has David. They've both shown enormous care for her, and she probably knows that they do care for her, and attraction is usually obvious, so she likely knows they find her attractive."

"I'm not following," Henry said slowly.

"We're going to excuse David because he's married and has a True Love. Emma is a valid option, for someone Regina could date. They're both attractive, they obviously care for each other, and they were both single, before you and Regina started being romantic with each other. I… I can't help but thinking that Regina knows Emma's feelings, because I think Emma wouldn't have allowed you to know if Regina didn't already have some idea. I don't mean to ramble, I do have a point." Archie leaned back again, lifting one leg to rest his ankle on the other knee. "I think if Regina knows she has other options, and she still chose you, even despite all of the negative reactions the two of you are receiving, you are far from a settling choice for her. But again, I do think you should ask her, I'm just giving you something to think about."

"Hm," Henry hummed. "I didn't think of it like that." After a pause, he added, "Um, Archie, can I ask a question?"

Archie nodded slowly, shifting his pencil to his other hand. "Of course, Henry. What can I help with?"

"Do you… do you think it's wrong? Me and my mom?" Henry's voice was tentative as he asked the question. "I mean… Ruby's okay with it, and so's Dr. Whale, but everyone else is… I got the shit beat out of me at school, and my principal tried to let the guys who jumped me get away with it, and people look at us like… like we're pond scum."

He knew this question was going to be asked, he would have been stupid to think it wouldn't. Leaning back, Archie chose his words carefully. "Henry, I don't think any less of either you or Regina for your feelings. And your feelings are completely legitimate and not as rare as people seem to think. I don't necessarily think it's wrong, but I'm not sure I think it's absolutely right, either." Shifting uncomfortably, he continued, "What I mean, Henry, is that I think it's good for you to come to see me, and I think that the deeper I see into your feelings and your reasoning, the more understandable I will find them. I just want to make sure that it's healthy, for both of you, before I determine if it is what's right for you. But I would _never_ condone what other people did or are doing to you because of it."

Henry thought about that, then nodded slowly. "Okay. I can understand that. That's not so bad." He grinned then, joking, "You're pretty good at this shrinky stuff, even if you got your degree from a curse."

"You've spent too much time with Regina," Archie teased. "It wasn't just the degree I got with the curse; I was given the knowledge, which is why I'm good at it. Otherwise, why do you think Dr. Whale knows how to perform surgeries?"

Wincing a little, Henry admitted, "I almost had to experience his surgical skills first hand."

"Was it something from when you were beat up by the other students?"

"Yeah," Henry nodded. "Eight of 'em jumped me when I was going outside to eat lunch. Broke my nose and bruised my ribs, but those were practically accidental compared to what they did to my, uh, guy parts." Coloring and clearing his throat, he continued. "Mom used magic to heal it so I wouldn't have to have surgery and bed rest."

"I know it's been a while since it was an issue, but it's been a while since we've spoken in this manner, as a patient and doctor. I'm just curious, since Regina healed you… you don't have a problem with her using magic these days?"

Henry shook his head. "No, it doesn't bother me. I trust her. I know she wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. Besides, she doesn't use it a lot. Like it's not like she'll use magic to turn the lights on when she could just use the switch, you know? But even if she did use it for stuff like that, I wouldn't care."

"That's good. Trust is important, and I know you have both grown since we all got back with the second curse."

"Yeah." Henry smiled. "I like what we are. I mean, both our relationship, and as people, I guess. I… can't imagine my life without Mom."

"Can I ask why you keep switching between calling her Regina and calling her mom?"

"Oh." Henry blushed. "Um, we made a deal that I call her Regina in public and she doesn't mother me. She says it would make it easier for people. I still call her Mom when we're alone, though. I guess I didn't notice I was doing that here. I should probably try to remember to call her Regina."

"Is it something you feel hesitant to stop? Calling her mom, that is?"

"I just… She's my mom, y'know? And, she kinda likes it when—" Henry cut himself off, blushing. "Um, never mind. That's kinda personal."

Uncomfortable for a moment, Archie waited it out before speaking again. "I can understand that. So you still view her as your mom, even now that you have a sexual relationship?"

"Well… yeah," Henry tilted his head, not quite understanding the question. "I mean, it's not like having sex changes who she is, it just… adds to it. She's still the woman who raised me."

"What I mean is, even though you're sleeping together, and mothers generally aren't intimate with their children, you view Emma and Regina both as your moms. What makes one a mom that is okay to sleep with and not the other?"

Henry made a face at the suggestion of ever sleeping with Emma. "Um… I don't know. Genetics, I guess? Nobody wants mutant babies."

"So you might want to have children with Regina?"

Cheeks flushing again, Henry nodded silently.

"Well then, I think we do have much more to discuss. And before I see you next week, I would like you to talk to Regina about your thoughts on if she's settling or not."

Henry swallowed hard, but nodded. "Okay. I will."

"I know it seems hard, and I understand that it may be daunting, but I think that if you don't discuss it with her, you'll never know for certain and it won't ever be a healthy relationship."

"I know," Henry sighed. "It's just… I can't talk to her until Monday."

"Just look at that as time to put your thoughts together. And it still gives you two days to talk to her about it before we speak again."

A little disappointed that Archie wasn't going to tell Emma to let Henry sit down and talk with Regina, Henry nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Archie."

"And our sessions may be on Wednesdays, but if you ever just need to talk, you know my office is always open to you, Henry."

"I know." Henry smiled. "I might take you up on that if I have to rant. Apparently I lose my temper like a child when people challenge us."

Looking concerned, Archie asked, "Who said that?"

"Ma."

"I'll talk with her about appropriate ways to discuss issues with people. Insulting you isn't going to help the situation."

"In her defense," Henry mumbled, "I did kinda yell in the middle of the park that Gramps was staring at Mom's boobs, and Grandma heard."

Sighing, Archie nodded. "Well, I will still discuss it with her, but you do need to control your temper. If you want people to see you as an adult in an adult relationship, you need to command their respect with your actions, not demands."

"Yeah," Henry sighed. "I just… how do you get people to listen to what you're saying when all they hear is what they're assuming?"

"You make them see instead of making them listen. You show them through your actions—your behaviors—that you are to be taken seriously. For now, respect their wishes and their need to get used to you and Regina. But after you've given them time, you show them that you want to be viewed as a couple, that you should be respected, and that you **are** an adult."

Thinking about that, Henry nodded. "Okay. That makes sense. I can do that."

"Very good. It looks like our time is up, so we will pick up next week."

Smiling a little, Henry nodded. "Thanks, Archie. See you." He left the office feeling a little better about the forced therapy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Knowing it was important that she speak with someone about everything in her life, Regina readied herself for her appointment with Archie on Thursday. But that didn't mean she was completely comfortable with it. When she got to his office, she knocked hesitantly on the door and waited.

Archie smiled as he opened the door. "Regina, please, come in," he greeted, motioning inside. When the door was closed behind her and they were settled, he asked, "How are you?"

"Seeing as you saw Henry yesterday and you live in a town with the gossip queen, Snow White, I'm assuming you can guess how I am," she hissed, then calmed herself and looked at him apologetically. "I… I am just not certain I'm ready to discuss this."

"I won't force you to discuss anything you don't want to," Archie stated carefully. "But I think it may help."

"I know. Which is why I am here. I—I just… this is a unique experience and I'm uncertain of how to verbalize it."

"Why don't you tell me how it started?" Archie suggested.

Nodding, Regina thought how to begin. "It was a very intimate and personal moment, but mostly what started off as accidental touching turned into sex and Henry… he's so loyal and loving, and… and gentle," she admitted, thinking of when he asked to make love to her. It was one of the sweetest moments she'd ever experienced in her life.

"And this is an unusual experience for you?" Archie asked, taking note of the way she described Henry. "To have someone be loyal, loving, and gentle toward you?"

"Do you think I would have cast a curse to find my happy ending if it was something I'd had an abundance of?"

"The curse has been broken for seven years," Archie reminded.

"And have you seen me with anyone in a romantic capacity? Have you seen me spending my time with anyone beside the Charmings and Emma and Henry? No, and look how loyal they all were when this came out!" she growled, sitting back and folding her arms across her chest.

Nodding in understanding, Archie asked, "And how do you feel about this?" He left the 'this' to her interpretation.

"Them turning on me… on—on us? Or how do I feel that I'm in a _relationship_with my son?"

"Whichever you'd like to talk about."

Sighing, Regina turned her face and shook her head side to side. "I don't know. Them turning on me, I understand it, I really do. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. David actually hasn't been that terrible about it, probably has something to do with those _charming_ genes of his. Snow had the audacity to think it was about her! About revenge! And Emma… I… that part is awful because she and I had finally come to terms and started becoming friends."

"And do you feel that you'll be unable to reclaim that?" Archie asked, shifting his notepad in his lap and jotting down a couple sentences.

"It's very unlikely that she'll be friends with me again. At least in the same manner."

"How does that make you feel?"

"It… it is saddening. I don't have friends, not many anyway, and I feel as though I've just lost all of the ones I have."

"And Henry?" Archie asked gently. "Where does he fit into all of this?"

"Henry is… Henry is everything. He has been since the day I brought him home."

Clearing his throat slightly, Archie prompted, "And this new relationship?"

"It's… different. And scary."

"How so?"

"Because I still see him, so much, as the little boy that I raised. Sometimes I look at Neal and I see **so** much of Henry at that age, and then I wonder what the hell I'm doing. But… other times," she whispered, pausing as a few tears slid down her cheeks. Attempting to compose herself, Regina cleared her throat and wiped away the stray tears. "Other times I see him as this incredible young man who is so sweet and caring, and as I told you already, loyal, loving and gentle. That kind of affection, that kind of devotion is hard to turn away."

"Do you **want** to turn it away?" Archie asked. "If someone came up to you, and saying it wouldn't hurt Henry, that there would be no repercussions, you were offered this love from a man who wasn't Henry… would you take it?"

Regina dropped her hands into her lap, pulling at the fingertips on her left hand nervously as she sat. Looking down, she inhaled sharply to breathe out slowly. "No," she whispered.

Nodding slightly, Archie wrote down a few more notes. "And may I ask why not?"

"My feelings for him are so hard to explain properly. I love him, and it's more than just a mother's affections, but I'm not quite _in love_ with him. And I need him—I want him. I don't want to think of my life without him."

"Can you see yourself being in love with him?"

Nodding slowly and still looking at her hands, Regina spoke softly. "Yes."

Archie tilted his head, watching Regina closely. "Could you explain to me the difference between being able to see yourself in love with him, and being in love with him?"

"I… it has been many years since I have been in love. I was a child the last time I was, and it ended poorly, to put it mildly. I… I can see myself falling in love with him because he is **so** good and loving, and it depends largely upon him continuing to want me. However, I'm still guarded, I still worry that I'm not deserving of his love and that he'll leave. Everyone leaves me. That's why I'm not there yet, because I need to see it last longer before I let myself fall."

Remembering what Henry had said the day before about Daniel, Archie thought of how to phrase his question without giving away what his other patient had told him. "So you were in love before you married the king?"

"I was. He was the only person I've ever been in love with."

"And do you feel that this loss is holding you back, or are there other reasons why you're hesitant to fully commit to being in love with Henry?"

"I don't want to rush it. I don't think my losing Daniel is holding me back, aside from the fact that it ended in tragedy. I just… I want for things to progress naturally and to not be forced. Henry had years to fall in love with me, he's been feeling this way much longer than I have. For me… this all only started a month ago. That's such a short time when you've guarded yourself from the world for over 40 years."

Archie nodded understandingly and asked, "Do you feel as though Henry is pressuring you?"

"No. No, Henry is… not by any means. That's how I know he loves me. His patience is outstanding and he's… no, he would never pressure me," she answered, though her thoughts were scattered.

"That's good to hear," Archie smiled. "Do you believe Henry understands the… complexity of your feelings for him?"

"I…" she started, furrowing her brow in thought. "I think he understands that I love him and that I enjoy our relationship. But he knows I'm not in love with him, yet, so I suppose it's possible he doesn't understand."

"Perhaps you need to think about it and decide whether you are 'all in' or not," he suggested gently. "Henry is only going to grow more attached and if this is something you decide you cannot continue… Well, I believe it would be best for all involved if that happened sooner rather than later."

Nodding, Regina sighed. She didn't want to have this conversation with Henry, she didn't want to explain her issues anymore than she'd already had to. "Yes, yes I suppose you're right. Might I…might I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Archie smiled encouragingly.

"Why are you being so fair? I… what I mean is, why don't you seem to be as disgusted as everyone else? I know you're here to do therapy, not judge, but you still have to have your own thoughts on the situation."

Archie couldn't hold back a quiet chuckle, thinking how alike mother and son were. "Regina, even if I did think this was unhealthy — which I don't, necessarily — it wouldn't help anyone, least of all you and Henry, to treat you badly."

She nodded, accepting that answer. "Fair enough."

Emma burst into Archie's office, nearly knocking the man down. "Archie! Fuck, you've gotta help me, I can't deal with this shit."

"Emma?" Archie said, stepping back and then waiting until she was moved so he could shut the door. "What can't you deal with?"

"Henry! And…" she shuddered visibly, "Regina! It's so… ugh, I can't believe… Ugh!"

"Okay. I can understand your difficulty understanding the situation, what brings you to me now?"

Flopping down on the couch, Emma rested her forearms on her knees, letting her hands hang between them. "Okay, Henry's trying to challenge his finals, so he can be done with school. I mean, either way he's not going back, not after what those fuckers did to him. But he needs a tutor to help when he gets stuck. I said I'd hire one, he said he didn't want to be stuck with someone who looks at him like he's a pervert, Regina offered. I said no, no way. The rule is they don't see each other on my weeks. But they wore me down and I said yes. Strictly school-work related, no touching, no gross talk, nothing. But… they keep**looking** at each other. Like… like…"

"Like what?"

"Like he should be looking at some girl his own age, not his own **mother**," Emma snapped, glaring at him.

"And her being one of the two people who raised him, what about it bothers you so much?" he asked, trying to drag more out of her.

Emma stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? **She raised him**! That's… it's… Oh my **god**, Archie, is it every level of **wrong**!"

"I understand you believe that, and I understand why. But, do you realize this is much more common than you think?"

Emma growled. "I **know** how common it is, Archie. I grew up in the system. I saw a lot of fucked up parents fucking their own kids."

"I'm talking about willing relationships, Emma. I understand that the way you grew up would make something like this, willing as it may be, look absolutely horrifying. But Henry… this seems like something he really wants," Archie said, leaning back.

"He's a **kid**!" Emma protested. "He doesn't know **what** he wants, but he knows he's getting laid, so what does he care if it's sick?"

Tilting his head slightly to the side in contemplation, Archie waited a moment before speaking. "Emma, I truly don't think it's about the sex for Henry… for either of them. Have you actually stopped and given either of them a chance to explain how they're feeling? Henry's your son and… Regina's your friend, isn't she?"

"I **thought** she was," Emma muttered. "Until I found out she started fucking our kid. Look, I know Henry thinks he's… in love with her," she forced the words out, "but he's seventeen, what does he know about love? And **Regina**! She should fucking know better. It doesn't matter what she _feels_, what she's **doing**is wrong."

"But they look at each other like they are? In love, I mean," Archie asked, to clarify.

"Eugh." Emma shuddered again. "It's all… bedroom eyes and when Henry finally gets something he's been stuck on, Regina gets all… it's so fucked up. It's like this mix of proud mom and happy _girlfriend_ and it's just… sickening."

"Why do you feel it's your place to tell them who they can or cannot love?"

Gaping at him, Emma exclaimed, "I'm his **mother**! I may not always know what's best for him, but I know it isn't **this**!"

"Emma, just think for a moment without considering that Regina is his mother. What else would you reason for why they shouldn't be together?" Archie asked calmly.

"She's like a hundred years older than he is; she's his step-great-grandmother, for fuck's sake!"

"So you consider her your step-grandmother?"

Emma blanched slightly.

"Well, that's what you're saying," Archie continued. "So you consider her to be your family in that way?"

"Well… no," Emma admitted slowly.

"And physically she's…twenty-three, twenty-four years older? You'll have to excuse me, I don't know her exact physical age," Archie argued. "And Neal, wasn't he a couple hundred years older than you?"

"And I was seventeen," Emma agreed, nodding. "And look how that turned out."

"Do you think Regina would leave Henry to get sent to jail?" Archie asked plainly.

"Of course not," Emma grumbled. "I'm not saying the exact same thing is going to happen, I'm saying it didn't work out."

"But had August not interfered, it could have, or am I wrong?"

Emma's mouth opened to reply before she snapped it shut. "Look, this isn't about me, it's about Regina and Henry and the fact that they're mother and son and **having sex**."

"I understand why it bothers you. Let me use you and Snow as an example, if I may," Archie began. "She didn't raise you, but she's your mother and when you moved to town, you didn't know her as your mother and she became your best friend, and so she became your family because she was your friend. To Henry, he has memories of Regina raising him, but they're no stronger than those of you raising him. When he came back to town, he got to know Regina as a person, not his mother. And so she became someone he saw that way and he couldn't change it."

"Yeah, but there's a giant flaw in your example," Emma pointed out. "_I'm not sleeping with Snow_. Plus, Henry **does** still remember Regina raising him! Just because he also remembers me raising him — and knows that they're fake memories — doesn't make a difference! And **Regina** remembers raising him! Like… how can she even **consider** him like… that?"

"But you don't look at Snow as your mother. He looks at Regina as his mother from when he was young, but he sees her now more as a woman that he finds beautiful and charming. His outlook of her hasn't been the same since the second curse."

"Oh my god," Emma whined, dropping her head into her hands. "I knew I should've gone back to New York… or at least taken him to see you at the time."

"I doubt that would have helped the situation, Emma. Henry still wouldn't be happy," Archie added.

"He's not happy **now**!" Emma pointed out. "Did you **see** him on Monday? He had the shit beat out of him! Bruised ribs, busted face… and that was the minor stuff! He's been fucking **miserable**!"

"Would you mind telling me what else has been different since Monday? Different from an ordinary week that he would spend with you?" Archie countered.

"He hasn't been to school," Emma started. "And he's only seeing Regina for tutoring. One hour a day, when I'm there, that's it. No calls, but he can text her. But he was miserable over the weekend, too, and that was when he was staying with her, so it's not that he's not allowed to see her."

"You don't think he was miserable over the weekend because your mother was with them all weekend? I saw you all at the park. I do think it's because his loss of contact with her, Emma. I'm sorry, but I do," Archie hesitated, leaning forward slightly.

"Okay, he can go a week without getting _laid_," Emma rolled her eyes. "It's not**that** difficult."

"Emma," Archie sighed, tired of going around in circles. "I already explained that I don't think it's about sex for Henry. You can ask **him** why, but I think it's more the loss of their relationship in general, the talking, and other types if affection. He loves her, even if you don't believe it, he does, so to him the loss of personal contact is a big deal."

"I'm **not** going to condone what they're doing," Emma protested. "I have two months left before he can do whatever the hell he wants. I'd like him to have some distance from her in that time. Maybe he's just confused, you know?"

"Maybe he is, I don't know, but I think that forcing them to be apart is just going to make him want to be with her even more. The more you tell someone they can't do something, the more they seem to want to do it, don't you think?"

Sighing deeply, Emma reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But the thought of him… and her… just… it's wrong. It's so wrong, and I can make it stop, at least for a week at a time."

"If that's what you feel you need to do, so be it, but I think Henry's just going to keep giving you a hard time and becoming more miserable."

Emma huffed out a breath, throwing her hands up. "Forget it. I don't know why I came here, this is useless."

"Emma, I'm sorry I can't agree with you, I don't take sides in situations such as this. But I will say that I think you should discuss this further with both of them," Archie sighed, holding his hands out in surrender.

"How can you be so calm about this? You're a doctor, you have to know that what they're doing isn't natural."

"It's actually a common circumstance, and they aren't biologically related. I'm not saying that the fact that she helped raise him means nothing, but if it is a fact they don't care to worry about, that's their business, not mine."

Emma made a face as she stood up. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Thanks for listening, I guess. I'm gonna go now."

"Please, talk to them… for Henry. Have a good night, Emma."

"Night, Archie." Emma left the office with another deep sigh, wondering when the hell her life got so complicated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

When Regina stepped into her house Monday after work, she was greeted with the smell of delicious spices and seasonings, though she couldn't place exactly what. Smiling to herself, she set down her briefcase and purse, and slid her coat off her arms, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. She walked to the kitchen, stopping to lean against the open doorway where she saw Henry standing in front of the stove.

Henry checked the recipe he'd printed off from the internet as he stirred the vegetables in the pan, mumbling to himself. After a while, he sensed eyes on him and glanced over his shoulder. "Hey, beautiful," he greeted with a wide grin. It felt like breathing again, being back in the mansion, being with Regina, knowing that nothing could stop him from walking up to her and kissing her.

Regina kicked off her heels as she walked across the kitchen to the stove. Wrapping her arms around Henry's neck, she let him pull her tightly to him. "I missed you," she breathed into his ear.

"Mm, I missed you, too," Henry groaned, running his hands up and down her back possessively. "A week is way too long without being able to hold you."

"I agree," she answered, pulling back just slightly so she could look into his eyes. Flicking her tongue out quickly to wet her lips, Regina's chocolate eyes dropped and studied his mouth, offering him a smile.

Letting out an almost pained noise, Henry tilted his head down, capturing her lips with his own.

Kissing him back with fervor, Regina moved her hands to hold his face, keeping his mouth at hers. Parting her lips, she licked his bottom lip, while letting out a light moan.

Henry pulled her tighter against his body as he met her tongue with his own.

Regina whimpered into his mouth, sliding her hands down his shoulders and arms, wrapping around his back and dropping to his belt, pulling his bottom half closer to her to match their top halves, which might as well have been melded together.

One hand was sliding down Regina's back toward her ass when the sound of sizzling and the smell of burning vegetables filtered into Henry's awareness, making him mumble, "Shit," into her mouth and reach out to turn the stove off.

"Finish dinner, darling," Regina chuckled, pulling completely apart from him. "We have time. A week of it, if I might add. I'm going to go change out of my work clothes." She pressed a soft kiss to his neck and turned to head upstairs. Once there, she dug through her lingerie, searching for the set she was looking for. Changing into it, she slid on jeans and a soft, black cotton t-shirt of Henry's.

Henry sighed a little as Regina left and turned back to the stove to finish cooking. The vegetables ended up somewhat overdone, but everything else turned out, and he was just dishing it up onto plates when she came back down.

"Dinner looks wonderful, sweetheart," Regina complimented, taking a plate. "You didn't have to cook."

"I wanted to," he smiled. "You do so much for me, and I had the time. I've been home since this morning."

"You came home early? What on earth have you been doing all day?"

Henry shrugged as they began to eat. "Studying. Played some Xbox. Basically the same thing I'd have done if I was still at the apartment."

"You're a sweetheart, Henry," she said simply, but in awe. She quieted while she ate, studying Henry and enjoying having him back home.

Henry just smiled in response, and the rest of the meal was spent on companionable silence. When they were finished and the dishes in the dishwasher, he sighed happily. "I'm so glad to be back home… I slept like crap this past week."

"Me too. And… I have something I think you'll like for dessert," she said in a breathy voice, smiling at him.

"Oh?" Henry perked up. "Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about ice cream?"

Humming, Regina widened her smile and raised an eyebrow. "Because this will be _so_ much better than ice cream."

"And do I have to **wait** for this dessert, or can I have it now?" Henry asked, raising his eyebrows, his cock already hardening in anticipation (and a week of nothing but masturbation).

"You may have it whenever you want it," Regina answered, smiling at him and turning to walk upstairs, looking back quickly only to see that he was following.

"I _always_ want it, you should know that by now," Henry shot back with a grin, watching her ass as she climbed the stairs.

"Then come and get it," Regina taunted, having stopped at the top step to look at him. "Come darling." Moving again, Regina headed to her room, waiting for him to hurry and follow.

Henry bounded up the stairs two at a time and wrapped his arms around Regina when he caught up with her, playfully growling and nipping at her ear. "You drive me crazy, woman."

"Good, because the feeling is mutual. Now do something about it," she teased.

"You know what I think you should do?" Henry murmured into her ear, his voice full of arousal and excitement.

"What is that," she asked, eager to please him.

Henry bit his lip, then her ear again and whispered, "I think you should strip for me?" He hadn't intended to make it sound like a question, but he wasn't sure how she'd react to the suggestion.

Giving a half smirk, while biting the corner of her bottom lip, Regina pushed out of his arms and pushed him into a seated position on the edge of the bed. Teasingly, she used one hand to lift the side of the shirt she was wearing, watching him closely.

Eyes lighting up, Henry watched her hungrily and adjusted himself in his pants.

Slowly, she lifted the shirt, one side a time, revealing very little with each movement. It wasn't until she saw a darker gleam in Henry's eye that she finally, slowly pulled the shirt over her head.

Henry's breath caught and a strangled sound escaped his throat. He'd expected lace, maybe satin, like most of her lingerie. Nothing could've prepared him for the black leather bra encasing her breasts.

Turning, Regina lowered herself into his lap, pushing her ass hard against him and grinding a moment before she stood back up, turning ever so slightly, just to catch the look on his face.

"Ohholyfuck," Henry squeaked out, his eyes wide and cock painfully hard. He gripped the bedding to keep from reaching out and throwing his mother to the bed, wanting more than anything for her to continue her teasing show.

Turning fully to face him, Regina reached down, running the fingers of her right hand down past the button of her jeans, slowly pressing them against the seam at the crotch of her pants. She brought her hand back up, meeting the other at the button and unhooking it, lowering the zipper shortly after.

Henry struggled to keep his breathing even, and swallowed hard despite the dryness of his mouth. His eyes were glued to her hands and the hint of black leather they were revealing.

Turning her back to Henry once more, Regina pushed the denim over her hips slowly, bending at her hips as she pushed the material down her smooth legs, pulling one leg out of the jeans at a time.

Hands clenching tighter into the blankets, Henry groaned loudly. Consciously, he knew that her panties were going to be black leather, matching the bra. But realistically, he wasn't prepared for the sight of her perfect ass encased in the smooth, tight material, so close to him.

After she was completely free of her pants, she stood straight up, stepping backward so one of Henry's legs was between hers, and she sat into his lap again, switching between grinding her ass against him, and rolling her leather-clad pussy against his thigh.

"Fuck," Henry groaned again. His hands came up from the bed, hovering in the air, unsure if he wanted to let her continue because it was fucking hot, or throw her down and fuck her senseless.

Grabbing his hands, Regina pulled them around her, pushing each onto one of her breasts, covering them in her small hands, pushing around his to make him squeeze her. She moaned as she continued to move against him.

"Fuck," he said again, standing abruptly and turning to drop her facedown bent over the edge of the bed. He shed his clothes more quickly than he ever had and pressed his cock between her thighs, rubbing against her soft skin and the hot, damp leather covering her sex. Leaning over her, he bit down on her shoulder harder than he normally would. "This is an outfit made for fucking, isn't it, Mom? Is that what you want? Do you want me to **fuck** you?"

Letting out a breathy moan, Regina nodded. "Yes baby, fuck me."

"I'm not sure you want it enough," Henry teased, even though his cock hated him for not immediately burying it in her tight heat. "I'm not sure you're wet enough." Biting his way up to her ear, he whispered hotly, "Are you sure you want me to fuck you?"

Regina pushed herself back, pressing her ass harder against him and moving her hips in a rolling motion. "Yes, Henry. Fuck me. Now," she growled.

"Say please," he whispered, rocking his hips against her and raking his short nails down her sides. "Show me you want it bad enough."

Releasing a whimper, Regina did as he said. "Please fuck me, Henry. Please," she breathed.

"Are you sure? I want you be _really_ sure that you want my cock inside you. You do, don't you? Want my cock in your pussy?" Henry was nearly panting with arousal, muscles tight with the strain of holding himself back.

"Goddamn, put your cock in my pussy now, Henry, please. I need you," she whimpered, her body writhing in desire.

Letting out a strained chuckle, Henry pulled his hips back and hooked his fingers in the leather barrier, pulling it down just enough for him to press into dripping folds, sinking deep into her.

"Fuck," Regina let out, almost in a scream. Immediately, she pushed her hips hard against him. "Yes baby, fuck me."

Henry leaned his weight on one arm, his other hand pressed in the middle of her back, pinning her down to the bed as he immediately set a punishing rhythm, pounding into her hard and fast.

Regina bit down on her own bicep, trying to hold in the scream she needed to release. "Fuck Henry!" she moaned, her body responding to him in such a way that it had missed and needed the week since they'd been together. Letting out a series of moans and noises that sounded like yelps, Regina bit into her arm again, leaving deep marks in her skin.

"I want to hear you," Henry groaned, raking his nails down her spine before returning his hand to its place holding her down. "I want you to scream for me. Can you do that, Mom? Can you scream for me?"

"Baby," she moaned, his words turning her on and making her impossibly wetter. "Right there baby," she breathed as he pounded into her pussy. "Fuck!" she screamed.

"That's it… just like that." Henry straightened slightly, widening his stance for balance as he slipped the hand that had been holding him up under her hips, beneath the leather, two fingers pressing firmly into her clit and moving side to side quickly, almost vibrating against her.

"Fuck!" she screamed again, her body trembling, needing him more. "Harder! Henry, fuck me harder!"

Henry obeyed with a grunt, increasing the strength of his thrusts and putting a little more weight on the hand holding her down in order to keep his balance.

"Baby," Regina moaned thrusting forward to push her clit harder against his hand. "I'm going to come."

"Yes," he hissed, fingers curling against her back as he rubbed at her clit more firmly. "Come for me, Mom. Come on my cock. I wanna feel you."

Regina collapsed completely, her body trembling with her release. Letting out a string of screams and whimpers, Regina breathed heavily through her orgasm, her body tight and squeezing around Henry as it moved through light aftershocks.

Henry grit his teeth, continuing to move as she came around him, the tight, fluttering muscles making his head spin. His fingers stilled on her clit, and his other hand slid down to grip her hip as he fucked her.

"Baby," she breathed, loving the feeling of him inside her after she finished. "Come for me, baby."

It only took a few more strokes before Henry was crying out for her and spilling himself inside. He swayed on his feet slightly and leaned forward, laying across her back and nuzzling her neck. "Missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you too, Henry," she whispered, letting him lay against her for the moment, though she really wanted to cuddle against him.

"I like the leather," he added with a slight chuckle, pulling away and pushing the panties to the floor.

"Oh yeah?" Regina chuckled and smiled blissfully. "I thought you might."

"Yeah." Nodding, Henry rolled her over and lifted her up to the middle of the bed. "Leather's good." She still wore the bra, and he traced her nipples through it with one finger as he laid beside her.

"Mmm, I've really missed you," she breathed again. Looking down at the attention he was giving her, she whispered, "That feels good, baby."

"I've missed you, too, Mom." Henry pressed his face to her shoulder, kissing and nibbling at the damp skin. "I love the way your skin tastes after we've had sex," he murmured idly.

"We never really got to talk about anything last week that I wanted to talk to you about," Regina said, looking into his eyes and smiling.

"Kind of hard to talk about anything with Ma hovering," Henry acknowledged, shooting her a little grin.

"I know baby, I don't like it either, and I'm sorry about it," Regina sighed, rolling onto her side to face him.

Henry shook his head slightly and drew her against his body, briefly struggling with the clasp of her bra before getting it open and pulling it off so there was nothing between them. "It's not your fault, Mom. And hey, one good point was that we didn't get dragged into a family weekend by Grandma." It was the only silver lining he could think of.

"I would have rather been dragged to it and been able to see you all weekend than not see you at all. And it is my fault. If you were having sex with _anybody_else, you wouldn't be grounded. It's specific to me."

"You're worth it," Henry said simply, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"So…" she started, trailing off, deciding if she wanted to bring up the only thing she **really** wanted to talk about. Finally, she decided that she needed to. "How was your session with Archie?"

"Um," Henry's lips twisted to the side. "It was… good. He gave me some stuff to think about and some stuff he said we should talk about…" Even if he still wasn't sure he _really_ wanted to.

"Oh?" Looking into his eyes, she smiled encouragingly at him. "What do we need to talk about, then?"

Taking a deep breath, Henry quickly spit it out. "I'm kinda worried that maybe you're settling for me when you could have something better with someone else and I sometimes wonder if you think of Daniel when you're with me because I'm close to the age you were when you lost him and all I want is for you to be happy even if it's not with me so if there's someone else that'll make you happy — happier — I want you to know that I'll understand and I'll be happy for you because you're the best thing in my life and you deserve the world and I know I can't give you that and yeah."

Regina sighed lightly, pushing herself to sit, folding her legs together in front of her. "Come here, baby," she breathed, pulling him to sit up. "Let's start with the Daniel thing. I loved Daniel so very much, he was the first man I loved, and the only person I fell in love with. And you… you are so much like him, kind and loving, gentle and sweet… but I do _not_ think of him when I'm with you. I loved him, but I love you, too." She took his face in her hands, looking between his green eyes. "As for you wondering if I'm settling… is that really a concern you have? Why do you think I could have something better with someone else? You are the best I could ever have asked for. Do you understand me?"

"I-I know I'm kind of still a kid," Henry admitted. "Even though I've had a lot more experiences than other people my age. I'm… worried that I won't be enough for you. I mean like, mentally and emotionally. That you might find someone better, because I'm just a kid. Because I'm **your** kid and that makes everything… complicated."

"Henry…" she started, pulling him to her and kissing him gently. When she pulled away, she looked at him again. "You will always be the **most** important person in the world to me. And you are enough for me; you make me happy, emotionally, mentally… every manner of the word happy. You're my kid, yes, or… you were, but now you're grown and almost a man, and I wish that I could tell you better how much you mean to me, but… I can never seem to find the right words to explain it to you."

Henry smiled a little and kissed her again. "Why'd you ask how my session went, anyway?" he wondered. "I mean, why'd you ask _now_ of all times?"

"I saw Archie, too," she whispered, dropping her eyes.

"Oh." Henry wasn't really surprised. "How'd it go?"

"It was… fine. I just… we talked about what you mean to me and what you mean long-term."

Henry bit his lip. "And?"

"And I'm scared, because I want you forever, but I still can't say I'm _in love_ with you yet."

Brow furrowing a little, Henry asked, "Why not? I mean… if you love me romantically, and you want to be with me… I, I don't understand the difference."

"I love you so very much. You are the best person I know and that makes you**so** easy to love. But… Daniel, he was the first and only person I was ever in love with and he was killed, and it was the worst thing that could have happened. And everyone I loved for a very long time hurt me, or left me or died, so I built these walls around myself and was determined not to let anyone break through them. And I almost let Robin break them down, but still, I didn't, and then he broke my heart… the little bit I let him get to." She paused, searching his eyes for understanding. "And this… us… I **know** that you are what I want, but trusting that you won't leave, trusting that I won't be crushed again if I do fall in love, that's nearly impossible for me. I'm trying to let myself fall, I'm just not there, yet."

Searching her gaze for any sign of hesitance or deception, Henry finally nodded. "Okay. I can wait. I can prove to you that I'm not going to leave, not ever again. I just… I need to know that you're getting there. That you **can** fall in love with **me**."

"I would never tell you I could if I didn't believe it was possible. I would **never**hurt you that way, baby." Regina kissed him again, soft and slow.

Henry relaxed against her, meeting and returning the kiss. "Then we're agreed," he murmured. "This is… it's real."

"It's very, very real. In fact… um… I have another surprise for you."

"Oh?" Henry raised his eyebrow and grinned slyly. "Is it more leather?"

Chuckling, she shook her head. "No, I don't have anymore leather, not right now, anyway. Why don't you go get dressed for bed and I'll do the same and we'll just… stay up late tonight and talk."

"That's a surprise?" Henry gave her an odd look, but shrugged. "Okay. I'll be back in a minute." He stole another lingering kiss before pushing himself off the bed and heading to his own room (used as little more than a closet and storage lately). When he pulled open his dresser drawer to grab boxers, he stopped, looking inside in confusion. "Uh, Mom?" he called, after checking all the drawers and his closet and finding nothing. "Where the heck are my clothes?"

Smiling, she pulled on her robe and walked to his room. "Oh, I meant to tell you…" she chuckled, pulling him with her back to the master bedroom. She pulled him into the closet, where one wall was filled with his clothes. Regina then walked out of the closet and opened the third and fourth drawers on the dresser, displaying his boxers and plain shirts. Biting her cheek to hide her smile, she waited for his response.

A slow grin spread across Henry's face and he asked, "So is this the already living in the same house version of moving in together?"

Releasing her cheek from the bite, she gave him a wide grin and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and tilting head her back to look at him. "So… what do you say?"

"I say it's a good thing I was getting tired of having to walk down the hall every time I need new boxers," Henry teased, holding her against him.

"Do you believe me, that I'll get there?"

"Yeah." Henry smiled warmly. "Yeah, I do. I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

The next morning when Regina's alarm clock went off, she pushed the off button and rolled back over to Henry. Pushing her face against his neck, she nuzzled against him and brought her arm around his waist.

"Mm, 's it morning?" Henry mumbled, automatically arranging his body to draw Regina closer against him.

"It is, but I think I'm going to skip work today. I'll go later to get paperwork, but I don't want to spend 9 hours away from you today," she whispered against his skin.

"Mmm yay." Tilting his head slightly, Henry nuzzled her hair and pressed a lazy kiss to the top of her head.

"Yeah? You don't mind me being clingy today?" she asked. Pulling back slightly, she gave him a teasing smile.

Henry grinned, cracking his eyes open slightly to look at her. "Like clingy. Clingy's good. I wanna be clingy, too."

"Good. I'll go make breakfast and call my secretary. You can stay here, I'll bring some food up." Ordinarily she cringed at eating in bed, but she was willing to make an exception for the day.

"Okay." Henry lifted a hand to pull her down for a lazy kiss.

She let him hold her for the kiss, and stayed down longer than intended, kissing him deeply. Pulling away, she hummed and smiled against his lips. "Be right back."

Smiling, Henry lightly teased, "Promise?"

"Absolutely." She did as she said, making bacon and french toast for breakfast quickly and placing the call to her secretary to tell her she'd be by to pick up her paperwork, but otherwise she had something personal to deal with for the day. Emma wouldn't be happy, she was supposed to have a meeting about Emma's budget that day, but pushed it to the next day instead. Setting the food and two cups of juice onto a bed tray, she carried it all upstairs to her—_their _bedroom.

Henry had woken up a little more while Regina was downstairs, and was sitting up against the headboard when she came back. "Hi, beautiful," he greeted as she entered the room.

"Hello there, my sleepy head," she teased, carrying the tray over and handing it to him to hold while she climbed in next to him. Pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, she leaned against him and picked up the fork, using its side to cut a piece off and holding it at his mouth.

Opening his mouth with a grin, Henry let her feed him, sighing happily as he chewed. Once he'd swallowed, he complimented, "Delicious as always, Mom."

"Good," she answered, taking a piece for herself. "So, I have a question for you." Looking at him expectantly, she smiled slightly.

"What's that?" Henry asked, snagging a piece of bacon with his fingers.

Biting her lip shyly, she looked up at him, asking, "Would you like to have dinner with me Friday?"

Henry blinked, taking a second to catch on, and when he did, his grin nearly took over his face. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Yeah?" she asked, her mouth widening into a grin.

"Oh hell yeah," Henry chuckled, pulling her into a kiss.

After moments of kissing, Regina pulled away and took a sip of her juice. "Good. I figured you could decide where we should go."

"Okay," nodding and biting his lip, Henry thought about it. "I'm not sure yet… but I'll figure it out."

"Okay, good." They finished eating in a pleasurable silence, Regina keeping her head against his chest most of the time.

Once they were finished, Henry carefully set the tray on the floor and rolled over, half on top of Regina. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she sighed, though happy to feel his weight. "I wonder if it'll always be this hard during Emma's weeks."

"I hope not," Henry kissed her shoulder. "And if it is… it's only two more months. Three more weeks at Ma's before I turn eighteen."

"That makes it seem shorter than it is," she whispered. "I really don't want to deal with three more full weeks without you."

"I know, I don't want to either," Henry agreed. "But you have me all to yourself during the weeks between."

"I suppose it'll have to do," she agreed. Cupping his neck, Regina pulled him down for a hard kiss, needing to feel pressure, his weight and force, on her mouth and her body. She needed a reminder that this was real.

Henry groaned happily into her mouth, shifting to settle himself over her fully, pressing her into the mattress.

Humming in pleasure at his instinct, Regina ran her free hand up his side, touching the bare skin over his ribs.

"Mm why do you keep wearing these?" Henry murmured, sliding his hands under her nightie to press against bare skin.

"Do you not like them?" she asked softly, nudging his face with her nose so she could access his neck.

Tilting his head, he admitted, "I do, but… skin."

"Mmm I'll keep that in mind," she teased, biting and licking his neck.

Groaning, Henry tried to pull the nightie off without having to move away from her. It was a battle he was losing, making him growl in frustration. "Naked," he demanded. "Now."

Regina waved her hand easily so neither of them had to move, and continued her work on his neck, deciding she didn't care if she marked him, nobody would see him until Friday anyway. She sucked hard against his pulse point, moving her body gently against his.

"Yes," Henry hissed, his weight resting on his elbows as he moved his hands to her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples between finger and thumb.

"Henry," she moaned against his skin. Arching forward to encourage him, Regina moved her mouth back to his, biting his bottom lip.

Henry returned the attention by flicking his tongue against her top lip and said, "I just realized I practically ignored your breasts last night… I'll have to fix that…" Grinning at her, he slid down so his mouth was even with her chest and wrapped his lips around one nipple, sucking firmly and tugging on the other with his fingers.

"That's good, baby," she breathed, her hips rolling against him on instinct.

Humming, Henry wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so she was laying on top of him, then shifted up the bed so he was leaning back against the headboard. Then he focused on her breasts again, pushing them together and alternating between her nipples with his mouth.

Lifting herself slightly off him, Regina took his cock in her hand, stroking his length for a moment before positioning the tip at her entrance. Sliding down over him, she whimpered lightly once he was inside her. Rolling her hips against him, she wrapped her arms around his head, holding him in place on her breast.

Henry mumbled encouragements against her skin, even as he licked and sucked and bit at her nipples, doing everything he'd learned in the last month that she loved.

Regina let out a series of moans and whimpers, continuing to roll herself on Henry's cock. She lifted herself each time, lowering back onto his dick and rolling against him again. She moved one hand between their bodies, slowly working at her clit while she fucked him.

Henry groaned as she spasmed around him briefly from the stimulation, and he pulled his head back just enough to murmur, "That's it, Mom… touch yourself, take what you need." Then he flicked his tongue against her nipple and blew a cool breath over the taut, wet skin.

From the combination of all the stimulation her body was receiving, Regina knew she was going to finish quickly. She moved harder and faster on Henry, pushing herself up and coming back down in a heavier motion so his cock pushed hard into her each time.

Since he could barely rock his hips up to meet her, Henry kept his focus on her breasts, pushing his own pleasure to the back of his mind as he switched between them.

Feeling the build up in her lower stomach, she kept moving against him, working her clit faster as he continued with her breasts. "Henry, I'm gonna—" she breathed, unable to finish as her body shook on top of him. She weakened against him, leaning into him and catching her breath.

Henry wrapped his arms around her and lifted his head, dragging his tongue up from her breasts to her ear and kissing the lobe. "You feel so good when you come on my cock."

Shivering at how sexy he was when he talked to her like that, Regina held him tightly, slowly rolling against him again. "Fuck me, baby?"

"Yes," Henry groaned, shifting beneath her so he could pull his knees up under himself and move her to lie on her back, still inside her. His hands moved to her ass to support her and he slowly withdrew partway before thrusting back in firmly.

"Oh god, Henry," she moaned as he pounded into her. She moved with him, each thrust he gave eliciting a string of moans and whimpers that came in the form of his name and various praises.

Henry watched her face as he adjusted the angle, lowering and tilting her hips a bit to try and find the spot that made her go wild when he hit it.

When Henry hit the sensitive spot within her, Regina let out a yelp, pushing her hips harder into his. "Henry… fuck… harder… right there… yes!" she screamed, every move he made pushing her closer.

Henry began to grunt from exertion with each thrust, his fingers biting into her ass as he held her in place.

"Fuck baby," she called out, his last thrust pushing her over the edge. Body tensing and shaking, she stilled a moment before dropping hard against the bed, her body gushing her release and covering his cock and the bed as it had done the week before. Once her breath caught up with her, Regina started moving against Henry again, tightening herself around his cock, helping him head to his own finish.

"Yes, yes, Mom!" Henry cried out, jerking erratically as he released, pouring himself into her and just barely avoiding collapsing on top of her, his arms coming out to catch him.

"Baby," she sighed happily. "God, you are so good."

"You're amazing," he returned, nuzzling her shoulder and neck and breathing her in.

"Wetness," she whispered. "Let me clean up the sheets and we can cuddle." She pushed against him gently so he'd move.

Henry grumbled slightly, but lifted himself up. "I seriously love it when I can make you do that, but clean-up is a bitch," he teased.

"If you'd rather, we can go lay in your room for now," she chuckled. "Well, your **old** room."

"Nope," he said quickly, grabbing the corner of the sheet and pulling it free. "I want to hold you in _our_ bed."

Smiling brightly, Regina nodded and went to the hallway to grab a clean set of sheets. "I'm glad we share now… officially, anyway," she said when she returned to the room.

Henry grinned, wadding up the soiled sheets and dumping them in the hamper. "Me too."

After she finished making the bed, Regina relaxed onto the freshly washed sheets, pulling Henry down to her.

"Mm," Henry sighed happily, one arm across Regina's waist, his head resting on her breast, listening to her heart beating.

"I love you," she breathed. A moment later, she heard pounding on the door. Sighing, she pushed off the bed, intending to see who was bothering them.

"No," Henry protested, pulling her back. "Whoever it is can go away. This is our day."

Nodding, Regina laid back down. She pulled Henry into a slow and soft kiss.

Emma knew she was being ignored, so she pulled out the spare key she had for emergencies and pushed the door open. Making her way through the bottom floor, she didn't find anyone and so she headed upstairs, hesitating outside of Henry's bedroom door. She pushed it open and saw a perfectly untouched bed. Shaking her head, she walked to Regina's room.

Henry smiled into the kiss, letting it linger, but not deepening it.

Pushing the door open, Emma was greeted with the sight of a half uncovered Regina whose limbs were tangled with their son's. And they were kissing. "Fucking hell!" she yelled, not backing out of the room. The kiss bothered her, probably more than them being in bed together.

Startling at the noise, Henry lifted his head. "Seriously? I know you have a key and all, Ma, but isn't that for emergencies? And shouldn't you knock before walking into someone's bedroom?"

"Well, I don't know, since your mother is supposed to be at work and cancelled an important meeting with me, forgive me for thinking it **was** an emergency," she hissed. Looking at Regina, she rolled her eyes saying, "You called out of work for a day of fucking?"

"No, I called out of work for a personal day, which I am entitled to; in fact I have four more I haven't used for the year."

Shuddering, Emma rolled her eyes and backed out of the bedroom, calling over her shoulder that she'd be waiting in the kitchen.

Henry glowered at the open door, struggling to tamp down on the anger he could feel building inside. "What gives her the right?" he ground out.

Resting her hand over his heart, Regina kissed him softly, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, baby. I cancelled an important meeting on her, she's probably just upset."

Taking a deep breath, Henry nodded. "Okay. But I'm coming down, too. If she's going to rant at you, you should have someone by your side."

"You don't have to, darling," she assured him. "But I appreciate it, if that's what you want." Standing, Regina dressed quickly and waited for Henry to do the same before they headed downstairs.

Henry took her hand and lightly squeezed it as they entered the kitchen. He knew she didn't **need** him to be there, per se, but it was important to him to show Emma that they were a unit, that if she had a problem with Regina, she also had a problem with Henry.

"Pushing off budget meetings for a little afternoon delight?" Emma growled, when they entered the kitchen.

"Morning delight, actually, if you must know," Regina shot back. Dropping Henry's hand to walk to the coffee pot, Regina started off the liquid before she turned around to acknowledge Emma again. "I'm sorry the meeting was cancelled for the day, but it's rescheduled for tomorrow."

"Do you realize that I thought something was legitimately wrong with you? I was stupidly, _actually_ concerned when I came here, and even more so when you didn't open the door! Do you know why? Because **most** people don't blow off work and answering their door to fuck their son."

"A lot of people blow off work and answering their door to fuck their boyfriend when he just got home after a week away," Henry pointed out mildly, watching the interaction with interest.

"Oh Christ, Henry," Emma groaned, turning to him and looking as though she was going to say something, but Regina cut her off.

"No! Emma Swan, get out of my house!" Regina cut in defiantly.

"What?" Emma asked, shocked.

"You want to come here and yell or argue with me about work, fine, but don't you start on Henry," Regina yelled. "From now on, Henry is grounded here, too. By grounded, I mean he stays here at all times, unless escorted by me. He gets no visitors, including you, and no phone calls, texts are fine. If you want to come over for an hour every afternoon to help with school, fine, but you will not say anything in that hour about anything but his studies. Are we clear?"

"Wh—What?" Emma said, mouth agape.

Henry dropped his head into one hand, stifling a snort, but unable to help the way his shoulders shook in silent laughter.

Regina shot a friendly glare at Henry, shaking her head lightly. "This is not how things need to turn out in reaction to what Henry and I chose… what we _choose_. You and I could still be friends, you could still have a good relationship with your son, but **you** are choosing against those things. And I will deal with your hatred and your disgust out there, but in _my home_, I will not and I won't let you give it to Henry here, either."

"That's not even acceptable! I could take Henry away from you, I could not let him see you!"

"And he'd come over anyway. Do you honestly think that he'll listen?"

"I expect you to be responsible!"

"You actually believe that if I tell Henry to behave like a good child and listen to his mother, that he will obey? Henry is nearly an adult! He makes his own choices, and you need to accept that!"

"What the fuck have you done to him?" Emma yelled, causing Regina to recoil as though she'd been slapped.

"Stop it!" Henry yelled, stepping in front of Regina and glaring fiercely at Emma. "You don't get to tell me who I'm allowed to love. You don't get to tell Regina who **she's** allowed to love. That's **our** business and has nothing to do with you. You asked what she did to me? _She showed me what True Love feels like_."

"You don't have romantic True Love!" Emma argued. "She kissed your forehead! That's exactly what I did when I woke you, too, and when I broke the curse. Henry, you're reading too much into it."

"I really don't think I am," Henry argued. "You know why? Because even though she kissed my forehead, just like you did, and even though at the time she only felt maternal love for me, **I** was attracted to her. **I** had fantasized about her. And that didn't go away just because I got my memories back. And now that we **both** feel romantic love for each other, it _makes sense_ that it's become True Love in that sense as well."

Regina looked at Henry, shocked at his line of thought of them sharing True Love. It was something she truly hadn't considered, she was happy enough just to know that they loved each other. She found herself smiling softly at him, biting her lip in an attempt to hide it.

"I can't… this is just… I need to go. I can't deal with this," Emma stuttered, frustrated and angry.

"You're going to have to," Henry pointed out. "Maybe not today, but eventually you're going to have to deal with it. Because it's not going away."

"Emma, I truly understand you being uncomfortable and having issues understanding just yet, but you aren't going to come here, in my house, and criticize us." Lifting her hand to wave in the direction of the door, she continued, "Let me see you out, I will see you tomorrow for our meeting." Regina waited until Emma reluctantly crossed her arms and turned around angrily.

"Fine." Being directed out of the house, Emma growled as she turned around once outside, to see Regina shaking her head and dropping it, looking at the ground as she shut the door.

Henry, watching from the kitchen doorway, made his way to Regina and took her in his arms. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine, darling. Are you?" she answered against his chest. She loved that when he held her, she fit into his arms and she could be wrapped up and feel protected.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Henry rested his chin on top of Regina's head. "I just wish Ma could see, you know? And that she would've knocked, that was kind of awkward."

"Maybe your family will stop now. It **was** awkward, but perhaps it was necessary," Regina reasoned.

"_My_ family?" Henry asked, mock-offended. "How come they're _my_ family when they're being asses, but **our** family when they're being awesome?"

Regina chuckled easily. "I don't have to deal with being blood related to any of them," she answered.

"Lucky," Henry joked.

"Perhaps. Except you get the benefit of their love, because they'll always love you no matter what. I don't get that."

"Grandma's always loved you," Henry pointed out, rubbing her back.

"She may love me, but she doesn't have to accept that I love you," Regina reasoned.

"Because they've been so accepting of the fact that **I** love **you**." Henry pulled her back into the kitchen where the coffee had finished brewing and grabbed a mug for each of them.

"You know," she spoke, ignoring the point he'd made and watching him sip on coffee. "Of all the things I've had to adapt to with you growing up, it is still so much weirder for me to watch you drink coffee," Regina teased.

Henry snorted into his mug, nearly dribbling coffee down his chin. "She sees me naked and hard and lets me fuck her senseless, but watching me drink coffee weirds her out. Mom… you're strange."

"It's Regina, darling," she corrected him with a glare. Switching her coffee to her left hand, Regina stepped toward her, pressing her hand to his chest intimately. "Did you _want_ me to have an issue seeing you naked?"

"Of course not." Henry covered her hand with one of his. "And what happened to being allowed to call you Mom when we're alone?"

"When we're in bed, or the context of it," she corrected. "Don't get me wrong… I do miss it… being 'mom' to you, but I think that as we get more serious, we need to look at each other as partners instead of…" she trailed off, not sure how to explain what she was thinking.

"Instead of mother and son," he finished for her. "No, I get it… it's just… _weird_, calling you Regina. I **like** that you're my mom." Looking down, he scuffed his bare feet against the floor, his cheeks coloring. "It's… kinda hot."

"My kinky son," she teased. "You know… I like that you're my son. You have seen so many sides to me that no one else has, and you still love me. It amazes me."

Looking back up again, Henry grinned a little shyly. "How can I not love you? You're… amazing. You're everything I could ever want."

"You are such an amazing young man," Regina whispered, leaning up to kiss him. She let her lips linger over his for a minute before she finally pulled away and sipped her coffee. She bent her fingers over his chest, letting her nails scratch him.

Henry hummed as he continued to drink his coffee as well. The light scratching made goosebumps break out over his skin, followed by a pleasant little shiver.

Scratching down his chest and stomach, she let her hand snake underneath the fabric of his shirt, pressing her palm flat against the bare skin of his abdomen. "Henry…" she whispered, chocolate eyes watching green.

"Hmm…?" Henry's eyes were half-closed in bliss.

"You know you're my everything… don't you?" she asked quietly. "You've always been everything."

"I know," Henry smiled, setting his now-empty mug down on the counter and pulling her closer. "And I'm so lucky for that."

She put her own mug onto the counter next to his, letting Henry hold her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and realized that maybe she wouldn't need that much time to fall in love after all. Every moment she spent with him made it easier, every time he held her, or reminded her that he loved her, Regina felt closer to the feeling she'd made herself forget… the feeling of nothing being underneath your feet, nothing keeping you rooted, but you can't find yourself caring because it felt so good.

"How about we go back upstairs," Henry murmured after a long silence. "And spend the day in bed."

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea," Regina answered, taking his hand in hers and letting him lead her back upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it don't read it.**

* * *

Robin pushed the cart into the next aisle after his wife, Roland hanging off the end and leaning back despite numerous warnings from his parents. They'd finally given up and simply told him he wasn't allowed to cry if he fell off and got hurt, to which the nine-year-old had made a face. Movement in his peripheral vision had Robin turning to look at the approaching figure, Regina looking down at a list in her hand and carrying a basket.

"Regina!" Roland exclaimed with a happy smile. He didn't get to see her much, since his mom came back, but he had happy memories of playing with her and his dad, getting ice cream, and sharing meals at the diner.

"Roland!" Regina answered with a smile. "How are you, sweetheart?" She shoved her list into the basket for the time being. "Robin, hello," she said hesitantly.

"Regina," Robin replied evenly.

"I'm good!" Roland exclaimed, jumping off the cart to give the mayor a hug. "It's strange here, I still haven't gotten used to it… I don't know how you—"

"Roland," Robin cut in. He glanced at Marian, "why don't you go with your mother?"

"But Papa, I haven't seen Regina in _forever_!"

"Go," Robin's tone allowed no room for argument. "Now."

"Come along," Marian said, taking the cart from Robin. "Let's finish the shopping." She nodded slightly as she passed Regina, still uncomfortable with the woman.

"You could have let me talk with him for a moment," Regina sighed. "I don't get to see him nearly as much as I'd like to."

"I'll not have you talk to my son ever again," Robin replied in a low voice.

"Robin, what have I done to…" she trailed off, realizing what his line of thought was, tears filling her eyes. Blinking them back, she shook her head slightly. "Roland meant… means so much to me. That's just cruel, Robin."

"He's my **son**!" Robin hissed. "I would have had **you** raise him with me, had Marian not come back. And you expect me now, knowing what you do with your own son, to let you spend time with mine?"

"That is none of your business!" she spat, then lowered her voice. "How dare you think that I would ever… Roland is just a boy, that's… how could you even believe that?"

"How could I…" Robin trailed off in a cold laugh, shaking his head. "Henry is little more than a boy. And Roland will soon be starting to become a man. How am I to be sure that your… _tastes_ wouldn't turn to him as well? I'll not have my son corrupted by your depraved appetites."

Unable to stop the tears this time, Regina wiped them away as quickly as she could and looked away from him. "My tastes have nothing to do with it. It was a situational thing, and would you have questioned me as a friend, which was something I thought we'd achieved, then I would have explained it to you. But as it is, you're accusing me of being some… what? Pervert? I would never… I can't believe, after the time you and I spent together, that you would actually believe something like that from me."

"I had heard many a rumor about the Evil Queen's desires in the bedchamber, living in the Enchanted Forest." Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd thought them lies after I met you, after we became close. I didn't even believe the rumors of you and Henry, until Snow White confirmed it to me herself. And then I realized the obvious. You wanted me to get close to my son. And that is something I cannot and **will** not continue to allow. So go ahead and cry your false tears, I will not be swayed on this matter."

On instinct, Regina raised her right hand and smacked him hard across the face. "Robin Hood, that is the cruellest thing anyone has ever said to me, and trust me, I've heard a lot of horrid things. And for some reason, back then, I did want you. That man with the lion tattoo. But _you_ were the one who left me, and now you'll never know what it's like to be with me. Don't you dare say another word about what I wanted with Roland. He's a sweet boy that I would have been happy to help you raise, and **nothing** more than that. And I swear to all the gods that may exist that if you do say one more word about it, you'll regret it."

"I've said all I have to say on the matter," Robin said, watching her with a dismissive gaze. "But know that if I ever see or hear of you speaking to Roland again… You **know** my arrow never misses its mark."

Tears still sliding down her face, Regina shoved her basket of groceries at him and hurried out of the store. Once inside her car, she broke down, unable to stop crying and unable to control her breathing, she began hyperventilating. After several moments, she caught her breath and headed home, sitting in her parked car in the driveway several moments, unable to get out. When she finally felt composed enough, she got out of the car, heading inside. She didn't want Henry to know she was upset, or why. But she wasn't sure how she would explain the lack of groceries she was returning with.

"You're back early," Henry called, hearing the door close. He pushed away from the dining room table, where he had his school books spread out and went to greet his mother. His smile faded the second he saw her, melting into a look of concern. "Regina? What's wrong, what happened?" He immediately went to her, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Nothing, darling. I'm fine," she lied, letting him hold her, her arms stiff at her sides.

"Don't do that," he murmured, coaxing her head against his neck. "If you're hurting, I need to know what happened. How else can I make it better?"

"I… I don't like bothering you with my problems, darling."

"Your problems **are** my problems," he pointed out gently. "We're in this together, remember? What happened that made you cry, beautiful?"

"I ran into Robin and Roland at the grocery store. Roland said hello and when I tried to talk to him, Robin had Marian take him away. He basically told me that I'm perverted and he'll put an arrow through me if I ever talk to Roland again."

Henry's jaw clenched and it took him a second to keep himself from tensing up. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Well. Clearly Robin's an idiot," he said, forcing lightness into his voice. "I'm sorry you can't see Roland, I know how much you like him. I could try to talk to Robin for you, explain to him that you're not a threat and even thinking so is ridiculous."

"I don't think it will matter," she whispered, pausing as more tears slid over her cheeks. "He accused me of using him to get to Roland all those years ago. I mean… Roland was a toddler! Who… what kind of person does he really believe I am if he believes that could be true!"

Sighing, Henry cradled the back of her head with one hand. "I don't know. I don't know how anyone could think that of you. Certainly no one who has met you and spent any manner of time with you."

"It's… they all think I'm perverted because… I just don't know what to do to make them not see me that way," she whispered, pulling him as tightly against her as she could. "Why can't they just be happy that we're happy?"

"I don't know," Henry sighed, his fingers threading into her hair and lightly massaging her scalp. "Archie told me that we can't use words to convince them, we have to show them with our actions and wait for them to see it. I just wish you weren't getting hurt in the meantime."

"That bug has some decent advice sometimes," Regina joked, forcing a smile. Sighing, she kissed Henry's chest. "Okay, we'll show them. If they're going to be rude to me whether we are open about it or keeping it quiet, then we might as well flaunt it."

"If you've got it, flaunt it?" Henry teased. "Is that why you wear so many tight skirts?" He slid the hand on her back down and grabbed her ass, squeezing lightly.

"You have no idea how many times I've gotten my way by distracting people with my… assets," Regina purred at his touch. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his in a kiss, wanting him to show her what she meant to him.

Chuckling against her lips, Henry murmured, "Yeah, I bet." He returned the kiss for a moment, then pulled back. "I have an idea, if you're… open… to it."

"How do I know if I'm open to it if I don't know what it is?" she asked, smiling at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're just going to have to trust me." Smirking, he directed, "Go into your study, take your panties off and sit on the desk, facing your chair. I'll be there in a minute."

Shaking her head, Regina chuckled and headed to her study. She slipped her panties off from underneath her skirt. Quickly clearing the desk, she pushed herself up onto the hard surface and waited patiently.

Henry ran up the stairs, grabbing a silky black scarf of Regina's that he'd been eyeing for a while. When he returned to the study, scarf hidden behind his back, he sauntered over to the desk, taking a seat in Regina's chair and grinning up at her. "Feet on the armrests," he directed, his voice low, but commanding.

Doing as he asked, she put her feet on either arm rest of her desk chair, waiting for him to do as he wanted to.

Leaning back, Henry let his gaze wander her body, taking in the clinging shirt, the skirt that was now pushed up around her hips, down her bare legs to her heels propped on the armrests, then back up, grinning at the sight of her bare pussy. "You know, I've had a **lot** of fantasies about you over the years," he said, almost conversationally. "All the different ways I'd like to take you. This is one of them, but I thought, why not get two fantasies with one stone, so to speak."

"Oh? Do tell me more, or show me, darling. I'm not very patient," she urged.

"I'd like to blindfold you," Henry said, pulling the scarf out from behind his back, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Her breath hitched and her pulse raced. The eyebrow she'd had raised, lowered, and she shook her head slowly. Eyes widening, she looked at him terrified. All she could think of was being blindfolded and awaiting her death.

Henry dropped the scarf and stood, stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Regina? Mom? What's wrong?"

"I—I can't. No… no blindfold, please. Henry, I can't," she breathed, her tone afraid and nearly begging.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he soothed. "Can you tell me what happened when you were blindfolded?" It was obvious to him that experience — bad experience — was speaking in her reaction.

"Your grandparents… they almost executed me with a blindfold on," she whispered.

Henry nodded slightly, kicking himself. Now that she mentioned it, he remembered the story from his book, how Snow White had the Blue Fairy stop the arrows just before they would have pierced the Evil Queen's heart. "Okay. You're safe now, you know that, right? I'm not ever going to hurt you."

Nodding slowly, Regina tried a smile, but her lips weren't cooperating. "I know. I… I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's okay." Henry bent down to kiss her gently. "Can you do something for me?"

Biting her lip, Regina gave a quick nod. "Yes. What is it?"

"I want you to try." Henry pressed a finger over her lips before she could protest. "I'm right here and you're safe. I'll talk to you the entire time, and your hands will be free if you need to take it off. But can you try?"

Looking up into his earnest eyes, Regina nodded, agreeing in a soft voice. "Okay. Keep me here? Keep me grounded in you, okay?"

"I will," Henry nodded. "And Regina?" He cupped her face in his hands, looking deeply into her eyes. "It's not a weakness if you have to take it off. And I'm not going to judge you if you do."

"Okay baby," she agreed.

Henry pulled away to pick up the scarf again. "Close your eyes," he whispered, and kissed her. He kept his own eyes open, kissing her gently as he brought the scarf up, loosely tying it around her head. "I'm right here," he murmured against her lips.

Once he finished tying it, she leaned forward and caught his lips, sliding her tongue out and running it across his bottom lip.

He caught her tongue between his lips, sucking it lightly. "I'm going to sit back down now," he said, voice calm and even. Slipping one hand into hers, he continued, "I'm not going to let go of your hand, okay? I'm gonna hold onto you, and I'm going to put my mouth on your pussy and I'm going to make you come for me. Does that sound good?"

"Yes," she breathed. She wanted him to touch her and she didn't really care how, in that moment. She just wanted him to.

Slowly sitting down again, Henry ran his free hand up the inside of one leg, from her ankle to the apex of her thighs. "You're wet for me," he murmured, parting her with his fingers and swirling around her clit.

"Of course I am," she answered lightly. "I'm wet for you every time you touch me."

"Of course you are," he agreed. "And I love how wet you get, how wet I can make you. The best thing is when you come all over me and the sheets. I love it when you come like that." Sliding a finger inside and finding that one spot with ease, he crooked his finger, rubbing against it.

Lowering her hands behind her and pressing her palms flat onto the desk surface, Regina's hips moved forward against his hand, pushing hard onto him.

"And I love the way you taste," Henry continued, rocking his hand slightly. "I can't wait until the day when you come all over my mouth like you have on my cock. Do you think you'd like that? To soak my face with your orgasm? I'd love to taste it."

"Yes, baby, yes," she breathed. Rocking her hips with the same rhythm that he rocked his hand, Regina concentrated on his voice to keep her thoughts off the blindfold.

"I'm going to put my mouth on you now… are you ready? Do you want me to taste how wet you are for me?" Henry had a moment of gratitude that Regina wasn't still holding his hand, as he needed it to adjust himself in his pants, his cock painfully hard against the zipper.

"Gods Henry, yes," she moaned, wanting nothing more in that moment.

"Okay," Henry murmured, leaning forward and letting his breath wash over her sex. After a brief moment, he drew his tongue in a straight line from her entrance, up and over her clit. He groaned. "God, you taste so good. I don't think I'll ever get enough of the way you taste on my tongue."

Leaning her weight on her right arm, Regina brought her left to the back of his head and pushed him against her pussy. "Keep going, don't stop baby."

"Tell me what you want," he said, his words vibrating against her. "Do you want my tongue in your pussy, or on your clit?"

"Clit," she whimpered. "Fingers in me."

"_Fingers_?" Henry chuckled and flicked his tongue against the tip of her clit. "You want more than one? Have you been good?"

"Two… please, now, Henry," she pleaded. "I need you."

Humming in thought and letting his lips vibrate against her clit with the sound, he murmured, "Well, I suppose I could do that… just because I love you." Then he slid a second finger in alongside the first, curling them alternately so she was constantly stimulated. As he moved his fingers inside her, he fastened his mouth around her clit, sucking and licking with intent.

"Fuck yes," she whimpered. Rolling her hips against his mouth, Regina once again rested against both hands so she could move quicker. "Baby, harder please."

Henry obeyed, stroking more firmly with his fingers and sucking on her clit harder. He grazed it with the edges of his teeth, then liberally soothed with his tongue.

After another moment of pushing against his face, Regina dropped her head to look at him. Instead she was met with the reminder that she was blindfolded. "Come here, baby," she whispered. "I need you to kiss me. I need you up here for a minute."

Henry obeyed instantly, lifting his mouth from her, but keeping his fingers rocking into her. He leaned up, catching her lips with his and murmuring, "I'm right here… You're so beautiful."

"I love you, Henry," she breathed, leaning forward to find his lips again. Long moments of kissing him helped her regain her ground, so she broke their kiss and nodded. "I'm okay now, thank you baby."

Grinning, Henry kissed her again, quickly, and curled his fingers hard inside her. "You want my mouth on your clit again?" he asked innocently.

Nodding again, Regina moaned, "Yes, please baby."

"You know I just want to make you happy," he teased lightly, pressing his tongue into her alongside his fingers before dragging it up and over her clit again, working it slowly but firmly as he massaged her inside with his fingertips.

"Henry," Regina whimpered at his skillful mouth. She couldn't believe how incredibly good he had gotten at this in the month they'd been together. Pushing herself against his mouth again, Regina let out content sighs and other various noises of pleasure as he worked his tongue and fingers on her.

"That's it," Henry murmured into her sex. "Let me take care of you, Mom. And when you're about to come, you let me know, okay? I want to taste your orgasm."

Moaning, Regina let her head drop back and continued rolling against him. "Baby, can you… fuck me harder, baby, please?"

"Like this?" Moving his fingers more firmly, he sucked her clit hard and curled his tongue around it.

"Fuck!" she cried, bucking against his mouth at the new sensation. "Henry… I'm… keep doing that, I'm getting closer."

Humming an agreement without taking his mouth off of her, he diligently kept up the movement, being sure to press his fingers against her g-spot with each thrust.

"That's good, Henry… so good," she said breathlessly.

"Are you going to come for me, Mom? You gonna come all over my mouth?" Adding both more speed and more strength to his thrusts, he nipped her clit lightly again.

"Yes, yes, I'm going to come," she cried, her body moving hard against him. She rolled her hips quickly as her muscles tensed, preparing for her release.

Shortening his thrusts so his fingers were pounding against that spot, Henry brought his other hand up, thumb massaging her clit, moving his mouth down in preparation for her –hopefully gushing– release.

Jerking once more against his mouth and hand, Regina's body stilled, tensing entirely as her limbs weakened and her body filled with what felt like an explosion, her release.

Henry groaned loudly, fingers and thumb massaging to draw it out as he drank of her pleasure, even as she soaked his face and the front of his shirt.

Riding her orgasm out against him as long as she could, Regina slowly began to settle back against the desk. "I want to look at you, Henry. May I?"

Henry didn't respond verbally as he stood, drawing his hands away from her sex and reaching up to gently draw the blindfold off. As she blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light again, he smiled, murmuring, "Hi, beautiful."

Smiling, Regina took in the adoration that his eyes held for her and she returned the look. "Thank you, baby," she whispered, her eyes shifting between his.

"Why are you thanking me?" Henry asked, tilting his head a little. "You let me have my fantasy, even though it was something that made you uncomfortable. Thank **you**."

"You helped me overcome it. Nobody has ever cared for me like you do," she answered, leaning up to kiss him. As she pressed her lips to his, she could taste herself on his mouth and it turned her on all over again.

Humming, Henry murmured, "Clearly nobody's been worthy of you, then. But I can't quite bring myself to complain, because that means nobody else has claimed you, which leaves you to be mine."

Groaning at his claiming of her once more, Regina pushed against him, sliding off the desk onto her feet. She shoved him against the wall behind them, stepping up to him and claiming his lips roughly in her own, biting his bottom lip hard between her teeth.

Henry grabbed her hips, pulling her more firmly against his body, his straining erection pressing against her as he groaned against her mouth at the bite.

Reaching her hands to his sides, Regina pulled his shirt over his head, scratching her nails down his chest as her fingers made their way to his jeans. She unbuttoned them, pushing them, along with his boxers, off his hips. Grabbing his cock, she stroked his length quickly, pressing her mouth to his again. Satisfied with the kiss, Regina sank to her knees, kneeling before him and pressing her pursed lips to the tip of his cock, tilting her head back to look up at him.

"Fuck," Henry hissed, swallowing hard as he looked down, the sight of his mother, the woman who had once been a queen, on her knees with her mouth on his cock, did unspeakable things to him, and his hands clenched into fists as his sides.

Parting her lips, Regina took part of his cock into her mouth, stroking the rest with her hand. She reached her hand up and massaged his balls as she sucked him, pressing her tongue hard against the bottom side of his cock.

"Fuck," he said again, reaching out to tangle his fingers in her hair. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he watched her, his body already trembling as he held himself back.

Regina pulled her mouth off his cock so she could lick his balls, sucking one into his mouth and swirling her tongue against it before repeating the action on the other. Stroking his cock in her hand as she moved her mouth on his balls, Regina ran the tip of her nose along the underside of his dick, letting his length cover part of her face for his viewing pleasure.

Henry hissed in a breath, his fingers tightening in her hair, his dick impossibly hard. It was like he was watching his own personal porn, except his was _feeling_it, too, and it was his **mother** on her knees for him.

Smirking up at him, Regina took the tip of his cock into her mouth again, pushing it against her cheek and smacking her cheek lightly with her hand. Then closing her hand in a fist, her thumb tucked securely into it, as she read would help her gag reflex, she took his entire length into her mouth, pulling off quickly, then repeating. She swallowed around his cock, creating pressure for him before she pulled back off, sucking again just on the tip.

"Fucking **god**!" Henry exclaimed. He didn't even try to keep his hips from jerking, too lost in the sensations to think about being polite. His head swam with pleasure, his muscles spasming as he tried desperately to hold on, not wanting the pleasure to end just yet.

Pulling off his cock, Regina looked up at him. She placed her hand on the base of his cock, only two of her fingers wrapped around him. "Obey this barrier, and you can fuck my mouth… if you want," she offered, not waiting for his response, but taking the tip of his cock back between her lips.

Panting, Henry pushed his hips forward slowly, entranced by the visual of his cock disappearing past her lips. When all he could see was her fingers around his base, he pulled back, just as slowly. "Fuck," he breathed, eyes wide and flicking back and forth between her mouth and her dark gaze, repeating, "Fuck." Then he swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and began to stroke into her mouth, his hands holding her head in place.

Regina moaned onto his cock, trying to create vibrations for his pleasure. She continued massaging his balls in her other hand, switching from both at once to one at a time. Pausing a moment, she pushed his legs apart farther, pushing one finger from her free hand into her mouth to wet it. Bringing it back out, she gently pushed it into his ass, just to the first knuckle.

"Ohfuckyes," Henry hissed, shuddering and tensing, his knees weakening, causing him to sink down a little on her finger.

Regina took that as positive reinforcement, so she pulled her mouth off his cock and pulled her finger out of him, spitting on it to wet it more. She then pushed her finger back into him, deeper than before, searching for the spot she had read about. Taking his cock back into her mouth, Regina wiggled her finger once she found the small bump inside him. Crooking her finger, she pushed the tip back and forth over the bump, sucking his cock with hard pressure.

Unable to hold back further, Henry released with a yell, one hand falling away from Regina's hair to slide over the wall, reflexively searching for something to hold onto as his head spun, overwhelmed.

Regina kept him deep in her mouth until she felt his cock stop pulsing his release. She slowly sucked his release from him, swallowing every bit of it. Pulling her mouth back off him, she went back to lick him completely clean, caressing his balls as she did so to make sure he came down slowly.

"Hnn," Henry whimpered, his eyes rolling as he blinked rapidly. Looking down at Regina he opened his mouth as if to speak, but just let out another whimpering sigh, the corners of his mouth twitching up in a stoned-like smile.

She held her hands up, palms down, waiting for him to pull her up to her feet.

Leaning heavily against the wall, Henry reached out for her hands, pulling her up and into his body. "Wow," he breathed dazedly.

"Good," she answered, tilting her face up to press a soft kiss to his mouth. "I'm glad it was enjoyable."

Returning and drawing out the kiss with a groan, Henry murmured, "Was more than enjoyable… you blew my mind… uh, no pun intended."

Chuckling, Regina shook her head lightly. "Well, you do it often enough for me, it's only fair. I enjoyed bringing you pleasure that way."

"I enjoyed it, too," Henry agreed, giving her a somewhat dopey grin.

Humming, Regina took his hand, pulling him with her to the couch, pushing him down onto it and climbing on top of him, pulling a throw blanket over them.

"Are we gonna nap now?" Henry asked. "I think we should nap now. Yeah… nap…"

"We can nap, darling," she answered, smiling against his chest. "I love you, baby."

Wrapping his arms around her happily, Henry murmured, "Mm, love you, too… R'gina…" as he closed his eyes, immediately drifting off.

It took her longer to fall asleep, her worries still plaguing her mind. Eventually, though, the steadiness of his breathing and the warmth of his body lulled her to sleep against him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Friday was the day of stress for Henry. First he had to go back to the school, where he hadn't been since the day he was beat up, and then, at the school, he had to take his final exams. He'd spent nearly every waking hour at Emma's studying, and, at the mansion, every waking hour while Regina was working. Part of him wished he'd spent more time studying in the past week, but he really couldn't bring himself to regret the time he spent with his mother.

It took most of the day to take his tests, and they were graded as he went, so it was only an hour after he finished the last exam that he had his grades, and he flew home, gratefully seeing the Benz in the driveway as he parked. "Mom!" he called as he burst into the house. "Regina! Mom! I passed!"

At the sound of Henry's voice, Regina left the fruit she was cutting on the counter and headed to the front door. Wiping her hands on her jeans, when she got to the front entrance where Henry was standing, she wrapped her arms around his neck enthusiastically, almost jumping into his arms. "Baby, I knew you could! I am so proud of you!"

Henry picked her up easily, his arms wrapped around her waist, and spun her around, laughing. "I didn't just **pass**… I got straight A's! Well, I got a B+ in calc, but whatever."

Bringing her mouth to his, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips and smiled widely. "You are brilliant, Henry. I told you that you'd be fine."

"**You're** brilliant," Henry countered with a grin, kissing her again. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Yes you could have. I had perfect faith in you all along. Now… tonight we'll not only get to have our first real date, but we get to celebrate that you're a high school graduate and my _lover_ is no longer a high school student," she joked with a raised eyebrow.

Henry chuckled. "This? Is the perfect day. By the way, when you get ready, wear something fancy. We're going out somewhere nice for our first real date." Not that there were many 'nice' places in town to have a date, but the curse had done something right with Gusteau's, and Henry was determined to make their first date everything it should be.

"I think I can manage that. What about you? Do you need to go shopping? I think you've grown quite a bit since our last formal occasion in town," Regina said, rubbing her nose against his.

"Don't worry about me," Henry replied, pecking a kiss to her lips. "I've been taking small breaks all week to pick out a suit and get it fitted. I just need to pick it up."

"You clever, clever young man," she breathed. "Very well, I will go upstairs and begin my pampering." Pressing a hard kiss to his mouth, she smiled against his lips. "I really am very proud of you, darling."

Smiling, Henry ducked his head a little. "Thanks." Releasing her from his arms, he nudged her in the direction of the stairs. "Go get ready, woman, we have a date to get to." He shot her a wink.

After a long time of extra grooming and pampering herself, Regina curled pieces of her hair, pinning all of it away from her face. Pulling on a deep blood red dress with black accents, Regina stepped into a pair of black stilettos, adding four inches to her height. Adding deep red lipstick to her full lips, Regina checked that everything looked perfect and headed downstairs with her black clutch.

Henry, having picked up his suit and gotten ready downstairs, was waiting when Regina came down. "Wow," he breathed, looking her up and down. "You look amazing." He'd already known what she was going to be wearing, having picked it out himself and temporarily relocating all her other dresses to his old closet to make sure. He had wanted them to match, his own suit made up of black slacks and jacket with a blood red vest over a white button-down, top button undone. If he was taking the Queen out on the town, they were going in style.

"You look so very handsome, Henry," she said. Once she reached him, she pulled him close to her and kissed him gently, much closer to his height in her heels. "You look very grown up, it's… it's a little scary."

"Hopefully just a little scary, and not 'run for the hills' scary," he joked, taking her hand and pressing a light kiss to the back of it. "Your carriage awaits, My Queen." He grinned and led her outside, having already pocketed the keys to the Benz. Guiding her to the passenger door and holding it open, he motioned her inside.

Hesitating about letting him drive her car, Regina decided not to say anything, instead allowing him to help her into the car. "Thank you sweetheart." She waited until he slid into the driver's seat to respond to his earlier words. "I don't think there's anything that could send me running for the hills away from you."

"I'm glad." Henry carefully backed out of the driveway and made his way to the restaurant. It was a short drive, spent in peaceful silence, and after he parked, he opened Regina's door for her and gave her his hand out of the car to escort her into the restaurant.

As they walked, Regina hooked her hand around the curve of Henry's elbow, holding tightly to him. Now that they were actually in public the nerves started filling her stomach.

Emma drove by Gusteau's on her evening patrol that David had switched her for. That was when she saw a very dressed up Henry and Regina walking to the restaurant, looking incredibly cozy. Snorting in disbelief, Emma pulled over, parked and waited for them to be seated before entering the restaurant and requesting a seat where she could see them but they wouldn't see her.

Henry held Regina's hand across the table, stroking his thumb over the back of it and smiling at her gently. "I like this," he said, his voice low. "Being out with you like this."

"Me too, darling," she agreed. Picking up her glass of wine, Regina took a sip and cautiously looked around.

"You're distracted, I don't like it," Henry teased lightly, nudging her foot with his own under the table. "Nobody here is going to say anything, I got the owner's word on that, so you don't need to look like you're expecting a mob with torches and pitchforks to show up."

Chuckling, Regina nodded. "I'm sorry, I'll do better," she sighed happily.

"Good," Henry said with a grin, picking up his menu.

Emma sat at her table, drinking beer and pushing around the food on the plate she'd ordered just so she wouldn't get kicked out. She watched Regina and Henry the entire time, unable to look away, even when they would lean in for quick kisses, and it made her thankful that neither of them was interested in making out at dinner. Regina looked happy in a way that Emma hadn't seen her in a long time… not since her brief relationship with Robin, and even then she didn't look as happy as she did with Henry. And her son… there was something about him that made her stomach hurt watching them together, she couldn't place exactly what it was, but it could have something to do with the adoring gaze that he let linger on every visible part of Regina or how each time he reached out to touch her face or her arm, he smiled in a way Emma had never seen him smile.

Wanting to leave, but hoping to see Regina's gaze linger differently, or not at all, wanting to see it as Regina just being with Henry because she was lonely and needing sex, though Emma knew better, she stayed and she continued watching. And when every look Regina gave Henry was full of so much love that it made Emma's heart hurt, the blonde winced at her behavior of the last couple of weeks since the news had come out. Still, it didn't mean that she agreed with their relationship, it still bothered her… she could just see that to them it was very real and not just comfort.

After Henry paid for dinner, he escorted Regina out of the restaurant and suggested, "I thought maybe we could go for a walk, maybe go sit by your apple tree."

Smiling, Regina nodded. "That sounds like an excellent idea," she answered.

Henry grinned and offered his arm with a light, "My lady."

Regina's lips twisted in an attempt to hide another smile, but it came across anyway. Hooking her hand in the crook of his elbow, Regina answered, "Thank you, kind sir." As they began walking, she held close and tight to him.

City hall wasn't far from the restaurant, and they walked in peaceful silence, not allowing the looks from the few people they passed to get under their skin. Once there, Henry sat down on the bench and pulled Regina down onto his lap, his arms draped around her waist.

Emma had followed them, standing behind some hedges and watching, though it was a setting she was a lot less comfortable watching from than a restaurant.

Regina had one arm draped around Henry's shoulders, her side pressed against his front. She twisted a little to lean down and press a soft kiss to his mouth. "Tonight has been wonderful, Henry, thank you. But I should have paid, **I** asked you on the date."

"Technically you did pay," Henry joked, "I used my allowance. But I wanted to. I chose where to take you, I should pay. Besides, I've been wanting to take you out on a date for a month now." He reached up with one hand, cupping her jaw and stroking his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Six weeks," she breathed, leaning into his touch. "It's been two weeks since everyone found out."

"Six weeks," he echoed. "It doesn't seem like it. It's like… it's like this is brand new, but it's always been there. It feels like it's been two days and two years at the same time."

"It gets easier every day, despite everyone else. Letting myself be with you… it's getting easier." Regina smiled again, leaning down and brushing her lips against his, not quite in a kiss, just a touch.

Emma rolled her eyes at the intimacy between them, and suddenly felt her phone vibrating. She hurried away and answered it in a hushed tone, listening as her mother gave her news that she would have like to hear from Henry, himself.

"I'm glad," Henry murmured, drawing her closer and moving his lips over hers slowly.

Kissing him back softly, Regina breathed in his scent, exhaling slowly as she broke away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. "I love you, baby," she whispered.

Emma hung up the phone, furious. She didn't want this; she didn't want to be the mother who wasn't told exciting news. She marched up, ready to yell at Henry for not telling her, but stopped when she saw the incredibly intimate moment happening between the two and she watched a moment longer.

Smiling, Henry whispered back, "I love you, too."

Emma watched as the smile spread over Regina's lips, and sighed, deciding she was going to interrupt anyway. Pushing through the hedges, Emma walked up and cleared her throat.

Turning his head slightly to look past Regina, Henry's brow furrowed. "Ma? What are you doing here?"

"Wh—what am I doing? Henry… why didn't you tell me about your tests? I… I heard from my mother, again, news that I would have preferred hearing from you," she answered weakly. She was angry, _so_ angry, but she was so tired of being angry with him all the time, and now she was also just really hurt.

Henry sighed a little. "Ma… I just…" He looked at Regina, meeting her gaze and gathering strength from it. Looking back at Emma, he calmly stated, "I didn't want to risk getting in a fight with you. This is a **good** day. I passed my tests, and I get to go out on a first date with the woman I love. I wasn't going to risk anything ruining my mood. I was going to call you tomorrow and let you know."

Regina slid herself out of his lap, not wanting to make the situation completely awkward.

Emma sighed, nodding and understanding where he was coming from. Even in two weeks of people being terrible to them, Henry and Regina were obviously growing together in their relationship and Emma knew she had to accept it. "I'm so tired of fighting with you. I miss us getting along."

"I miss it, too, Ma," Henry said quietly, standing and stepping closer to her. "I know you don't like this, but… I'm in love. And I hate it that you're not happy for me."

"Kid, I'm so happy you're in love, I'm just not one hundred percent happy about who it's with," she answered automatically. Releasing a heavy breath, she looked at Regina, who was peacefully keeping to herself but obviously watching for if Henry needed her, and Emma turned back to Henry. "Fine."

"So… you're okay with it now?" Henry asked. "Or, at least truce on it?"

"I'm still not okay, I… I don't know if I ever will be. But I can see that you guys are happy, and even though I don't get it, I don't want to fight anymore," she answered.

Regina stood from the bench and moved so she was standing half behind Henry and half off to the side where she could see Emma. She gave a shy smile to the blonde and mouthed "thank you" as her eyes began wetting with tears.

Henry grinned widely and let out a happy little laugh. "Thanks, Ma," he said, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

Returning the hug, Emma clapped Henry on the back a couple times. "I'd still really prefer if you keep your PDA to a minimum and like… not do anything in front of me, though, for a little longer."

"We haven't been," Henry pointed out, but nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem."

"I know, I'm just saying that my acceptance doesn't mean I want to see it," she said. "Thank you, kid. And, uh, I'm really proud of how well you did on your tests. We'll have to figure out a reward, since you're a graduate and all now."

Henry nodded. "Thanks, Ma. See you Monday?" As nice as it was to settle things with his blonde mother, he **was** on a date.

"Fine, fine, I can take a hint. You guys… yeah," she said, turning and walking away. She really didn't want to tell them to have a good time, because she really didn't want to think about what their good time would entail.

Regina turned to Henry once Emma was gone. "I told you she'd come around for you," she said. "You're impossible to stay mad at and when you direct your anger at someone… it's a terrible feeling."

Giving her a half-smile, Henry pulled her into his arms. "Well that's not something you need to worry about. And yeah, you were right… I'm glad. For both of us."

"Me too, Henry," she agreed with a grin. "Now kiss me."

"As you wish." Dipping his head, he caught her lips, kissing her slow and deep.

Returning the kiss, Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as their lips worked together.

Henry walked them back to the bench, not breaking the kiss as he sat with her on his lap again, holding her close to him.

"Even if the rest of the town stays mad," Regina whispered, breaking the kiss. "Even if that's the case, Emma deciding to stop trying to come between us… that's enough."

"Yeah," he agreed, smiling and taking another kiss. "But I don't think they will. If Ma can come around, I think others will, too."

"I'm just happy for not having any more weeks of not seeing each other."

"Me too." Henry rested his head on her shoulder for a moment before kissing it and adding, "How about we go back to the car… I'll drive us home… and we spend the rest of the night in bed?"

Humming, Regina nodded. "That sounds like the best idea."

"Perfect." Henry stood, keeping his arms around her and kissing her again once they were on their feet. "Let's go home."

As Regina finished preparing their dinner, she poured herself a glass of wine and sipped from it, then called Henry from his video game to eat. She finished filling each of their plates as Henry entered the kitchen.

"Looks great," Henry said, pressing a kiss to her lips as he took his plate, settling in at the island.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she chuckled, setting her plate in the across from his. She remained standing across from him at the island, sipping her wine and watching him eat.

"Aren't you hungry?" Henry asked, frowning a little as she watched him. "Is… something wrong?"

"Nothing's… wrong," she started. "I need to talk to you about something. Ordinarily it's something I would take care of myself, but your opinion matters for it."

"Um, okay…" Henry put his fork down and leaned on his elbows. "What is it?"

"So… it's time for my IUD to be replaced. We have options, for other methods, and I want to discuss which you would prefer." Biting her lip, she looked at him, waiting for him to tell her he was ready to hear them.

"Oh." Blinking in surprise, Henry admitted, "I don't really know a lot about birth control. I mean, I don't wanna have to use condoms, I know that."

"Okay, so that scratches that off the list," she chuckled. "But… the other two options… if I take the pill, it'll take a month to become effective, so we'll have to use condoms for a month. An IUD we can continue as normal."

"Well, I really don't like the idea of having to use a condom for a month," Henry admitted. "But… aren't IUDs like, some that's there for a long time? Like… years?"

"Well, yes, but it can be taken out at anytime. The… I guess my hesitance comes with how long I've been on an IUD and my age. The pill, once you get off it, you can get pregnant at anytime, but the IUD is a bit touchier," she added hesitantly. It wasn't necessarily something she was considering for the near future, but it was something she was thinking about for… eventually.

"Touchier how?" Henry asked, fighting his instinctive reaction to just say 'go with the pill.'

"It can take a lot longer, especially with how long I've already had it," she answered softly. "But, then it could happen in the first month, it's just a lot less predictable."

"Kinda makes it a little more complicated than just picking one, huh?"

"Yes, I… that's why I wanted to check with you," she answered with a nod, sipping again from her wine.

Chewing on his lower lip for a moment, he asked, "So… which one would you prefer?"

"As annoying as a month of not actually feeling you inside me, but a condom… I kind of want to go with the pill," she answered, looking down quickly as she felt her face warm.

A slow grin spread across Henry's face. "Yeah? You… you're really thinking about… having my baby?"

"Not… not right now, but sometime, yes," she answered, unable to stop the grin growing on her face that matched his.

Quickly standing and rounding the table, Henry pulled her close with one arm, his other hand between them and resting on her flat stomach. "That… thank you," he whispered, kissing her.

"You don't need to thank me," she answered. Setting down her wine glass, she took his face in her hands and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured, and tilted his head down, pressing his face into her neck. "And… I do need to thank you," he continued, "because you're talking about giving me a chance to be a dad, even though there are risks and it would be easier to not even consider it."

"Hey," Regina said softly, pulling his face back up so she could look at him. "I am honored that you want me to be the mother of your children. And I want to do it because I _love_ you, Henry, in every sense of the word." Pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss, she let her mouth linger over his before she pulled away again and looked into his eyes. She whispered, "Henry, I'm… I am _in love_ with you. And all I want to do is give you everything."

Henry's breath hitched in his chest as his eyes filled with tears. "You're in love with me," he whispered reverently, tasting the words as he repeated them. "I… Regina…" Unable to put his feelings into words, he cupped her face in both hands and kissed her, opening his heart and allowing all the love he felt for her to pour out.

Regina returned his kiss, feeling an overwhelming amount of… of something she couldn't quite explain, but it was definitely magical. She pulled away from the kiss, the power of whatever it was too strong for her, but Henry pulled her back in. And it filled her again, head to toe, and the delicious burning sensation was suddenly easy to place. It was Henry's love. It was their love. Their _True Love_.

Henry finally pulled back, resting his forehead against hers and whispering, "Do you feel it?" As much of himself as he poured into the kiss, he felt returned back to him, over and over, waves of emotion that felt like they were binding his heart to hers.

Chuckling, Regina nodded. "I do," she answered, her voice as low as his had been. "And you knew all along."

"Nothing else could explain it, explain us." He rubbed his nose lightly against hers, smiling. "Nobody can fault us this, not anymore. Not now that we _know_."

"Henry," she laughed in relief. "Oh gods, I love you so much!" She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, pulling herself as close to him as possible, standing on the tips of her toes.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me," Henry breathed, holding her against him. "From the time I was three weeks old. And you **always** will be."

"Likewise. Everything… all of the things I've been through is worth you, having you…" she told him sweetly.

Henry lifted her up in his arms and set her on the island, stepping between her legs. "You are so…" he trailed off, not having words, and pulled her close against him.

"Totally and completely yours," she finished for him, even though she knew that wasn't where he was going.

"Mutually so," he added, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach.

"Henry?" she whispered, enjoying his kisses but wanting more of him.

"Mm?" he hummed, leaning up to catch her lips again.

"Make love to me?" she asked softly.

Smiling, Henry lifted her up again, leaving their dinner to grow cold as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom and carefully laid her down on the bed. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he pulled her clothes off, caressing each new bit of skin he revealed. "And I am _so_ in love with you."

"I love you too, darling," she murmured, her body heating at his gentle touch. Reaching up, she moved to pull his shirt off, wanting his skin against hers.

Before long they were both naked, and Henry settled himself over her, his arms both cradling her and bracing himself as he kissed her, his tongue slipping easily past her lips.

Returning his kiss softly, Regina caressed his back, where her hands were holding him tightly against her. Ordinarily she liked sex fast and hard, but the tenderness Henry showed her, and the incredible feeling of his love that filled her body and soul had her shivering against him and they weren't even really started.

Henry rocked against her gently, not yet entering her, just allowing their bodies to slide against each other. Everything felt enhanced somehow, deeper, _more_.

"Baby," Regina breathed, letting herself move slightly with him. She lowered her head, kissing his shoulder softly, and continuing in a trail of kisses to his neck.

Shifting back slightly and tilting his head down, Henry let his own lips wander down Regina's chest, paying soft, worshipful attention to her breasts and nipples with his mouth.

Whimpering, Regina pressed her fingertips slightly into his back. She arched into him, unable to stop herself.

"Don't hold back," Henry whispered. Shifting his weight, he reached between them with one hand, sliding his fingers through her wetness before grasping his erection and bringing it to her entrance.

Breath hitching as he pushed against her, Regina raised her hips to him, taking his length in. Moaning at the welcome intrusion, Regina waited for Henry to set their pace.

Henry began slowly, rocking into her at an almost lazy pace, continuing to kiss her breasts, then lifting his head to press their lips together again.

Moving with him, Regina accepted the soft kiss, sliding her tongue out to ask for more.

Henry sucked on her tongue before sliding his against it, deepening the kiss as he lengthened his strokes into her.

Whimpering into his mouth, Regina kissed him back sweetly, bringing one hand to stroke his cheek as she did so. There was something to be said about the raw passion she felt him giving off, the sweet passion that filled her with joy with every touch.

"I love you, Regina," Henry whispered into her mouth. He shifted the hand he'd moved to her hip between them again, splaying it possessively over her lower abdomen and dipping his thumb down to rest over her clit.

"I love you too, Henry. So much," she breathed, her body breaking their rhythm as her hips pushed up into his new touch.

Henry adapted quickly, speeding up the movement of his hips, but still using smooth, easy strokes.

"Yes, baby," Regina encouraged in a low voice, her body tightening with his movements. "I'm already close for you, Henry."

"I want to come with you," Henry murmured into her neck. "Can you wait for me?"

Nodding against him, Regina concentrated on kissing his neck, occasionally coming back to suck on his pulse point. She tightened herself around him as she moved her body in time with his.

Henry's breath started to come in pants as he rolled against her, and before long he lifted his head, opening his eyes and looking down at Regina, whispering for her to look at him.

Lifting her gaze, chocolate eyes met intense green ones, and Regina whimpered at the intimacy of the moment.

"Come with me," he said softly, rubbing his thumb against her clit. "Come with me, Regina…"

His request shot heat through her body, and his touch had her trembling. Trying hard to keep her eyes open, Regina shook against him, tensing for a long moment before her body dropped limp against the bed.

Henry groaned, keeping heavy eyes on her and letting himself release as he felt her tightening around him. He drew his hand from between their bodies, wrapping his arms around her as they laid together. "I love you, Regina," he whispered as their breathing calmed.

"I love you too, Henry," she answered, holding him tight against her.

Sighing contentedly, he pressed his face into her neck, laying a gentle kiss on the soft skin there.

"What an extraordinary day this turned out to be," Regina mused.

Henry hummed in agreement, kissing her neck again. "Who would've thought that talking about birth control over dinner would end like this?"

Chuckling, Regina squeezed him tighter in a hug, though they were still holding each other. "Indeed." She hummed in thought a moment, kissing his forehead quickly before inquiring, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course." Henry lifted his head to smile at her.

"You didn't call me mom that time, not at all. Why is that?" she asked out of sheer curiosity.

Henry shrugged a little and colored. "I've… been thinking a lot about it lately. And I realized that… it's almost a disservice to call you Mom all the time when we're intimate. Because… you're so much more than that. And I want you to know that I see that. I wasn't… making love to my mother. I was making love to** you**."

Regina's eyes filled with tears and shifted back and forth between his. "You're incredible," she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

"I'm in love," he replied simply. His stomach growled loudly as he went to kiss her again, and he snorted a laugh. "Apparently three bites of dinner isn't enough… Shall we go back downstairs?"

Regina laughed and offered a quick nod. "Yes, that's probably a good idea."

Chuckling, Henry lifted himself off of her and threw his boxers and pants back on. Grabbing Regina's robe, he held it out for her to slip into, grinning.

Accepting Henry's help putting her robe on, she pulled his arms around her and held them at her stomach, so he was wrapped around her. "I think I've made it clear today, but… I love you," she said easily, amazed at how much the meaning had changed for her in such a short time.

"I'm not gonna get tired of hearing it," Henry replied, nuzzling her neck and walking them both toward the stairs. "No matter how many times you say it, I'll always want to hear it."

"Good," she smiled. Untangling herself from him when they got to the stairs, Regina weaved their fingers together and pulled him to the kitchen, putting his meal into the microwave to warm it back up, switching it out for hers when it finished.

Instead of allowing her to sit across from him as she usually did, Henry reached out to grab her around the waist as she passed and pulled him down onto his lap. "You sit here," he said, grinning. "We can eat together."

"Bossy," Regina teased, settling against him. They ate mostly in silence, except when one of them murmured their love or some sweet nothing they couldn't contain. Occasionally they would exchange soft kisses, mostly Henry on the back of Regina's neck, where one of her weakest spots was.

After dinner they lounged together on the couch, snuggling with the TV on in the background, too caught up in each other to pay attention to what was on. Finally, after making love again on the couch, they retired to bed, holding each other close as they fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.** **Also... more anal sex.**

* * *

Mr. Gold was showing Belle some books in his shop that he had dug out the day before, when she was home, when Henry came in for a visit. Watching the young man enter the shop, Gold gave a wicked smile, saying, "Henry, my boy, what brings you by?"

"Hey, Mr. Gold. Hi, Belle," Henry greeted, smiling at the pretty brunette. "Um, I was wondering… there's a way to prove two people have romantic True Love, right? I mean besides a sleeping curse?"

Belle smiled and nodded in greeting, watching Henry curiously as he spoke. She knew, of course, that mother and son had a relationship, which at first had made her feel sick to her stomach. But the more she thought about it and the more she read about it, the less she felt able to judge, especially given her own status as wife of the Dark One.

Gold, who never made anything easy for anyone, even those he sort of liked, smiled and nodded slowly. "Are you looking for proof of a romantic True Love?"

"I am," Henry affirmed in a strong voice, after he swallowed a little nervously. "I know you made a True Love potion from Snow White and Prince Charming's hair, so I thought you would know a way to prove that two people are a romantic True Love pair."

"True Love is my specialty. I could do something similar to that, certainly. For a price, of course. Who are you looking to prove as True Loves?" he asked in the curious tones of a person who already knew the answer.

"Myself and Regina," Henry answered. "But it has to prove that we're **romantic **True Loves, because everyone already knows and accepts that we're familial True Loves. **And** I need you to be willing to confirm it to people if they ask," he laid out, then steeled himself. "What's your price?"

Mr. Gold gave a dark grin, his eye twinkling. "If it works, I get to keep the True Love potion."

Henry's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Rumple, if you want a True Love potion, can't you just make one from us?" Belle asked curiously.

"Henry, my boy, you want a favor, that is the price." Mr. Gold turned to look at Belle. "My dear Belle, I cannot make one from our love because I am the Dark One, and it wouldn't work."

"Oh," Belle frowned, not liking that one bit, as if their love was somehow inferior.

Henry thought about the terms, then sighed. "And you'll guarantee it's romantic True Love?" he pressed. "**And** confirm to anyone who asks?"

"Certainly, my boy."

"Okay," Henry agreed, taking a deep breath. "In the book, you used Snow and Charming's hair, so…" he dug two small plastic bags from his pocket, one labeled H and the other, R, each with a single strand of hair inside. "I brought these."

"You came prepared. Very well," Gold answered, heading to his cupboard and pulling out a small glass bottle. Walking back over to the counter where Henry was standing, Gold pulled the boy's hair from the bag first, slipping it into the vial. Next, he pulled Regina's, and before dropping it in, he smiled at Henry.

Henry watched as the two strands of hair began to glow, entwining together. Gold waved his hand in front of the bottle and the strands fused with a pulse of purple-pink light, settling in the bottom of the bottle.

"Wow," Belle breathed, her eyes wide as she also watched.

"Well… there it is," Gold said with a dry chuckle. "You and Regina are indeed romantic True Loves."

Henry's grin exploded across his face. "Wow. I mean, we already _knew_ but… now there's proof."

"Indeed there is, my boy, and as the deal stated, I will answer the truth for anyone who asks."

"Awesome. Thank you, Mr. Gold. Belle," he nodded, making his way out of the store. He was already late for lunch, but it was definitely worth it.

David sat in the booth across from his wife while they waited for Henry to arrive. They hadn't spent much time with him since Henry and Regina were pushed into the open, even if Emma had begun to accept it.

Henry hurried into the diner, skidding to a halt and sliding in next to his grandmother. "Hey, sorry I'm late," he apologized, a little breathless. "I had to go to the pawnshop."

"The pawnshop?" Snow asked, brow furrowed. "What did you need to see Gold for?"

Shrugging a little, Henry bit back a smile.

"You're not making deals with Gold, are you Henry? That man is a crook! He is no good and there is nothing good that can come from a deal with him!" David lectured.

"Sure there is," Henry replied. "I got proof that Regina and I are True Loves."

Snow paused, then slowly, as if speaking to a young child, said, "Henry… we know you and your mother are True Loves, we remember when you broke the curse. But that doesn't mean—"

"No," Henry cut her off, shaking his head, his grin breaking free. "I got proof that we're _romantic_ True Loves."

"How is that even possible? I don't know of anything that can distinguish the difference," David argued, putting his elbows on the table and leaning forward.

Henry shrugged a little. "I didn't ask for the details. The deal was that he could tell me if it was romantic or not, because everyone already knows it's familial. He said he could."

"You made a deal," Snow murmured slowly, "with Rumplestiltskin… to discover that you and your _mother_ are romantic True Loves. That's just not right."

"Henry! Why would you make a deal with him! There's… it isn't safe and there are so few things that are important enough to risk a deal with him over!" David scolded, knowing it was a little hypocritical. He'd made a number of deals with the man in his own lifetime.

Midway through David's lecture, Regina had walked in and heard David lecture Henry about making a deal. She stopped in her tracks and turned toward their table. "You made a deal with whom, Henry?" she asked, head tilted and eyes narrowed.

_Oh shit_, Henry winced. He had, of course, been planning to tell her, he'd just wanted to do so in the privacy of their own home. "Uh, Mr. Gold."

David, knowing Regina's temper and the direction this conversation could go, asked Regina to sit down.

Fuming, Regina nodded curtly and sat next to David, looking at Henry across the table. "Why did you make a deal with Gold?" she growled through gritted teeth.

Henry sighed. "Because I'm tired of people giving us looks and making comments. Everyone here is from the Enchanted Forest, everyone respects True Love. I asked him if he could somehow test two people for romantic True Love. The deal was he did the test, guaranteed it would specify if it was romantic or not, and would answer anyone who asks him about it, and… he could keep the potion it made."

"Henry! Do you **know** what he did with the last True Love potion he had?" she snarled. "What makes you think I'll agree to give whatever he needs to prove it?"

"He brought magic back with it," Henry answered. "And… uh…"

"He said he already got proof," Snow said quietly, still not believing it.

"I'm sorry, what?" Regina said, taken aback.

Henry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, suddenly wishing he hadn't said anything. "Maybe… he already made the potion," he admitted, cringing.

"And just how did he do that?" Regina asked, her voice dropping.

"Can we talk about this at home?" Henry asked, his own voice unusually high.

"I suppose we better," she answered coolly. "Snow, David, you'll have to excuse me. Henry, I will see you at home."

David nodded at Regina, understanding what was upsetting her. With that, the woman left the diner.

"Fuck," Henry muttered. "Um… I'll call you to reschedule lunch." Sighing, he slid out of the booth and hurried out to his car, driving home quickly. The Benz was already parked when he got there, and his stomach was in knots as he entered the house.

Regina heard him enter the house, but she remained in the kitchen, cutting fruit angrily at the island. She knew he would come look for her.

Checking the study first and not finding her there, Henry peeked into the kitchen. "Um… hey?"

Looking up through her eyelashes, Regina quickly looked back down and continued cutting. "Hey," she answered in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry?" he tried, stepping into the kitchen. "I don't… I mean… I know everyone says he can't be trusted, but it's been **years** since he's tried anything, and I thought it was worth the risk. And I **know** I should've talked to you about it, and I definitely shouldn't have, um, taken one of your hairs from your brush, that's kinda creepy and definitely falls into the category of a violation of trust, and I truly **am** sorry about that. I just… I thought it would make things easier. If people knew that our True Love was romantic, not just familial."

"I would have expected this from my _son_ Henry, but not my… _boyfriend_ or whatever," Regina responded angrily, slamming her knife onto the counter and grabbing a dishtowel to wipe her hands off on. Putting her hands on her hips, she continued, " Henry, I am completely appalled by your behavior. Not even that you did it without discussing it with me, though that's high up there. The fact that you took my hair without my permission and let magic be performed on something of mine, something that had to do with me, when you know so many of the things that have been done to me with magic against my will… that was completely disrespectful and so unkind that I…" Trailing off, Regina shook her head and picked up her knife, turning and placing it in the sink, resting her hands on the counter on either side of her body, bowing her head.

Henry jerked back at the added 'or whatever' in reference to him, but firmly reminded himself that she was hurt and lashing out. Taking a slow breath, he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring the way she tensed and the pang in his heart. "I'm sorry," he murmured into her ear. "I wasn't thinking. I was so distracted by the thought of getting everyone off our backs that I didn't take the consequences into account, and that was shortsighted of me. I betrayed your trust and I hurt you, and if I could take it back, I would, in an instant. I love you. I would do anything for you."

Relaxing into him, Regina shook her head. "You don't get to hold me and tell me you love me and I automatically forgive you. That works when you're ten, not when you're almost an adult and we're a couple." Shrugging out of his hold, she turned and leaned back against the sink. "Henry, I didn't even want to pick out _birth control_ without your input. You don't do these kinds of things when you're in a relationship. We're a couple, we make decisions together."

"I know. I do. I…" Henry shrugged helplessly. "I'm new at this. It's been two months and this is the first real relationship I've been in, and I hate that I'm so inexperienced at this, because… I hate feeling like just a kid. But I know I screwed up on this. I'll… I'll get the potion. I'll figure out a way. Or… we can figure out a way."

Regina sighed and stepped forward into his space. Grasping his upper arms, Regina dropped her forehead against his chest. "Henry…" she breathed against him. "I don't **care** about the potion, Gold can have it… Belle won't let him do anything dangerous with it. I'm upset about you not talking to me first, the rest doesn't matter."

Henry rested his hands on her hips and his head against the top of hers. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I don't… I don't know what to say. I'll do better."

"I hate you," Regina grumbled in a pouting voice. "I **want** to stay mad at you."

Biting back a chuckle, Henry whispered, "I can sleep on the couch if you want."

"But that would just be taking you away from me, that's not helpful, it's stupid."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"I **suggest** that you never do anything that thoughtless again, and maybe I'll forgive you." Regina lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Henry… please promise me that from now on, you will talk to me first before you do anything like this again?"

"I promise," Henry answered immediately. "I never want to hurt you again."

"Good," she whispered in response, leaning up for a kiss. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," Henry murmured, kissing her gently. When they slowly pulled apart, he asked, "Um… can we still use the 'proven romantic True Love' thing, though?"

Sighing, Regina nodded. "I suppose we might as well, since you went through the trouble and upset me for it."

Giving her a little grin, Henry added, "You should've seen Grandma's face. I'm pretty sure her brain stopped working."

Humming, Regina smirked at him. "You're lucky you know just what I love to hear."

"I bet she's still mumbling 'I don't believe it' to herself," he grinned widely. As much as he loved his grandmother, Regina's continuing semi-disdain for her amused him to no end.

"Keep it up and I'm going to take you to bed and show you just what happens to naughty boys when they misbehave," Regina teased with a smirk.

"Oh please do," Henry chuckled darkly. "You keep threatening and/or promising, but you've yet to follow through."

Waving a hand, Regina poofed them to their bedroom, where she appeared in a black leather corset and leather panties, and Henry appeared naked. Stepping toward him, Regina pushed Henry down onto the bed. She climbed over him, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists to the bed. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Henry groaned, taking in as much as he could see from their positions. "It's definitely a step in the right direction," he admitted.

Regina walked up the bed on her knees until she was sitting on his chest, her knees pinning his arms to the bed and her hands free to do as she wanted with. Pressing one hand against his throat, Regina smirked. "Tell me if I need to stop, darling," she whispered.

Henry nodded, swallowing thickly, his cock hard behind her.

"Good boy," she taunted. Using magic, she had Henry's hands restrained so she didn't have to hold him down. She shifted down his body again, scratching her nails hard down his stomach and chest as she went, leaving red marks in her wake.

Hissing at the sting, Henry closed his eyes, his back arching, the sensations blissful despite the pain.

Standing, Regina pushed her panties off, leaving herself in a corset. She tilted her head and used magic to put herself in black leather heeled boots that ended just above her knees. She stepped on the bed, standing over him and letting him take her in.

"Fuck," Henry groaned, gaze raking over her. "You're so fucking sexy."

"And you don't get to touch until you've learned your lesson," she answered, kneeling back to straddle his hips. Rolling her wet pussy against his cock, Regina pressed her hands to his chest to support her weight.

Henry actually whimpered, lifting his hips to try and slip inside her.

"Ah, no no, Henry, you haven't been a good enough boy yet," Regina said, lifting herself off him.

"What's gonna make me a good boy?" Henry asked, half-anticipating, half-dreading the answer.

Chuckling, Regina went to the bathroom to retrieve the items she had purchased since they'd started sleeping together. Walking out of the bathroom carrying a strap-on and a bottle of lube, Regina smirked at Henry with one eyebrow raised.

Henry's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the strap-on and Regina's face. "Really?" he asked, trying to hide his excitement, even as his cock throbbed.

Regina strapped the toy around her hips and poured lubricant onto her fingers. Using her knees, she shoved Henry's legs farther apart, pressing one finger to the puckered hole on his ass. Massaging it, she pushed one finger in, curving her finger around to loosen him up. "More?" she asked, remember what she'd told him about permission.

"Yeah… more, please," Henry nodded quickly, drawing his knees up to give her more room and to roll his hips down onto her finger.

Adding her middle finger, Regina twisted her fingers slowly, curving them inside of him to stretch him in preparation for the dildo. After another moment, she looked down at him. "Are you ready?"

"Please," Henry moaned, his hands clenching into fists.

"Beg more," she demanded.

"God, please, Regina… Mom, please," Henry pleaded, rocking into her hand, her fingers already filling him more than he ever had been, but wanting, needing more.

Pulling her fingers out, Regina covered the dildo with lube, making sure not to miss any spots. She then lowered her hips between his legs, finding his entrance and pushing the tip into him, waiting for him to let her know more was okay.

Henry bit his lip, a high whine escaping his throat as he stretched around the dildo, his ass burning slightly, but he knew it would be worth the minor pain at the beginning. "More… please, Mom… fuck my ass."

Pushing the rest of the dildo into him in one swift movement, Regina pumped her hips slowly, pulling it nearly out just to push it back in.

"Ohhh fuuuuck," Henry groaned, tilting his hips to the tip of the dildo hit him just right with each stroke.

Regina found a steady rhythm to pump into Henry at, and once she was able to continue it without concentration, Regina grabbed his cock in her right hand and pumped it at a matching pace.

"Fuck fuck fuck," he mumbled, his own personal mantra as his body moved helplessly with her thrusts and strokes, each one making his awareness of the outside world shrink and sending him that much closer to bliss.

Pounding hard into him, Regina continued stroking his cock, slowing her pace to pump it at half the speed she was pounding into him at. "You like that? Are you my naughty boy, Henry?" Regina hissed.

"Yes… Mom, fuck…" He thrust his hips into her hand, trying to get her to speed up her stokes again. "Please, Mom, please."

Deciding that his begging was enough, Regina pumped his cock faster as she pounded into him. "I want to know before you come, Henry. I want you to tell me when you're close, am I clear?"

Moving with her, Henry groaned, "Already close… so close, so good, Mom."

Regina ran her left hand up his abdomen and chest, finding his throat and pushing against it as she pounded into him harder. Squeezing his cock with more force, Regina pumped fast and growled, "Come for me, Henry. Come for me now, baby."

Henry's yell was strangled, but the lack of air made his head spin in the best way, explosions going off inside his body as he came harder than he ever had before.

Regina had directed his cock toward her leather-covered stomach, and the white on black had her groaning for her own release. With a wave of her hand, she was cleaned up and Henry was freed from his bonds. Straddling his waist, Regina laid down, her upper body against his chest. "Was that good for you, darling?" she asked softly.

"That was amazing," Henry breathed dreamily, still twitching a little as he came down.

"Good baby," she replied, her cheek pressing against his chest and her hand drawing lazy circles on his stomach. "That became a lot less about punishing you and a lot more about pleasing you than I intended." Lifting her head, she rested her chin on his chest and looked at his face.

"Heh." Henry wrapped his arms around her, fingers splayed across her back. "You didn't come," he noted, seeing a distinct lack of post-orgasmic bliss in her expression.

"No, but there have been many times when you've pleased me to orgasm without anything for you," she pressed a kiss to his chest and smiled. "I'm fine."

"You sure? I like pleasing you." He gave a slightly sloppy grin.

"I'm fine, I promise," she assured him. "I'm tired. Sex is a lot more exhausting on the giving end," she joked, grinning at him.

Henry chuckled. "That one was pretty exhausting on the receiving end."

"Good, means I did a good job," she teased, leaning up to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he returned the kiss. "And you did so much more than a good job. Pretty sure I'm gonna feel it tomorrow and get hard every time I sit down."

"You'll just have to go to Emma's a day late and stay in bed all day," Regina joked lightly.

"I'd be so okay with that." He grabbed at the bedding with one hand, grunting, "Ugh, blankets… why aren't we under blankets?"

Chuckling, Regina waved her hand, ridding her of her uncomfortable clothes, and their toy, and also covering them with her blankets. "Sorry… I'm feeling lazy today, hence all the magic. I'm assuming you'll forgive me?"

"Kidding? Wish I had magic to be lazy with." Henry let out a yawn, curling closer against her and sighing happily. "Nap. Then go freak out Grandma s'more. 'Kay?"

"Mmm, certainly," she answered, falling asleep quickly against him.

Henry quickly followed, happy, sated, and wrapped up with the woman he loved.


	18. Chapter 18

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it. He becomes of age of adulthood this chapter! (A reminder he has been old enough for consensual sex the entire time.)**

* * *

Robin was sitting in his tree on his hunter blind, watching for a kill. He still had the wish of being able to go back to the Enchanted Forest, but since they couldn't, the woods were his favorite place to be.

Using the tracking skills that Snow had taught him, Henry followed the barely-there trail of his quarry, and when even that disappeared, he looked up. "Robin Hood," he called, leaning back, the scabbard of the sword his grandfather had given him for his sixteenth birthday clattering lightly against the bark of another tree.

Hearing his name, Robin looked down, annoyed. "What can I do for you, lad?" he called down from his position in the tree.

"I need to talk to you, come down."

Mumbling to himself in annoyance, Robin slung the strap of his crossbow over his shoulder and set to climb down the tree. Dropping the last couple of feet to the ground, he turned to face Henry.

Henry's fist shot out, connecting with the former thief's jaw with a sound that seemed to echo through the mostly-still forest.

Robin grabbed his jaw, twisting his neck to hold his chin and move his jaw to make sure nothing disconnected. "Good to see you too," he hissed.

"If you **ever** say things so cruel to Regina again," Henry's hand moved to rest on the hilt of his sword in warning.

"Oh? Well, my boy, it's not my fault she's a perverse woman with wicked thoughts. I'll have her nowhere near my son again, you'll have to forgive my wanting to protect my son."

"She would **never** touch Roland," Henry growled. "Or any child. Hell, she would never touch **anyone** anymore."

"Forgive me for my doubts since she was so willing to touch her son, not even an adult yet!" he growled back.

"You know **nothing** of how our relationship started, and you're not worth the courtesy of telling it, so I'll just tell you this. Regina and I are True Loves. Not just in the sense of mother and son as we were when we broke the curse, but as lovers as well. This has been tested and **proven** by magic."

Scoffing, Robin said, "Of course Regina would use _magic_ to prove it. She doesn't want people to believe she's as perverted as she is."

Henry's fists clenched again and it took everything in him to keep himself from swinging another punch. "She didn't have anything to do with it. Her only contribution was a hair from her head. Mr. Gold made the potion, the same way he did with my grandparents."

"Using magic is foolish. Why are you even telling me this? What good does it do?" Robin asked, a little more hesitant in his detest than before.

"It shows you that Regina isn't a pervert!" Henry exclaimed. "And yes, using magic is foolish. But the reaction this town has had to our relationship, and **especially** the reaction you had, is hurtful. I'm telling you this because Regina adores Roland, and she misses him. I'm telling you this so you have **proof** that she would never touch him, although honestly, how you can be so blinded as to think she ever would is beyond me. Roland is a child, and I may not yet be completely a man, but neither am I a child."

Folding his arms across his chest, Robin leaned on one foot and sighed. "And just where is this proof?" he asked.

"Mr. Gold has it," Henry admitted. "It was his payment for the test. But he will verify it if you ask him."

"Regardless of this 'proof' you speak of, it doesn't tell why she thought it okay to touch a boy in the first place, her son _no less_."

"She didn't," Henry stated bluntly. "I pressed the issue. And it took her a while to get over the fact that I'm her son, that I'm so young. And I don't know what things are like in the Enchanted Forest, but here we have something called the age of consent. It's how old someone has to be before they can have sex without the other person getting arrested. Age of consent here is sixteen. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. And legally, she isn't my mother. So neither she nor I have done anything wrong. So it might be a good idea to get that stick outta your ass and stop being a jerk."

"And where I come from, legalities mean nothing for family, but those who love and protect you. As Regina raised you, that makes her your mother. Legal papers mean nothing. I will say that perhaps I shouldn't have been so cruel," Robin sighed with a shake of his head, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to let her see my boy."

"What are you so afraid of?" Henry challenged. "Roland and Regina adore each other, and they haven't gotten to spend much time together as it is. Would it be so terrible? What if Neal was there, too?"

"I… Henry…" Robin started, turning slightly away while he thought. Finally, he relaxed a little, having known the woman Regina really was. "If Snow White is there, then fine. But it's Marian and me, or Snow White."

"All right," Henry nodded, turning on his heel to leave. It wasn't ideal, but it was a start. "I'll let you know the next time everyone goes to the park."

"Very well," Robin called after him, wondering how he was going to explain it to Marian.

Regina drove Henry to the diner for his birthday party, annoyed that it was no longer a surprise. When they walked into the diner and everyone jumped out yelling "Surprise!" Regina rolled her eyes, but Henry laughed, making the rounds to tell everyone hello.

Emma walked up to Regina, still a little uncomfortable around her, but tried to make conversation. "Henry didn't look all that shocked," she said.

"Well, no. It was _supposed_ to be a surprise… but Snow knew about it, so…" she trailed off, trying to hide her rebuilding contempt for the woman.

After he'd made the rounds of hugs, handshakes, and hellos, he made a beeline for the counter where snacks and a punch bowl were set up.

"Eighteen," Ruby hummed, sauntering up to his side. "If I wasn't completely terrified of Regina, I'd be so tempted to corrupt you." Henry accidentally inhaled the cracker he was eating and coughed violently while the werewolf snickered. "Or maybe you're already thoroughly corrupted?"

Regina, who was now holding an excited Neal on her hip, was still talking to Emma. Her eyes were trained on Henry and Ruby, though, watching as the other brunette stood a little too close to Henry for Regina's liking.

Once his windpipe was cleared, Henry took a large gulp of punch. "I, um, have no comment on my corruptibility status," he replied diplomatically.

"Ah, pity," Ruby sighed teasingly. "Probably for the best, though… Snow would kill me even if Regina didn't. Hey, speaking of…" Looking around, Ruby caught the mayor's eye and raised her voice, "Regina!"

Letting her gaze shift from a general gaze to a pointed look at Ruby, Regina raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" she said in a low tone, knowing Ruby would hear her anyway.

"C'mere!" Ruby waved her over. "Come give the birthday boy — birthday man, sorry — his birthday kiss!" The diner went silent, and she added, voice lower, but still carrying across the room, "I mean, I'd be happy to if you don't want to…"

"Ruby!" Snow exclaimed, gasping and staring at her friend with wide eyes. "What has gotten into you?!"

"Not a penis, that's for sure," Ruby muttered under her breath, making Henry snort with laughter.

Regina glared at Ruby. "You don't think she'd actually…" she asked Emma, not moving her gaze from Ruby.

"I would put nothing past anyone in this town, honestly," Emma answered with a shrug.

Smirking, Ruby slung one arm over Henry's shoulders.

"Watch out for fireballs," Henry warned her.

Ruby broke her stare with the other woman to wink at him.

Growling, Regina set Neal onto the ground and headed over to where Henry and Ruby were at the bar.

"Oh no," Snow protested, shaking her head. "No, no, no."

"Lighten up, Snow," Ruby teased. She looked at Regina again, raising an eyebrow. "Well? Are you going to kiss him, or should I?"

Henry shifted his shoulders a little under Ruby's arm, keenly aware that the entirety of his friends and family were watching closely. Some as if observing a train wreck.

Growling again at the werewolf, Regina pulled Henry toward her, grabbing the collar of his shirt and hissed, "Mine." She then pulled him down so his mouth could meet hers in heated kiss, though she didn't move to deepen it.

Henry's arms came up to wrap around her automatically, pulling her against him and parting his lips, tongue flicking out, completely ignoring Ruby hooting and cheering next to them.

"No," Snow said again, firmly, shaking her head.

"Mommy?" Neal asked, looking up at her with a confounded expression. "Why is Henry kissing his mommy like you kiss daddy?"

"Nope," Snow reiterated.

Melting into his kiss, like she always did, Regina parted her lips and met Henry's tongue with her own.

Emma sighed lightly, but noticed, far too greatly, how hot Regina was when she was happy, and kissing. She groaned a little and turned away, sitting down at a booth seat and waiting for it to be over.

After a long time drawing out the kiss, Henry finally pulled away, only to immediately return with a second quick, light kiss. "Love you," he murmured.

After breathing a soft "You too," Regina dropped her head against his chest, hiding her burning face from the crowd. She shouldn't have let her jealousy take over, and she was going to make the waitress pay for taunting her. _Oh and did she know just the way to do it_.

"Whoooo," Ruby giggled, fanning herself. "Now **that's** a birthday kiss. You know, Regina, my birthday's coming up, too…"

"Cake!" Snow suddenly shouted. "Who wants cake?"

"Me me me!" Neal bounced up and down. "I want cake, Mommy!"

Tilting her head and looking at Ruby, Regina smirked. She moved one hand to cup Henry's neck, pulling his head down so she could whisper in his ear. "Are you still interested in what we spoke about when I told you about Sarah?"

Henry's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "Yeah, definitely."

"And what do you think about Ruby?" she breathed, knowing what his answer was likely to be.

The woman in question tilted her head curiously, not even trying to hide the fact that she was listening to their conversation.

Henry swallowed hard. "You'd… really?"

Nodding, Regina moved around to Ruby and pulled her wrist, leading her to the bathroom and clicking the door locked after shoving the other brunette in. "You shouldn't eavesdrop, dear."

"I'm a werewolf, it's hard not to," Ruby protested. "Uh, you're not going to roast me, right? Henry did warn me about fireballs, but honestly, I was just joking around, I know he's yours."

Stepping into Ruby's space, Regina grabbed the younger woman's jaw and pulled her toward her, kissing her quickly, roughly. "Oh, you'll do nicely," she growled. "Be at my house tonight, ten o'clock. Do not be late, Miss Lucas." With that she left the bathroom.

Ruby stood in the middle of the washroom, gaping at the wall. Snow was going to kill her. Snow was going to… never know, she decided, nodding quickly and exiting after Regina. Yes, Snow would never know, and Ruby was definitely never going to forget.

Regina sidled up to Henry, who was now talking to his birth mother. Leaning into him, she poked his ribs until he looked down at her and she nodded to let him know they were on.

Henry grinned widely, then tried to school his features when Emma gave him a suspicious look. This was definitely going to be the best birthday ever.

After the party, everyone dispersed, and Henry was left to his own devices. Which is why he now found himself in Gold's shop once more, a little more nervously this time.

"Henry, my boy, what can I do for you today?" Gold asked after the door shut behind him.

"Um." Henry shifted uncomfortably. "I was wondering if… there was a way to, uh… enhance one's… size. Temporarily."

Chuckling, Gold nodded slowly. "You mean like a potion?"

"Yeah," Henry nodded.

"Oh dear boy, can you clarify exactly what you're looking to enhance?" he asked with a smirk.

Henry shifted again, wincing. "Um… penis size? Just temporarily," he added quickly.

"Things not going so well?" Gold asked mock-innocently.

Glaring, Henry crossed his arms over his chest. "Not that it's **any** of your business, but they're going great. I just wanna… try something new."

Heading to his cupboard, Gold pulled out a leather box and set it down on the counter. He mixed together a few liquids into a vial and handed it to Henry. "Here's this, but you'll have to take an antidote when you're ready to return to normal," Gold chuckled, handing over another vial filled with a blue potion.

"How much bigger will it make me?" Henry wondered. "I mean, I don't want to be… cockzilla or anything. And what's the price?"

"You'll need to make sure you are erect whilst drinking it, my boy," Gold explained. "Sip slowly until it's the size you'd like, then stop. The antidote, though, will return to your normal size, so drink the entire thing."

"And the price?" Henry prompted again, not liking that he wasn't getting an answer.

"Consider it a birthday present, from your grandfather."

Frowning slightly, Henry looked down at the vials in his hands. "Okay… thanks." Squinting a little, he finally shrugged and shoved the vials in his pocket. It definitely wasn't something he was going to be trying right before a night with Regina — and Ruby! — but tomorrow, when he was back at Emma's… that would be perfect, giving him two days to get used to it before he was with Regina again. Nodding to himself, he left the pawnshop.


	19. Chapter 19

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

When Regina heard the doorbell ring, she walked to the foyer, stopping to check herself in the mirror, and pulled the door open. "Welcome dear, do come in."

"Hey…" Ruby shifted a little on her feet as she stepped inside. "So, this is legit, right? Because honestly it seems like the start of a practical joke."

Shutting the door, Regina moved to lead Ruby upstairs. "No dear, this is no joke. If you aren't interested, you shouldn't have come."

"I'm definitely interested," Ruby replied quickly, following. "Just… really surprised."

"Tell me, have you ever done this before?" Regina asked, turning toward her room when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Had a threesome? Um, no, actually. Never had the chance."

"And have you been with a woman before?" she countered, stopping in front of the bedroom door.

"Mmm… yes," Ruby said slowly, hoping Regina wouldn't ask who. Snow would kill her.

"Am I allowed to inquire if she is anyone I know?"

Swallowing hard and wondering if Regina could read minds, Ruby blushed. "Um, you know her, yeah. Please don't ask me who, though."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina contemplated asking for a moment, but decided to respect the request. "Very well. Before we go in, do keep in mind, Henry is _mine_and just because this is happening tonight does not mean you can ever touch him again. And if you ever taunt me the way you did tonight… well, let's just say you'll regret it. Are we clear?"

Ruby nodded. "Crystal. Sorry about that, by the way."

"You're forgiven." Regina pushed the door open, where Henry was waiting and let Ruby enter, shutting the door quickly behind her.

Henry grinned and waved, sitting on the bed and casually leaning against the headboard. "Hey, Ruby, you came. Or… will, anyway."

Snickering a little, Ruby nodded. "Yeah… couldn't let the chance pass me by, you know?"

Regina smirked at Henry's enthusiasm and stood beside Ruby. Making sure Henry would have a good view, she turned the younger woman toward her, tangling one hand in the long, dark hair and pulled her in for a slow kiss.

Ruby hummed, her hands coming up to slide along Regina's arms, resting on her shoulder blades. It wasn't like the kiss earlier, this was more sensual, more fitting for an audience, and as she heard Henry inhale sharply, she realized that it was fulfilling its purpose.

Sliding her tongue out and swiping it along Ruby's bottom lip, Regina put her free hand on Ruby's hip, caressing her waist above the younger woman's jeans with the pad of her thumb.

"God that's hot," Henry murmured, his hand reaching for his hardening cock, rubbing it through his thin pajama pants.

Regina moved her hands to pull Ruby's shirt over her head. When that was finished, she pulled the werewolf back for another kiss. Moving her hands across the warm, bare skin of the other woman, Regina's fingertips trailed over ribs, just below the bottom of her bra.

Moaning, Ruby arched her back in invitation, her fingers curling to dig her nails into Regina's back through her dress before she reached to tug the zipper down, wanting skin against hers.

Henry shifted to the edge of the bed, reaching out and grabbing the hem of Regina's dress, pulling her closer to him, Ruby shifting with her until he abruptly pulled Regina down into his lap, raising the hem to slid his hands over her thighs and kissing the back of her neck as he playfully murmured, "I feel left out."

Letting Henry kiss her skin for a moment, Regina settled against him. She then asked for his help with her dress, shifting so he could pull it over her head. When she was undressed, she moved away from Henry, pulling Ruby to kneel on the bed between them, facing her. She resumed kissing the other woman, reaching to pull Henry over to kneel behind the other brunette.

Shifting forward, Henry let his hips cradle Ruby's ass, his erection pressed between them as he unclasped her bra and pulled it off, his hands sliding around to pluck at her nipples.

Ruby moaned loudly into Regina's mouth, her body arching to press her hips back and chest forward, wanting more — of everything.

Regina deepened their kiss for a moment before pulling her mouth away and kissing down the girl's neck and chest, until she came across Henry's hand. Pushing his hands away, she sucked one pert nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and running her thumb over the other.

"God," Ruby sighed, one hand cradling the back of Regina's head while the other grabbed one of Henry's, sliding it down between her thighs.

Henry could feel the heat even though Ruby's jeans, and he rubbed firmly, making her rock against him.

Switching her mouth to Ruby's other nipple, Regina moved her hands down to the button of her jeans, unlatching them and shoving the zipper down. Moving herself away from the other woman, Regina pushed Henry's hand away with a smirk, telling Ruby to lay down on the bed. Once Ruby was on her back, Regina knelt between her legs and wrapped her hands into the waist band of her jeans and panties, pulling them down over Ruby's hips and off her legs.

"Damn," Henry murmured, looking her up and down as her body was revealed. She was thinner than Regina, more angles and less curves, but still beautiful.

Once she was naked, Ruby reached for Regina, quickly pulling off the older woman's underclothes as well and sucking in a breath. She knew, from their days in the Enchanted Forest, that the woman had assets, but after years as Mayor Mills, she hadn't thought much on how she would look naked, and she definitely hadn't expected the woman to be a wet dream come true.

Regina kissed Ruby for a long moment, trailing kisses down her body, concentrating on her breasts and hipbones. Shifting herself, she ran one finger through Ruby's wetness, bringing her wet finger up to press quickly on the woman's clit before bringing the finger to her mouth and sucking it clean.

Ruby moaned, her hips jerking up at the touch as she spread her thighs further, wanting more.

Groaning, Henry finally shucked his pants and sat beside the woman women on the bed. He ran his fingers through Regina's hair and said, "You know what I think you should do? I think you should put your mouth on Ruby and lick her 'til she has to come… then you should suck my cock with her taste still on your tongue."

Ruby's eyes widened at the words coming from the teenager's mouth and she lifted her head to look him over, whining at the straining erection and reaching a hand out to touch.

Regina licked her lips and put a hand around Henry's neck, pulling him into a quick kiss. After she broke away from his mouth, she pressed her mouth to Ruby's cunt, pushing her tongue into the woman's heated core.

"_Fuck_," Ruby moaned, her reaching hand falling to grip the bedding. It had been entirely too long, and Regina's mouth was unexpectedly talented.

Henry watched, lightly stroking his cock at the sight. "So hot," he muttered, pushing Regina's hair to the side so he had a better view.

After working her tongue in Ruby's pussy for a couple of minutes, Regina pulled off and pushed a finger in. Closing her lips around her clit, Regina slowly pumped her finger into Ruby.

Ruby bit her lips together, not wanting to let on that she was already close, needing to come too badly to risk Regina stopping, even if only briefly.

Gaze flicking back and forth between Ruby's face and Regina's between her thighs, Henry reached out with one hand, pinching and twisting one of the younger brunette's nipples, making her yelp and arch her back.

Regina felt Ruby tightening around her fingers, so she pulled her mouth off her, moving to Henry. Grabbing his cock in her free hand, she lowered her mouth over it, sucking it gently while she slowed the work her finger was doing inside of Ruby.

Whimpering at the loss of Regina's mouth, Ruby opened her eyes, watching as the other woman sucked her own son. Both the sight and the thought made her spasm, tightening around Regina's finger, hovering at the edge.

"Yes," Henry hissed on an exhale, gently guiding Regina's mouth over him for a minute before pulling her back and claiming her lips with his own, kissing her possessively.

"Fuck me, darling," Regina said to Henry, eager to be filled and to taste Ruby more.

Looking over at the younger brunette, Henry asked, "What do you think, Ruby? Should I put my cock in my mom's wet pussy? Do you want to come on her mouth while I fuck her from behind?"

Ruby moaned, her eyes rolling back slightly at the suggestion, body shuddering in need. "Yes… Henry, fuck your mom…"

Chuckling, Henry moved behind Regina, gripping his cock and sliding the head up and down the length of her sex. "Ready, Mom?"

"Yes baby, fuck me."

Henry paused at her entrance, drawing out the moment, then slammed into her, making her rock forward as he filled her in one quick, hard move.

"Fuck, Henry!" Regina moaned, waiting a moment as he set a rhythm. Lowering her mouth to Ruby's clit again, Regina matched Henry's pace with the finger inside of Ruby.

After only a few firm strokes of Regina's finger, Ruby was moaning and thrashing on the bed, her toes curling as she came hard against the other woman's hand and mouth.

Henry groaned as he watched Ruby come, and reached one hand around Regina's hips to her clit, rubbing circles around it with one fingertip as he stroked into her.

Regina rocked against Henry, the circumstances had her close already and she started whimpering as Henry kept working her clit.

As she relaxed, Ruby squirmed down the bed beneath Regina, until she was level enough to kiss her, tasting herself on the other woman's lips. Then she reached down, nudging Henry's fingers away to rub Regina's clit herself.

With both hands free, Henry held on to Regina's hips for stability as he pounded into her harder and faster. "Come for us, Mom, come on my cock," he groaned.

Whimpering, Regina shook with her release, collapsing onto Ruby.

Henry groaned as she came around him and slowed to gently thrust into her, drawing out her climax before withdrawing, cock hard and glistening with her wetness.

"Damn," Ruby murmured appreciatively, her fingertips trailing up and down Regina's sides.

Regina recovered and propped herself up on her hands, lowering her mouth to kiss Ruby. Sliding her tongue out, she traced Ruby's lips.

Sighing, Ruby parted her lips to return the kiss and rearranged her legs to intertwine with Regina's, pulling her closer until their thighs became wet with each other's arousal.

Groaning against Ruby, Regina rubbed her pussy hard against Ruby's thigh. She left her weight on one hand and used the other to pinch at one of Ruby's nipples.

"Fuck, you're both so hot," Henry groaned, moving to the side to watch them.

Ruby turned her head, biting her lip and moaning as she looked at him. "Can I…?"

Regina nodded, saying, "You may."

Ruby half-turned under Regina, and Henry moved closer on his knees as the brunette licked her lips in anticipation. Once he was close enough, she flicked her tongue out, groaning at the taste of Regina on him before enthusiastically sucking him into her mouth.

Henry inhaled sharply, one hand coming down to rest on Ruby's head, fingers fisting in her hair as her mouth moved over him.

Regina hadn't been sure she would really be okay with letting Ruby suck Henry's cock, but the visual of watching another woman please him had her aching to be fucked again. Letting Ruby suck him longer, Regina concentrated her mouth on one of her nipples, biting, licking and sucking.

Moaning around Henry's cock, Ruby used her fingers to tease her other nipple, pinching and twisting it between her fingers, her other hand cupping Henry's balls.

Henry groaned and held Ruby's hair tighter, guiding her mouth over him and swearing when she took his length into her throat.

Regina looked up when Henry groaned and growled a little. Tangling her hand in Ruby's hair on top of Henry's hand, she pulled Ruby's head off and took one side of Henry's cock, directing Ruby to work the other side.

"Fuck." Henry's hips jerked as both women worked his erection, and he twisted in place, letting himself fall onto his back, pushing their hair back to watch lips and tongues servicing him.

Ruby took the change in stride, licking and pressing sucking kissing along his length.

Regina gently nipped the side of his cock, massaging his balls. After a moment, she moved her hand to Ruby's pussy and coated her finger in wetness, bringing it back up and massaging Henry's puckered hole. When she felt he was ready, she pushed the tip of her finger in.

Ruby pulled back slightly when she felt Henry suddenly tense, and she looked down, surprised to see the mayor's finger in his ass. "_Ohh_," she breathed, eyes twinkling.

"Fuck, yes," Henry moaned, pressing his hips down slightly in invitation. "Need… one of you up here," he added, swallowing hard. "I wanna eat a wet cunt."

Regina nudged Ruby, urging her to move up, and when she did, Regina straddled Henry's hips. Grabbing his cock, she placed him at her opening and lowered herself onto him.

Henry groaned as both women settled over him, and he wrapped his arms around Ruby's thighs, holding her in place as he licked her, the taste of her arousal different from his mother's, but still intoxicating.

"Oh god," Ruby whimpered, resting her hands on Henry's chest for balance as she knelt over him and watched Regina taking his hard cock.

Regina pulled Ruby's mouth to hers, pushing her tongue in and licking the roof of her mouth. Rolling her hips against Henry, she moved both hands to pinch Ruby's nipples.

"Regina," Ruby moaned into the other woman's mouth, body arching and hips rocking against Henry's mouth.

Henry pulled back to slide two fingers deep into Ruby's core, glancing down at the women before lifting his chin again and sucking her clit.

Regina pulled one of Ruby's hands down to rub her clit, leaving her hand on top of the other woman's to encourage her to move it in circles.

Ruby immediately obeyed, her fingers slipping over Regina's slick clit, rubbing quick, firm circles over it even as she ground down on Henry, panting in need.

For his part, Henry shifted his legs to plant his feet on the bed, using it as leverage to begin meeting Regina's hips with his own in hard thrusts.

"Yes, Henry, please," Regina whimpered against Ruby's mouth. Rolling her hips harder against him, she lifted to meet his thrusts. "I'm close."

"Not yet," Henry growled against Ruby's sex, the vibration making her shudder. "Wait until after Ruby comes — I want to watch you." He sped up the fingers thrusting into the younger brunette and sucked at her clit again.

"I'm close, too," Ruby moaned, opening her eyes to look at Regina.

Sliding her tongue back into Ruby's mouth, Regina waited for cues from Ruby's body that she was going to come.

Whimpering nearly continuously into Regina's mouth, Ruby slowly tensed as she neared the edge, Henry's touch building her up.

Crooking his fingers inside her, Henry found the spot that made his mother come so hard, firmly thrusting against it and pressing his tongue against the hard clit his lips were wrapped around.

Ruby let out a loud wail as she came, falling against Regina as she shook.

Releasing the tension that stopped her from coming earlier, Regina fell over the edge shortly after Ruby, leaning against the other woman as she slowed against Henry.

Henry strangled a groan as he felt Regina come around him, her spasming muscles gripping him tightly. As she came down, he carefully shifted Ruby off of him and wrapped his arms around Regina, rolling them over so he was on top. "You disobeyed me, Mother," he teased, leaning down and biting at her lower lip. "I said I wanted to watch you come, and you denied me that. I think I'll have to fuck you to another orgasm to make up for it, don't you?"

"Oh god, yes," she breathed. Her eyes shifted to Ruby, wondering what they'd do with her in the meantime.

Following her gaze, Henry grinned. "C'mere, Ruby… Mom loves having her nipples played with, think you can do that for me while I'm busy fucking her?"

"Oh yeah," Ruby agreed with a breathless chuckle, shifting over to lean over Regina, her mouth finding one nipple as her fingers caught the other.

Having two people focused entirely on her had Regina whimpering. She moved one hand between Ruby's thighs, finding her wetness as the other woman sucked on her.

Ruby moaned as Regina touched her, and sucked harder at the nipple in her mouth, grazing it with her teeth.

"Just like that, Ruby," Henry encouraged. "She likes it a little rough." His hips echoed his words, beginning a driving rhythm.

"Fuck," Regina moaned at the hard pace. She matched her fingers with Henry's pace as she slid two fingers into Ruby. "Yes baby, fuck me hard."

"Ohh," Ruby groaned, shifting her knees further apart. "Yeah, Henry, fuck her harder… mmm…"

Henry chuckled, bringing one hand to where they were joined and grinding his thumb against Regina's clit as he pounded into her.

Taking his cue, Regina pressed her thumb to Ruby's clit, circling it as she curled her fingers forward, scissoring them against Ruby's g-spot. She pressed her feet flat to the bed, pushing her hips up to meet Henry's thrusts.

"Fuck!" Ruby yelped, her hips jerking. She completely forgot she was supposed to be giving Regina attention until Henry's hand on her head pushing her back down reminded her, and she doubled her attention to make up for it.

"You tell me when you're ready to come, Regina," Henry ordered. "You understand?" His hand moved from Ruby's head to Regina's hip, holding her as he fucked her as hard as he could.

Wanting Ruby to come again with her, Regina worked harder as she grew closer. "Baby, yes, harder… I'm close," she breathed, her abdomen tightening as her body readied for a release.

"Fuuuck, Regina," Ruby whined against her breast, her hips rolling.

Henry reached up with one hand, grabbing Regina's chin and forcing her to look at him. "You come when I tell you, not before, understood?"

Finding Henry's demand incredibly sexy, Regina nodded. "Yes baby," she breathed, slowing her work in Ruby's pussy.

The interaction between mother and son turned her on just as much as Regina's hand between her thighs, and Ruby whined a protest as the hand in question slowed.

"Be nice, Mom," Henry chastised, "let Ruby come. _She's_ been a good girl tonight."

Growling, Regina nodded and let her fingers resume the quick speed she had been using previously. "Come for me, Ruby," she said, her voice husky and demanding.

Crying out, Ruby tightened around Regina's fingers, shuddering in her orgasm before collapsing down and rolling onto her back, whimpering as the very air stimulated her over-sensitized skin.

With Ruby off to the side, Henry leaned over Regina, bracing himself on one hand as he continued to fuck her and grind his thumb over her clit. "How much do you want to come?"

"Please baby," Regina asked. "I want to come for you so badly." She brought one hand up to cup the side of his neck, caressing the front of his throat with her thumb. "Please?"

Henry groaned, his mind flashing back to the night she'd taken his ass, choking him as he came. "Come," he managed to demand, already beginning to release into her. "_Now_."

"Fuck!" Regina cried out, shaking beneath him. She tightened her hold on his throat as she came, pushing into his windpipe as her body tensed with her release.

Letting out a choked sound, Henry jerked against her, pleasure overwhelming him a second time, leaving him utterly spent.

When they both finished moving, Regina pulled Henry down on top of her for a moment, breathing heavily against him.

"Holy shit," Ruby breathed from beside them, watching with wide eyes. "That was the hottest thing ever."

Henry chuckled tiredly into Regina's neck and murmured, "Happy birthday to me."

"Happy Birthday, baby," she answered him. Reaching out, Regina weaved her fingers with Ruby's.

Ruby grinned, squeezing Regina's hand. "This is the best birthday present I've ever been a part of." She brought their joined hands up and kissed the back of Regina's hand. "Thank you for letting me be here. And happy birthday, Henry."

Henry lifted his head slightly to smile at Ruby. "Thanks."

Humming, Regina smiled lightly. "If you're tired, I can show you to a guest room. And the guest bathroom," she offered.

"Nah, it's okay, I'll just head home," Ruby said, taking the hint that they wanted to be alone now. She slid off the bed, testing her legs for a moment before quickly dressing. "Before I go, though…" She leaned over, pressing her lips gently to Henry's, then Regina's. "Won't get to do that again." Giving them both a wink, she left the room, seeing herself out.

"So…" Regina whispered, pressing her lips to Henry's shoulder. "Good birthday?"

"The best," Henry sighed, nodding. He rolled them over so Regina was laying on top of him, and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you so much."

Lifting her head to rest her chin on his chest, she shifted her gaze between his eyes. "You're welcome. Ruby was a pretty good choice."

"Yeah, she's pretty fun," Henry agreed, nodding and lazily stroking his hands up and down her back.

"More fun than me?" Regina asked in a teasing tone, trying to hide her fear of him actually feeling that way.

Henry frowned, looking into her eyes intently. "Of course not. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, in or out of the bedroom."

"Yeah?" she asked softly. Regina drew lazy patterns against his chest, laying her cheek back against his skin. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Regina," Henry murmured, kissing the top of her head. "And you have nothing to worry about. Being with Ruby was fun — mostly because watching you with another woman was hot as fuck. But if we never do anything like this again, that's fine with me. You're the one I want, the one I'll always want."

She smiled against his chest, nodding slowly. "Okay. I **am** glad we did it, it was a little hot to see you touch another woman… to see you being pleased from a different angle."

"Seemed a little jealous to me," Henry teased. "When you got all possessive and pulled her off my cock."

"Yes, well, I may have asked her to join us, but you still belong to me. I had to make sure she remembered that," Regina answered, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

Chuckling, Henry tilted her head up with a finger under her chin and kissed her. "I'm pretty sure she got the idea that we belong to each other."

"Clarifying is never a bad thing," she answered, breathing against his lips. Pausing a moment, Regina smirked, biting the side of her bottom lip. "So… did you enjoy dominating me?"

Coloring a little, Henry nodded.

"You put on a good little show for Ruby… didn't you, darling?" she asked.

"I wasn't trying to, but yeah, I guess I did." Henry shrugged a little. "I don't really think about what I'm saying during sex, I just… say it."

"I **do** find that incredibly sexy." Smiling, Regina pressed another kiss to his lips. "But consider yourself warned, I don't take kindly to other people seeing me dominated."

"Duly noted," Henry murmured, kissing her again. "You know she won't hold it over you, though… and if she does, you can just tell Grandma about this."

Chuckling, Regina nodded. "She would be foolish to hold it over me, I know. That doesn't mean I'm pleased about it. You're lucky it's your birthday and I'm currently much more interested in keeping you happy."

Henry beamed at her. "And I am _very_ happy. I also learned something new tonight."

Regina hummed and nuzzled her nose into his cheek. "What's that, darling?"

"Apparently it's possible for a guy to come twice in a row, like with no pause in between."

Smirking, Regina raised an eyebrow and moved to look into his eyes again. She raised one hand to trace his throat. "Yes… you like being choked, don't you?"

"Evidently," Henry whispered, shivering at the light touch. "I think I just like everything."

"You are so… incredibly… fantastic," she breathed, kissing Henry between words. "And you almost always surprise me."

"Almost?" Henry raised his eyebrows, grinning a little. "Out of curiosity, when have I **not** surprised you? And for that matter," he added, a little confused, "why is it fantastic?"

"Well, let's face it darling, it would be nearly impossible to do something new every time. And I can't think of an exact example, darling, but don't take almost as an insult. Sometimes doing things you **know** work is perfect, don't take it the wrong way." Regina kissed his softly again. "You're asking why you're fantastic?"

"I'm not taking it as an insult, don't worry." Henry smiled and returned the kiss. "And I'm asking why you're saying I'm 'incredibly fantastic' _now_."

"You've always been incredibly fantastic, darling. I just love that you're so open to new things. I… enjoy trying new things with you, and I love that if I want to try something, I just have to bring it up and you're willing." Regina ran her fingertips gently over his cheek, caressing him sweetly.

Henry smiled and shrugged a little. "I trust you. I know you're not going to do anything to cause me harm, so even if it makes me a little nervous, I'll try it anyway. Especially since I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Likewise, my love," she told him, returning her cheek to his chest. "Do you think this feeling will go away? I know I've wondered it before… you just always seem too good to be true."

"I don't think it will. We have True Love. As much as it probably pains you to do so, look at Grandma and Gramps. They're still all disgustingly sappy."

Groaning, Regina nodded against him. "If I must use them as an example, I will. I think the more accurate example would be Belle and Rumple. You have the sweet and loving, forgiving heart like Belle and I have the dark and twisted, historically evil heart."

Henry frowned. "Your heart isn't dark and twisted. And I don't think it was ever evil, either."

Regina sighed, not wanting to argue with him, but still not agreeing. "Okay, baby," she murmured, turning her face to kiss his chest. "I love you, darling."

"I love you, too," Henry returned, shifting them and pulling the blanket over top of them. "Sleep now, beautiful," he murmured, nuzzling his face into her hair and sighing happily.

"Okay. Good night, Henry," Regina answered, eyes heavy. "Sleep well, my love."

Henry smiled, a nearly inaudible, "You too," falling from his lips as he drifted off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it!**

* * *

After Henry got back to Emma's in the morning, he locked himself in his room and retrieved the vials he'd gotten the day before. It took him a little longer than usual to get hard, nerves distracting him until he started thinking about the night before and how Regina had choked him as he came, bringing a second orgasm to immediately follow the first.

Once he was completely hard, he grabbed the growth potion, pulling out the stopper and taking a tiny sip. It was a strange feeling, like getting an instant erection, even though he was already hard, and he watched his cock grow in size. Half an inch longer, and a little wider, bringing him from average to the larger side of average. It wasn't quite what he wanted. So he took a second, larger sip.

The effect made his head spin a little and he groaned quietly. It was hard to estimate the size, and he'd decided on the dimensions he wanted, so he grabbed a ruler to measure, taking tiny sips of the potion until it was perfect. Then he returned the stopper to the vial and put both of them away in his bedside drawer.

And, because he could, and he was already hard anyway, he wrapped both hands around his much more sizable cock and began to jerk off, imagining how tight Regina would be around his increased girth.

Regina slid the key card in the door handle when they arrived to their hotel, not wanting anything but to collapse into bed and catch up on the sleep she'd missed from their drive and flight. Stepping into the room, she took in the open and bright room that had nearly no room closed off from the other, with the exception of the bathroom. There was a king size bed on the left side of the room, and a kitchenette to the right. Straight ahead was a small sitting area with a television and past the bed was the door to the bathroom. Letting Henry pass her with their bags, she turned and closed the door with a smile.

"Wow," Henry said, looking around as he set the bags down near the bed. "This is nice." Stretching out the kinks in his back after he put the bags down, he stepped up to Regina and pulled her into his arms, smiling. "Feels weird to be out of Storybrooke."

"Feels _good_ to be out of Storybrooke," Regina countered. Leaning up and kissing Henry softly, Regina then turned in his arms and pulled him to sit on the edge of the bed. She climbed on the bed, kneeling behind him, setting her hands on his shoulders and rubbing gently, her thumbs pushing into his neck muscles.

Henry groaned loudly, letting his chin drop to his chest. "Feels good…"

Massaging his neck for several minutes, Regina then moved her hands down to his back, rubbing the top of it. She placed light kisses on his neck as she pressed her thumbs and fingertips into his muscles.

"Mmm, thought you were tired," Henry mumbled, inhaling deeply as he felt a stirring of arousal.

"I'm exhausted," she agreed. "But somehow, being in this hotel room makes me feel the need to touch you… to _please_ you. That is why we're here, after all," Regina teased. Continuing her massage, Regina smirked against his skin, where she'd pressed another quick kiss.

Henry chuckled, then remembered a very important fact that _Regina didn't yet know_ and straightened abruptly.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked, noticing the shift in his position.

"Nothing," Henry said, shaking his head. "I mean, nothing bad." He shifted, turning to look at her, legs crossed on the bed. "Um, there's something you should know…"

"What is it, darling?" she asked, moving to sit beside him.

Taking a deep breath, Henry started with, "Please don't be angry, it's totally reversible."

"I really don't like any sentence that starts with 'please don't be angry,' so out with it."

"Ikindoftookapotiontomakemypenisbigger?"

"Henry?" Regina asked, trying to keep her temper, though she could feel it rising. "Please repeat that."

Swallowing hard at the non-arousal-induced darkening of her eyes, he repeated, "I kind of took a potion to make my penis bigger." He added hurriedly, "Like I said, it's totally reversible, I wouldn't have done it if it was permanent."

"Where did you get the potion, Henry?"

"It was a birthday present from Mr. Gold," he mumbled, looking down.

Sighing, Regina shook her head slowly, but remembered the reason they were on vacation. Lifting his chin so he was looking at her, Regina asked, "Why did you do it?"

Squirming, Henry admitted, "I was… reading on the internet, and… there's this position I wanted to try, but I wasn't… big enough."

"Darling… you should have spoken to me first," she stated. Noting how uncomfortable he looked, Regina cupped his cheek in one hand, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. "You know that's not necessary. You're… everything about you is perfect."

Henry blushed, looking down again. "I-I know, but… I just… I want to be the absolute best for you, to give you everything. And… normally I'm just kinda average. Not even like, large average, just middle average. So I thought… I mean, if you don't like it, I can take the antidote…"

"Henry, there is nothing I would ever want more of from you. You literally give me everything and you are perfect. And… we can certainly experiment, especially now that you've already gone through part of the process anyway, but you never need to change anything about yourself for me."

"I feel dumb now," he muttered.

"Darling," Regina started, shifting to straddle his lap. "Please don't feel dumb… that wasn't my intention. I… appreciate that you were interested in giving me more, I really do. I just always want you to know that everything that you give me everyday, just in giving me yourself, is more than enough."

"I mean I feel dumb for not realizing that," Henry clarified, his hands moving to her hips, thumbs moving over her skin above the waistband of her pants.

"Don't… never feel dumb. If anything, I should have shown my appreciation better," Regina argued. Loosely wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she bent her neck to press her lips to his.

Henry deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth slowly before pulling back and assuring her, "You do show your appreciation. I love you."

"I love you too, Henry," she answered. Capturing his lips again, Regina pushed the kiss deeper, pulling him closer. "So… let me see," she said, when she broke away.

His expression caught between shy and proud, Henry shed his clothes, exposing his slowly hardening cock before he pulled her clothes off as well, leaving them both naked.

Tilting her head, Regina's eyes widened. Curious to see just **how** big it would be, she grasped his cock in her hand, pumping him slowly and feeling him grow in her hand.

Henry bit his lip, watching her touch him. It was strange, after two days of his hands learning his enhanced appendage, to have her touching it.

Regina pulled Henry by his cock down to the head of the bed, laying down on her back and pulling him down to hover over her. Letting go of his cock, Regina grabbed his hips and pulled them down, moving against him and moaning slightly when she felt his increased size rubbing against her.

"Fuck, you get so wet so fast," Henry groaned, sliding his length along her folds.

"Of course I'm wet, _you're_ touching me," Regina whispered against his lips.

"Would you like me to be inside you?" Henry asked, rolling his hips so the head of his cock bumped against her clit each time.

"Gods, yes. Henry… please fuck me," Regina moaned, anticipating the change she knew she'd notice.

Leaning back and reaching between them, Henry looked down, watching as he guided himself to her entrance and slowly pressed inside. It was tight, so _so_tight, squeezing around him as he entered her painfully slowly, not wanting to hurt her.

Gasping as Henry slowly filled her in a way she hadn't been filled in… decades, Regina ached at his pace. She struggled between wanting to push her hips down so he finished entering her and wanting him to keep the slow pace, worrying she'd be sore later.

"So tight," Henry groaned, a little amazed when he was finally inside her, not quite able to be fully sheathed before he bottomed out.

Whimpering as he filled her, Regina closed her eyes when she realized his temporary length couldn't fit entirely into her.

Henry rested against her for a moment, trying to breathe evenly. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked in a tight voice. He hadn't realized when he took the potion just how **much** bigger he was, in relation to her.

Shaking her head, because honestly, Regina couldn't imagine Henry ever hurting her. "No baby, you're… wow," she answered, her body begging for Henry to continue.

Biting back at chuckle at her reaction, Henry dipped his head to her ear, biting at the lobe and whispering, "Do you want me to fuck you now?"

"Fuck," Regina breathed, nodding quickly. "Yes, fuck me, please."

Henry began rocking against her with a groan, the slick, tight friction making him feel like he didn't have three months of experience behind him, and he only hoped that she would come as quickly as he was sure he would.

"Oh Henry," Regina moaned. She began moving with him, whimpers and light cries escaping her throat as they fucked.

"So tight," Henry repeated, licking and nibbling at her ear. "So tight and so wet and _so good_…"

"Henry," she breathed, "gods yes, fuck me." Regina started moving harder against him.

Henry used his extra length to thrust deeper into her, stroking hard and fast, having to hook his arms around her shoulders to keep her from sliding out of his arms with his powerful thrusts.

Regina cried out loud and nearly screamed as he pounded into her, and she was certain he was thrusting into her cervix.

"So hot," Henry breathed against her ear. "Don't hold back, Mom… scream for me, okay?"

"Oh gods," she whimpered. His incredibly hot voice combined with the words he spoke had her pushing her feet down into the bed and matching his hard pace.

"Mmm, yeah, like that." Henry continued to pound into her, whispering, "You like that, don't you? Stretched and fucked by my cock… You need it so bad, don't you?"

"I do, gods do I need you," she breathed against him. Regina grabbed his jaw in one hand, pulling him down for a kiss.

Henry immediately deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Regina's mouth. Thrusting harder, he growled, "You're going to come for me, aren't you?"

Moaning a quick mess of syllables, Regina nodded incoherently. She continued to meet his hard thrusts until she had to claw into the bed as she screamed his name with her release.

Henry gave a few more short, hard strokes before he came, his yell muffled in Regina's neck as he pulsed inside her.

"Baby," Regina breathed, pulling Henry to relax on top of her. Kissing the top of his head, Regina tried to regain the steadiness in her breathing.

Pulling in short breaths, Henry gave a little laugh. "Holy shit."

"Indeed," she agreed, pulling him harder against her. "Oh Henry, that was…" she started, trailing off.

"Mind blowing?" Henry supplied, kissing her neck.

"Yes," Regina answered, nodding slowly. "So… how big is it exactly?"

"Um…" Henry propped himself up on his elbows above her so he could meet her gaze. "It's about eight and a half inches long and five and a half around."

"Ungh," Regina grunted in response.

Henry tilted his head. "What?"

"Just felt pretty good," she answered, smiling at the tilt of his head.

Grinning a little, he agreed, "Yeah, for me too."

Regina chuckled, "I bet that was quite the sensation."

"Which, taking the potion in the first place, or feeling you _so fucking __**tight**_around me?"

Humming, Regina raised her eyebrows. With a whisper, she answered, "My cunt being extra tight on your cock, baby, of course."

Henry groaned, dropping his head to rest against Regina's shoulder, his cock already twitching again in interest.

"So, tell me, what position is it that you wanted to do that you couldn't before?" Regina asked, pressing a kiss to Henry's head.

Lifting his head again, Henry grinned. "How about I show you instead of trying to explain it?"

Regina licked her lips and nodded. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea."

Henry pulled away to sit back on his heels and directed, "On your hands and knees."

Regina tilted her head in curiosity, then turned over, propping herself up on her palms and knees as directed. She wiggled her ass a little to tease him, chuckling lightly.

"Naughty," Henry joked, slapping her ass before pressing into her as deeply as he could.

Gasping as he pushed into her, Regina then moaned. She felt slightly guilty for being somewhat pleased about Henry taking the potion.

"That's it," Henry encouraged, sliding his hands up her sides. "Now come up here… lean back against me."

Regina pushed herself off the bed; letting his hands guide her up. After feeling her upper back hit his chest, she concentrated on the feeling of him inside her and a jolt of excitement shot through her.

"There you go, just like that," Henry whispered against her ear, laying kisses across her neck as he guided her arms up, hands behind his head. Following the lines of her body back down, her cupped her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples and beginning to slowly stroke into her.

"Oh Henry," she breathed. This was a position she would enjoy; she could already tell it would end well. Tangling her hands in his hair, Regina pushed her ass as hard against him as she could while he fucked her.

"You like that, Mom?" Henry sucked on her earlobe, then bit it lightly. Opening his eyes, a glint caught Henry's attention, and he turned to look, grinning as he noticed the mirror across the room. Wrapping his arms around Regina, he shifted on his knees, turning them so they faced the mirror, then brought his hands back to her breasts. "You look so fucking hot with my cock in your tight pussy," he growled, watching their reflection.

When her eyes caught the mirror, Regina shivered with arousal. Watching his hands on her, her own arms wrapped around the back of his head and being able to just see his balls below her opening, where his cock was inside her, Regina whimpered. "Oh gods… that's… wow."

"I'm going to fuck you like this," he informed her, moving his hips as he spoke. "And we're both going to watch you come."

"Yes baby, fuck me," she answered, once again pushing back against him.

Henry pinched her nipples, keeping a tight grip on them as he began to thrust into her.

Letting out a strangled cry, Regina sucked in a deep breath. There was nowhere for her to move, so she rocked her hips back, trying to take in more of Henry as his cock hit her sweet spot.

Henry rolled her nipples between his fingers, not letting up the pressure as he squeezed them. Pounding into her, he strung kisses and bites from her neck to as far up her arms as he could reach.

"God, fuck yes," Regina cried, watching everything that she was feeling in the mirror in front of them.

"You like that, Mom?" Henry growled into her ear biting the lobe and twisting her nipples none-too-gently. "You like my cock pounding into you like that? Are you going to come all over my cock like a good girl?"

Humming, Regina nodded against him. "Yes," she breathed, bringing one of her hands down to cover his on her breast and pulled his hand down, rubbing his finger into her wetness by his cock. She slowly brought his hand back up, using the hand on his head to hold it so he was facing the mirror. When she was sure he was watching, she caught his gaze in the mirror and brought his wet finger to her mouth, sucking it in and cleaning it off, slowly, teasingly.

"_Fuck_," Henry hissed, the visual turning him on even more, and he thrust harder.

"Fuck baby, yes, good and hard," Regina whimpered, nearly begging. Dropping one hand to her clit, she began rubbing furious circles.

Henry growled and bit her neck harder. "That's it," he encouraged as he pounded into her as hard as he could. "Touch yourself; make yourself come all over my cock."

"Baby," Regina moaned, her body pushing closer to her release. "Henry, I'm going to come." She knew it was quick, but his new size was doing things to her she was no longer used to.

"Yes," he whispered hotly into her ear. "Come for me, Mom. Soak my cock."

And she did, her body tensing, then shaking, her release gushing over Henry and down her legs. Exhausted, she fell to the bed, panting.

"So. Fucking. Hot," Henry said through gritted teeth, his hips moving unconsciously as he considered whether he wanted to just continue fucking her from behind, or something else. Then his mind flashed to the way she looked in the mirror, sucking her own wetness from his finger, and he slowly pulled out of her.

Grinning to herself, Regina sat up, climbing off the bed and urging Henry to slide to the edge. Once he was in position, she knelt on the ground between his legs, knowing her bare back and ass would be exposed in the full-length mirror. She looked up at him, a smirk on her lips, and lowered her mouth over the head of his cock.

"Mind reader," Henry groaned, threading the fingers of one hand in her hair, pulling it to the side to bare her neck. His other hand wrapped around the back of her neck, holding her in place.

Smiling around his cock, Regina lowered her mouth as much as she could, furrowing her brow in a pout when she realized she couldn't take him in as deep as she usually could. Recovering, she wrapped her fist around the base of his cock, pumping hard while she took the rest of it into her mouth, sucking hard.

Henry's fingers tightened and released rhythmically on the back of Regina's neck, and he urged, "More… you look so hot with my cock in your mouth…"

Sucking him in as deep as she could, over and over, Regina squeezed his balls with her free hand. Each time she lowered her mouth over him, she could take a little bit more than she had the time before.

"Wait, wait," Henry groaned, a thought occurring to him. He gently pushed Regina back, his cock falling from her mouth.

Pouting, Regina looked up at Henry, her eyes questioning him. "Why are you pushing me away?" she asked.

Henry blushed a little shyly as he requested, "Will you put on some of your red lipstick?"

"You mischievous boy," she teased, standing and finding her purse. She pulled out a tube of lipstick, covering her lips in the deep red shade. "Better?" she asked, kneeling back down in front of him.

"Oh yeah," Henry breathed, his pupils dilating so only a sliver of green showed. "You have no idea how many **years** I've waited to see your red, red lips stretched around my cock."

Returning one hand to his cock, Regina pumped it slowly, lowering her mouth back over it at a teasing pace.

Groaning, Henry urged, "Come on, Mom, suck my cock."

Nipping the tip of it, Regina lowered her mouth again, closing her full, red-painted lips around his thick cock. She pressed her tongue hard against the bottom of it, massaging his balls as she did so.

"Fuck yeah…" Henry rocked his hips slightly, watching her mouth take him in.

Lowering her head and trying to take him in deeper, Regina massaged the space just below his balls, rubbing her thumb against it while the rest of her hand still cupped his balls, squeezing gently.

"Yeah like that," Henry encouraged, his eyes falling shut before he forced them open again to watch. "You're gonna make me come in your mouth…"

Smirking, Regina knew what Henry wanted, so she brought her hand down to her pussy, wetting a finger and bringing it up, nudging Henry's legs farther apart. Sliding her finger to his opening, she massaged until he was ready, still sucking his cock. Pushing her finger when he was ready, she searched for the spot she had found before and curled her finger. Unable to take him deep enough to push him into her throat, Regina let the head of his cock hit the roof of her mouth, over and over.

Henry let out a yell, his hands gripping the bedding to keep from reaching out to Regina as he emptied himself into her mouth.

Sucking him clean, Regina waited until his cock stopped pumping. She then pulled off him, pulling her finger out of him as well, and she licked his entire cock.

Henry shivered and let himself fall back on the bed, completely blissed out. He didn't even care that his head landed in the wet spot.

Regina climbed over him, straddling him and pressing a kiss to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Henry returned with a dopey grin. "Helluva first day of vacation."

"Indeed," she agreed with a chuckle. "You should get some rest, darling. I'm going to shower."

"I should probably shower, too," Henry pointed out, "my hair is full of your cum."

"At least it doesn't smell like **yours**," she teased. Pushing off him, she headed into the bathroom and waited for him to follow.

Following, Henry stuck out his tongue. "You haven't complained about smell **or**taste before."

"Maybe I've never brought it up because I'm such a _good girl_," she answered, turning to stick him with a glare.

"What?" Henry held up his hands defensively. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Good girl, Henry? Really?" Regina asked with a smirk.

Shrugging, he pointed out, "You seemed to like it at the time."

"You are such a naughty boy," she answered, turning the water onto a good temperature. Stepping in, she moved to the side to let Henry join her.

Henry grinned as he joined her. "You like it when I'm naughty. It makes you wet… and come like a fountain."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Sometimes I do, yes."

"Hey," Henry started, realizing something. "The first time you did with me, you said it was only the third time you've ever done that… what were the other times?"

"Oh… um… I think you probably **don't** want to know that," Regina answered, wincing slightly.

Frowning, Henry stepped closer to her and slid his arms around her waist. "You know it's not gonna change the way I look at you," he reminded her.

Nodding slowly, she answered, "Very well." She paused, searching for how to tell him. "Both times were with a man named James," she answered simply.

"Here or in the Enchanted Forest?"

"The Enchanted Forest, of course."

"So… a random James, or like… Prince James?" Henry asked.

"Prince James," she answered quietly.

"Huh." Henry thought about that for a moment, then asked, "What'd he do to make you squirt?"

"Um," she started, brows furrowed in thought. "He… well one time used his hand and mouth. And another time I was on my back and my legs were against his chest, I guess."

"Is that part of the reason you tried to seduce Gramps during the curse?" Curiosity overtaking, Henry immediately started spewing out questions. "And why was it only twice? I mean, obviously it's not, uh, difficult for you."

"No, and we mostly did other positions, some that generally involved being deeper inside with less direct contact on that spot. He was a lot more interested in making me have clitoral orgasms," she answered, trying to be honest, but not wanting anything to be upsetting.

"Those are fun, too," Henry nodded. "I like the water works, though." Squeezing her lightly, he added, "You know I don't mind, right? About your sexual past, I mean."

"No? I mean… I have a long history of sordid and messy affairs."

Shrugging, Henry pointed out, "I love you. Everything you've done and everything that's been done to you has made you who you are. And while I certainly wish you hadn't had to endure the pain you've gone through… who you are is an amazing, strong woman, who is my True Love. So no, it doesn't bother me. Plus, it's an ego boost to know I've done something only one other person has."

Smiling, Regina shook her head at his last comment. "You know, it started off so sweet," she teased.

"I'm a guy, there's a limit on how much 'sweet' I can dish out," he joked back.

"Jerk," she said, smacking him on the chest. "I love you."

Laughing, Henry pressed his face into her neck and growled playfully. "Love you, too."


	21. Chapter 21

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

After several days of lounging on the beach, having sex until they couldn't hold themselves up and tangling their bodies as tightly together as they could, Henry and Regina were heading home. Regina didn't want to go back to reality, not at all, but she was pleased that Henry would be returning the rest of his things to their house and would be staying there permanently, and they'd never have to spend another night apart.

The one thing Henry was going to miss most about the beach, he decided, was the bikinis. Storybrooke didn't really have bikini weather, and even if it did, he really couldn't picture Regina wearing the ones she had on vacation. He'd noticed more than one appreciative glance her way while she was laid out tanning. Maybe he could convince her to magic a mini beach in the back yard sometime…

As Regina was driving down Mifflin, headed toward their house, she put her hand on Henry's leg. Just as she looked over, she heard a rocking boom sound and she looked up to see her house in flames, smoke billowing out of it. Slamming on the brakes, she tossed her phone to Henry. "Call 9-1-1," she cried, throwing the car in park and getting out to look at her home.

"Shit," Henry swore, fumbling with the phone before dialling to report the fire and jumping out of the car as well. Once he'd given the details, he hung up and grabbed Regina's hand as they watched the flames rapidly build.

"Our home," she whispered sadly. "I… my home." She pulled Henry against her, arms around his waist and face buried in his chest.

"Shhh," Henry soothed, rubbing her back and cupping the back of her head. "It's okay, beautiful. The important thing is that neither of us is in there. Everything else is just possessions." He looked up at the whoop of a siren, expecting the fire truck and seeing the police cruiser instead.

After parking the cruiser, Emma jumped out, rushing up to them. "What the hell happened?" she asked.

"We don't know, we were just pulling up when there was an explosion of some sort," Regina answered.

"Can't you put it out?"

"I can, but it'll exhaust me."

"It's not worth it," Henry said firmly, half-untangling from Regina in deference to Emma. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Sighing, Regina nodded.

"Well, the volunteers for the fire department should be here soon," Emma offered, trying to lift their spirits.

Henry squeezed Regina's hand once more before letting go entirely and stepping up to Emma's side. "Do you know how long they'll be? Dispatch didn't say, and it's going up awful fast."

Peeking a glance at Henry, Regina poofed herself into the house, in her bedroom. She hurried to the closet and dumped the contents of Henry's backpack onto the floor. Pulling open a box from the bottom of her closet, she shoved all of the photo albums from Henry's childhood into the bag. Her hand then found his ratty old stuffed panda bear. Coughing, she hugged it to her chest, and then shoved it into the bag. Regina managed to fit some of the things he'd made for her in school into the bag as well, but being so high up, she was getting lightheaded. She bent to zip the bag, and tried to poof herself back out but her magic was weakened by her inability to breathe. Moving as quickly as she could to the stairs, she tried to hurry down, growing weaker by the second until she used a coat from the coat rack to open the hot handle of the front door.

Movement at the house caught his attention, and his jaw dropped as the door opened to reveal Regina. "What the fuck?!" he yelped, running over and wrapping his arms around her just as her legs collapsed. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to the street front and set her down on the grass. "Are you okay? What were you _doing_?"

"I needed… things," she answered around her coughs.

"What on **earth** could be so important that you'd risk your life?" Henry asked, frantic. He looked up at Emma, imploring her, "Call in an ambulance, too?"

"I don't need an ambulance," Regina protested, before going into a coughing fit. "You… I needed your things."

"Call an ambulance," he repeated to Emma before looking back at Regina. "My things? What… you can't… you can't just go into a burning building for **things**! What if… what if…" he trailed off, unable to voice the horrors his brain was providing him.

"You don't understand," she answered weakly. "I'm _fine_, Henry."

"No, you're **not**," Henry snapped, holding her protectively. "You **collapsed**. What if that happened before you opened the door, huh? _I wouldn't have known you were in there_."

"Someone would have figured it out," she argued.

"Yeah, maybe when they found your…" Henry gulped against the bile rising in his throat. "Where the **fuck** are the fire truck and ambulance?!"

"You're overreacting, Henry," she protested, her words hardly clearing her throat. Reaching up to cup his cheek, Regina forced him to look at her. "Darling, I'm fine."

Henry shook his head, starting to tremble as he tried to force down the anger and fear. "Don't," he bit out. "Don't tell me I'm overreacting. You can hardly speak, and you're still coughing. You're not fine and I'm not going to let it go until you've been checked by a paramedic."

When the fire truck pulled up and the volunteers did their work to put out the fire, Emma hovered for a minute until she heard the ambulance grow closer too. She told the paramedic what had happened, that Regina was in the house for an undetermined amount of time and that she could barely breathe when she came out. Regina tried to argue, but the words died on her tongue.

Henry continued to hold Regina as the paramedic looked her over, refusing to let go, to the discomfort of the paramedic.

After taking the mayor's vitals, the paramedic, whose nametag read 'D. Jones', strapped an oxygen mask to her face, and told her to stop talking when she tried to protest. He also gave her an unopened bottle of water and had her take a small sip every half a dozen breaths, to help clear the smoke from her system.

Rolling her eyes, Regina obeyed.

Emma returned to the group after talking to the firemen. Looking at the paramedic, Emma asked, "Why aren't you taking her to the hospital? What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm treating her for minor smoke inhalation," Jones answered. "She doesn't need the hospital, just some oxygen to clear out her lungs, and maybe an aspirin for the headache she's probably starting to feel."

"What the hell are you talking about _minor smoke inhalation_ she can't even speak? Take her to the hospital! I'm the sheriff, you'll do as I say!" Emma shouted, furious that Regina wasn't getting treated properly. "Henry, go with them, I'll be by after this is taken care of."

Jones had the decency to look sheepish as he loaded Regina into the ambulance, Henry hovering the entire time and glaring at the paramedic.

Once they were on their way, Henry leaned over, kissing Regina's temple and resting his lips there, eyes closed.

"Baby…" Regina choked, reaching a hand up to tangle in his.

"Shhh," Henry whispered. "No talking. We're gonna see Dr. Whale and he's going to make sure you're okay and get you better."

Nodding, Regina sighed. She held Henry's hand until they arrived at the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Jones handed over Regina's care to Whale and made a hasty escape.

"Fuckwad," Henry muttered at the retreating paramedic.

"Yeah, he's not my favorite," Whale agreed, pulling Regina's bed to radiology to get an x-ray. "What exactly happened?"

"Our house exploded," Henry said. "And _Regina_ thought it would be a good idea to go in and grab some stuff. She collapsed at the front door… thank god she'd managed to open it first."

Shaking his head, Whale chuckled and scolded, "Regina, I thought we had learned about fires."

Regina used her free hand to smack his arm, rolling her eyes and glaring.

"No attitude, he's got a point," Henry chastised, frowning. Looking back at Whale, he asked, "She's going to be okay, right? She kept trying to talk but wasn't able to very well. The paramedic gave her oxygen and some water."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, I want to check her lungs to make sure there isn't lingering smoke, but she probably just can't speak because smoke dries out the throat and mouth. We'll get her on an IV drip after the x-ray, just to fill her with fluids and I'm sure she'll be fine to go home shortly after," Dr. Whale answered.

"Good." Henry shuddered a little, then straightened his shoulders. He had to wait outside the room while the x-ray was taken, and he took the time to gather himself, shoving his emotions down and clenching his fists, not wanting to break down in public.

After sending Regina and Henry to a room, Dr. Whale waited for the scans to finish printing. Showing them as clear, he ordered an IV and headed into Regina's room. "Scans look good, Regina. You got lucky, but the nurse will be in shortly to put in an IV, and when that's done, you'll be able to leave."

"So everything's okay?" Henry clarified. "She's fine?"

"She's fine," he answered with a nod, turning to Regina. "Don't drink too much more water right now, suck on ice chips, that'll help your voice come back."

Once Dr. Whale had left the room and the nurse had come to set up the IV, Henry collapsed on the side of the bed, trembling as he sat with his back to his mother.

"Henry," Regina rasped, trying to clear her throat. She reached one hand up and rubbed his back. "Baby…"

"Don't," Henry said, shrugging away from her touch. "Just… don't. Not right now. I am so completely pissed at you right now."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Tears welled in her eyes and she tried to keep them back, knowing it wasn't fair for her to cry when Henry was mad at her; he had the right to be. She would be furious if he'd been the one to go into the house.

Henry reached out for the cup of ice chips on the bedside table and handed it to her without looking. "What could possibly be so important to risk your life for? What," he voice hitched, "what could be so important that you'd risk _leaving me_like that?"

"I…" she tried, but her voice wasn't coming out as strong as she needed it to. Sucking on ice chips for several minutes until her throat stopped feeling so tight, she tried again, her voice coming out just a little stronger. "I thought I could use my magic to get out more quickly. I didn't know inhaling smoke would prevent me from using it. I… I'm sorry."

"I almost lost you," Henry whispered.

"I wouldn't have let that happen," Regina assured, trying again to touch his back. "Baby… I would have done anything to make sure that wouldn't happen."

A shudder ran through him at her touch, and the tears he was trying to hold back started to fall. Turning, he looked at her imploringly. "Then why did you go in?"

"You won't understand," she tried.

"Don't do that. You can't have a relationship with me as an adult and treat me like a child when you don't want to explain yourself."

Nodding, Regina looked away a moment, his eyes too intense and angry… too hurt. After she composed herself, she looked at him again. "I wanted stuff from your childhood. I don't care about everything else, it can all be replaced, but the pictures of you… of us when you were growing up, your panda and some of the things you made me… they aren't replaceable and I didn't want them to get burned."

After a long moment, Henry nodded slightly. "I understand that, I do, but… none of that is worth your life. Promise me, _promise me_ you'll never do anything like that again."

"I promise," she agreed softly. "But… that stuff is worth it. I'm not dead, I'm hardly injured, and now I have you and everything from your childhood that I need. I… I don't think you get what your childhood meant to me."

"Maybe I don't," Henry agreed. "But… you can't… you…" His body shuddered violently and he curled forward, pressing his face against her stomach.

Regina brought one hand to the back of his head and stroked his hair. "Baby… I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I scared you. And maybe sometime I'll explain it to you, but I won't do it ever again, okay? Okay, baby?" she soothed, tears falling slowly. "Henry, come here, let me hold you, let me make it better."

Henry shifted, drawing his feet up onto the bed and straightening out to lay beside her, his arms wrapped tightly around her, face pressed to her neck. He inhaled deeply, and the smell of smoke on her skin made him tremble more.

"Shhh," Regina soothed. "It's okay, everything is okay." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she scratched the back of his head softly and rubbed his upper back. "We're here and we're fine, baby."

A knock came at the door and Emma bustled in, carrying the backpack of things Regina went in for. "So… seems like I have bad news," Emma said bluntly, not even caring that Regina and Henry were wrapped up in each other.

Henry sighed deeply. "We should've stayed in the Bahamas."

Chuckling, Regina nodded. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and looked at Emma. "What's the bad news?"

"It looks like arson."

Henry swore and lifted his head to look at Emma. "Any idea who? Were they targeting a specific part of the house, or did they just wanna burn the whole damn thing?"

"I think they wanted to burn the whole thing down, but it looks like an amateur job. No idea who, though. Most of the house is safe, it'll take a little bit of rebuilding though, and a good cleaning to get the smoke out. A lot of the second floor is toast though; it looks like they aimed up when they tossed the bottle."

Sighing, Henry nodded. "Of course they did. That's where the bedrooms are."

"Sorry kid," Emma offered.

"Our home," Regina whispered again, her voice sad.

"Hey, what happened to 'home is where the heart is'?" Henry asked, making his voice deliberately light as he nudged Regina. "That means home is right here… or down in your vault, one or the other."

"Ass," Regina shot back. Forcing a smile, she spoke again. "You're right, I'll be happy wherever you are, there are just a lot of things I'll be sad to see gone."

"So, uh, Henry," Emma interrupted, "you're welcome to come stay at the apartment until everything's fixed or whatever."

Henry paused, then shrugged. "Thanks, Ma, but I think I'll stay at Granny's with Regina."

"That's… ridiculous," Emma argued. She sighed and swallowed thickly. "You can both stay there. I'll stay at my parents' house."

"You don't have to do that," Regina assured. "Granny's will be fine."

"You without a kitchen? I doubt it. I'll be fine, you're family… this is what we do for family," Emma said, holding back another sigh.

Henry gave Emma a beaming smile. "Thanks, Ma."

"Yeah, no problem. I uh, drove your car here and dad drove the cruiser, so I'll go get some of my things tonight when you get discharged so I can give you the keys after."

Nodding again, Henry replied, "Okay, cool. We're just here until the IV is finished, then getting discharged."

"Thank you, Emma," Regina said.

Nodding, Emma shrugged. "Yep. Alright, well I'll wait outside."

After Emma left, Henry grinned at Regina. "She's coming around. Like **actually **coming around."

"Well, I think the stronger we are together and the harder we fight, the more they see that we aren't just… I think it helps them see that I'm not just lonely and needing someone to sleep with and that you aren't just some teenage boy who has a weird fantasy. The more we **act** like a couple, the more they take us seriously. Like Archie said," Regina reasoned. She cupped Henry's face and brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. "My darling, will you forgive me?"

Henry smiled slightly. "I already have. I was so scared…" He held her tightly and kissed her again.

"I'm sorry. I was being selfish and I won't be ever again, okay?"

"Okay," Henry agreed, nodding. "Now rest and finish up that IV so we can go recover from vacation."

"But I want to kiss you. I don't need rest," Regina protested, pouting slightly.

"Pretty sure Dr. Whale won't appreciate us making out in one of the hospital beds," Henry pointed out. "Well, actually, he might just get popcorn and watch, but that's not the point."

"Fine, but only because I still feel bad and I don't want to upset you again. But you're going to make it up to me."

"Isn't that a little backwards?" he teased.

"Perhaps, but I'm not the one denying kisses," she shot back.

"Feisty. I like it."


	22. Chapter 22

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Regina was thankful for the fact that she brought a handful of her nicer panties and bras, and a couple of pieces of lingerie, with them on vacation, because she had her nicest ones and needed to buy less. Her clothes, however, were not clothes she was willing to wear around town, so she shopped for clothing. She and Henry had been at Emma's for a few days, and though it was weird to be somewhere so small, it was oddly comfortable. She had sent Henry to the grocery store while she started dinner, and had put on her plum lace bra and panties, in hopes he would stop withholding sex from her once he saw her in them.

"Hey, I'm back," Henry called as he entered the apartment, a paper bag full of groceries in one arm as he made his way to the kitchen. "… Well," he said, seeing Regina wrapped in a loosely tied black silk robe, purple lace peeking out. "Someone's feeling frisky."

"Well, what do you expect when you withhold sex for days after nearly a week of nonstop fucking?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not my fault," Henry pointed out, setting the bag on the counter. His eyes roamed her body hungrily, his cock already hardening in his pants, and he knew that despite his best efforts, he was going to give in.

"I've been mad at you before and didn't withhold sex from _you_," she argued. Turning away, she bent down to retrieve a pan from the lower cupboard, knowing what she was doing and moving her hips just slightly.

"I didn't get myself nearly killed." Henry's eyes were glued to her ass, the silk falling enticingly over the curve. His cock strained at his zipper.

Returning to stand straight up, Regina put the pan on the stove and grabbed the beef he had purchased from one of the bags. "Maybe not. But you did body altering things without my agreement. What if I just went and got a boob job without discussing it with you," she argued, then tilted her head. "Never mind, bad example."

"Your boobs are perfect, and the potion's reversible," Henry argued. Stepping up beside her, he grabbed her hands before she opened the package of meat. "But if you're so intent on seducing me into not withholding anymore, why don't we postpone dinner?"

Smirking, Regina nodded. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she brought his head down to her and kissed him.

Henry pushed the silk from her shoulders, then lifted her in his arms, carrying her over to the couch and dropping her abruptly with a grin.

Growling, Regina pulled his hands and jerked him down against her. "Are you going to be naughty today?"

"Isn't that the way you like me best?" he teased, grinding his hips against her.

Humming, Regina nodded slightly, moving her hips to roll against his. "I do indeed," she agreed. "Naughty and rough."

Henry groaned and tilted his head forward to bite her shoulder. "I have an idea."

"Oh? What is it?" she asked, returning the bite he gave with one of her own to his neck. "And it better involve you fucking me soon."

"Something like that." Henry grinned darkly and got up again, lifting her to flip her onto her stomach and commanding, "Hands and knees."

Regina obeyed, pushing herself up and turning her head to look back at him.

"I love this color on you," Henry noted, as he unsnapped her bra, letting it fall down to her wrists, then pulled her panties down to her knees. "Mmmm, and you're already dripping wet, too. Tasty."

Pushing her weight to one hand at a time, Regina flicked her bra to the floor. "Henry," she whimpered, needing him.

Henry took a moment to watch her as he shed his own clothes before settling behind her and bringing his mouth to her sex, thrusting his tongue into her and drinking deeply of her arousal.

"Oh fuck, Henry, yes," she breathed, pushing back hard against him.

Chuckling against her, Henry drew back, replacing his mouth with two fingers pressing deep into her. "You're going to love what I have in mind for you," he promised.

Groaning, Regina pushed her hips back onto his fingers. "What's that?"

"This," he said, and circled his tongue around the tight pucker of her ass.

"Oh fuck," Regina cried out at the unexpected touch. "Oh wow." Her eyes rolled back, the pleasure different than she would have expected.

"Mmhmm," Henry hummed, swirling circles, then flattening his tongue to lap at her.

"God Henry… fuck me harder." Moaning, Regina pushed back against him again and shifted her weight to one hand, moving the other down her body, rubbing her clit.

"Both hands on the couch or I'll stop," Henry said, half-withdrawing his fingers in warning.

Whimpering, Regina complied, pulling her hand away and returning it to hold her up.

"Good girl," Henry teased, giving her ass a light swat with his free hand and thrusting his fingers back into her. Returning his mouth to her ass, he pointed his tongue, pressing just the tip inside, then withdrawing.

"Fuck Henry, I need you harder… please?" Regina half begged.

Henry began to fuck her in earnest then, his fingers stroking into her, and his tongue pressing deep, curling, withdrawing, and swirling around her tight entrance.

"Yes baby, yes… just like that. Make me come, baby."

Humming, Henry curled his fingers inside her, pulling back enough to loudly ask, "Are you going to come, Mom? You gonna come with my tongue in your ass?"

Growling, Regina shivered. "Stop talking and get your mouth back on my ass," she ordered, her body already trembling, she was so near her release.

Henry did as he was commanded, his tongue returning to its work as his fingers stroked harder, the tips hitting her g-spot with each thrust.

Regina was too close to stop when the door opened. She couldn't even turn toward it, instead crying out with her release. "Fuck baby, yes!" Her body tensed and shook, her arms unable to keep her up as her upper body dropped to the couch.

David, following Emma into the door, stared when Regina screamed, his instinct to help, until he realized that it wasn't a bad scream, it was a… good scream, an _incredibly hot_ scream and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Emma blanched, her face growing pale and her eyes wide. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't and just closed it again.

"Oh my god!" Snow gasped, both hands flying up to cover her mouth, then her eyes as she shook her head and whimpered, "No no no no no…"

Henry's head shot up, and he stared at his family wide-eyed, his mind blank in panic. It was one thing to get caught making out half-naked, or cuddled post coital, but another thing entirely to be caught with his fingers in his mother and his tongue in her ass. He didn't know what to do.

"Henry!" Regina gritted out, pulling herself forward and away from Henry. She grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and covered her chest, sitting back onto the couch. Pulling a quilt from the back of the couch, Regina tossed it to Henry. Her bottom half was covered by her leaning forward. "Uh… we weren't expecting you?" she tried, looking at Emma. "Or the two idiots."

Henry quickly covered up and discretely wiped his fingers off on the blanket, blushing.

"You weren't expecting me so you defiled the couch?" Emma asked, looking away, then muttering to herself, "Oh my god, I'm going to need a new couch."

"I-I… Ma, I'm sorry?" Henry tried. It probably would've worked better if he hadn't phrased it as a question and wasn't hiding his still-erect cock under the quilt Snow had made for Emma a couple years previous.

"This isn't happening… David, tell me this isn't happening," Snow implored, still hiding her face.

"Oh it's definitely happening," David answered, surprising Emma and Regina with the lack of disgust and the obvious amusement in his voice.

"David!" Snow exclaimed, peeking at him and then smacking him when she recognized the hint of lust in his eyes. "If you think I would ever let you… let you… do… **that**…!" She shuddered in revulsion.

"They seem to enjoy it," he chuckled with a shrug.

"Oh yes we do," Regina said in a low and taunting tone.

"But her… he was… _in_ her… her… I-It's… it's **porn**!" Snow exclaimed incoherently.

Henry tilted his head. "You've watched porn, Grandma?"

"No!" Snow shouted.

"There's something we haven't tried, Henry," Regina said with a chuckle. "Thanks for the idea, Snow."

"Oh god," Emma whimpered, uncomfortable.

David's jaw dropped at Regina's comment. Maybe he shouldn't have turned her down when she tried to seduce him and sleeping with her would have been forgivable.

"This is not making my hard-on go away," Henry murmured to Regina.

"Oh god, David, make it stop."

Shaking his head, David grabbed Snow and Emma both by the elbows. "We're gonna wait outside, we'll give you five minutes to get dressed and then we need to come back inside. Is that manageable?"

Regina nodded. "Yes dear, thank you."

Once they were gone, Henry threw off the blanket with a groan. "Five minutes? Fuck, I need to _come_, not get presentable!"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina smirked and picked up her bra and panties from the floor. "Think you can make it happen if I suck you off?"

"After not fucking you for a few days then getting you off like that? Oh yeah."

"Get your clothes and meet me in your bedroom," Regina told him, walking to his room.

Henry jumped up off the couch, grabbing his pants and boxers and swinging by the kitchen to pick up Regina's robe before hurrying to his room, closing the door behind himself.

After the three minutes Regina spent working on getting Henry off, she cleaned herself up and brushed her teeth. She dressed herself and went to the kitchen to start dinner during the last minute before the Charmings would be coming back in.

Henry took a minute to recover before throwing his clothes on and heading out of his room, just as the door opened again.

Snow clung to David's arm, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and whispered, "Is it safe?"

"Yes Snow, it's safe," David answered, taking in the wry smirk Regina was wearing.

"I was just making dinner; I'm making pasta, would you all like to join us?" Regina asked teasingly.

Snickering, Henry walked over to Regina and kissed her on the cheek, teasing, "Babe, I know there was that thing with Ruby, but do you really think adding more family to the mix is a good idea?"

"Thing with Ruby?!" Snow squeaked, her voice almost high enough to make dogs come running.

"Oops," Henry murmured, not realizing he'd spoken loudly enough for the others to hear.

"Henry," Regina scolded lightly, giving him a sideways glance. "Now you've outed her. That wasn't very nice."

"So… what thing with Ruby?" David asked, head tilted.

"You were planning on outing her anyway, just to see the look on Grandma's face," Henry protested. "And don't try to deny it, I know you were." He looked at David, answering, "Ruby was my birthday present. Well, Regina and Ruby."

Snow swayed on her feet, turning white.

Regina forced her mouth into a fake pout saying, "But now you've taken **my** fun away."

Clearing his throat with wide eyes, David choked out, "Uh, you three, uh… all together?"

"I'll make it up to you," Henry promised, bending his head to kiss her neck. "Yup. Baby's first threesome," he joked.

"I'm going to kill Ruby," Snow breathed. "She said I was the only—" clamping her mouth shut, she didn't finish the thought.

"The only what, dear?" Regina asked.

Breaking her silence, Emma choked and turned toward her mother. "Uh, yeah I'm kinda curious now, too."

Flushing, Snow mumbled, "The only woman she'd be with."

Henry's eyebrows rose. "Go Grandma," he said, impressed.

"Oh? You're the woman she wouldn't tell me about. Well, dear… I promise on her behalf that it was well worth it for her."

"Snow… you never told me about that!" David said, shocked.

"Oh my god, that… fuck!" Emma said, no realizing she was speaking out loud.

"It was before I met you," Snow said defensively. "And it was only one time. Would **you** have told me if you'd had a homosexual fling with your best friend?"

"We need popcorn," Henry whispered to Regina.

Chuckling, Regina nudged him, turning her face to kiss his cheek. "Be nice," she whispered.

"Yes I would have told you! Because there's nothing wrong with it!"

Emma tilted her head. "That's why I never made a move on Regina; I thought you guys would think it was wrong."

Regina's head shot up and she looked at Emma.

"You were interested in _Regina_?!" Snow shrieked. "And I **know** there's nothing _wrong_ with it, David, it just… wasn't important enough to tell you about, that's all!"

"If the thought didn't totally skeeve me out, I'd offer a threesome with Ma for your birthday," Henry told Regina, remembering what his classmates had said when the news had first broken about him and Regina.

"That would be incredibly hot," Regina joked.

"Oh god, no," Emma answered. "Mom, you seriously didn't know? I thought _everyone_ knew."

David pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to hide his smile. His family was getting more interesting by the minute.

"Hot for you, maybe, creepy as hell for me," Henry shot back.

"Of course I didn't know!" Snow exclaimed. "How would I have known?! Why would I even **consider** that you'd be interested in **Regina**?!"

"Everyone knew! Dad knew! Ruby, Granny, Grumpy… are you blind?" Emma asked.

Regina leaned further into Henry. "I should have made that popcorn," she whispered.

"Told you," Henry whispered back.

"But why _Regina_?" Snow whined. "Of everyone in this town you could be interested in, why her? I mean, I know we've settled our differences and everything, but _really_, Emma!"

"Excuse me!" Regina argued.

"Have you _seen_ her?" Emma shouted.

"I have… I've seen _a lot_ of her. More than you have," David joked.

Glaring, Emma spat, "Shut up. Seriously, I seriously hate you. It's bad enough being jealous of _my son_, I don't need to be jealous of my dad, too."

"Hey!" Henry protested. "Cool it, Grandma! Regina's literally the most beautiful, amazing woman, and **anyone** would be lucky to have her!"

"David!" Snow exclaimed, smacking him again. "I do **not** need to be reminded that you saw my **step-mother's breasts**!"

"Thank you, darling," Regina whispered, patting his cheek.

"Sorry," David answered, a blush covering his cheeks.

"It's not a big deal, just… whatever," Emma choked.

"Seriously, though," Henry asked, "does **everyone** want to bang Regina?"

"Apparently not Snow," Regina offered in response.

"It wasn't ever… I didn't want to just sleep with her," Emma whispered.

"Oh my god," Snow whimpered again. "David, please, _please_ tell me you never wanted to have sex with Regina. Or had… more-than-sex type feelings for her?"

"Uh, no? I mean, I turned her down, so…" David answered, brushing the back of his neck with his palm.

Regina was still looking curiously at Emma, for the words she had said.

Snow's eyes narrowed at her husband. "You **have**!" she exclaimed, scandalized. "You only rub the back of your neck like that when you're sheepish or stressed and trying to hide something!"

Henry rested his chin on Regina's shoulder, watching his family with interest. "Y'know," he murmured, "if you wanna go talk to Ma in private, I don't mind."

"You sure?" Regina asked. "That wouldn't bother you?"

"Snow, I'm sorry! I didn't have my memories! She's… attractive, and hot, like, dirty hot," David protested.

"Of course not," Henry said, turning her head with a finger under his chin to kiss her lightly. "I trust you."

"David!" Snow flailed her arms around, then suddenly stopped, her eyes wide, hands frozen in midair. "Do you… _want_ things like… what we saw today?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

"No, not… I don't want anything that makes you feel uncomfortable," David answered.

Regina walked over to Emma and nodded toward the blonde's bedroom. "Would you like to speak in private?"

"Uh… yeah, sure," Emma answered.

"That's not an answer, David." Snow crossed her arms over his chest, levelling a patented Snow White Does Not Approve look at him.

"Can we talk about this at home?" David asked.

When they were in Emma's bedroom, Regina sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Emma to join her.

Emma sat a little nervously. "Hey."

"Hey," Regina answered. "We haven't really spoken much since the news about Henry and me came out."

"Yeah… that was kind of on purpose," Emma said, bobbing her head in a nod. "I was pretty pissed."

"I know. But you kind of took away my favorite friend," Regina said quietly.

"Ditto." Emma looked down at her hands and twisted her lips to one side.

"You should have talked to me about this a long time ago."

Emma shrugged. "I didn't think there was a point. Why would you want me, and why would I alienate my parents for something that would probably just crash and burn anyway? We fought all the time, even when we were getting along."

"That's because we're too alike. Look… I know you had a hard life and people didn't always treat you like what you want matters, but it does, and you should always talk to _someone_ about what you want."

"Are we really having this talk now?" Emma looked up, meeting Regina's gaze, her own slightly pained. "You've found True Love and all that, and I still don't get it, but…"

"But you're my best friend," Regina answered, near tears. "I know I have True Love and I know that's weird for you to understand… I still don't get it sometimes, but I want you to be my friend again. And I want you to be happy."

"Regina, I…" Emma blinked a few times against the burning in her own eyes. "I want to be friends with you, but it's… hard. And it's even harder than when you were with Robin, because it's _Henry_ and I shouldn't be jealous of my own son, but I **am**."

Tilting her head and swallowing hard against the cry that wanted to come out of her throat, Regina nodded. "Okay. Just…" she paused, reaching one hand out and grasping Emma's. "Let me know if you get to that point."

"I will," Emma whispered, nodding. She turned her hand over under Regina's and laced their fingers together. "Can I just…" Trailing off, she turned, bringing her other hand up to cup the other woman's cheek and pressed their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss.

Surprised, Regina stiffened at first, and then she let herself kiss Emma back, allowing her mouth to drop slightly open. Her head was screaming at her, telling her to stop, that it was going to hurt Henry. But she was hurting because someone else very important to her was hurting, and it was her fault.

Drawing out the kiss, Emma finally let their lips part and rested her forehead against Regina's. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just… I didn't want to never know what it's like to kiss you."

Nodding against Emma, Regina sighed softly. "I'm sorry Emma, if I could make it so you weren't hurting, I would." She finally let some of her tears fall, pulling away from Emma to wipe them with her hand.

"It's okay." Emma gave a little smile. "It's my own fault for never saying anything. Just… give me some more time, okay? I'm a big girl, I'll be okay."

Cupping Emma's cheeks, Regina nodded and leaned forward, kissing Emma on the forehead. "Good," she answered softly.

Emma smiled. "Better get back out there… God only knows what havoc Henry and my parents have wreaked."

Regina nodded and smiled, standing to follow Emma out of the room.

When Emma stepped out of the room, she was greeted to the sight of Henry in the kitchen, starting up dinner. "Uh… where are my parents?" she asked.

Henry looked up and grinned. "They went home to talk," he informed them. "Grandma looked pretty upset that Gramps is a little freakier than she's comfortable with."

"Dude, I so do not need to think about that," Emma groaned.

"Thank you for starting dinner, Henry," Regina said, keeping distance from him in front of Emma. Turning back to the blonde, she asked, "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Uh, no, I'm good. I'll just… I'll talk to you guys later?" she answered, not even taking care to grab what she had come for in the first place before she fled the apartment.

"What was **that** about?" Henry asked, tilting his head as he watched his blonde mother leave the apartment.

Wincing, Regina turned to focus on Henry. "Emma may have… kissed me. And," sighing, Regina paused. "I kissed her back."

Henry blinked. "Oh. Uh… why?"

"Why did she kiss me or why did I kiss her back?"

"Why did you kiss her back," he clarified. "Why she kissed you is obvious, especially after her comment about not wanting to just sleep with you."

"I care about her… she's my best friend aside from you, and I hate seeing her sad," Regina answered quietly, shrugging.

"So… you kissed her back because you didn't want her to feel bad for kissing you in the first place?"

"I kissed her back because it was instinct to? I… I don't know, Henry."

Henry's brow furrowed. "Okay, but like… you… don't want her, right?"

"No darling, I want you," she answered, moving to him and placing a hand on his cheek. "I want her to be happy, and I'm sorry that she cares about me and not someone who can love her back, but that's it."

Henry nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "All right. But no more kissing other people when I'm not around," he half-teased, tilting his head to reclaim her lips.

Smirking, Regina nodded. "I promise," she agreed, kissing him softly and slowly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Contains consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Contains mention of rape and forced abortion.**

* * *

Snow shifted in her seat as she waited at the diner for Regina, wondering what on earth the other woman could have to say to her now.

Regina walked into the diner, spotting Snow immediately and went to take a seat across from her. Once sitting, she clasped her hands together and sighed. "Snow, thank you for meeting me."

"Yes, well, I didn't have much of a choice, I figured you would keep hounding me until I did," Snow said, her chin tilted up slightly.

"Good morning, ladies," Ruby greeted cheerfully as she came up to the table. "What can I get you?"

Snow looked up at Ruby, squinting at her in a mild glare. "Oh, I don't know… maybe a threesome go to?"

Ruby nearly dropped her notepad. "W-what?"

"Henry let it slip, sort of," Regina said, her voice and expression apologetic. "And by the way… Snow was the woman you had been with?"

"Oh boy." Ruby slid into the booth beside Snow, turning to face her. "Look, I… yeah, I had a threesome with Henry and Regina for his birthday. It's no big deal, we're all adults."

Snow's eyes flicked over to Regina before she looked at Ruby with a wounded puppy expression. "But you said I was…"

Ruby bit her lip. "Oh. That. Yeah. Um… it's… _possible_ that I really wanted to sleep with you and I knew you were basically straight, so maybe I let you think that I was too?"

Regina raised her eyebrows and looked away from the conversation, covering her mouth with her hand to conceal her smirk.

"_Ruby_," Snow said quietly. "Why would you do that?"

"Seriously? Because I had the biggest crush ever on you, Snow, but you're straight as a ruler! I figured it was my only chance."

"You shouldn't have lied to me."

Ruby sighed deeply. "No, I shouldn't have, but honestly… I can't bring myself to regret it."

Clearing her throat, Snow murmured, "I think I'll just have a coffee."

Ruby hesitated before sliding back out of the booth. "Sure. Regina?"

"Coffee as well, and… can you get me an order of eggs with hash browns and bacon to go? You know how Henry likes his eggs over medium with everything else extra crispy? Thank you dear." Once Ruby was gone, Regina looked at Snow. "You should forgive her. I would take it as a compliment if I were you."

"A compliment that she lied to me to get in my pants?" Snow asked disbelievingly. "Maybe if I had as perverse a sex life as you."

Cringing, Regina took the insult and tried to ignore it. "I meant because she was so interested in you that she did it. I'm sorry not all of us can find our True Love the second we leave home."

"You think I had it _easy_?" Snow asked, staring at the other woman. "I was in**hiding**. I was being **hunted down**. I was forced on the run with no experience, no supplies, no one to help me, _nothing_."

"Don't you _dare_ start talking to me about who had it easy, Snow," Regina growled. "And don't tell me no one helped you! My huntsman helped you! Every villager in the kingdom was willing to die to help you! _I_ had no one to help me. Don't **even** get me started."

"Oh, because your _army_ left you alone and helpless," Snow spat. "Poor Queen Regina, helpless in her big castle that she **stole** from me!"

"You mean the one I earned by being raped so many nights that I couldn't keep track?" Regina hissed. "Do you want to hear the reasons I have such an interesting range of tastes when it comes to sex, Snow dear? Do you want me to tell you that I love being touched in any possible way that feels good because I was abused for _so long_ by the father you worship? I earned that castle. I **earned** that kingdom." Slamming her hand down onto the table, Regina glared heavily at Snow. "I didn't want to talk about this today. I actually came to apologize, but now… now you get to hear just what _dear old dad_ did with his trophy wife."

Snow's eyes widened. "How dare you," she breathed, then, standing abruptly, "How **dare** you say such things about my father! He was a **good** man. A **kind**man! He was beloved by the **entire** kingdom and I'll **not** have you try to sully his name with your horrible lies!" By the end, she was shouting, and everyone in the diner was silent, staring at her.

"Oh? Was he a kind man? If by kind you think a girl screaming 'no' is invitation to keep going, sure, he was kind. If by good you mean locking a young woman in her room because she dares feel pleased that someone finds her pretty and as more than a body to fuck, then yes, he was good," Regina shouted back. "I had a reason to have him killed, and if you don't believe me… ask Rumple about the bruises he healed because I couldn't get out of bed for my magic lessons!"

"As if I would believe the word of the Dark One," Snow scoffed. "I should have**never** told my father I wanted you to be my mother after you saved me from the horse. I would've been better off with no mother than to have _you_ in my life!"

"And I should have let you die on that horse!" Regina yelled, it was the mantra she had repeated so many times in her head.

A throat cleared near the table, and Snow's gaze whipped over to a young woman standing awkwardly to the side, biting her lip. "Theresa!" she exclaimed, recognizing the girl. She turned a superior look to Regina. "Theresa was my father's chambermaid, I'm sure she has something to say about your lies."

"Um, a-actually, the qu— the mayor is correct," Theresa murmured. "I, I witnessed the king several nights he called for the queen. I was just barely past childhood, myself, and it was…" she took a shuddering breath. "Horrifying. That's why I stayed at the castle after the king's death."

"Theresa, thank you dear," Regina whispered. "You didn't have to get involved. I… I wouldn't have said anything." She was thankful for the assistance, but she didn't want the other woman to be treated with the daggers Snow was giving her.

Theresa blushed. "I never married because of what I saw," she confessed. "I was terrified that marriage meant being brutalized."

"No," Snow said, shaking her head. "No, that's not true. Regina's gotten you to lie for her. My father was a **good** man. He **never** would have done something like that."

"Perhaps you need to look at good father and good man as two separate things, Snow," Regina growled.

"He was a good father **and** a good man," Snow insisted, tears coming to her eyes as she shook her head. "H-he wouldn't have…"

"You are naive, _Snow White_. So perhaps you should be grateful for Ruby being the one that took advantage of you by telling a white lie. Perhaps you should look at that as a compliment. I lost my virginity, my… my innocence through_rape_. Be thankful for the happy rainbow filled life you've lived."

"N-no, that's not…" Snow trailed off, tears streaking down her cheeks as she ran out of the diner, trying to get away from what she _knew_ was the truth, but couldn't accept.

After Snow left, Regina dropped her head into her hands, unable to stop the tears rolling down her face. She didn't want to be seen this way, but it would be harder for her to leave than it was for her to sit.

Hesitantly, Theresa sat down next to the mayor, hoping to be a comforting presence for the other woman.

Behind the counter, Ruby sent a quick text to Henry. '911 R crying in diner come NOW'

Looking beside her, Regina tilted her head at Theresa. "Thank you for standing up for me. Not many people ever have."

Theresa smiled sadly. "They would have if they knew," she said softly. "You're welcome."

Only a minute later there was a screech of tires outside the diner, and second later the door was slamming open to reveal Henry. Theresa smiled and slipped out of the booth. "Regina, what happened?" Henry asked, frantic as he approached her, barely sparing a nod for the retreating blonde woman he didn't recognize.

"Snow White happened," she growled, tears still rolling down her face. "She happened, just like she _always_ does."

"I thought you were just getting together to apologize for making her uncomfortable? How… how did that end up like this?" Henry asked helplessly, wrapping her up in his arms and tucking her head under his chin.

"She… she started with her judging and so I told her about what her father did to me," Regina answered, nuzzling further into his neck.

Sighing, Henry kissed the top of her head. "Grandma's an idiot sometimes. I'm sorry she hurt you."

"Why do I fucking cry so much," she gritted out through her teeth. "I hate crying. I hate being so fucking weak."

"You're the strongest person I know," Henry murmured into her hair. "If anyone else had gone through what you have, they wouldn't have survived. But you survived, you became so strong. You're such an amazing person, and I love you so much."

Shaking her head against him, Regina threw one hand up, transporting them to Emma's apartment, where they—thankfully—could be alone.

Henry didn't bother to tell her that his car was parked in the middle of the road in front of Granny's, keys still in the ignition. He just led her to the couch and sat down, pulling her into his lap and holding her protectively.

Clinging to him like a child, Regina pressed her lips to his neck, needing to touch him.

"I'm right here," Henry murmured, running his hands up and down her back. "You're safe, and you're **never** going to have to worry about someone hurting you like that again."

"You don't know that. You _can't_ know that. And you won't always be able to get there in a moment's notice to take care of me."

"You never have to worry about someone hurting you like the king did," Henry corrected. "And I don't care what you say, I **do** know that."

Pulling away, Regina looked up at him. Flicking her gaze between his, she sighed softly. "Henry, I love you, so much."

"I love you, too," he whispered back hoarsely. "And I would do anything to keep you safe."

"Thank you, baby," she whispered, pulling him back into a hug. Kissing his cheek, Regina nuzzled her nose against the spot behind his ear.

Humming quietly, Henry tilted his head a little to give her more room as he pulled her closer.

She placed a soft kiss there, breathing him in. It was her favorite spot to get his clean scent, his personal scent.

Henry closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness of the moment.

Knocking on the door, David waited until someone opened up. When there was no answer for a minute, he pounded on it again. "Come on, guys. I know you're in there!" he called through the door.

Henry sighed. "Magic it open?" he requested. "I don't want to move, or for you to move."

Nodding, Regina did so, calling for David to enter. She pulled away only enough to see him.

Entering the apartment, David settled into a chair across from Regina and Henry. "Regina… are you okay?"

"Not here to attack me for your **wife**?" she asked, snarling on the last word.

"I… I am here to find out more of what happened without the… crying and denial."

Henry frowned and tightened his grip on Regina, murmuring to her, "You don't have to talk about it."

"I'm… it's fine, sweetheart," she answered, looking again to David. "Your wife was calling me perverse and various other names, so I told her how I got that way. I told about her father raping me."

"Christ," David muttered, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head.

"If you're going to start calling Regina a liar, too, you can leave right now," Henry warned him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not. I know how things worked back then. I know how young Regina was when she was married to the king."

"Okay," Henry said, settling down again. "Because I'm not going to stand for anyone attacking the woman I love. Even family."

"Regina… I'm… I'm sorry that it happened to you. And I'm sorry that Snow is… well, naive when it comes to things like that."

"It certainly isn't your fault, David."

"No, but I will talk to Snow… about things."

"Like how it was a king's _right_ to claim whatever woman he wanted, regardless of her thoughts on the matter?" Henry asked bitterly.

"Henry, I never said it was okay, and you will never hear me say so," David argued.

"I know," Henry sighed. "Sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm just… mad." He turned his head, pressing his face into Regina's hair and kissing the top of her head, more to calm himself than to calm her.

"She's lucky… I didn't even tell her the worst of it," Regina snarled, her top lip raised slightly.

Henry frowned. "If him raping you wasn't the worst of it… what was?" he asked hesitantly.

Looking at David instead of Henry, knowing that looking at him would be harder, Regina spoke evenly, trying not to cry. "I was pregnant with James' child. Your brother. When the king found out… well, he knew the baby wasn't his, and he took it from me. He had it killed, and taken from my body," she answered, levelling her eyes on David's.

Gasping, David frowned, very near tears himself. He had heard of the cruel things kings did, he had seen them done by George, but nothing like that.

"What?" Henry whispered almost inaudibly. He knew that the king wasn't as kind and fair as was claimed, but he'd never imagined… Tears burned in his eyes and he hugged Regina close to him, clinging to her.

Letting herself be pulled against Henry, Regina spoke again. "I'm cruel, and maybe I deserved a lot of things. You know… maybe I tried to hurt Snow over and over, but I wouldn't ever tell her that, and I would never have told her what I told her today if she hadn't pushed me. And I'm sorry that you have to deal with it now, David. You've… you've been good to Henry and me. You've been good about us, so I am sorry that you have to deal with whatever she goes through."

"Don't apologize, Regina. You shouldn't ever apologize for what you've been through, and I will stand in front of Snow defending you for this."

"Thank you, Gramps," Henry said, lifting his head again to look at the older man. "You've seriously been the best, about everything. Because you supported us even when you didn't agree, and just… that means a lot."

"Well, you're family, it was the right thing to do," he answered.

"David, thank you for coming, but I think I need to be alone for a little while. Would you be able to return Henry's car here? Just leave the keys inside?"

"Of course," David agreed, standing. He hovered in front of the couch for a moment, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Regina's forehead. Looking at Henry, he added, "Take care of her."

Henry nodded seriously. "Always."

Once David was gone, Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Henry's waist. "Your family seems to like kissing me," she teased.

"You're very kissable," Henry informed her, dipping his head to do just that.

Regina let his kiss comfort her, tasting him and pulling him closer, as close as she could.

"Is it bad that I never want to let you go anywhere without me?" Henry murmured against her lips.

"I don't know," Regina answered, moving her lips along his jaw. "Is it bad that I never want to go anywhere without you?"

"It's settled then," Henry groaned, tilting his head. "I'll do college online from the mayor's office."

Chuckling, Regina shook her head, working her way down his neck slowly. "If only that was sensible."

Henry reached one hand up to tangle in her hair. "Sure it is… Online college has its merits… and I'm not moving away to go to college… so why not work from the mayor's office, right?"

"You'll get sick of me," she answered, pulling his shirt to the side and sucking on the muscle between his shoulder and neck.

Groaning again, Henry pulled her more firmly into his lap so she could feel him growing hard. "Never."

Humming against him, Regina asked, "Darling, when are you going to take that antidote?"

"Um, I can take it now if you want," he offered. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"Later is fine. I just miss feeling _all of you_ inside me," she answered, grinding against him and returning her mouth to her favorite spot, sucking some more. "I love your taste."

"I miss being able to have all of me inside you," Henry admitted. He leaned his head back against the couch with a happy sigh, loving it when she marked him.

After she felt he was sufficiently marked, Regina returned to placing kisses all along his skin. "I love you, darling."

"I love you, too." Using the hand in her hair, Henry pulled her up to claim her lips, his tongue sliding into her mouth.

Moaning, Regina slid her tongue against his. She rolled her hips hard against him.

"Are we going to christen the couch again before Ma buys a new one?" Henry murmured with a grin, nipping at Regina's lower lip.

"Might as well, unless you'd prefer moving," Regina answered, a grin to match his own. "Maybe I'll pay for her couch. It's only fair, I suppose."

"I definitely like where we are now," Henry said, nodding and pushing his hips up.

Regina moaned against him, moving off his lap and unbuckling his pants, pulling them off him when he lifted his hips. She pushed off her own pants and panties, moving to straddle him again. Regina slid her hands under his shirt, pushing it up and nudging him to help her take it off him.

Pulling his shirt off quickly, Henry then tugged Regina's off as well, followed by her bra. "Beautiful," he murmured, hands cupping her breasts as he dipped his head to take a nipple in his mouth.

Humming, Regina cradled his head in one hand. "That's good, baby."

"I think you should get on my cock," Henry mumbled around his mouthful of breast.

Regina shifted, lifting her hips and grabbing his cock, holding it at her opening. Running the tip of it along her opening until it was slick, she lowered herself over him, shifting her weight on her knees when she was filled, unable to take the entirety of him in.

"You feel so good," Henry groaned, switching his mouth to her other nipple and giving it equal attention.

Slowly, Regina rolled her hips against him, the position making her even tighter around his bigger cock than the other positions they'd tried on it so far. Once she found a good rhythm, she moved hard and consistent against him.

"Mm, just like that," Henry encouraged. He replaced his mouth with his fingers and tilted his head up to kiss her.

Regina opened her mouth to him, sliding her tongue slowly against his as she continued her movements on his cock. "Henry," she whimpered, her breaths heavy against his mouth.

"Regina," he murmured back, flicking his thumbs back and forth over her nipples.

She moved slightly faster, lowering herself a little more, letting the tip of his cock hit roughly inside her as her body stretched around him. Breaking their kiss, Regina rolled her head back, the sensation inside her so intense it was nearly painful.

Henry let one hand drop between her thighs, his thumb pressing to her clit and rubbing in time with her movements.

"Oh baby, yes," she breathed, rolling against him. Moving one hand from his shoulder, Regina took the nipple he'd neglected between her fingers, pinching it and rolling it roughly.

Henry took his cue from her and pinched her nipple between his fingers. "Is that the way you want it, Regina?" he asked, using his firmly planted feet to jerk his hips up into her thrusts. "You want it hard and rough?"

"You know I do," she answered. As his movements got rougher, Regina cried out, nearly screaming while they moved together. "Fuck, Henry."

"That's it," Henry encouraged. "Fuck yourself on my cock, make yourself come for me." He ground his thumb harder against her clit and curled forward slightly, biting firmly around her nipple.

Releasing a scream, Regina dropped herself hard onto him, the mixture of pain and pleasure, and his teeth on her breast, making her come. "Fuck baby, oh fuck," she cried out, rocking hard against him to ride out her orgasm. Whimpering as she came down, Regina dropped her body against his, trying to keep her hips moving for him.

Henry wrapped his arms around her and rolled them on the couch so she was on her back as he knelt between her thighs. "You're so fucking sexy when you're coming," he groaned, pounding into her hard and fast as he approached his own peak.

Regina moaned as he pounded into her, reaching a second orgasm already. "Yes, fuck Henry, gods yes," she cried out, moving with him. Cradling his face in her hands, Regina pulled his mouth down to hers for a fast and hard kiss.

Groaning into her mouth, Henry moved his hand between them again, finding her clit. "You're gonna come for me again, aren't you?"

"Yes, baby, come with me," she requested, continuing to move hard against him.

"Yeah, just like that," Henry said tightly, biting his lip as he thrust hard into her. "I'm gonna come…" He let out a yell that might have been Regina's name as he spilled into her, hips jerking hard.

Regina tightened around him, her body shaking with her second release. She dropped to the couch, a tear rolling down her face. "Thank you, baby," she breathed, pulling Henry down onto her.

Henry tilted his head, gently brushing the tear away and whispering, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, quite the opposite in fact. You're so good to me. I've never been loved the way you love me."

Smiling, Henry brushed his lips over hers in a tender kiss. "Well get used to it, beautiful… 'cuz I'm here to stay."


	24. Chapter 24

**Contains consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Laying on the bed next to Henry, Regina rolled over and gave him a smile, running her fingertips across his bare chest. "So… I know I keep bringing it up and I don't mean to pester you, but when do you intend to take that antidote?"

Henry shrugged. "I didn't really have a _plan_… I can take it anytime. If you want me to, I can take it right now. And maybe I can fuck your ass again after," he teased. He had **not** been happy to find out that she wouldn't let him anywhere near her ass with his increased size.

"Oh? Do you think you've been behaving well enough to deserve that?" she teased back, raising an eyebrow. "You should never do anything that modifies you without a plan, darling."

"I think you like it when I fuck your ass; it makes you feel dirty and sexy and _I_think that you miss it a little bit." He completely ignored her last sentence, knowing that was an argument they were never going to agree on.

"Henry," Regina sighed. "Please don't avoid the issue. I **know** you have an antidote, and I know we've had a lot of fun with your temporary _enhancement_." Forming her mouth into a pout she knew he hated trying to resist, she continued, "But I've missed **you**. Plan ahead next time. Think about how I couldn't take your entire length into me, _anywhere_, which was disappointing. Okay?"

Sighing as well, Henry nodded. "Okay. It's just… I didn't have a plan **because** I have the antidote. I didn't want to plan for a certain length of time and then have you want more or less. I figured I'd leave it up to you. It's just never come up when the antidote is within arm's reach before."

"I will never ask you for more than what you have to give me, Henry. I love you the way you are, you should know that." Leaning into him, Regina pressed her lips softly against his.

Henry cupped her cheek, drawing out the kiss. "I know," he murmured. "So. Antidote?"

She nodded, saying, "Yes, please."

"Okay." Henry grinned, rolling away briefly to pull open the drawer of his bedside table and extract the slightly glowing blue vial. He pulled out the cork and, a little self-consciously, tossed back the contents in one swallow.

Regina waited a few minutes before saying, "So?"

Henry gave a confused little frown at the vial. "I didn't feel anything… I mean, maybe it's because I'm not hard, but I expected to feel **something**."

"Well, let's get you hard then," Regina teased, moving to straddle his hips.

"Like that's difficult," Henry chuckled, tossing the vial away and sliding his hands up her naked form. "God, you're gorgeous. I know I always say that, but every time I look at you, it hits me all over again. Gorgeous. And mine."

"All yours," she answered back, rolling her hips hard into his and feeling him grow hard against her.

"Mmm yeah." Henry lifted his hips with her movements and moved his hands to her ass, pulling her more firmly against him as they ground into each other.

Regina frowned, her eyebrows stitching together when she realized that his cock was the size it had been recently, not before he took the potion. She ignored it, not wanting to ruin the moment, and lowered herself to kiss Henry.

Slipping between her slick folds so his cock laid along the length of her sex, Henry pulled her against him, then glanced down, realizing that her lips didn't hug as much of his cock as they should if he was back to his natural size. "Uh… I don't think the antidote worked…"

"I was thinking that, too," she answered.

"That… wasn't supposed to happen." A little disappointed, Henry stopped moving and frowned down between them.

"Well, I assumed since you had an antidote that it not going back to normal was something unexpected, Henry," Regina said in a snarky tone. Moving off him, she pulled the sheet up to cover herself and rested her forehead in her hand.

"Okay, this isn't my fault," Henry protested. "Mr. Gold said it was temporary, he said all I had to do was take the antidote!" His erection was rapidly receding.

"I know, Henry, I'm sorry. I just… I'm frustrated because you should have listened to me when I told you not to make deals with Gold, especially without talking to me first, after the True Love potion." Sighing softly, Regina put a hand on Henry's arm. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Henry frowned. "This was different, though. It's like… if you wanted to go get your nipples pierced or something. I wouldn't expect you to ask me. It's your body. And it doesn't have to be permanent, you just take the jewellery out and it heals."

"Okay, well, birth control effects _my body_ but I talked to you about it because of the potential it has in effecting you!"

Giving her a flat look, Henry pointed out, "That's a bad example, Regina. First of all, I never would've expected you to consult me on that, and secondly, birth control, or more accurately, the chance of it failing, effects me, but that's about it."

"So you'd rather I have not spoken to you about it? You'd rather I not consider the possibility of having a child with you, or to consult you on that decision? How about this, I'll get off birth control because I don't want to be on it and we'll just use condoms," she argued, standing from the bed and pulling on her clothes.

"What…?" Henry propped himself up on an elbow, his head tilted. "What just happened?"

"You're being a child," Regina yelled, standing in front of him in jeans and a bra. "Listen, I understand that it's _your_ dick, fine, you do what you want with it. But does it go inside of _you_? No, it goes inside of me. So your argument about nipple piercings is completely ridiculous Henry, because it would not effect you at all, where this… **this** effects me."

"And if you hadn't liked it, I would've taken the antidote immediately, _because I was told it was temporary_!" Henry exclaimed, sitting up and running an agitated hand through his hair.

"And clearly the antidote worked."

"That's not my fault," Henry ground out. "If you want to yell at someone, yell at Mr. Gold. He's the one who broke our deal."

"I've been telling you since you were eleven not to trust him! Emma has told you! David has. I don't know about Snow, because she's an idiot, but the blatant fact is that **none** of us trust him, so why did you?" Regina shouted.

"Because I wanted the best for you!" Henry shouted back, standing abruptly and yanking on a pair of boxers. "Because I was still a fucking **kid** and you're a beautiful, experienced _woman_ who has ruled kingdoms and had whoever she wanted as lovers, and _I was a virgin before you_ and just because you enjoyed it doesn't mean you couldn't have enjoyed it _more_! And I just want to give you every damn thing I can, because it's not fucking much, but I gave you my heart and I give you my dick and that's literally **all** I have to offer!"

Recoiling as though she had been slapped, Regina hurried to Henry's side, grabbing his hand and stopping his movements. "You think that that's all you have to offer me? Henry… I love you so much for all that you are, and I appreciate that you wanted to do something to try and make it better for me, but it was amazing as it was," she argued, taking his face into her hands. "And I could go lifetimes without sex… I know that it doesn't seem like it, but that's just what I'm used to, I'm **used** to using my body for everything. But I would rather have _you_ any day. Your heart, your love, your affection and your care. You give me _everything_ and that's so much more than I ever thought I deserved. Please don't ever think that you don't have anything else to offer me."

Henry looked down between them, his jaw working furiously. "It doesn't feel like enough," he muttered. "**I** don't feel like enough. I don't understand why you chose **me**. Why you wanted **me**. It… I know we have True Love, but sometimes it feels like… like it all started because you were lonely and I offered physical comfort and just… didn't stop."

Pulling Henry over to the bed, Regina sat down and motioned for him to join her. When he did, she took both his hands into hers and faced him. "I… it started out as physical comfort, just that first weekend. I didn't want to ever tell you that, because I didn't want it to hurt you, but honestly, I was worried you'd change your mind anyway." She moved one hand up to raise his chin, urging him to look into her eyes before she continued. "I don't know when it clicked that you could _really_ be more for me. But I knew, I always have known that even if I'd had a relationship with someone else, there was never going to be anyone that I loved as much as I love you. And I started to wonder what it would be like to let myself love you that way. You were there, swearing your devotion and I was just trying to ignore it because you're my son.

"Answer me this, why does _anyone_ ever love someone else? It's not about the things they can offer them, it isn't about sex or material objects or whatever… it's about how they make you feel. It's about how… when I wake up and see your face, feel your arms around me, I can't imagine waking up anywhere else in the world. When we do have sex and I finish, it's so not about the fact that I'm having an orgasm, it's about the fact that there is someone who loves me enough to care that I have one. When something bad happens during my day, or something good, the first person I want to talk to or see, is you."

Henry swallowed thickly. "That's how I feel about you," he said. "I just… I didn't think to look at it that way. Because you do so much for me, you always have. And I just feel like I don't have anything to offer. I… I was reading, um, about relationships… and how they need to be balanced. Give and take. And it feels like you do all the giving and I do all the taking."

"Henry, you do so much more giving than you can even understand. The other day, when Snow and I argued and I was at the diner crying, you rushed there to take care of me. You have fought every person who has looked at me with disgust and hatred. Don't think Snow didn't tell me about the punch you delivered to Robin's face. And the fact that you went to him and defended me so I could see Roland, another man's child, a man who, under different circumstances I could have ended up with. But you didn't think about that, you thought about how I was sad because I couldn't see Roland. I give you things, money, whatever you need because I set a curse that gave me a cushy lifestyle wanting for nothing and a job that pays far more than I need. There's a big difference, and the scorecard is in your favor, dear."

"I've been acting like a child again, haven't I?" Henry asked in a whisper, wincing slightly as it was all laid out. He didn't think of defending and taking care of Regina as something he offered, it was simply instinct, something he did because he loved her.

"I haven't exactly been acting my age today, either. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled or thrown such a fit. To be honest… I'm almost as new to relationships as you are," Regina confessed, pulling Henry against her in a tight hug. "We just need to figure things out together, and talk. We need to talk about things instead of making assumptions. Sound like a plan?"

Nodding, Henry kissed her gently. "That sounds like a plan. And speaking of talking, how about we go talk to Mr. Gold?"

"I… _I want to_ but do you? Is this something you want… to go back to normal?" Regina asked softly. "I don't want you to think that just because we're in a relationship I expect your body to be mine… I just wanted to be consulted. But if you want to keep it the way it is…"

Henry frowned as he thought about it. "I don't know. I mean, there are some things I really like about it. Like how tight you are when I'm bigger. I mean, not like you're not tight before, but like, extra tight. And I like how I can bottom out in you. But I don't like that I can't fit inside you completely or that I can't take your ass at all."

Nodding, Regina considered the options, knowing that the chances were not in her favor. She had a feeling Gold had tricked Henry and that there wasn't going to be an easy way to fix the _problem_. "Well, let's talk to Gold, see what he has to say, and then we can talk more about changing it later, is that fair?"

"Yeah, that makes sense," Henry agreed, nodding. "Communicating about options, right?" He gave her a silly little half-grin.

"Yes," Regina answered, shaking her head at him. She pulled him close to her, holding him tightly. "Don't you ever doubt that I love you, okay? And if you do, it means I'm doing something wrong and you need to tell me."

"I don't," Henry assured her. "I don't doubt **that** you love… I just sometimes wonder **why** you love me. Plus… sometimes…" He looked down again, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Sometimes the shit that people say… I wonder if they're right, you know? If we **are** doing something wrong."

Regina shook her head, looking at him again, her eyes misting with tears. "Don't. You **can't** think like that, because then I don't have anybody on my side. I love you and you love me and that's a beautiful thing. Even if people view it as wrong… let them, but we have True Love. If it was wrong, if we weren't meant to be, that wouldn't have happened, would it? True Love creates happiness, and I can't imagine it being wrong."

Henry nodding, lifting his head again and smiling. "You're right. I can't let them get me down. Get **us** down. We're stronger than that, because True Love is the strongest magic."

"Good. Now, let's go fry an imp," Regina stated, taking Henry's hand into her own.

"Can we get dressed first?"

Storming into the shop, Henry's hand in her own, Regina was livid when she didn't see Gold up front. "Gold!" she called, pacing the front of the room after she dropped Henry's hand from her own. "I swear to the gods I know you're in here!"

"Patience, dearie," Gold's smooth tone came from the back moments before he appeared, cane in hand. "We can't all come running at your beck and call like young Henry, now can we?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, Regina let out a rough growl. "Your antidote is broken."

"You'll have to be a little more specific. I do have a great deal of antidotes for a great deal of maladies."

Henry colored and cleared his throat, suddenly wishing to be anywhere but right there. "Uh, the antidote for the potion you gave me."

"Ah yes, I remember now." Gold gave a serene smile that had a sharp, cunning edge. "And how has that potion worked out for you, my boy? Or should I say," his eyes shifted to Regina, "how has it worked out for _you_?"

"You are a sick little imp," Regina hissed. "Why didn't the antidote work?"

"Well judging by the amount of time it took you to come to me… I'd say you quite enjoyed that little potion," Gold chuckled, answering his own question. "As for the antidote… Well. That is a problem, isn't it?"

"Come on, Mr. Gold," Henry cut in, frowning. "I asked for a temporary potion, you said all I had to do was take the antidote and I'd go back to before. But it didn't work."

Gold glanced down at his hand in disinterest and wiped away an imaginary fleck from the glass display case in front of him. "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say the antidote didn't work because you didn't take it within 48 hours of taking the potion."

"Did you tell him he had to take it within 48 hours?" Regina asked, furious and already knowing the answer. "What is your problem? You don't give someone a**gift** and not tell them the truth about it. Or I suppose **you** do, but decent people don't."

Gold put on an offended expression. "Is that any way to speak to family?"

"You are not my family," Regina scoffed.

"Oh I beg to differ, dearie," Gold chuckled. "Why these days I may as well be your grandfather-in-law."

"Ew," Henry muttered.

"You are disgusting." Regina had a thought then. "How exactly did the potion work?" she asked, looking between both of the men in the room.

Gold raised his eyebrows, motioning to Henry. "Would you care to do the honors?"

Henry mumbled something unintelligible under his breath before inhaling deeply. "I got hard and sipped at the potion until it was the size I wanted. Each sip made it a bit bigger."

"That settles it. Gold, you're going to make us a potion that works opposite. Every time he takes a sip, he'll go down a touch. And you're going to do it without any catches or secrets," Regina directed.

Tilting his head with a crooked grin, Gold rested both hands on his cane and asked, "And why would I do that?"

"Because you gave him a flawed birthday present and didn't tell him the truth about it," Regina answered, pulling her politician's smile on. "Or shall I have lunch with Belle, and discuss with her how you find it amusing to mess with us?"

Gold's eyes narrowed slightly. "And what makes you think a reverse potion exists?"

"Because I know magic nearly as well as you do, and I know that you can make a potion for just about anything," Regina answered simply. "Now what will it be? I do believe I have Belle in my phone."

"Threats aren't necessary." Gold waved a hand as if batting away an annoying insect. "Even if I wanted to help, I am, unfortunately, unable." He held up his hand to ward off any protests. "And unless you would like to go to Wonderland to fetch ingredients for me, I'm afraid young Henry is stuck with his current… endowment."

"What do you mean the ingredients are in Wonderland?" Regina growled, slamming her hands onto the counter and grasping the glass so hard her fingers were turning pale white.

Gold leaned forward as well. "I mean, _dearie_, that this land doesn't grow size-altering mushrooms."

"But you had some!" she argued, her voice showing her defeat.

"I still do," Gold said, nodding. "And if Henry would like another potion to increase his size, I would be **happy** to provide it for him. Free of charge. Sadly, I'm lacking in the type of mushroom to **decrease** size."

Regina's hand shot forward and grabbed his neck, squeezing before he could jerk out of her touch. "If I find out you're lying, I will come back and I will destroy you. We both know I'm not opposed to killing family," she spat, shoving him away and storming out of his shop.

As Gold carefully rubbed his neck, Henry hesitated. "Uh… nice to see you, Mr. Gold," he said politely before hurrying after his mother.

When Henry exited the shop, Regina took his hand and walked slowly to the car, trying to even her temper. "I hate that man," she grumbled as they approached the car.

"Yeah, he's an ass," Henry agreed, nodding. "I have to admit, I'm pretty unhappy that he didn't tell me it would be permanent after two days. I mean… I still would've used it, but, y'know, only for a day."

"I suppose we'll just deal with it for now," Regina sighed, leaning against her car door. "We'll figure out a solution later."

"Damn," Henry sighed, resting his arms on the car on either side of her, leaning into her. He tilted his head so his lips brushed her ear and murmured, "I was really looking forward to fucking your tight ass again."

"I kind of was looking forward to that, too," she admitted softly.

"I knew you were," he chuckled huskily into her ear, and flicked out his tongue against the edge.

Moaning softly, Regina moved to press her lips against his throat. "I think maybe we should get home before this becomes a public event." She kissed him softly again and shook her head. "And no, that is not an offer."

Chuckling, Henry fake-pouted at her and said, his voice low, "I did kind of always want to take you on your desk at your office."

"Well that is absolutely an option," she answered with a grin. "In fact, perhaps Monday you should come by for lunch. For now, though, I would love for you to take me on your mother's kitchen counter. We have a few more places there to defile."

Henry stifled a laugh. "As long as her bed isn't on the list, I'm game. Let's go."


	25. Chapter 25

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it. Reviews are always appreciated :)**

* * *

Henry pushed into her back as she found her key to unlock the front door, his restrained erection rubbing against her ass as she fiddle with the lock. Once inside, she nicked the lock and pulled him against her, her mouth on his jaw, nipping and licking her way to his neck.

"I love your mouth," Henry groaned, walking her backwards toward the kitchen.

"Just as I love yours," she whispered against his neck, stopping to suck softly. "Your everything… every part of you is delicious." Moving her mouth back to his, Regina slid her tongue between his lips, licking the inside of his cheek.

Sliding his tongue against hers, Henry lifted her up onto the counter, then pulled away, grinning. "Speaking of delicious…" He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulling both them and her panties off in one move. "I think I want wet pussy for an afternoon snack."

"Mmm, yes please," Regina moaned, pulling her shirt off quickly.

"I love it when you ask so politely," Henry teased. Making sure she wouldn't hit her head, he pulled her hips forward and up, forcing her onto her back. "Such a pretty little cunt." Nuzzling his nose against the neatly trimmed hair above her sex, he inhaled her scent, then dipped his tongue down to trace over her clit and tease at her entrance.

"You are so good at that, baby," Regina breathed, reaching her hand down and tangling her fingers into his hair.

"Mm, you taste so good," Henry murmured into her, licking and sucking everywhere, no rhythm, just tasting her.

Breath hitching, Regina whimpered his name softly over and over as she pushed her hips against him.

Groaning, Henry lifted his head slightly, looking at her with darkened eyes as he said, "Why don't you tell me what dirty little things you want me to do to you?"

After considering a moment, Regina pushed up on her elbows and tilted her head slightly. "Since I don't think we're getting our issue solved anytime soon, if you take care of me really well and finger my ass while you do so, I'll let you get that bottle of lubricant I know you purchased," she said, smirking widely at him. "And I will let you _try_ fucking my ass. Missionary style, though, darling,"

"Now that's incentive," Henry grinned. Still meeting her gaze, he slipped one finger deep into her heat, twirling it clockwise before withdrawing and moving back to her ass. He touched her, then hesitated and smirked, dipping his head back between her thighs to lave her tight opening with his tongue, working the muscle to relax and then pushing his finger into her in one smooth motion.

"Fuck Henry," Regina moaned, thrusting her hips down as far as she could from her position. Slowly she began rocking her hips against him. "Baby, I need you."

Henry chuckled against her, his tongue dipping into her sex again as he curled and twisted his finger inside her, stretching her slowly before adding a second finger.

Whimpering with his tongue inside her, Regina rocked harder, trying to push against his face and keep him moving.

"You've taken three fingers before," Henry noted, pausing to suck on her clit. "Think you can do it again?"

"If I'm going to take your cock, I think I'm going to manage three fingers fine," Regina hissed. "Come on, just fuck me harder! …please."

"Demanding," Henry noted. He twisted his hand to spit on his fingers, lamenting the fact that his lube was in the other room. And he didn't think either Emma or Regina would appreciate it if he used the olive oil instead, even if it was in arms reach. Once his mouth was dry and his fingers were wet, he squeezed three together and pressed them in, groaning at the tight stretch of the muscle and imagining it around his cock. Then he went back to work with his mouth.

"Fuck Henry, _gods_ yes," Regina cried, unable to move much with him filling her ass so completely.

Henry began to twist and thrust his fingers, getting a little deeper each time as her body adjusted to the intrusion. He wanted to use words to encourage her, knowing that she enjoyed it when he talked her through to her climax, but he kept his mouth against her, alternating between thrusting his tongue into her core and sucking her clit into his mouth.

"I need your mouth focused on my clit, Henry, please," she whimpered, trying to keep her head up to watch him, but weak in her arousal.

Humming, Henry obeyed, wrapping his lips around her clit and rubbing his tongue over it as he sucked.

Regina's hips bucked hard against him, the concentrated pressure of his mouth on her clit was exactly what she needed and she rocked against him as much as she could. "Good boy… right there, baby."

Shifting where he stood, Henry wrapped the arm supporting Regina around her hips, forcing him to hunch over her to keep contact with her clit, and the change in angle caused his suction to pull the hood back, his tongue making full contact with the sensitive tip, his other hand continuing to fill her ass with corkscrewing strokes.

Hips bucking hard, Regina let her head drop against the counter as she trembled at the intensity of his touch. "Fuck!" she screamed out as she shook hard, coming quickly, her body tensing.

Henry immediately stopped sucking, but continued to gently flick his tongue along the sides of her clit as he slowed his fingers inside her.

Breathing heavily, Regina lowered her ass back to the counter once her body started coming down from her orgasm. She whimpered slightly as Henry slowed his movements, but told herself to relax, they weren't done.

Henry growled quietly and bit at the flesh between her clit and trimmed curls. Slowly pulling away and lifting his head, he grabbed her by the hips and hauled her into his arms, taking her mouth fiercely as he carried her to his bedroom.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he carried her, Regina bent her neck to bite at her favorite spot, the muscle connecting his neck and shoulder. She alternated between biting, sucking, licking and kissing, until she decided to run a trail of soft kisses up to his ear, taking the outer shell between her teeth and tugging gently.

"Fuck, woman," Henry hissed, making it to his bed quickly and let her drop to its surface, watching her body bounce slightly before efficiently stripping out of his clothes.

Reaching around her own back, Regina unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor, moving back until she reached his pillows. Laying back, she watched him, as he finished undressing.

Grinning, Henry grabbed the new bottle of lube and knelt between Regina's thighs, coating his fingers in the slick substance. "Ready for my fingers again?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "I _know_ you need to come again… you get that look when you're not quite done yet."

Chuckling, Regina nodded. "You know me well, darling. But why don't you fuck my ass, and put your other fingers in my pussy, and make me come that way? While you're completely filling me?"

"Patience," Henry chastised lightly. "I'm not going to fuck your ass until I'm sure you can take me." He easily worked his fingers back into her, slowly twisting and thrusting, his fingers completely buried and just rocking into her.

"Mmm, I still don't understand why that feels good," Regina moaned, propped on her elbows as her eyes switched back and forth between Henry's hand and his lust-filled eyes.

"Nerves," Henry supplied. "Lots of nerves, right around here…" He brushed the tip of his thumb over the stretched muscle. "Plus, I should be able to do _this_…" His fingers twisted and curled inside her, pressing into her g-spot through the wall separating it from his touch.

Head lolling back, Regina whimpered softly and hummed. "Now I _really_ need you."

"Hm, let's see here…" Henry flipped the lube open with his other hand and drizzled a line over the length of his cock. Once the lube was safely closed, he used his free hand to spread it, still rocking his fingers into her. Positioning himself, he swiftly withdrew his fingers and pressed the head of his cock in their place, pressing into her with steady pressure.

Regina did her best to relax, knowing that it would hurt a lot at first anyway; she remembered that from last time. She waited for him to find a steady rhythm.

"Okay?" Henry asked, rocking his hips slightly, only about an inch past the head inside her. He brought his other hand up to rub her clit gently.

"Yeah… I just need to get used to it. Thank you baby, for checking," Regina answered, closing her eyes and concentrating on the feel of him rubbing her clit.

Henry moved carefully until she relaxed further, then let himself sink deeper into her with a groan. Starting a slow rhythm, he rocked into her and rubbed her clit more firmly.

"Oh!" Regina gasped, moving her hips slowly. "Will you fuck me with a finger too, baby?"

"Like this?" Henry asked, turning his hand and sliding his middle finger into her pussy.

"Gods yes," she whimpered, continuing a hesitant motion with her hips. Moving one to her breast, Regina pinched her nipple between her fingers.

Continuing to slowly rock against her, Henry curled his finger, noting, "So wet, Regina."

"Just like that, Henry. Fuck me," Regina moaned, then smirked, adding, "Make me your good girl." Rocking her hips just a touch faster than she had been, Regina pulled Henry's free hand to her other breast.

"Shit," Henry groaned, squeezing her nipple and tugging on it. His positioned his thumb to slide over her clit as he rocked his hand in time with his hips, speeding up a bit.

The harder and faster they moved, the less uncomfortable his size became, and Regina began rocking fast against him, her ass bouncing hard off the bed. "Oh Henry, come on, make me come for you," she whimpered softly.

"You want to come with my cock in your ass?" Henry asked innocently. He added a second finger to her pussy, feeling the tightness around his fingers and cock. "You wanna come with me filling you _completely_?"

"Fuck yes, baby," Regina breathed, continuing her movements. "I want to come so hard for you that you can't stop yourself from coming immediately after."

"Yeah?" Henry asked, his voice a little strangled. "You gonna squeeze my cock and make me come in your tight ass?"

Whimpering, Regina nodded. "Harder baby, please," she begged softly.

Henry groaned and moved harder against her, pounding into her ass and pussy, his thumb hitting her clit firmly with each thrust.

Every thrust Henry gave, Regina got closer, and she moved fast with him. Still pinching her own nipple and kneading her breast, Regina looked into Henry's lust blackened eyes.

"That's it," Henry urged, voice low. He curled his fingers inside her. "Come for me, come on my fingers and cock."

"Fuck!" she cried out, her body tightening and shaking around him. Reaching her arms up, Regina squeezed his shoulders as she came.

Henry echoed her exclamation in an almost pained groan as he followed her over the edge, spilling into her and panting as he relaxed.

Pulling him down on top of her, Regina held him close, wrapping her arms around his waist. She hummed, whispered, "Oh baby, that was good."

"God yes it was," Henry groaned, carefully pulling out of her and rolling onto his back, tugging her into his side.

Curling against him, Regina rested her cheek and hand on his chest "Henry… I owe you an apology," she said softly.

"Huh?" Henry tilted his head, looking down at her in confusion. "What for?"

"I shouldn't have said you were being a child," she answered, leaning up to look at him. "I… even when we're arguing I should treat you with more respect than that. I don't always treat the people I love very well, and I suppose you probably know that. But I _am_ trying, for you."

"Ah," Henry sighed. He didn't say it was all right, because the comment **had **hurt. But he easily replied, "I forgive you. I know you're trying. And I am, too. So sometimes we'll both mess up, like today."

"I just want to make sure you know that I _really don't_ think of you as a child," she offered, reaching to press her lips against his. "I don't."

"Yeah, um, you just let me fuck your ass," Henry chuckled. "I really hope you don't think of me as a child." He pulled her tighter against him and kissed her again. "That'd be kind of awkward."

"Don't be a jerk," she teased, poking him in the stomach. "I mean it. I see you as my equal, which I can say for very few people." Placing a soft kiss to his chest, Regina then laid her head back down in the same spot, her cheek pressed against his warm skin.

"Damn," Henry murmured, impressed. "That puts me **way** above Grandma!"

"Oh it does indeed," Regina chuckled against him. "Be sure to tell her that next time you feel like taunting her."

"Given all the shit she's been pulling lately, that might be tomorrow," Henry snorted.

"Make sure you record it. I might not believe you otherwise."

Chuckling, Henry kissed the top of her head, affectionately replying, "I love you."

"I love you too, Henry," she answered, cuddling in closer to him.

Regina called David, knowing they needed to discuss things she told him when he'd been over a few days previous. Asking him to pick them up food from Granny's, she invited him to her office for her lunch break.

David showed up at Regina's office at noon, a paper bag from Granny's in hand. The secretary announced him and he stepped into the office, closing the door behind himself. "Hey," he greeted with a smile.

"Hello, David," Regina answered warmly, motioning for him to sit at the table. Standing and walking to him she sat in one chair saying, "Thank you for coming by. I said things the other day that I probably should explain better to you."

"Ah, yeah." David colored slightly as he sat next to her, opening the bag and taking out their lunches. "It, uh, definitely brought up some questions."

"Well, you may ask me anything, though please respect it should I choose not to answer some," Regina offered, opening her container and eating a fry.

"Of course." David fiddled with his container for a moment before asking the obvious in an unintentionally small voice. "You knew my brother?"

"I did indeed. He was… not as bad as people like to tell, he just liked to have fun. But he was very different from you," Regina answered, smiling softly at some of the memories flashing through her mind.

"How so?" David popped his lunch container open and picked up one half of his club sandwich. "All I really heard about him was that he was George's son, cocky, a womanizer, and an asshole."

"He was cocky, but I wouldn't say the other two are necessarily true," Regina told him, turning to face him more than the table. "He got the reputation of being a womanizer because he wasn't one for settling down, which is what I imagine made him such a treasure to George. And I suppose he was an asshole when he went after the giants, but really he was doing as his father told him."

"Did you love him?" David asked quietly, immediately taking a large bite of his sandwich to keep from expressing too much of the curious emotion he was feeling.

Tilting her head, Regina thought a moment. "I suppose I had _some type_ of love for him. He helped me through things… with the king, things I didn't understand, he taught me. But I wasn't in love with him or anything like that." Regina followed suit, taking a bite of her food and waited for his response.

After he'd had another couple of bites, pondering her words, he asked, "How long were you with him?"

"A long time, I don't actually recall. It wasn't like we were _together_, we couldn't be, I was married and it wasn't like I'd have asked him to be exclusive to me. We just… saw each other whenever we were able," she stated, shrugging, pushing another fry past her lips.

"And the… pregnancy?"

Breathing deeply, Regina considered her words before speaking. "I was excited. I'd always wanted a child of my own, but certainly not from the king. And James was good looking, and I knew he wouldn't argue with me over taking the child, as I said, he didn't want to be tied down."

"How did the king know it wasn't his child?" David asked, frowning a little. "I assumed… George told me what was expected of me when I was to marry Abigail. I assumed the king would have… had you join him in his chambers on a regular basis."

"For a long time he did, but after a while I made it unpleasant for him and he grew bored and found a mistress, my main purpose was to raise Snow, anyway." Making a bitter face for a moment, Regina shook her head and continued. "It just so happened to be one of my very pleasant dry spells from the king when I found out I was pregnant."

David tilted his head curiously. "'Made it unpleasant for him'?"

"James told me ways to bore a man. Don't fight, don't enjoy it," scoffing roughly, Regina added, "not that I ever would have enjoyed him. Basically he told me to be 'a board' I believe was how he phrased it. And sure enough, when I stopped begging him to stop… when I stopped fighting him, he left me alone." Her voice had reduced to a whisper, he throat right and her eyes watering. Blinking back her tears, she urged David on.

"I'm so sorry," David whispered, horrified. He reached out, hesitating for a moment before resting his hand on Regina's shoulder. "I… I'm glad you had him. James." It felt strange to say, on many different levels, but it was true.

"Me too," she answered, shaking her head. "You may not have dealt with the same extremities as I did, but I am sorry for your forced life with George as well. James loved him, but that didn't mean you should have had to deal with him."

David inclined his head in gratitude and went back to his lunch. They ate in silence for a long time before he asked, "Before the curse broke… when you invited me for dinner that time… did your motivations have anything to do with James, or was it about keeping me from Snow?"

Pondering for a moment, Regina leaned forward in her chair toward him. "You know people say there are always some physical differences between twins, even identical ones," she said softly, bringing one hand to brush the side of his face with her fingertips. "You look exactly like him, right down to being too lazy to shave daily." Regina pulled her hand away, smirking. "I wanted to keep you from Snow, but that you looked like him and that I knew… things… about you certainly didn't discourage me."

Blushing, David dipped his head a little, but kept his eyes on her. "If I had… not pulled away," he asked slowly, even as his head was screaming at him to shut up and stop entertaining ideas, "how far were you… planning on going?"

"I'm certain I would have slept with you," she answered quietly, her own blush covering her cheeks. "I'm certain I would have often, at least until the curse broke."

"Oh," David said on an inhale. "That's…" Swallowing and clearing his throat, he continued, "That's, um… When, uh, we all walked in on you and Henry… I… kind of kicked myself. I mean, it would've been… forgivable… because of the curse." He wondered why he was still talking.

Chuckling softly, Regina nodded. "I was curious what was running through your head. I could tell you weren't standing there and judging us like Emma and Snow for our… different choices."

"God no. I sometimes wish Snow was… more adventurous," he admitted. "Damn, I shouldn't be saying this, but… You're a very attractive woman. And what Henry was doing to you… and actually **seeing** you orgasm… There was definitely hiding of an erection happening. Well, until Snow realized that I was interested in anything 'non-vanilla,' then we fought."

Regina sat up straight in her chair, feeling guilty for her thoughts as she shifted. "Snow was mad at you for desiring more than… what, missionary style?"

David blushed, offering, "Sometimes she's on top. And on special occasions she, uh, uses her mouth." _Why am I still talking? Stop. Talking._

"Something I wouldn't expect from the _pure Snow White_," Regina said in an amused tone.

Sighing, David leaned against the table. _In for a penny, in for a pound_, he decided, and said, "I once wanted to take her from behind. I got a two hour lecture on how she was a princess, not an animal."

Regina couldn't stop herself from laughing at that. "Must be a guy thing, or perhaps a brother thing. James loved that position," Regina teased. _Are you flirting with him? Regina, what the hell?_ she mentally scolded herself.

Unable to help himself, David looked Regina up and down. "Yeah, I bet he did."

Eyebrows shooting up, Regina tilted her head and leaned slightly forward. "Are you trying to say something, dear?"

"More like trying to **not** say something," David admitted. "You and I both have True Loves, and as attractive as you are… and as easy as you are to talk to, I don't think either of us want to risk that."

"No. You're right, it's nice to be desired, though," Regina admitted softly.

"Henry's a lucky man."

"Snow is a lucky woman. You are far more than she deserves," she stated, still bitter about her most recent conversation with his wife.

David sighed deeply. "She's… I don't know what's going on with her. Ever since you and Henry came out… it's all she can talk about. Neal's been asking questions that I have no idea how to answer, and… I don't know. It's like it hit something in her, but I don't know what. And now this thing about her father, and she's just… been really strange lately."

"I never meant for things to become so complicated," Regina sighed. Leaning back once more in her chair, she asked, "She's been strange how?"

"She's been practically ignoring Neal," David admitted. "She takes care of his needs, but that's it. He actually asked me if Mommy still loves him. Literally all she talks about is you and Henry, and now, her father. Basically about how deviant you two are and how virtuous he was and how much he loved her. She's been jumpy and agitated, hasn't let me touch her at all. We haven't had sex since the news about you and Henry came out. It's like she became a completely different person overnight."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Regina shook her head. She didn't know anything concrete but she could recognize symptoms of panic and anguish. "I think… perhaps you need to sit her down and force her to talk. I'll watch Neal if you need someone to. But I really think that there's something deeper you need to figure out."

"Any idea what it might be?" David asked. "I… don't know how to get her to talk about it. But if you could take Neal, that would be great."

"I have a guess that the situations revealed to her surrounding me, lately, may be hitting closer to home than we thought, but please don't tell her I made that assumption." Regina immediately filled with sadness at her own words; she could only hope she was wrong. "Just bring Neal by anytime. With advanced notice that you're on your way… of course."

David chuckled a little. "Yeah, I don't want him seeing what we saw." Then he sighed, thinking about Regina's words. "You don't think her father…?"

"I don't know, David. I hope not."

"Jesus," he muttered, shaking his head. After sighing again, he threw their lunch trash in the bag. "I should get going. I… Thank you, Regina. You're a good friend, to both of us, despite recent events."

"Anytime," she answered, following him to her office door to show him out. Before he left, she placed her hand gently on his cheek. "Approach this carefully. It's not an easy subject to talk about, if I'm right. And… know that I really am _always_ here for you."

David reached out and pulled Regina into a brief hug. "The feeling is mutual. If you ever need me, just call." He smiled at her before leaving the office.


	26. Chapter 26

**major trigger warnings for past rape and past child molestation. Consensual parent/child incest, don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

David called Regina before bringing Neal over, like they'd agreed. Once his son was settled in with his favorite nephew and his favorite "aunty," David hurried home to start what was likely to be an uncomfortable conversation.

Snow was waiting for him when he got back, her arms crossed over his chest. "Why, exactly, are you leaving Neal alone with _them_?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Because we left Neal there a thousand times before the news about Regina and Henry came out, and she's never hurt him," David defended, but quickly changed his tones. "Snow, we need to talk about things I don't want Neal hearing."

Scoffing, Snow spun on her heel, heading into the kitchen. "Such as?"

"Can we sit down?" he asked gently, taking her hand into his own. "Please?"

Snow allowed him to lead her to the couch, although she made her unhappiness known. "You're acting strange, David. You have been ever since… _it_ happened. You're always defending them! Like what they're doing is **okay**!"

"I don't agree with what they're doing, but it makes them happy, both of them. And I don't want to be the person taking that away."

"She's taking advantage of him!" Snow exclaimed. "He's her **son**!"

"She is very far from taking advantage of him, Snow." David sighed, shifting his weight to get comfortable. If he were honest with Snow about his and Regina's conversation… but that would just cause way more trouble. "Why don't you understand that what they're doing, though maybe not something we agree with, is completely consensual?"

"Just because he thinks it's consensual, doesn't mean it is," Snow pointed out. "He may **think** she loves him, he may **think** he loves her. But she's not capable of love. Deep down she's still the Evil Queen, and she **always** will be. This just proves it."

"Snow… she saved me. She ripped your heart in half and saved me. Regina saved all of us from Zelena. Why do you insist on calling her the Evil Queen after that?"

"Look at what she's doing, David!" Snow suddenly shouted. "Not _only_ is she having **sex** with her **son**, but she's managed to… warp his mind with her deviance! You **saw** what she was making him do to her!"

"I don't think she was **making** him do anything," David argued in an amused tone but cleared his throat when he saw her anger. "Snow, what is this really about? Why does their relationship bother you so much? It's beyond them, because both Emma and I are dealing with it. Why can't you?"

Snow's eyes narrowed and she hissed, "Just because you and Emma are blinded by _lust_ for Regina doesn't mean I am, too. I know who she is. She **killed **my **father**! I was still a **child**!"

"Your father did awful things to her," David said evenly. "I'm not excusing murder, I just can't deny the motive."

"She lies and makes others lie for her. My father was a good man. He loved me."

"I'm sure he did, Snow," he offered, considering the words Regina had said to him. "Tell me how he showed his love to you."

Snow froze for a split-second before her expression smoothed out and she asked, "What do you mean, David?"

"You just keep saying he was a good man, a good father. I just want to know what he did that made you feel that way," he answered. Cradling her hand in his own, he slowly began to rub soothing circles on the pack of her hand with his thumb.

Straightening her shoulders, Snow replied, "He did everything. He gave me anything I asked for, he told me he loved me and that I was the fairest, like my mother. He constantly told others of my beauty and how happy I made him. He even let me sit on the throne next to him."

"So… he treated you like a wife, sort of," David offered. "Did… did you do anything else like that with him?"

Snow's eyes narrowed. "What are you asking, David?" she asked very deliberately.

"I just want to know if he ever hurt you." Pausing, David ran his hand through his hair. The conversation was not going well. "You say Henry is being taken advantage of, even though anyone can see he isn't, you insist Leopold would never have hurt Regina the way he did… I just want to know."

"If you're asking if my father _raped_ me," Snow said, horrified, "the answer is **no**."

"He never… touched you or did anything inappropriate to you?"

Snow scoffed. "Of course he _touched_ me. He was my father. He was always taking my hand or hugging me."

"That's not what I mean, Snow. You know it isn't," David sighed. "Did he ever touch you in a way that you would feel uncomfortable with me touching Emma?" Nearly cringing at the words, he settled with them, unsure of how else to get Snow to talk to him.

Fumbling, Snow stuttered for a moment before primly replying, "That's not something any of us need to think about. I'm still alive."

"What does that mean?" David asked, nearly growling.

"I…" Snow suddenly realized what she'd said. "I simply mean that… I…"

Shifting and taking both her hands into his, David looked her in the eyes. "That you what, Snow?"

"I… don't know," Snow said, looking away with a furrowed brow.

Moving one hand to cup her cheek, he turned her back to face him. "You do know. Snow… you can tell me _anything_, you know that."

"I don't have anything to tell you," she snapped.

"Then why are you snapping at me?" David argued.

"Because you're pushing for something that _isn't there_!"

"I'm not pushing for something not there, I'm pushing to understand your anger toward Regina. It isn't healthy, and there's something we're not reaching."

Snow let out a sound of disgust and pulled away from him, standing up. "This is ridiculous. I'm going and getting Neal."

"No." David pulled her back down to the couch. "You are going to talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Your reaction shows otherwise."

"What do you want from me, David?" Snow asked in exasperation that bordered on hysteria. "Do you want me to tell you that Father would come into my room at night after my mother died and lay in my bed with me? That he would kiss me and tell me he loved me and I was all he had left? That he stopped after he married Regina and I wondered if that meant he didn't love me anymore? Or maybe about how as I grew older, he grew bolder, and would touch me under my nightdress? Or maybe you want to hear about the night he asked for my virginity and I gave it to him? Is that what you want to hear?!"

David recoiled, shocked and disgusted. He had started believing it after Regina mentioned it, but he had hoped it wouldn't be true. Gathering her into his arms, he pulled her against him. "Snow, I… I never _wanted_ to hear that, I… I'm so angry that it was done to you." His voice was soothing, though his blood was boiling with anger.

"Stop it," Snow growled, pushing him away. "My father did **not** abuse me. You wanted a story, so I **gave** you a story!"

"Is your story true?" he asked gently.

Snow ground her teeth together. "My father was a good man," she repeated. "He loved me. And when Regina killed him, it was the worst day of my life."

"That isn't what I asked," David said softly.

"Why **are** you asking this?"

"Why won't you answer me?"

Snow shook her head. "I don't know what Regina filled your head with, but this is ridiculous. **You** are being ridiculous. I thought you were better than that, David."

Shaking his head, David asked, "_Am_ I being ridiculous? At first I might have believed so, but now you won't give me a straight answer."

Sighing exasperatedly, Snow said, "I don't know what you want from me, David. You've clearly made up your mind to believe what you want."

"No I haven't, Snow. I want to believe what **you** say, I just need you to tell me the truth. I know you better than you're acting right now, and I just want you to tell me the truth, whatever that may be."

Snow shot up off the couch, crossing her arms over her chest tightly and moving to look out the window. "My father loved me," she said again, hoarsely. "He loved my mother… and lost her. So he loved me."

Eyes brimming and ready to cry, David stood and held her. "Did he love you in a way that made you uncomfortable? Did… did he use you to make up for his loss?"

"I didn't know… at first," Snow admitted, traitorous tears burning in her eyes. "I didn't understand. What changed. Why he was… but he always assured me he loved me. He was just loving me. Mother was gone; all we had was each other. When Regina saved me… I thought… I thought Father would be happy again. If he had a wife. So I begged him to marry her. It was my idea. At first I thought it had worked. He called her to his chambers at night. But… he wasn't happy. I realized he didn't love her. I didn't know why he stopped loving me, either. If she… if marrying her made him incapable of love. And then… he came back. And he loved me again. He assured me that he didn't love Regina, that she was a pale imitation of my mother, of me. I was… overjoyed. Father still loved me, was still able to love me. And I never wanted him to stop again. So when he… hesitated… I encouraged. He could love me in any way he needed, any way he wanted, if he would just keep loving me."

"Snow…" David breathed, tears falling over his cheeks as squeezed her harder. "He… that wasn't okay, what he did was not okay."

"He loved me," she whispered.

"That wasn't love, sweetheart," he whispered, rocking her side to side as he held her. "That was abuse. Love isn't taking advantage of someone the way he took advantage of your need for his love."

"No…" Snow shook her head. "No, he loved me. You just don't understand."

"Snow, I think that you don't understand. You love Neal, would you do that to him if you lost me?"

"That's different," Snow whispered, trying to convince herself.

Stroking the hair at the back of her head, David tried to soothe her. "It isn't. Snow… I don't even know where to begin with apologizing to you that I never understood what happened to you before now."

Snow weakly tried to shrug away from him. "Don't say it like that. I'm not… I'm not a _victim_, David."

"I know, you're far too strong for that," he agreed, though he wasn't so sure, her denial told the tale differently. "Did this go on until he died?"

"Father loved me until Regina killed him," Snow replied as best she could in the situation.

"So that's why you hate their relationship. You think it's the same," he said softly, his voice filled with realization.

Snow managed to shrug him off this time. "Don't be stupid, David. Regina and Henry are **nothing** like me and my father. How many times do I have to say it before it sinks in? He. Loved. Me."

"No, Snow. The difference is that Regina and Henry are _in love_ and made a decision **together** to sleep with each other. Henry didn't offer himself to her so he could make sure she kept loving him. They literally have True Love," he argued, exasperated. His heart hurt for her, and it hurt to make her understand just how wrong what her father did to her was.

Snow shook her head determinedly. "No. No, you're wrong. And we're done talking about this."

"Snow, I really don't think we are."

"Well what else do you want me to say, David? You've made up your mind, and you obviously don't want to listen to reason." Snow sighed and shook her head, walking toward the bedroom. "And now I have a headache. I'm going to lay down while you go get Neal."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I love you, Snow," he offered sadly, grabbing a coat and turning toward the door. On his way to Regina's, he had to bite back the tears that threatened to come when he started to think of all the terrible things that had been done to his wife in her childhood and Regina in her young adulthood. He wished she'd killed the man sooner.

David's footsteps were weighted as he walked to the apartment door and knocked. His heart felt heavy in his chest and he wondered how it could possibly still be beating when it barely felt strong enough to stay in place.

Pulling open the door to find David, Regina tilted her head. "David… come in." He looked… he didn't look good and Regina feared what that meant.

David nodded slightly, not quite trusting himself to speak. Walking into the living area where Henry was sitting on the floor with Neal playing with Hot Wheels, he crouched next to his son. "Hey, buddy," he greeted, his voice strained.

The five-year-old didn't notice and grinned up at him. "Hi, Daddy!" He pushed a red convertible toward David and demanded, "Play with us!"

"Sorry, bud, it's time to head home. Henry's going to take you home while I talk to Aunty Regina, okay?" He glanced over to the teenager apologetically, but Henry just shrugged and got to his feet.

"C'mon, squirt, let's go see your mom."

Once the two boys were out of the apartment, David sat down where he was and slumped back against the front of the couch.

Regina moved quickly over to sit on the floor beside David, her body angled toward him. "David… you're worrying me," Regina said softly. Reaching out, she placed one hand on his forearm and squeezed. "What is it?"

David looked up at her with teary, red-rimmed eyes. "Thank you," he rasped, and the tears fell in slow trails down his cheeks.

Regina didn't know what he was thanking her for, but it hurt her to see him crying. Their tentative and new friendship was something she cared about, not having many friends as it was. Wiping away the tears that were already tracking down his face, Regina moved to kneel on the ground beside him and pulled him against her, holding him while she waited for him to elaborate.

Shuddering, David wrapped his arms around Regina and let himself break down in a way he couldn't have with Snow, sobbing into her shoulder.

Regina gently stroked the back of his head, scratching her fingers into his hair and trying to soothe him. "It's okay, dear. I've got you… it's okay."

After long minutes, David choked back his tears with deep breaths and lifted his head, searching Regina's gaze and repeating, "Thank you."

Sitting back down, her knees bent and feet beside her thighs, Regina leaned against his legs. "What for, David?"

David swallowed hard and said words he never thought he would, "Killing him."

"Killing who?" she asked, then thought a moment. As realization hit her, she shook her head slightly. "Leopold?"

He simply nodded.

"Oh David…" she breathed. "I was right, then?"

"I-it started… before you met them… She was a _child_," David moaned in agony.

"And… it continued? After… after I married him?" she asked, her voice low and her heart clenching.

"Until he died," David whispered.

"Bastard," Regina growled through her teeth, not realizing it until she was finished. "I'm sorry. I… I should have known."

"How?" David shrugged slightly. "How could you have known? I never thought… I never realized… She said he stopped for a bit, when you got married." Letting out a mirthless chuckle, he added, "She thought he stopped loving her. So when he started again, she… encouraged him. She just wanted him to love her, and he… said she was so much like her mother."

Regina had to swallow the thickness and disgust filling her, her own eyes filling slightly with tears. "I was there, I took care of her… if I hadn't hated her so much, maybe I would have known. I… oh, poor Snow."

"She didn't know, either. She didn't… understand. She still doesn't. _God_." David buried his face in his hands. "She still thinks he loved her. She still insists he was a good man, a good father. Sh-she doesn't see…"

"So that's why she is so disgusted with my relationship with Henry?" Regina asked softly.

Nodding, David took a deep breath and looked back at Regina. "I think she's… projecting. She can't see her father as abusive, so she's projecting the feelings of disgust and shame that **she** feels deep down onto you and Henry."

"I feel bad for taunting her with it now," Regina offered, shrugging her shoulders. "So… what happens now?"

"I don't know," David replied hopelessly. "She's so stubborn. She's doesn't want to see…"

"Perhaps I should talk to her?" Not wanting to push, Regina spoke again, "But that's up to you. I doubt she'd be pleased about you sharing this with me."

David shook his head slightly. "She's already upset at me for even asking, for pushing. Might as well get it all over with."

Nodding, Regina shifted back to sit beside him, against the couch. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," David agreed, sighing deeply. "Thanks."

"Of course. I… I wish I'd killed him sooner."

"So do I," David admitted. "For both your sakes."

"I… I'm curious about something. I've been thinking about since yesterday at lunch. You called Henry a lucky man. Does that mean…" Regina paused, struggling with how to phrase her question. "What does that mean for how you feel about my relationship with him now?"

David frowned, tilting his head. "Why would that have changed?"

"I… well, you haven't been pushing hard against him and me like everyone else, but you still didn't approve. I was wondering… you seem less disapproving."

"Ah." David thought about that for a long moment. "It's… hard to understand," he admitted. "How you can see him like that. Even how he can see you like that. But… knowing what Snow went through… **seeing** that it's not at all the same… I guess… I don't know. You're both adults. And more than that… you do have True Love. So I guess it's not my place to say it's wrong."

"I appreciate that," Regina whispered, pushing her shoulder against his. "I… it was hard for me, at first, to see him as anything but my son, which made me feel guilty _a lot_. And I don't exactly know how to properly explain what made it change. Even with us having True Love, sometimes I wonder why I… if I took advantage of him."

"From what I understand, if anything it would be the other way around," David noted. "Henry's pretty vocal about the fact that he started things."

Smiling softly, Regina nodded. "Yes. Yes he did." Hesitating, she asked something she had been wanting to ask another adult since everything with Henry started, but there was no one she was comfortable enough with to ask until now. "Do you… think I'm stealing his youth from him?" She dropped her head, looking down at her hands in front of her.

David's brow furrowed. "Henry has never been as young as his age suggests, so no, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Sometimes I worry I am. I'm… much older than he is, obviously, and he wants things that if we do them, it would take away his youth, his turn to be young. I don't like feeling uncertain about things. I don't feel uncertain that I love him, I just… I don't want him to miss things because of me. And he already is."

"What things does he want?" David asked. "And what has he missed? And don't say high school, because we both know he didn't like it anyway."

"Well, not school, but things like prom, and walking with his class. Those are important things." Looking down at her hands, Regina felt her face heat and knew she was blushing. Speaking softly, she answered the first part of his question, "He wants a child. And realistically for me to carry one with a healthy pregnancy, it would have to be fairly soon, like the next couple of years or so."

David blinked at the unexpected answer. "Huh. And you… want a child as well?"

Regina raised her eyebrows slightly, considering her answer. "I… yes, I suppose I do. It's something I've been thinking about because he wants it _so badly_ and I don't want to deny him anything he would be able to have with another woman… a woman better suited for him. I always wanted many children when I was young, and though the idea sometimes seems intriguing, I worry about how young he would be for it, or how everyone would react to it."

David let out a sudden laugh. "Regina… at this point, does it even **matter** how people would react?"

"I don't care about for me," she answered honestly, seeing the humor he saw and laughing lightly with him. "I just don't want people to harm him anymore. I don't want him to deal with people calling him names or taunting him because of me. I'm… I'm not worth that." Her voice was quiet as she finished speaking, tears filling her eyes as she looked away from him.

Reaching over, David wrapped one arm around Regina's shoulders, pulling her against his side. "You have a very low opinion of yourself," he noted. "And don't go arguing about curses and evilness. That was a **long** time ago, and pretty much everyone has forgiven you. And the few who haven't aren't worth your time. Now as for Henry and people harming him… That's what we have a sheriff — and deputy, thank you very much — for. He hasn't suffered any permanent damage, and certainly doesn't seem to have any psychological scars. I just can't see him viewing the potential of harm to trump the certainty of happiness. If having a child is something he wants, and if he understands the entirety of what that means… I don't see anything wrong with that. It may be frowned upon in this world for an eighteen-year-old to father a child, but it was everyday life back in our world."

Leaning her head onto his shoulder, Regina nodded slowly. "Thank you, David. You make me wish we were always friends like this. It's nice."

"It is," he agreed, tilting his head back to rest against the sofa cushion. "We should've done this sooner."

"Am I interrupting something?" Henry's amused voice came from the doorway and he made his way over, sitting down on Regina's other side. "Why didn't anybody tell me it was cuddle time?" he teased.

"Because you weren't here to join," Regina teased. She lifted her head from David's shoulder, but didn't move from the arm that was around her shoulders. Moving one hand to Henry's knee, she squeezed gently. "How did it go bringing Neal home?"

"Uh, yeah," Henry said slowly. "About that." He took Regina's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "He's with Emma at the station."

David frowned. "Why? Was Snow asleep? She said she had a headache."

"Mm, nope." Henry pressed his lips together and shook his head. "Your place looks like a war zone. I'm pretty sure there's nothing breakable that isn't broken."

Regina looked at David and sighed softly. "Should I go tonight? Or… we could go together?"

David pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I might need some backup… I didn't realize she was that upset."

"Henry, sweetheart, I'm really sorry, and I promise I'll explain later, but… I guess we need to go," Regina said, pushing herself off the floor and standing.

"It's okay," Henry replied easily, standing as well. "Just give me a kiss before you go, and let me know if you'll be back for dinner. I'll cook or get something from Granny's or something."

Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Regina inhaled sharply. "I love you. I probably won't be back for dinner; at least, I would probably count on making yourself something or ordering out. Sorry, darling."

"Quit apologizing," Henry murmured, holding her close while David waited at the door. "Go deal with what's up with Grandma. I love you, too." He kissed her again before letting her go.

"I'll call you if it takes too long," she promised, still standing in front of him. Dropping her voice, she added, "Be good."

Henry smirked a little and shot her a wink. "Always."

Regina rode over with David to his and Snow's place, not particularly looking forward to the conversations she would be having with Snow, but she believed she could help. When they arrived, she followed behind David as he opened the front door.

Snow sat calmly on the couch, surrounded by the broken remains of what appeared to be the majority of her and David's possessions, the TV remote in hand, flipping channels.

"Uh… Snow?" David said hesitantly as he and Regina walked toward his wife. "How are you doing?" He asked it slowly, knowing it sounded lame but unable to think of a better question to ask without completely setting her off.

"I'm fine, David," Snow replied placidly, eyes still on the television. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh… everything is broken?" he answered, taking her in as she refused to look at him.

"I was a little clumsy."

"Clumsy? Because it looks like it was done on purpose."

"Don't be ridiculous, David. Why would I break things on purpose?"

Hesitating, David looked at Regina for help.

She nodded and spoke. "Snow, I know what one of your… fits looks like, this was most definitely one."

Snow's head whipped around, and she narrowed her eyes at Regina. "David," she growled slowly, "what is **she** doing here?"

"I thought she could help. Snow… you need to come to terms about what you told me and what it means," he answered, looking at his wife, though she hardly looked like the woman he loved in that moment.

"You… **told her**?!" Snow suddenly shrieked. "**Why would you tell her that, David?! I trusted you!**" Shooting to her feet, Snow grabbed a handful of glass and ceramic shards at her feet and started flinging them toward her husband.

Shooting a hand out quickly, Regina made the debris flying toward David disappear. "He told me because based on how you've reacted to everything, I wondered if that was why. Perhaps I should have spoken to you in the first place," Regina answered.

"Oh don't pretend you care about me, Regina," Snow said bitterly. "I adored you and you threw me away like I was nothing. All I wanted was a mother's love, but _you couldn't give me that_ so I had to be content with my father's love instead."

Gasping, Regina took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I'm sorry for that. I am so very sorry, and I wish I had known what he was doing to you. I _would have _taken care of it, if I had. I wasn't as young as you, but I was still nearly a child when Daniel was killed and I blamed you because it was easier than blaming my mother, and I'm sorry for that. I wish I hadn't because I would have been able to take care of you otherwise."

David's gaze shifted between the two women. His wife, who looked angry and cold, and Regina, who was nearly crying and looked guilty. Their roles seemed reversed in that moment, their personalities not fitting them.

"You know what?" Snow said with a sudden little laugh. "I'm glad Cora killed Daniel. I am. I'm glad she ripped his heart out and _crushed it to dust_ in front of you. You know why? Because then you could feel what I felt when she killed my mother, when my mother died right in front of me. And I'm glad I made my father marry you, and I'm **glad** he raped you, because you are a vile excuse for a person, and you deserve **everything** that's ever come to you."

"Snow!" David shouted in reprimand. He saw Regina shake slightly and he heard her growl, catching her around the waist only moments later when she lunged for Snow.

"I will destroy you, Snow White," Regina screamed, fighting David's grip on her.

"Stop, Regina, stop," David said, his mouth by her ear. "You know better. You know she doesn't mean it."

"And the Evil Queen makes her reappearance," Snow laughed again, an unpleasant sound. "I knew you couldn't stay away for long."

Regina let Snow's words sober her, budging out of David's arms. "I would never wish such horrible things on you. And I know my mother was a terrible person, but **you** killed her, so I think we're even on killing parents. At least **I** rid the world of a rapist who took advantage of his daughter. You were a child! And after hearing what I've heard, all I wish is that I could have protected you, even despite _everything_ we've done to each other and every time I've wanted to kill you," she spat.

"You took away my father! He may have taken his anger out on you, but he gave **me** his love! When my mother was no longer there, when he no longer had a woman to give his love to, he came to **me**! And you took that away!"

"Snow! Why can't you understand that he wasn't giving you love!" Regina shouted, unable to take Snow's defense of Leopold. "He was _taking away your innocence_! Your virtue! That should have been yours to give to someone else! Someone like David, who **truly** loves you. Why don't you understand that? Just as **I** should have been able to give mine to Daniel. Leopold took things from us, he _did not_ give."

"I **gave** him my virtue," Snow argued. "He asked and I willingly gave it to him!"

"You weren't even old enough to make that choice!" Regina cried. "Can you see someone doing that to Neal in… what, six or seven years? No. We would all kill whoever did that."

Snow hesitated, Regina's words starting to sink in. Her chin quivered. "B-but… if he…" She shook her head quickly. "No. No, I wasn't that young. Father wouldn't have touched me that young."

"Was it not after your mother died? How old were you then?" David cut in, knowing if any breakthrough was going to be made, Snow needed to realize both of them wanted to help her.

"I-I was ten, but… He just kissed me and held me. I didn't give him my virtue until I was fourteen."

"So in nine years, because you love Neal, you would ask him for his?" Regina said, voice shaking at how angry even the thought of someone hurting him made her.

"Wh… N-no, I…" Snow began to tremble, tears filling her eyes as she shook her head. "Th-that's not the same," she protested weakly.

"So if David died… then you would?" she prompted, tilting her head.

"I… David?" Snow looked at him pleadingly, needing him to understand, needing him to rescue her from the painful realization she was being dragged to.

"I'm sorry, what she's asking you… it would be the same thing. But you wouldn't do that to Neal, would you?" David said, holding her gaze.

"Of-of course not," Snow whispered, wrapping her arms around herself tightly and looking down.

Hoping they finally made a breakthrough, David sighed. "Then why do you think it would have been okay for him, Snow?"

"I… I don't… He was my father… He… he loved me…?"

"You love Neal, you're his mother," David said simply.

Regina blew out a heavy breath. "Snow, he had a wife and a mistress, both whom he slept with, or raped, in my case. If he truly loved you like that, why did he need others?"

The tears finally spilled over and Snow swayed on her feet before collapsing back onto the couch, drawing her knees up to her chest. "No… no no no… Why… why would he…?" She shook her head, mumbling, "I didn't understand… 'Father, why do you kiss me like that? Why do you sleep in my bed with me?' He loved me. He needed to show me he loved me… But it was… it was… _wrong_. And I… and I… I let him. I-I _wanted_ him. I was so jealous that Regina got to have him, got to be married to him. Because I loved him, but I-I didn't… understand. It wasn't supposed to be like that… was it?"

David hurried to her side, pulling her against him and rocking her. "No, Snow… it was never supposed to be like that."

Regina knelt on the ground in front of the couch where she was sitting. She didn't say anything, only wrapped a hand around one of hers.

Snow looked into Regina's eyes and started to sob, flinging herself into the other woman's arms.

Accepting the other woman against her, Regina wrapped her arms tightly around her, comforting her in the gentlest way she ever had. "Snow, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you," Regina whispered against the side of the younger woman's head.

Shuddering, Snow pressed her face against Regina's shoulder, clinging to her as she cried.

Regina held Snow for a long time, no one in the room noticed the time passing, though. When Snow finally fell asleep out of the exhaustion from crying, David helped Regina lay her on the couch. Using her magic to repair most of what was damaged, Regina leaned against the counter as David cleaned the rest.

As he tidied, David kept glancing over toward the couch, his brow creased with pain. "Thank you," he whispered to Regina. "I… I wouldn't have been able to get through to her alone. And… I wouldn't have been able to comfort her like you did."

Nodding, Regina tried a small smile, but couldn't force it. "We may have a lot of bad history, but I do care for her, and I hate what was done to her."

"I wish there was a way to fix it," David sighed. "I guess… I guess she should talk to Archie."

"I imagine that would be best. And… you can tell her I'm here anytime she needs to talk." Regina stopped David from his cleaning and hugged him. "Thank you for being a good man. She really does deserve someone like you."

David smiled a little and returned the embrace. "Thank you. She's lucky to have you, too, Regina. It may be twisted into knots, but this is our little family tree, and… I'm glad you're part of it."

"I feel the same," she agreed, pulling away. "I should be going. I'll see you soon?"

"Count on it," David nodded. "And thank you. Again. For coming."

"Of course." With that, Regina used magic to get back to Emma's apartment, back to Henry.

Henry startled slightly as Regina appeared in the living room, blocking his view of the TV. "Hey! What happened, what's up with Grandma?" he asked, turning the television off and sitting up from his slouched position.

Sighing, Regina moved to sit beside him. "I shouldn't tell you, because it's not my place. However, I don't like keeping things from you, so I need you to promise that this stays between us? Emma doesn't need to know, either."

"Of course." Henry could see the seriousness of the situation in Regina's face and he asked, "Is Grandma okay?"

Regina shook her head slowly. "No, she's not, but she will be. David and I discussed her behavior yesterday and I sort of suspected something, which he brought up to her." Pausing, Regina took Henry's hands into her own, knowing he would be pained by what she was going to reveal. He always felt others' pain too much. "It turns out that I was not the only woman in the king's castle that he took advantage of."

Henry's face fell. "But… wasn't she only seventeen when he died? I mean… he just started then, right? Like right before he died? And that's why she has such a problem with us?"

"No sweetheart," Regina answered, her heart breaking all over again for Snow. "She was ten when he started with small things, fourteen when he took her—" she choked on the word, not wanting to say it again. "She was fourteen at the start of the worst of it."

Swallowing convulsively, Henry paled. "Why didn't she say anything before? Why did she hate you so much for killing him?"

"She was convinced that he did it because he loved her. She… repressed the negative reality of it and thought he did it out of care," she answered softly. "She didn't understand."

"Don't take this the wrong way… but I'm glad you killed him," Henry said fiercely. "She didn't deserve that. Nobody does."

Letting out a dark chuckle, Regina nodded. "That's basically what David said. That's… he was here about Snow earlier. I'm sorry if it seemed strange. He was just very upset about it because Snow refused to see what was wrong with the situation."

"It was a little weird to see you and Gramps basically cuddling," Henry admitted. "But I figured at least you're getting along now, right?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good at being comforting, so I do what I know," Regina offered. Dropping her head, she blushed lightly, more out of shame than embarrassment. "I'm used to giving people things physically, so that's what I did."

Henry dipped his head and brought a finger under her chin, lifting it so he could meet her gaze. "I trust you. Okay? If it helped him, I'm glad."

"Okay," Regina agreed, nodding slightly. "You're good. So good." Pausing, she took a moment to decide if she wanted to discuss things about their future just yet. "I… I spoke with David about us today. Which, is actually another part of the reason we were 'cuddling' as you say. He kind of helped me realize something, too."

"Oh?" Henry's eyebrows rose curiously. "What's that?"

"I talked to him about us possibly having a child one day. It's a long story, but he was nice about it. And I think… I want some time with just you, time for our house to be fixed. But when you're ready…" Regina trailed off, figuring he'd put the pieces together himself.

Henry grinned widely. "Really?"

Nodding, Regina smiled softly. "Really."

Letting out a small chuckle, Henry pulled Regina into his arms, holding her tightly. "Maybe… maybe we could start trying in like… a year?"

"A year sounds reasonable," she agreed softly, returning his hold. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Henry whispered, pressing his lips to hers in a lingering kiss.

Holding his kiss, Regina pulled against his as tightly as she could. Breaking the kiss, Regina brushed her nose against his. "You'll be a good father," she told him softly, knowing the truth in her own words.

"And you _are_ a good mother," Henry countered, kissing her again, quickly.

Smiling against his lips, Regina released a happy sigh. "This is good."

"Better than good. Perfect."

"Perfect. Yes, I like that."


	27. Chapter 27

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Henry sighed as he, Regina, and Emma picked through the remainder of what was his and Regina's home. They'd started downstairs and worked their way up, cataloging the damage and listing what personal items needed to be replaced. They'd been at it for hours and were now going through the master suite, and Henry was starting to think he was never going to get the smell of smoke off his skin. His clothes were definitely toast.

Regina started in her closet, the place in their bedroom that had most of her favorite things. Emma was working next to her, and Regina was looking sadly at her collection of shoes, bags and clothing.

Pulling a charred box off the shelf, Emma opened it to reveal a handful if things that looked half melted. She lifted one item and tilted her head until she recognized it. "Oh fucking _christ_, please tell me you had a secret girlfriend none of us knew about," she cried, dropping the item and tossing the box.

"Who had a girlfriend?" Henry asked, coming out of the bathroom to peek into the closet.

Regina sighed. "No, I didn't have a girlfriend. That was more recently procured," she said.

Emma glared at the box, then looked at Henry.

"What?" Henry asked defensively. "What are you talking about?"

"She found my… toy box," Regina said, trying to keep the smirk that was covering her lips out of sight.

Emma continued staring at her son, hoping he would say he didn't know anything about it.

Henry blushed deeply, muttering, "Oh."

"Oh god, oh I _so_ didn't need to know that about you," Emma said, a shiver curling up her spine.

Regina chuckled lightly. "It's perfectly natural, Emma. But don't worry, it doesn't need to catalogued."

"Uh… I'm just gonna… go check under my bed," Henry said, fleeing the room.

"Sorry Emma, I didn't think about personal things… " Regina said once Henry was gone.

"Yeah, let's just pretend it didn't happen," she said, scoffing slightly.

"Very well, dear," Regina answered, continuing her work through the closet.

Henry found his bedroom to be largely untouched by fire, although smoke damage had done a number on the porous surfaces. Thankfully, the box he had stashed under the bed was in one piece, and he grabbed it, running downstairs to stash it in the car before joining the women in the master bedroom again. "Sorry, had to check something," he said, blushing again and going back to catalog the bathroom.

Regina looked at him curiously when he spoke, and her eyes followed his back when he moved away from them.

"When he's weird he's yours," Emma joked.

"No. The weirdness comes from the Charming genes," Regina argued.

Emma was about to leave work, just before six, when she got a 9-1-1 call. The caller frantically explained that her next-door neighbor was screaming bloody murder and she was worried something bad was happening. When the woman gave the sheriff her address, Emma recognized it as her apartment building and ran out of the station, driving to her apartment desperately fast, hoping to god nobody was hurting Regina or Henry.

Cocking her gun, Emma ran up the stairs until she got to her apartment door, kicking it in and stepping inside.

Emma searched through the apartment, checking all the rooms except Henry's and the bathroom. Leaving the latter for last, she kicked in Henry's bedroom door and immediately regretted it. Tied to his bed by her wrists, Regina was lying on her back, completely naked. "Fuck," Emma yelled, keeping her eyes trained away from Henry.

"Ma!" Henry yelped, standing next to the bed, mid-motion to untying Regina. He made quick work of the knots and threw the sheet over her before grabbing his boxers. "What the hell?!"

"I got a call reporting a crime; someone thought there was a person being hurt because they heard someone screaming bloody murder. I… I had to make sure no one hurt either of you," Emma said, her voice tight. Seeing Regina naked was hot, but she was incredibly uncomfortable at _how_ she got to see the woman that way.

Henry flushed and stuttered, "Well… we're, we're fine… it's all good… you can go now."

"Sorry, Emma," Regina offered, blushing slightly. "We're still used to having a house… uh, no close neighbors."

Emma sighed, incredibly awed by how cute Regina looked when she was blushing. "Yeah. Just, can you try to keep it down while you're living here?"

Henry cleared his throat, murmuring to Regina, "Gag next time?"

"Seriously! Could you just… like discuss that **after** I leave?" Emma cried, now unable to get the image of Regina gagged and tied up out of her head. "I'll just… yeah," Emma said, turning around.

"Sorry, Emma," Regina called, before the other woman left.

"Yeah. See you guys later."

"Bye, Ma," Henry called as the front door shut. He had the decency to give Regina a sheepish look. "Oops?"

"You shouldn't taunt her, sweetheart," Regina said, pulling her toward him in a kiss.

"I wasn't!" Henry protested his innocence and kissed her back. "I didn't actually mean for her to hear that."

"Oh? You didn't, did you?" Regina asked skeptically, smirking at him.

"No, I didn't." Henry stuck his tongue out. "But if you don't believe me, feel free to punish me anyway."

Chuckling, Regina shook her head saying, "You are naughty. Maybe I'll have to do that."

"Promises, promises."

Counting the days, _again_, on her fingers, Regina walked into the drugstore head down. She headed straight for the back aisle, watching her surroundings to be sure no one was nearby. Picking the box up off the shelf, she began heading to the counter, her stomach tied in knots.

"Regina," Emma greeted cheerfully as she rounded the corner and caught sight of the other woman. "How are you?" It had been a couple days since the screaming incident, and while she still hadn't managed to get the sight of the other woman naked out of her head, she was freaking out less about it.

"Uh, fine," she answered, quickly trying to hide what she was holding. "How are you?"

Emma tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the box Regina was covering with her arm. "What's that?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing, Emma," Regina snapped, shifting to hide the box behind her back. "I should be going. I'll see you later." Stepping backwards, she turned quickly, pulling the box back to her front.

"Whoa, hey, wait a minute," Emma reached out to grab Regina's arm. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No, Emma, I'm fine. I just… don't want to share this," she answered, swallowing thickly. Catching big green eyes, Regina faltered and tried to jerk away, panic filling her.

"Regina," Emma said softly, looking at her with sad eyes. "You can trust me." She gently pulled at the other woman's arm, looking down to see what she held.

"Emma… I'm sorry," Regina breathed, her voice shaking slightly. "I… it wasn't supposed to happen." She had given up on trying to hide the box, knowing Emma well enough to understand she'd push until she got to see what she was hiding.

Emma stared down at the pregnancy test, her brain screaming at her, but she was unable to make out the words, hearing only the blood rushing in her ears. After a long moment, she looked back up at Regina. "Oh." She took a sudden, deep breath and let go of Regina's arm, stepping backward. "I should… go…"

"Emma…" Regina called, reaching out for the blonde. "Wait. Please don't be mad?"

"I'm… not," Emma said slowly, her brow furrowed. "I just… I, um… Wow. Um. Yeah. I need to… get some air."

Watching her go, Regina hurried to pay for the test, rushing out to catch Emma outside.

Emma leaned against the wall of the building, breathing slowly and deliberately as she looked up into the clear blue sky and tried to ignore the tight feeling in her chest.

Regina shoved the small bag into her purse and walked slowly up to Emma. "Are you all right?" she asked softly, reaching out to touch the other woman but dropping her hand awkwardly before she could make contact.

"You think you're pregnant," Emma said quietly.

Shrugging, Regina nodded slowly. "I've never really been late before."

"You think _Henry_ got you pregnant." Emma blinked, trying to wrap her mind around it. "How… No, I know _how_ but… Aren't you… using… protection?" She grimaced, like the words left a foul taste in her mouth.

"I'm on birth control! Of course we're protected." Regina snapped, offended. "I'm not stupid enough to be reckless!"

Emma finally looked away from the sky to give a pointed look at the purse hanging from Regina's hand.

"Things happen out of our control, Emma! Sometimes unplanned things **just **happen. **You** of _all people_ should know!"

"I was seventeen and homeless, living in the bug with my boyfriend. We relied on pulling out. Not _exactly_ the same."

"No, but it was still unplanned, am I correct?" Regina defended. "It's not like I wanted this right now, Emma. This is… we **just** started being able to navigate this… relationship."

Emma was about to retort when she stopped and frowned at Regina. "Wait…_right now_?"

"Uh… yes. Why would I want a child right now?" Regina countered in an attempt to ignore Emma's question.

"That's… No, that's not what that meant," Emma pushed off the wall to face Regina head-on. "Are you seriously thinking about having a child with Henry?"

Looking down, Regina nodded. "He wants one. Why would I deny him that?"

Emma's mouth moved soundlessly and she began to slowly shake her head. "This is… no. I'm not even going there. Have a nice day, Regina." Still shaking her head, she turned to walk to her car.

"Emma!" Regina called, not bothering to chase her. She dropped her back against the wall, looking down and sighing.

Henry looked up from the laptop to smile at Regina when she door opened. "Hey, how was running errands?" he asked, hoping for a positive response. They didn't come very often, and were usually in the form of 'everyone ignored me.'

"Oh… fantastic as usual," she sighed. Taking the brown paper bag from her purse and setting it on the table. She shrugged her jacket from her shoulders, laying it over the back of a chair and looked at Henry, tilting her head.

"That bad, huh?" he asked, his expression falling. "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I… not really, but I suppose I should, lest you hear about it elsewhere." Picking the drugstore bag back up, she walked over to him, sitting beside him and handed him the bag.

"Okay…" Henry said slowly, taking the bag and pulling out the box within. His eyes widened and he looked back at Regina. "Are you…?"

"I'm very late. I've never been late. Well, except for… with James," she answered softly. "And I made this town with one goddamned drugstore, so of course Emma showed up and saw the test."

Henry winced, setting the box down and sliding his chair over to hold Regina. "I guess she didn't take it well?"

"She just… seemed disgusted. I… Henry… how are we going to do this with_everyone_ against us?"

Coaxing her against him, Henry thought about that. "Well… the option to leave is always open. Other than that… we live our lives. If they don't like it, fuck 'em. The people who care about us **will** come around. Nobody else matters."

Regina nodded against him. "I know you're right. I just… I **do** care about them, I just wish they'd get over their aversion to our relationship. They need to deal with the fact that we're a unit," she whispered. "And I love you. I need you."

"I know. I feel the same way. I don't want to leave, this is my home, _our_ home, our family is here. But if it means we could be happier somewhere else…" Henry kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek there. "I just want to be happy with you."

Sighing, Regina pulled away from him. "I should probably go take this test."

"Okay." Henry pulled her in for a kiss before letting her go. "And so you know? It's okay whatever the result is." He wasn't sure what he would prefer. On the one hand, he definitely wanted a child with Regina, but on the other, he felt good about waiting a year to try.

She nodded and took the test to the bathroom with her. Following the instructions, she set the timer on her phone for two minutes while she sat on the edge of the bathtub and waited. When her timer went off, she picked up the test, flipping it over and seeing that it was negative. Regina felt a pang of disappointment, but mostly she was relieved. Time was… time was important, but the small amount of disappointment she felt furthered her desire to eventually have a baby with him. She walked out to Henry and handed him the test.

Henry looked down at the test and his brow furrowed at the emotion that rushed through him. "This is… this is good… right?" he asked, looking at Regina as if for guidance. "This isn't the right time."

"Yes, it's… good. I guess I didn't realize that I was sort of hoping it would be positive," Regina answered softly. "I know it isn't the right time, I want more time with just you and me. But thinking I was sort of made me a little excited."

Giving her a lopsided little grin, Henry nodded. "Yeah… me too."

"Well, we can do lots of practicing until it's time to start trying," Regina said, smirking at him.

Henry chuckled and stood, grabbing her around the waist with a playful growl. "Well we better get on that, then."

"I suppose so. Practice makes perfect, after all." Leaning up, Regina pressed her lips to his, parting them and sliding her tongue across his bottom lip.

"Mmhmm," Henry agreed, slipping his tongue out to meet hers. A thought occurred to him as they kissed, and he pulled back briefly. "If you're this late and not pregnant, do you think maybe you should see Dr. Whale? What if something's wrong?"

"Shut up and don't ruin the moment," she muttered against his mouth. "We can talk about it later."

Laughing, Henry scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. "Okay," he agreed, kissing her again as he carried her into his bedroom.

Regina went to see Dr. Whale the next day, explaining to him that she had missed a period and already took a pregnancy test that proved to be negative.

After having Regina take another pregnancy test to be sure, Whale started looking into other options, deciding to start with a follicle-stimulating hormone test and see where that took them.

Regina leaned back on the bed, watching as Dr. Whale drew blood from her veins for the test. Sighing, she hoped for things to turn out fine.

Whale sent the blood to the lab to be tested and left Regina in the room to wait while he checked on other patients. Almost half an hour later, he came back. "Well, Regina, we did find something," he started.

Clearing her throat, Regina sighed and nodded. "Okay. What is it?"

"Your FSH levels are a little high. This is something associated with infertility. Basically… if pregnancy is something you're considering, it would be best attempted sooner rather than later. And I'm going to need you to come in bi-monthly for more testing to see if your levels are getting any higher."

"So… if they get higher, I can't get pregnant?" Regina asked quietly. "But right now it shouldn't be too much of an issue to try… if that was something we wanted?"

Dr. Whale nodded. "Precisely. FSH makes it more difficult to become pregnant, and difficult pregnancies are common with women over 35, so yes, if it's something you want, the sooner you decide to try, the better, and safer, for both you and the fetus."

"Well, thank you Dr. Whale. I appreciate your help," Regina said. She waited for a nurse to bring her forms to sign for her visit, and when she was finished, she left for home. Frustrated and sad, Regina stopped at Granny's to get a coffee before heading back to Emma's apartment.

As Ruby made the coffee to go for the mayor, she kept shooting her glances. The rest of the diner was empty at this time of day, and when the coffee was ready, she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter, asking, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I… I don't know. It is incredibly personal," Regina answered, not in the mood to snap at the waitress for trying to put her nose into her business.

"Hey, you know I'm not going to judge," Ruby offered a smile. "You look like you need a friend right now."

Checking the girl's face for deception, Regina nodded. "I… Dr. Whale says I could have issues getting pregnant. That if I want to, I need to soon," she admitted quietly.

"Do you want to?" Ruby asked softly.

"Yes," she answered, her voice low and hesitant. "And Henry really wants to. But we wanted to wait to try for another year. We… we **just** started this. It's too soon."

Ruby nodded. "I can understand that. Everyone is still getting used to your relationship, Henry just turned eighteen, and it's been, what, four months since you became involved? I guess the question is whether the risk of waiting outweighs the risk of the reaction and the desire to have more time to yourselves." Sighing, she gave a rueful smile. "It's not an easy thing to figure out, is it?"

"Not at all. And the hard part is that I **know** what Henry will say. Or, at least I'm pretty sure. And I don't think he'll be anywhere near as hesitant as I am. He's… he knows exactly what he wants," Regina explained. "I don't. I just know I want to make him happy."

"He's had longer to figure it out." Ruby shifted, looking up and to the side as she thought. "Okay, let me ask you this. Say you and Henry weren't together. And you were thinking about having another baby, because let's face it, babies are adorable. But you're not with anyone, so you decide to do artificial insemination. You've priced it out, you've got everything lined up, but you're not quite ready to take the plunge. So you decide to wait a year. To get used to the idea and prepare yourself and get settled into the mindset of raising a baby again. And then you get the news that it's now or nothing. What do you do? Do you take the plunge and have the baby, your baby? Or do you hold off and maybe miss your chance?"

Thinking about Ruby's question for a moment, Regina looked down at her coffee. "I would do it. I would have the baby."

"Now think about how this theoretical little cutie would be the product of True Love. Someone literally made up of you and Henry, and the love you have for each other."

"It's really beautiful to think of it like that," Regina agreed.

Ruby smiled. "There you go."

"Still, I wouldn't have minded more time."

"Maybe not," Ruby agreed. "But really, you've still got nine months of just you and Henry."

Regina nodded saying, "I suppose that's true. Thank you, Ruby."

Smiling, Ruby reached out and squeezed Regina's arm. "Any time. I do consider you a friend, Regina, and I hope that's mutual."

"Of course. I… I'm not very good at having friends, though."

"That's okay. I can teach you."

"Well, it seems as though I have some news to share with Henry," she stated, picking up her coffee with a small smile. "Thanks again. And have a good rest of your day."

Ruby grinned back widely. "You too. And let me know how he takes it… and if you can still walk after," she winked.

Shaking her head, Regina headed out to drive the short distance to their temporary home. She would have to call about their house and see when it could begin being repaired. Making a mental list of the many things she would have to do, Regina didn't even realize how she had gotten to their apartment, but she was there. She made her way up the stairs and inside.

"Hey, beautiful," Henry greeted, standing and stretching before making his way over to give Regina a kiss. "What did Dr. Whale say?"

Kissing Henry softly, Regina pulled away, finished drinking her coffee and poured a bourbon. She took a small sip and tilted her head, smiling mischievously. "Want one?" she asked.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "You're offering me booze and not answering my question… **should** I be drunk for this?"

"No, not drunk. I'm just offering **a **drink, as in one. You're an adult; I don't really care about this world's legal age." Regina paused a moment, pouring a second glass in case Henry wanted it, and sat at the dining room table. "We do have something to talk about though."

Henry sat as well, watching her curiously. "What about? What did Dr. Whale find? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. There is a lot of medical speak that goes along with it all," Regina explained, taking another sip of her drink and reaching out one hand to hold Henry's. "But, basically if we want to have a child, we need to start soon."

"Soon… how soon?" Henry asked, not sure how he was supposed to feel about this.

"The longer we wait the less likely it is to happen," she answered softly. Regina searched his face, looking for an answer even as she downed the rest of her drink.

Taking a deep breath, Henry sat back in his chair. "So… like now," he deduced.

"Yes."

"Wow." Henry reached out for his drink, taking a sip then coughing roughly, his eyes watering a little.

Regina chuckled softly at his reaction to the alcohol. "It's not easy to take the first couple of times."

"Apparently," Henry said, clearing his throat. Back on topic, he added, "Okay, so… do you still want to, if we can't wait?"

"If you want to, yes. But I don't want anything that you aren't ready for," she answered honestly. "I just want you. Everything else is… not necessary."

"No pressure or anything, right?" Henry chuckled and braved another sip of bourbon. "I think… I mean, I know it's soon. And I know I'm young. But… I want to have a baby with you. I-I want to watch you grow bigger with our baby and to watch him or her grow up. And if this is our only chance… yeah, I wanna take it."

Nodding, Regina offered him a soft smile, one that was reserved only for him. "Then we'll start trying."

His heart pounding a little, Henry grinned. "Okay. Cool. That's… yeah."

"That's 'yeah,' hmm? You'll have to elaborate, darling," Regina teased.

Henry let out a little laugh and shook his head. "Don't make fun of me, my brain is exploding," he joked.

"I'm not making fun of you," she countered. "I never would. So… I'll stop taking the pill then."

"Okay." Henry grinned excitedly as the idea sunk in. "We're gonna have a baby."

"Hopefully, yes. We're going to have a baby." Leaning in to kiss him, she thought of what it would mean, how it would relate her to his family, for real. It was a strange thought that both the children she would have ever raised, plus Snow, would all be blood tied to the man she had hated most in her life.

Henry cupped her face in both hands as he kissed her, murmuring, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," she whispered against his mouth. Regina kissed him softly, her hands coming up to grasp his wrists.

"Let's go make a baby." Henry grinned against her mouth and broke the kiss. "I mean, I know it's a little early, but…"

Humming, Regina smiled saying, "But practice makes perfect so it's not like it's going hurt to start early." She smiled and started pulling him with her toward his bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

**consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

There was a knock at the door, but Snow ignored it, curling into a tighter ball under the blankets, completely hidden from the world. Sunlight filtered in through the window and the blanket over her head, but she squeezed her eyes shut against it.

Regina knew Snow was home, she'd asked David. David, whom she was avoiding because the man could read her like an open book in the five seconds since they'd become friends. Sighing she checked the door, finding it locked. She used magic to open it and stepped inside, looking around for Snow. "Snow! Where are you?" Regina called out.

Snow whimpered a little at the voice and pulled the blankets tighter around herself, hoping Regina would leave.

Searching through the small home, Regina found Snow in her bedroom, hiding under the covers. Slowly walking over to the bed, she set down her purse and sat on the end of it. "Snow…" she said softly. "You need to come back out and live."

"Did David send you?" Snow asked quietly, her voice raspy with disuse.

"Not exactly. I asked him when you'd be alone, but he didn't ask me to come. I wanted to."

"Why?" Snow's voice was bleak and lifeless.

"Because we're family," she tried, though she ended up rolling her eyes at that. "Snow… we have done and said so many things to hurt each other. I think that needs to be done and over with. I care about you. I care that you're not okay, and I want to help you to be." Reaching out one hand, she searched the lumps under the blanket for a place to grab, finding a leg and resting her hand there.

"I can't be okay," Snow half-whispered, throat closing and eyes burning with unwanted tears.

"You will be, someday. It may not be as near as any of us would like, but you **will** get there," Regina promised.

"How do you know?"

"It might be a little bit different, but I'm okay now. And… I got here with so few people to love and support me." Squeezing the leg she was touching, Regina sighed quietly. "You have _so many_ people who love you and who want to take care of you."

Snow peeked out from under the blanket, her face lined with pain, making her look years older. "Make it stop hurting," she whimpered. "Please, Regina…"

Kicking her heels off, Regina turned to climb onto the bed next to Snow. She pulled the younger woman into her arms, wrapping her up and holding her tightly. Regina rested her chin against Snow's temple, brushing her hair back softly. "I wish I could. I really do."

"Hurts so much." Snow shuddered in the embrace, her hands coming up to wrap in Regina's shirt, clinging to her.

"I know, sweetheart, I do. And I'm sorry it happened to you," she answered, rocking the woman softly. She'd never cared to comfort anyone this way before, only Henry. But Regina knew that she truly never stopped caring for Snow, she'd never stopped loving her.

"Why would he do that to me? He was supposed to love me."

"Because people do cruel things when they're lonely. People do unforgivable things because they have power," she answered angrily. "I wish I had known. I would have protected you."

"How?" Snow asked hopelessly. "It started before we even met." She gave a violent shudder and swallowed convulsively. "I gave him… I gave him my virginity. He-he even said I didn't have to… but I _wanted_ to… I thought he loved me."

"I would have stopped it before it got to that point. You should have been able to give it to somebody else," Regina answered, holding the woman impossibly tighter. "Snow… I'm so sorry." Regina's voice cracked, the other woman's pain and the memories of her own pushing her near tears.

"How do you do it?" Snow asked, lifting her head to look at Regina with imploring eyes. "How do you… accept that you love a parent who did terrible, terrible things to you?"

"I… I wish I could tell you. Maybe my still loving Cora was different, maybe it wasn't healthy… I don't know. I just did, and I was so focused on the pain of losing her that I didn't have time to focus on the pain she'd caused me."

"I wish I could do that." Snow tucked her head back down under Regina's chin, finding at least some comfort in the older woman's embrace.

"For now," Regina started, running her hands up and down the other woman's back in soothing lines. "Just… for now you need to live, you have a beautiful little boy to take care of. But other than that, you feel any way that you need to in order to cope. And know that between David and me, and Emma and Henry… no one will ever hurt you again."

After a moment of silence, Snow asked, "How do you do it, Regina? After everything… how do you still care about me?"

Chuckling softly, Regina let herself think a moment. "Henry gave me the ability to realize that hate was never something I felt for you. I felt betrayed, but you were a child. I misplaced blame for a long time, and you didn't deserve it," she answered softly.

"And… you and Henry…" Snow bit her lip. "It's really not like… like me and my father?"

"No," Regina answered gently. "Not at all. Henry started it, and I gave in because it felt good, though I intended for it to be a one-time thing. But he's so sweet and caring, I found myself unable to push him away. I truly do love him, and he loves me. And he's old enough to make that choice completely for himself."

"And you really do have True Love, like David and I?"

Exhaling slowly through her mouth, Regina nodded and tried to keep her eyes from filling with tears. "Yes. We… I didn't expect it, Henry knew somehow, but I didn't. Not until I realized that I had fallen in love with him and something just happened the first time we kissed after I acknowledged it."

"True Love's kiss," Snow murmured. "But there was no curse to break."

"I don't know. But we both felt the magic. Maybe it was my heart. Maybe somehow he fixed it and that's what we felt," she tried. "I really don't know, but I find that I don't need to. I know mostly everyone in this town is against it, my house being good evidence, but I'm finally happy, _truly happy_ and I'm too selfish to give that up."

"You deserve to be happy, Regina. And I'm… I'm so sorry for what I said before… the last time you were here."

"That's… it's fine, Snow. I've lashed out at you my fair share." Moving to hold the other woman's face in her hands, Regina suggested, "But maybe we stop trying to hurt each other and start having each other's back?"

Snow gave a tremulous smile and nodded. "That sounds nice."

"Good. So we'll see you all for breakfast Saturday?" Regina asked. "And you're going to get out of bed and try to be happy."

Letting out a tiny laugh, Snow nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. I'll see you soon, dear." Regina moved to get off the bed and slipped her heels back on, picking up her purse and leaving.

"Thank you," Snow called, sitting up as Regina left.

Once she was sitting in her car, Regina shot a text to Snow, telling her there was no need to thank her, and she'd do it all over again if necessary.

A week after the decision to try for a baby was made, Henry had, in the meantime, managed to get David's old (_old_) job at the animal shelter and was trying to narrow down what he wanted to take at college. So it was with that in mind that Henry returned home from work and immediately headed to the bedroom to change out of clothes that smelled like animal. The sight that greeted him when he stepped through the door made him stop in his tracks, stunned and aroused.

Regina was laying on the bed, waiting for Henry to get home. She had taken an early day from work, eager to get home and enjoy Henry some more. Since they had decided to try for a baby, they had been going at each other nearly nonstop, and Regina was constantly trying to find more ways to turn Henry on, not that it was a problem to. She had magically bound herself to the bed, leather cuffs around her wrists and arms pulled in either direction, the cuffs attached to the bedposts. She had remembered how much Henry enjoyed her leather lingerie, and how partial he was to plum on her skin, so she had dressed in plum colored leather, wearing her black over-the-knee leather boots.

Inhaling deeply, Henry stepped into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him. "Well. This is unexpected." His gaze roamed over her, taking in the details. "You look amazing." Pulling his shirt over his head, Henry sent it flying in the direction of the hamper.

"I know," Regina answered with a cocky smirk. "What do you intend to do about it?"

"So many options…" Henry bit his lip, head tilted to the side as he pushed his pants and boxers down. "Part of me just wants to fuck you senseless. And part of me wants to tease you until you're begging me to fuck you senseless."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina pouted, "Come over here and kiss me while you figure it out. I've been wanting you all day."

"Greedy," Henry teased, kneeling at the foot of the bed and crawling up between her legs, pushing them apart as he went. "You had me this morning."

"Greedy, you say? Am I keeping you from someone?" she teased, watching every move he made. "Baby… you know how much I enjoy you."

Humming, Henry ran his hands up the length of her legs. "Mm, yes I do. I find you quite enjoyable as well. My beautiful, sexy, potentially pregnant, True Love mother."

"You are such a naughty boy, Henry," Regina breathed, enjoying his touch. "I want your hands all over me."

"Mmm, do you? Maybe you should tell me where you want my hands and I may take it into consideration."

"Everywhere, darling," she moaned. "Breasts."

"You want me to touch your breasts?" Henry let his hands glide up her ribcage, thumbs framing the undersides. "You want to feel my hands squeezing your tits, fingers playing with your nipples, through that sexy, _sexy_ leather bra?"

"Yes, Henry," Regina whimpered, pushing her hips up, looking for contact. She arched her back, pushing her breasts up in search for his hands. "Please, baby."

Henry chuckled lowly. "Look at that… your nipples are already hard. I can see them through the leather. You're so turned on right now, aren't you?"

"So turned on. Just for you. Now touch me," Regina demanded.

"You're tied up, Mom, I don't think you're in a place to be making demands, do you?" Henry squeezed his fingers around her ribs briefly.

"Perhaps not, but you should keep in mind that **I** have the power to turn the tables any time that I want to," she growled. "I need you to touch me."

"Maybe so," Henry conceded, leaning over her and resting his hands on either side of her. "But I don't think you want to do that, do you? **I** think you want to give up control right now. I think you want your _son_ to do what he likes with you, don't you? To claim you and fuck you and make you his. Because you are, aren't you, Mom? You're _mine_."

Closing her eyes, Regina whimpered, and when she opened them again there was hardly any brown showing. They were black with lust. "Fuck Henry, yes. Yes I want you to prove I'm yours. I-I _belong_ to… with you. Please, touch me," she begged.

Henry grinned darkly and dipped his head, catching one nipple between his teeth and biting down.

"Fuck!" she cried out, her head jerking up at the rough contact. She arched her back hard, pushing off the bed and pressing her breast against his mouth.

"Is that what you wanted, Mom?" Henry asked, lifting his head again. "You want me to do that again?"

"Yes. More. Please, baby."

Switching to the other side, Henry bit down the same way, tasting the leather.

"Baby," Regina whimpered, needing more, needing to be touched. "Please, touch me. I need to feel you."

Leaning on his elbows, Henry rested his hands at her sides, fingers splayed to cover as much bare skin as he could as he moved between her breasts, dragging his tongue up her cleavage and blowing a cool breath over it.

Moaning, Regina moved her hips, her leather-covered pussy rolling against Henry's lower stomach. "Yes baby. I love your touch."

"I know you do," Henry agreed and turned his head to bite at the side swell of one breast. "I bet you're already soaking wet for me, aren't you? You're just _wrecking_ that nice leather pressed up against your hot little pussy, aren't you?"

"Why don't you touch and check for yourself," Regina suggested, pushing her hips up against him again. "Check how wet I am."

"I think I'll take your word for it… for now," Henry teased. "But you know what I _really_ want to do? Since you like to do it so much to me?"

"Hmm, what is that?" she asked.

"I want to wrap my fingers around your beautiful neck, and I want to choke you while I fuck you. Think I could do that?"

Groaning, Regina nodded. "Please do, gods, yes."

"_Ohhh_," Henry hummed, grinning. He bit her breast again. "Were you just_waiting_ for me to suggest that? Hoping I would take the hint every time you choked me?"

"Perhaps," Regina answered, her eyes glinting with mischief. "I need you, baby. Please?"

Sliding back to sit on his heels, Henry dragged his hands down her body to her hips. His fingers curling into the waist of her leather panties, he demanded, "Beg me."

"Henry," Regina growled. Looking into his eyes, she knew it was the only way to get what she wanted. "Baby, please fuck me. I need you. Please?"

Henry smirked and yanked at the thin leather strings holding the panties in place, feeling them snap under his assault. He pulled the leather away and looked down. "Oh, Mom," he groaned half-playfully. "You're fucking **soaked**."

"Because I need you, baby," she whispered, writhing in need of his touch.

Henry reached down, wrapping his fingers around his erection and stroking it slowly. "I think you need to tell me _exactly_ what you want."

Gaze flickering between Henry's face and his erection, Regina whimpered. "I need your cock in my pussy, and I need to feel you pounding hard into me. Darling… please?"

"Is that all you want?"

"No. I want your fingers on my clit, and your mouth on my breast while you fuck me. And I want you to choke me. I want you to be rough and hard."

Henry groaned quietly and positioned himself at her entrance, leaning over her. Meeting Regina's gaze, he murmured, "I want you to say 'please, Henry, please give me your cock, I need my son's cock.'"

Eyes filled with lust as she watched him, Regina breathed, "Please, Henry, please give me your cock. I-I need my son's cock."

Letting out a growl as the words sent a wave of lust through him, Henry thrust hard, filling her in one rough movement.

Regina moaned as she was filled with him, crying out his name as he pushed into her. Forgetting she was restrained, she tried to move her hands to her face, only to be stopped. Regina let out a low growl, moving her hips up instead, and pushing against him as hard as she could.

Leaning his weight on one hand, Henry brought the other up to caress Regina's throat, gently squeezing and releasing, not quite choking her, just hinting at it, even as he pounded roughly into her.

"Oh yes," Regina cried, her body moving fast against his. The press of his hand on her throat had her whimpering in desire.

"Ohh, you _like_ that," Henry chuckled, then dragged his hand down her torso, fingers finding one nipple through the leather and pinching it hard.

"I do baby, so much." Regina bucked at the pinch he gave her. "I love when you're rough, sometimes you need to remind me to be a _good girl_," she told him, her voice husky with need.

Letting out a groan, Henry bucked his hips hard and ground in place, forcing as much of his cock into her as he could. "That makes me want to turn you over my knee and give you a spanking," he admitted, treating her other nipple to equal attention.

"Perhaps another day when I'm not bound, darling. But you're welcome to fulfill that desire," she breathed, wincing slightly at the combined pain and pleasure of him bottoming out hard inside her. Pressing her feet flat against the bed, she used them to anchor herself as she moved her hips hard into him, letting him fill her, letting him hit her inside roughly as they fucked.

"I'm gonna take you up on that," Henry promised as he resumed his hard rhythm. He moved his hand further down her body, catching her clit between thumb and finger and pinching and rolling it, not quite as harshly as he had her nipples, but also not as gently as he usually did.

"Henry baby, yes, fuck me," she said in a near scream. "Gods, I want to touch you."

Henry shook his head. "Not this time." Shifting to draw his knees up under himself for balance, he sat upright, the hand that had been holding his weight moving to Regina's throat. He traced one fingertip down the center, from chin to collar bone.

"I'm close baby, so close," Regina whimpered. Squeezing his hips with her knees, Regina forced her eyes to stay open and trained on him. She watched him closely, desire flooding her body as she neared release.

"That's it, beautiful," Henry murmured, watching her with dark eyes as his fingers circled her throat, first with just finger and thumb, then he slid his hand up, covering the vulnerable skin with his palm.

His soft touch against her neck left Regina needing more from him. "Baby, please," she begged softly. "Harder, I need you to choke me. I'm so close."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make you come so hard," Henry promised, flexing his grip, so he pulsed his hand in time with his thrusts, squeezing as he filled her and relaxing as he withdrew. With his other hand, he framed her clit between his index and middle fingers and rubbed them against each other.

His fingers on her clit were adding to her building orgasm and Regina's body began to tense. She pushed her hips into the touch, squeezing herself around him as she drew closer.

"Yeah, just like that," Henry groaned at the way she squeezed around him and pounded into her harder. As he fucked her, he tightened his grip on her throat, still pulsing with his trusts, but now he cut off her air entirely with each one and relaxed just enough to let her draw a ragged breath.

"Fuck," she said, the sound barely coming out through the squeezing of her throat. Body trembling, Regina whimpered and tried to keep herself tight around him. The intensity of her orgasm weakened her, her body falling to the bed limply as her eyes shut against her will and it was all she could to do keep her knees up.

Henry let up the pressure once she'd come, leaving his hand in place, but relaxing his grip. Groaning, he let himself fall over the edge as well, shuddering and releasing into her.

"Baby, wow," Regina breathed. Releasing herself from the leather cuffs, she pulled Henry down on top of her, arms wrapped around his shoulders as one hand lazily scratched the back of his head.

"Mmm," Henry hummed, closing his eyes and pressing feather-light kisses across her neck. "Thank you."

Regina chuckled softly. "What are you thanking **me** for? I couldn't do anything… I was tied up," she asked lightly.

Lifting his head to press their lips together, Henry murmured, "For trusting me enough to let me do that."

"Oh," she answered. "Thank _you_ for being worth it." Regina pressed her lips against his again, pulling away and rubbing their noses together. "I love you. You're… the only person I've ever trusted like this."

Henry smiled. "Well I'm glad you do… that was fucking hot."

"It was very hot. But… I did miss touching you." Dropping her head, Regina trailed kissed along his shoulder, humming against his skin.

"Bondage is fun, but that's a definite drawback," Henry agreed, rolling onto his back and bringing Regina with him, his hands following the contours of her back.

"I wonder how soon I'll get pregnant," Regina wondered allowed. Propping herself up on his chest, she grinned and spoke again. "You know… I almost begged you to fill me. To give me a baby… but I didn't know if that would ruin the mood for you."

Henry froze slightly, his eyes widening. "That…" his voice gave out and he swallowed hard. "That, um, wouldn't have ruined the mood," he informed her, his cock already stirring again at the thought.

Regina raised her eyebrows, and smiled. "Oh," she said, drawing out the syllable. "You would have liked that, hmm?"

Swallowing hard, Henry nodded. "You _do_ remember that I said it was a fantasy of mine, don't you?"

"Sure, but I couldn't recall if you had mentioned how far the fantasy went," she replied. Lowering her mouth to his in a gentle kiss, Regina resisted the urge to smile against his lips. "You are far more kinky than I would have ever guessed."

Chuckling, Henry returned the kiss. "Did I ever tell you that the very first time I ejaculated, I was thinking about you?"

"No," Regina answered, eyes wide. "I thoroughly corrupted you, didn't I? How old were you?"

"You didn't corrupt me," Henry protested. "You didn't even know. I was twelve, it was just after the curse broke. Right after Ma brought Marian back. I saw how much you were hurting and wanted to make it better but I didn't know how. Remember I came to the house and held you? Well that kind of gave me an erection. When I said I needed to go take a shower, it was because I needed to jerk off. And I felt bad about it, but at the same time, I was thinking about making love to you and making you forget Robin."

Sighing softly, Regina shook her head. "I love how much you love me, and that you've been so certain for so long about wanting me. I… it just doesn't always seem fair to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You've given me so much, _so much_ love and your virginity and everything I've asked of you. I just sometimes wonder if you don't deserve more than a weak woman who…" she hesitated on how to phrase what she wanted to convey. "I'm not _young_, Henry."

Henry blinked. "You're not **old**, either. Neither are you weak, by the way."

"I'm not old, but I will be _long_ before you," she answered.

"Maybe so, but… that doesn't matter to me," Henry replied with a shrug. "What matters is how much I love you and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you — however long that may be."

Shifting her eyes between his, Regina smiled widely at him. "I love that I can search your eyes for deception and never find it."

Henry returned the smile warmly. "Why would I lie to you? I love you."

"That's never stopped anyone before," she answered sadly. Lowering her head back to his chest, Regina nuzzled her nose against his neck. "You're the best person I've ever known, Henry."

"I am how you raised me to be," Henry pointed out, turning his head to kiss her temple. "And our baby is going to be just as lucky."

"You are the way you are because you have the heart of the truest believer," Regina countered. "But our baby will be extremely lucky. And loved, and so very protected."

"Can you imagine it?" Henry smiled, squeezing her closer. "Our little True Love baby, the grandchild of another True Love baby. Child of one of the most powerful witches… She's going to be amazing."

"Gods you really needn't have reminded me that this baby will be Emma's grandchild," Regina groaned. "Do you have a preference on whether we have a boy or girl?"

Chuckling, Henry admitted, "I kind of want a girl. After all, the queen has her prince, she should have a princess, too, don't you think? Also, if you thought reminding you of the connection to Ma was bad, just think… you'll be the baby's mother **and** grandmother."

"Henry," she growled, pausing a moment. "We really need to talk about that, though. What are we going to tell the baby when he or she grows up? You're really going to have to get off the whole calling me 'mom' thing, permanently."

Henry groaned. "Don't wanna. I like calling you Mom. And besides, I only do it when we're having sex, and even then it's only like half the time. As for what we'll tell the kid… we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I guess."

"The kid? Are you going to be like Emma and refer to our child as 'kid?' Because I'm not okay with that. It grates me that she does it to you," Regina sighed.

"Our child," Henry corrected himself.

"Good," she teased with a smile. "It's surreal, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The thought that it could be happening anytime and we'll be raising a child together. And I… I never thought I'd be this excited about another child. I always wanted several, but after raising you by myself for so long I just couldn't imagine having enough love to give to another. I always loved you so much, you're the only reason I knew how to love again. And here we are, trying to make a baby of our own."

"I think that's the thing about love," Henry mused. "You have it and you nurture it and it's like… it multiplies in your heart. You can love more and deeper and love more people and it just keep increasing your capacity for it."

"I told you once I didn't love very well. It's more that I never understood love. Understanding it is… incredible."

Smiling and nuzzling her hair, Henry murmured, "I'm glad I get to be part of that."

"You're the reason for it," she replied softly. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, beautiful."


	29. Chapter 29

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it. Also... we promise to fix it, don't hate us!**

* * *

Regina was relaxing in the apartment alone while Henry was spending time with Emma; he'd been neglecting time with her too much. Standing in the kitchen, she waited for her water to boil for the tea she was desperately in need of.

It took a little while (a week and a half to be precise) for David to realize that Regina was avoiding him, and once he did, he wasted no time in going over to Emma's apartment to figure out why. Now, standing at the door and waiting for it to open after he pounded on the wood, he began to wonder if he'd done something wrong, offended Regina somehow.

Startled at the banging on the door, Regina moved to answer it. Opening to see David, Regina offered a small smile and politely invited him in. After he closed the door behind himself, she turned and asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," David replied, a little thrown at the politeness. So apparently he _hadn't_ done anything wrong.

Regina moved around the kitchen like she'd lived in the apartment forever, making both of them a cup of tea. "Was there a reason for your visit… or did you just want to come by?" she asked gently. Knowing avoiding him hadn't been fair, Regina felt a slight pang of sorrow, but she had figured it was necessary.

"A little of both?" David shrugged and sat at the table. "I, um, wanted to know why you've been avoiding me."

"Ah," she answered, pausing before finishing her response. "I've just… had a lot going on. I'm sorry."

David's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. After a long moment, he stated, "That's not all."

"I really don't want to talk about it, David," Regina sighed. Sipping from her tea, she looked into his eyes and shook her head slightly.

True to form, David's immediate response was to ask questions. "Is everything okay? What's going on?"

"Everything's fine. I… just some silly medical things proving my age." Shifting to walk to the living room, Regina tilted her head, motioning for him to follow. "It's nothing to be concerned about, dear."

Following her into the living room and settling on the couch, David gave her a doubtful look. "You're not old enough to have medical concerns, Regina. Seriously, what's going on?"

Regina knew he wasn't going to drop it, so after she got comfortable and set her tea on the table in front of them. "I… basically the longer I wait to have a child, the less likely I am to get pregnant," she answered hesitantly, not looking at him.

"Ohhh," David drew out the word, nodding. "So you're trying but you don't want anyone to know yet that you're trying and you knew I'd get it out of you, so you were avoiding me. That about right?"

After pinning him with a glare, Regina relented and nodded. "Yes. That's about right," she answered stiffly. "And obviously I was right to try to avoid you, because here we are, you haven't been here ten minutes and you got it."

David gave her an exasperated look. "Honestly, Regina, at this point, why even bother trying to hide it? I mean… I think I've proven my trustworthiness."

"You have. I'm sorry. It's just… incredibly personal and… I don't know. I thought I was a little while ago and Emma saw the test and freaked out and basically looked disgusted." Regina picked up her tea and sighed again, giving David an apologetic look. "You're right, though. I'm sorry."

"Forgiven," David said easily. He reached out a hand and rested it on her knee, his eyes big and blue and full of sincerity as he added, "Look, Regina, I know things like this are personal, and believe it or not, I **do** respect that. You've just… become a very good friend to me, especially after everything with Snow, and I cannot thank you enough for your help with that, so if there's anything I can do. As for Emma, she's hard to read sometimes. Maybe it wasn't disgust. You should talk to her, see where she's coming from."

"Well consider how hard I tried avoiding you. Emma's trying harder with me," Regina replied. Her eyes flickered to his hand on her knee and she groaned internally. She didn't know where this constant need to flirt with him came from, but she was trying very hard to push it down. She spoke again, her voice softer, saying, "The same goes for you. I should have trusted you." When her gaze rose to his wide, sky blue eyes, she quickly looked away, his eyes too intense.

"Why don't you come by the station? I'll text you on a day that she and I overlap shifts, and when you get there, I'll go out on patrol so she's stuck there." David gave her a boyish grin. "Problem solved."

"You're going to help me trap your daughter?" Regina chuckled. "She'll be furious with you."

David shrugged and squeezed her knee before withdrawing his hand. "It's for the best. She'll forgive me — eventually."

Mentally scolding herself for missing the touch, Regina shook her head slightly. "Very well. I appreciate it, David."

"Oh trust me," David chuckled. "It's as much for my benefit as for yours… she's been moping around the house for a couple weeks now. She says she just wants her apartment back, but it's more than that."

"More than that?" she asked. Regina knew Emma wouldn't have gotten over their talk already, but she also figured it wouldn't still be as bad.

"Yeah," David nodded, "I'm not sure what kind of 'more than that' but it's definitely more than just missing her own space. Speaking of, though, how are the repairs to the mansion going?"

"Not as well as I'd like, but it shouldn't be too much longer," she answered. Finishing her tea, Regina set the cup down and leaned back against the couch. "I miss having my home. I know I'll have to replace most things, but I miss the space and I really miss my kitchen."

David snickered, remembering, "At least now I know what that little smirk was about when I said you knew how to work some magic."

Smiling softly. "Well, yes. But my cooking is just that spectacular on its own, don't forget it," Regina teased. "Such a gentleman you are. You did my dishes and everything."

David snorted. "No I didn't. I had every intention of doing your dishes, but ran away with my tail between my legs," or _something_ between his legs, anyway, "before I did more than just dump them in your sink."

"Still can't believe I couldn't even tempt you into a kiss. I looked hot that night, I made extra sure of it," Regina joked, dropping he eyes slightly and tilting her head.

"Oh trust me, I **know** you looked hot. You always do." David's cheeks flushed at his words. "And honestly, I was kicking myself all the way home for pulling away, but… there was everything with Kathryn and Mary Margaret and I really didn't need adding a third woman to the mix."

"Oh, I assure you… there wouldn't have been a thought in your head about any other woman," she answered huskily. Sobering, she cleared her throat and spoke again. "Do you remember that night in the diner?"

"I do," David confirmed, thinking back to when she'd found him drinking away his sorrows while Mary Margaret was in a jail cell.

"I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of your vulnerability." Looking into his gentle eyes, Regina continued, "I'm sorry for that." Her voice was soft and low, almost inaudible.

Sighing, David reached for her knee again, rubbing lightly. "Even though I know now that it was all manipulation and it didn't mean anything to you… it still did help. And," he admitted with a heavy sigh, "I have to confess that you made my heart skip a beat there. 'I don't hate you… quite the opposite, in fact.'"

Regina placed her hand on top of his, squeezing lightly, but not stopping his movements. "Just because I was trying to manipulate you, that doesn't mean that it didn't mean anything. I do see what other people see in you. I… I wanted you to kiss me, and it wasn't just because of my ulterior motives."

"Why does this happen every time we're together?" David asked quietly, finding himself tilting forward slightly.

Shifting to sit up, barely leaning toward him, Regina whispered, "I don't know. I…" Letting her sentence trail, Regina found herself mesmerized by the light blue of his eyes.

"You once called me incorruptible," David murmured, his other hand reaching up hesitantly to touch Regina's jaw. "Right now I wish that were true."

Regina leaned into his touch, her head tilting slightly. "Oh? Wh-why is that?" her voice hesitated when she asked, her eyes focusing too much on his full lips.

"Because then I wouldn't be so tempted…" David gave in with a groan, his fingers curling behind her ear, pulling her forward and catching her lips with his.

Regina accepted the kiss, not moving to respond to it. After a short moment, she held his face in her hands and pulled away. "David… I want to. You have no idea how badly I want to, and that makes me feel terrible. But I would feel worse if I let this go farther," Regina protested gently. "I'm trying to get pregnant. This is… so wrong."

David pulled back guiltily and nodded. "I know… you're right, I know. I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have done that. Shit."

"Hey," Regina soothed. "Don't… it's as much my fault as it is yours."

"You're not the one who did the kissing," David pointed out. "Shit, how could I do that to Snow?" Guilt hit him hard and he groaned, resting his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"We have been flirting too much. And while I may not have kissed you, I certainly did as much to lead up to it as you did. And until you actually kissed me, I encouraged you to. But…" Regina reasoned, "The moment your lips touched mine I thought of how much it would hurt Henry."

Nodding into his hands, David took a deep breath and stood up. "I should go. Maybe… we shouldn't see each other alone anymore."

"Perhaps you're right… at least not in private. I'd still like to get lunch with you sometimes?" she replied, standing with him.

"Yeah… that'd be nice," David agreed, nodding again. "Okay. Um… well… have a good day, I guess?"

Regina offered him a tight smile and sighed, walking him the short distance to the door. "You too, and uh… maybe don't tell Snow right now? Of course… it's your choice, but I think she still needs both of us for right now and this could jeopardize that."

David sighed, but couldn't help but agree. "You're right. But… once she's… you know, stronger, more herself… I have to tell her."

"I know. And… I have to tell Henry, and I probably shouldn't wait," she told him. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye…" David gave her a sad half-smile before he left, feeling heavy.

Regina leaned against the door after closing it and dropped her head back against the wood. "Shit," she whispered to herself. She _really_ didn't want to discuss this with Henry.

Henry managed to convince Emma to come up to the apartment after their day hanging out, even as she complained about feeling like a guest in her own home. As they entered, he called out, "Hey, Regina, I'm back, I brought Ma with me." The last bit was necessary, lest Regina have a lingerie surprise planned for him.

Regina came out of the back bedroom and offered both a tight smile. "How was your day together?" she asked, moving to clean up the mess she'd made with tea earlier that day.

"Good, thanks for suggesting it," Emma answered, shifting uncomfortably.

"And then everyone was awkward," Henry noted with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I had a… well, a day that I need to discuss with you when we're alone. Emma, forgive my rudeness," Regina tried. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Uh, no. I gotta get to the station… or something," she declined, mumbling the last two words.

Henry frowned in disappointment, having hoped that they could all eat together and hopefully clear the air a bit. "Okay. See you later, Ma."

Emma left quickly, mumbling a goodbye to Regina and running off.

"David said he'll help me corner her so we can talk," Regina spoke, once the door was shut.

"That's good," Henry replied, looking toward the door. Turning back to Regina, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Pushing out of his embrace guiltily, Regina sighed and shook her head. "You're not going to be pleased."

Henry frowned. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"David was here, and we were talking about… things and we started flirting. He… he kissed me," she answered honestly.

"Oh geez." Henry rubbed his hand against his forehead. "Seriously? Like, legitimately? Lips on lips?"

"Yes," she replied. Regina reached out to take his hands into hers, searching his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Did you kiss him back?" Henry asked, brow furrowed. He was getting deja vu and really wished his family would stop kissing his lover.

"No," Regina told him, shaking her head slowly. "I didn't pull away as quickly as I should have, but I didn't kiss him back."

"Okay." Henry sighed deeply and sat down on the couch. "Is this like… something we need to talk about? I mean, I get that everyone wants to kiss you, obviously I understand that. But… this is the second person whose lips have touched yours when I'm not around. I don't like that."

Exhaling sharply, Regina sat down next to Henry and took his hand. "David and I discussed it. It isn't going to happen again. And… Emma and I discussed things previously. I know you don't like it. And I'm sorry that it happened."

Henry's jaw twitched as he frowned at the coffee table. "Either of them could offer you more than I can," he said quietly. "You… you said you don't want Ma… what about Gramps?"

Slumping forward slightly, Regina covered her face with her hands, pushing her hair back and sitting back up to face him. "I don't want him the same way I want you. I love you. But there's something… I don't know what it is, but it's something that is making it very difficult for me to be around him without my personality instantly changing to seductive and… I don't know how to deal with that," she admitted.

"So that's what you meant about flirting," Henry said flatly. He'd caught the comment earlier, but been distracted by the kiss.

"Yes," Regina offered, nodding slightly. "I'm sorry, Henry. I… I think maybe I should see Dr. Hopper some more."

Henry swallowed hard and nodded. "Maybe that's a good idea. What… Have you ever…" Frowning again, he tried to organize his thoughts. "Do you ever… fantasize… about him?"

Shaking her head immediately without thought, Regina promised, "No. No darling, never."

"Not even before us? During the curse, or after, or… any time?"

"No. I mean… I thought about it shortly before the curse broke, after I had tried to seduce him, but it wasn't really a fantasy," she told him softly. Resting one hand on his knee, Regina squeezed lightly. "You're the only person I need, Henry. You have to know that."

"I…'m trying to," Henry said slowly. "It just… I've never really looked at anyone else. I mean, there was Ruby, but that was more about you and her than me and her. And it just… I feel like I'm competing. And I shouldn't be, because I'm your True Love."

Choking back a sob, and trying to blink back tears, Regina nodded. "I'm sorry, Henry. I love you, and only you. I… I know it isn't an excuse, but I'm scared a little, about being… I don't know, restrained? That's not the right word. But, that's why I need to see Archie. I need to solve my issues before I can really be a good _girlfriend_ and a good mom to our possible child."

"I love you, too," Henry said, turning to face her and running his fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face. "So much. I… I just want to be with you. To live our lives together. I don't want to ask for anything more than you're willing to give. If you're not ready…"

"Baby, I am. I just need help proving it to myself. I'm not great with… I was basically the king's property, and while our dynamic is different, I'm exclusive to you. Or… I need to be and I need to stop putting myself in situations where I'm getting kissed. And I just need help getting comfortable with how the two are different," Regina argued. "I love you, I **want** to spend the rest of my life with you. I **want** to have your baby. I promise."

Thinking about that, Henry nodded slowly. "Okay. But… I have a request."

"Anything," she agreed.

"I want you to see Archie twice a week. Once alone and once with me. I think… I think maybe there are things we need to understand about each other that he can help with."

Smiling in relief that it was such an easy request to follow, Regina answered, "Absolutely. I… I know I've screwed up. You didn't deserve that. Not at all. But I want to make it up to you. I want to prove to you that you're everything."

"Okay." Henry gave her a small smile. "Maybe see if Archie can see you tomorrow? And then see both of us a couple days after?"

"Of course. Henry… can you forgive me?" she squeaked. She was annoyed that her voice didn't come out stronger, but it was one of her biggest fears—losing him. She couldn't fathom it.

"Of course I can," Henry replied. "If I couldn't, I wouldn't be trying to fix this. I just… I think I need a bit of time? Maybe… maybe I should sleep in Ma's room tonight. And then we can talk about it again after you see Archie?"

Regina nodded, trying to keep her face from falling, but she couldn't control the couple of tears that escaped. "I'll… I can go. I can stay at Granny's tonight… if you want."

Henry immediately shook his head. "No. I don't want you that far away."

Wiping away her tears, Regina sighed deeply and forced a smile in an attempt to compose herself. "Okay. Um… I'll get dinner going," Regina said, resigned. She stood and walked to the kitchen, moving around expertly as she prepared an easy dinner for them.

Henry continued to sit on the couch, feeling heavy. After long minutes of listening to Regina in the kitchen, he called out, "I love you."

Hearing his words, Regina collapsed in relief against the counter, choking out, "I love you, too." After a moment of letting herself be weak, she pushed herself away from the counter and finished cooking.


	30. Chapter 30

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Archie wasn't sure what to expect when Regina set up a standing appointment for herself on Thursdays and another for her and Henry on Mondays. He hadn't seen either of them in a professional capacity since Henry turned eighteen, and the fact that she made her first appointment for the very day she called concerned him.

Regina nervously twisted her hands together while she waited for Archie to open the door after knocking. She wasn't entirely comfortable with discussing her feelings about David with the therapist, but she needed to figure out why she felt drawn to him. She needed to figure out how to explain her issues to Henry.

"Regina, hello," Archie greeted with a warm smile as he swung the door open. "Come in, please." Sitting down in his chair, he asked, "What can I do for you?"

Once she had settled across from him, Regina sighed and tried to find the words she needed to say. "I told Henry I needed to come see you."

"All right," Archie nodded. "Why is that?"

Knowing there was no reason to delay, Regina dove right in. "A… well, Emma kissed me a bit ago and… I kissed her back. And then yesterday David came over and he kissed me. We were… flirting and he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, but I wanted to," she confessed awkwardly.

"I see…" Archie grabbed his notepad and made a couple notes. "And what kept you from kissing him back?"

"Henry. I… we're…" Regina stuttered, a light blush covering her cheeks. "We're trying to have a baby. Or… we were, I don't know if he still wants to, now. I don't _want_ to hurt Henry. That was never the intention of kissing Emma back, or flirting with David in the first place. I **love** him. I don't want him to be hurting."

Nodding, Archie murmured, "Of course. Can you tell me why you kissed Emma back, but not David?"

"With Emma it was more for her, I suppose. She was… she has feelings for me and I care for her, but she isn't someone I'm attracted to, not to say I never was, I'm just past that. With David it felt worse, wrong that he kissed me because even though I stopped him, and even though it felt _sweet_," she paused, biting her lip before finishing, "I wanted him to kiss me. I'm attracted to him and every time I'm alone with him we… flirt and get far too close to each other."

"Why do you think that is?"

"_I don't know_," she growled, rolling her eyes. "He's an attractive man? Logically I can't have him? He's sweet and kind and caring? There are many reasons. I don't know."

"Allow me to rephrase the question." Adjusting his glasses, Archie leaned forward slightly and asked, "Why do you think you continue to be attracted to David when you have a sweet, kind, and caring man who is in love with you, in Henry?"

"I don't know. It's different… Henry is all that I need. Maybe I just… I don't know. David is the only man I've tried to seduce and not gotten? Maybe I'm trying to prove to myself that I can. That Henry didn't just want me because he's a teenage boy who sees me as someone with a lot of experience that can make sex fun, and that I can still attract a man who has also had experience." Sighing, Regina shook her head. "If I could think of a valid reason to hurt Henry the way I've hurt him, trust me… I would be all over it. There isn't one."

"Can you tell me what the last meaningful relationship you had was?" Archie asked, changing the subject slightly. "Before Henry."

"I cared for Graham… but I suppose I would have to say James was," Regina answered after moment of thinking, and once his name was out of her mouth, her lips formed in an "oh" and she nodded. "Prince James was."

"Prince James. David's twin brother?" Archie's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise as he wrote the name down.

"Yes. We were… lovers, for lack of a better word."

"And this was after the death of the king?" Archie clarified his assumption.

"No, we were lovers while I was married to the king. I didn't love the king, I never wanted to marry him, so I wasn't loyal to him," Regina answered defensively, worried that, despite her more friendly—as of late—relationship with Archie, he might be judging her.

Archie simply nodded serenely. "Of course, my mistake. Do you think that perhaps your attraction to David is residual feelings from your relationship with his brother?"

"I'm not sure," she answered. Eyebrows stitching together, Regina thought for several moments. "I _suppose_ that could be the reason. James and I had an abrupt ending that was not quite how I would have chosen to end it."

"The relationship didn't end with James' death?"

"No… it ended when the king locked me up," she answered. "James didn't die until after I killed the king, or around the same time anyway."

"I'm afraid I don't know much of your history with the king," Archie apologized. "The king locked you up?"

"It's a really long story. I was pregnant with James' child, and when the king found out I was pregnant, he knew it wasn't his and had it taken care of. Then he locked me up," Regina started, tears filling her eyes.

Archie's brow furrowed in sympathy, and he reached out to rest a hand over Regina's. "I'm sorry to hear that." He gave her a moment to compose herself before asking, "Do you think the circumstances surrounding the end of your relationship with James might have a bearing on your attraction to David?"

"I wouldn't say it's impossible, but I've had very little experience in love and relationships. I wouldn't be able to know," she confessed.

"All right." Sensing that there was little more to be gained from the current line of inquiry, Archie glanced back over his notes, then asked, "When you say you're attracted to David and wanted to kiss him back… have you considered more with him, or is that a line you wouldn't cross?"

"I… no, there was a reason I stopped him. No matter what desire may lie there I _love_ Henry, more than **anything**. I couldn't ever do something like that to him," Regina insisted.

"And if Henry wasn't in the picture?"

Sighing, Regina shrugged. "I honestly don't know for certain. I feel like I can say no and it seems like the truth, because I haven't been trying to seduce him all along. I think if it really had to do with my wanting David, I would have done something about it long ago."

Archie nodded. "So tell me what has changed."

"Everything!" she cried, lifting her hands in a show of surrender, then quickly slapping them back onto her thighs. "_Everything_ has changed. Henry and I are trying to have a child. We… we assume it's going to be us together… forever, even though it hasn't even been half a year of us doing this. We act like we're married. We generally consult each other on everything, we… everything went from me raising Henry to us being a couple. That's enough change, isn't it? Nothing about David has changed. He's still the same person. I don't know what else to say." Covering her face with her hands, Regina let out an exasperated growl and shook her head.

Making notes and nodding as Regina spoke, Archie cleared his throat, asking, "Do you think perhaps David represents a sense of stability to you? As you said, everything in your life is changing, but David is not. Is it possible that you're feeling overwhelmed by the amount of change that's going on?"

Looking around the room, Regina closed her eyes and whispered, "No." Tears started falling over her cheeks, and she let herself cry for a moment before answering. "I think that Henry is too much for me. His love is too much, it's consuming and sometimes—most times—I feel like I don't deserve it. And if I'm being completely honest, I think once I realized David is attracted to me, I tried to use that. David became a way for me to prove to Henry that I don't deserve him."

Taking a deep breath, Archie leaned back in his chair, bringing one leg up to rest his ankle over his knee. "Regina," he started, "can you tell me why you feel it's your place to decide whether or not you deserve Henry's love when he has obviously made the choice himself to give it to you?"

"Because he doesn't see how amazing and strong he is. He… he thinks he doesn't have anything to offer me except sex and his love. Henry is so much more than that," Regina whispered, shifting uncomfortably. "But… even if I don't think I deserve him, after I told him what had been happening with David and me… I realized that I can't let him go. I can't lose him."

"And you feel that this may cause you to lose Henry?"

"He said he can forgive me. But last night was the first time we've slept apart basically since he turned eighteen. Other than his nights at Emma's, it was the only night that we've chosen to spend apart since the night that started it all."

"And this has made you doubt his love?" Archie asked, trying to get a handle on where Regina's mind was at.

"No. I… I _know_ he loves me. He can still love me and not accept that I've hurt him," she answered softly.

Archie nodded. "Well, Regina, I think at this point you need to discuss this with Henry, as well as what you told me about _why_ you've been behaving this way in the first place."

Hesitantly, Regina leaned forward, bringing herself just a little closer to Archie. "And what if he realizes that what I've said is true? That I _don't_ deserve him? I… I can't handle that."

"Regina," Archie started softly. "Has Henry ever given you any indication that there is a limit to his love?"

Regina shook her head saying, "No. But that doesn't mean there's not. Everyone has limits."

"What would Henry have to do in order to lose your love?"

"Nothing. There's… there's nothing that would ever make me stop loving him," she answered without a thought, then chuckled lightly. "I uh… I guess I see where you're going."

Archie smiled and encouraged, "Talk to Henry. Clear the air. And then I'll see you both on Monday, all right?"

"All right. Thank you, Dr. Hopper."

"Any time," Archie dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Have a good day, Regina."

"You too," she answered, standing and leaving.

When Regina got back to the apartment, she hesitated outside the door. She'd only seen Henry for a quick minute that morning, both heading to work quickly and then having the appointment with Archie right after work. Sucking in a deep breath, Regina pushed open the door and stepped inside, finding Henry sitting on the couch. She walked over to sit down beside him, leaning back against the worn cushions.

"Hey," Henry greeted with an almost shy little smile. "How'd it go?" He wouldn't admit it, but after showering and changing, he'd spent the rest of the time sitting nervously on the couch.

"It went… fine, I suppose," she answered softly. Looking over at him made her heart ache and her hands tingle to touch him. "How was your day, sweetheart?"

"Good." Henry nodded. "The pregnant stray had her litter today. Five pups."

"Did you birth them yourself?" Regina asked, giving him a light smile.

Henry shook his head. "No… she was really aggressive to the puppies, so my job was to take them out of the room as they were born. Then I helped bottle-feed them."

"So now you have five puppies to take care of everyday, hmm? Anything else special happen today?"

"No, not really," Henry shrugged. "What about you?" He ached to pull her into his side and wrap his arms around her, the awkwardness between them physically painful, but he needed to know how her session with Archie went, first.

"Today was… not my favorite day," she answered honestly. The lack of talking to him all day had her sad the whole day. "Archie helped me think about things… to put them into perspective, I suppose."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I think that I was acting out, for lack of a better term."

Henry's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, acting out?"

"I… Archie asked why I thought I've been acting the way I have when it comes to David. It made me think about it, because if it was an actual attraction to him then I probably would have tried something long before you and I started," she explained, turning her body slightly to look at him, bringing one leg up to rest on the couch.

"What does that mean? Like… you're attracted to David because… now that you're with someone, I'm not enough?"

"No baby, that's… that isn't it at all. I think I got scared. Your love is… so great and so overwhelming and beautiful. And I don't deserve it. I don't even deserve you a little bit. I think," she paused, letting herself consider how to explain to him what she needed to say. "I think I was trying to prove that I wasn't worth your love. That I'm_ not_ worth it."

Henry frowned intensely and stated, "That's stupid."

"I'm sorry, it's all I've got."

"No, I mean…" Henry rubbed his hands over his face, then reached out and took Regina's hands in his. "I am so in love with you it's insane. And… for you to think you're not worth that? Honestly, that's kind of insulting. Like… I chose to give you my love. I didn't have to, I could've hid it and gone on and dated some girl my age. It would've been easier to do that. But I didn't want to. I wanted, I _want_, **you**. And… saying that you're not worthy of my love, that's like… that's saying that I'm not capable of making the decision of who to give my love to."

"I… I didn't see it that way." Squeezing his hands, Regina explained herself. "The thing is… I may be screwing up, but I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I've never given as much of myself to anyone else, and that means something to me because… because I've never let myself get to the point of needing someone. People were always disposable. But not you. I _cannot_ lose you, and if I were to, I… I'm not sure how I could ever handle that. I can't live without you, and even if I could survive, it wouldn't be pleasant. You are everything. I can't say that enough. And I'm so sorry I hurt you. I… Oh sweetheart, you deserve so much better," Regina said in a near rant. "But for some reason you want me. And I'm sorry I didn't consider what that means."

"I can't do better than you," Henry said, finally giving in and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him and pressing his face into her hair. "Because there is no one better than you. And even if you don't believe that, I do, and that's what matters."

"Henry," Regina breathed against him, returning his embrace. "I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do anything like that again. I… I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Henry murmured. "We're still seeing Archie, but I forgive you. And I never want to sleep apart from you again."

"Last night sucked. So did today. I missed you so much." She pressed a soft kiss to his neck. "I think seeing Archie will be good, it'll help us both navigate better, I think."

"I missed you, too." Henry inhaled deeply, drawing in her scent that he hadn't been close enough to smell since the afternoon before.

Pulling away slightly, Regina shifted and kicked her shoes off. She curled up in a more comfortable position against him, pulling his arms back around her.

Henry leaned back, pulling Regina with him so she was curled on her side between his body and the back of the couch, half on top of him. "How 'bout we order in and watch movies until bed?" he suggested, not wanting to let go of her even for a moment.

"Sounds great, baby." Regina looked at him, taking in his features and snuggling as deep into his hold as she could. Marveling at how lucky she was to have him, Regina pressed a kiss against his shoulder. "You're amazing, Henry," she murmured against him.

"Nah. Just in love with the most beautiful woman in this or any world," Henry replied with a smile, kissing the top of her head.

Humming, Regina leaned her head against his chest again. "And I love the sweetest and handsomest man in any world."

"And just so you know?" Henry added. "I still want you to have my baby. I don't want you thinking for a moment that any of this has changed my mind."

Looking back up at him, Regina smiled. "Really? I… I wasn't sure."

"Silly." Henry tapped her nose with a fingertip, then kissed her softly. "You're my Love. That hasn't changed. We're okay, Archie's gonna help us be okay-er, and we're gonna have the most beautiful baby together."

"Okay-er?" she teased, holding his gaze adoringly. "Definitely the most beautiful baby. Though… you were such a beautiful baby, too. It was love at first sight, most certainly."

Chuckling, Henry squeezed her closer. After a moment, he asked curiously, "If you knew… back then, that I would get Ma and bring her back and she would break the curse… would you have kept me?"

Blanching for a moment, Regina sobered, then confessed, "I did know. Well—no. I didn't know you would search for her, but I knew the Savior was your birth mom. I… I did take you back, and I almost gave you back to the adoption agency." She reached up and cupped his face in her hand. "But… the man left me alone to say goodbye and I knew I couldn't leave you. I was absolutely enthralled with you already. So I came back home, brought you to my _evil lair_," she said, chuckling. "And I made a potion to forget who your birth mother was."

"So you really didn't know she was the Savior? When did you realize?" Henry had never known that about his adoption, and he was finding it fascinating.

"I…" Regina started, thinking hard to remember. "I spoke with Gold about it, after she'd already decided to stay, I believe. I thought I had gotten her to leave, but he told me he saw you two together. I think it was a couple days after that when I really put it together and asked Gold about it."

"So you didn't hate her because you knew she was the Savior, you hated her because you thought she was going to take me away from you," Henry realized.

"Of course," she agreed. "You were everything. I was worried she would take you away from me and that you would happily go."

"She tried," Henry admitted. "I snuck out one night to see her and we were in the bug and she tried to leave with me but I wouldn't let her."

"What?" Regina asked in a hushed voice. "She… she tried to take you?"

"Well…" Henry hesitated, remembering how it had happened. "It was just before the curse broke, and I was… at the height of the 'my mom is the Evil Queen' thing," he admitted. "Emma called me on our walkie-talkies and I snuck out. She asked if I wanted to get away from you and live with her and I said yes. So she started driving and said we were leaving Storybrooke. She wouldn't stop when I asked her to, said she was doing what was best for me. When I saw the 'leaving Storybrooke' sign, I grabbed the wheel and yanked it so we crashed into the shoulder. Then I yelled at her a lot that she couldn't take me away, to not make me go, and that her family is here and everyone needed her."

Slightly disappointed to realize the reason he'd stopped Emma was about the curse, Regina nodded. "I… that was exactly what I feared from the moment she came to town."

"But it didn't happen," Henry pointed out. "She didn't take me and I'm here right now. We've come **so** far…"

"Indeed we have," she answered. "I never would have imagined the turns that came to allow what we are. But… oh but I'm so happy about it all." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Regina nuzzled her nose there and whispered, "I can't imagine a life without this love we have."

"Me neither," Henry murmured, turning his head to catch her lips gently. "This, you, are everything to me."

Kissing him back slowly, Regina hesitated to pull away. When she did, she whispered softly against his lips. "You're everything to me. Baby… you have always been."

"I love you, Regina," Henry murmured, running his hands down her back and pulling her closer against him.

"I love you too, Henry," she replied, leaning into him and bringing her arms to wrap around his neck.

Henry rolled them slightly so they were both on their sides, Regina pressed into the back of the couch as he kissed her slowly and deeply.

She responded to his kiss eagerly, though keeping the pace he set. Bringing one arm down, Regina ran her fingers up and down his back, following the lines his muscles made.

Running one hand down Regina's thigh, then hooking behind her knee and drawing it over his hip, Henry followed the lines of her body, re-memorizing each curve that he already knew by heart.

"Baby," Regina breathed against his mouth before kissing him again. She tightened the leg he'd hooked on his hip, pressing herself hard against him.

Henry rolled his hips forward, pressing into the cradle of her hips as he slid his tongue into her mouth, slowly exploring.

Regina hesitantly slid her tongue against his, tasting him carefully as she moved her hips against him. Sliding herself against the cushions, she shifted them so Henry was laying on her, the pressure of his body filling her with warmth and pleasure.

Henry brought his arms up to hook under her shoulders, hands framing her head as he let his weight press her into the cushions, a solid presence above her.

Trailing both hands under his shirt, she pressed the tips of her fingers into his back, holding him right against her and she continued their kiss.

Pulling back slightly, Henry breathed, "I love you," against her lips before kissing her again and trailing his mouth along her jaw.

"I love you too, baby. So much," she responded, tilting her head to offer him more access. Regina brought one hand up to cradle the back of his head as he kissed her.

Henry nuzzled into her neck, breathing hotly against her skin and tracing lips and tongue over the veins hidden beneath the soft skin. He rolled his hips again, growing erection pressing between her thighs.

Moving her legs to wrap around his hips, Regina rolled her hips back against his, meeting the movements he was making. "Henry… please?" she muttered.

Henry shifted to slide one hand up her thigh, curling his fingers around the hem of her dress that was already bunched up where she had her legs wrapped around them. Drawing the fabric up to her waist, he slipped his hand between them, fingers finding wet silk between her thighs.

Moaning at his touch, Regina moved her hips down, pressing against his fingers. Running one hand against the back of his head, Regina used her other to pull his shirt up, pulling it off the arm that wasn't down beneath her dress and letting it hang from the other.

Henry pulled his hand away long enough to shake off his shirt, then decided to take advantage of having his hands free and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down.

Watching him with lust-filled eyes, Regina groaned when she saw him free his erection. Eager to feel him inside her, Regina reached down and wrapped one hand around his cock, pumping it slowly.

Hissing in a breath, Henry jerked his hips into her touch and reached between her thighs again, pulling her panties to the side and pushing two fingers into her heat.

Regina's breath hitched at the touch, grinding her hips down onto his fingers. She squeezed him tighter, moving her mouth along his neck, reaching her favorite spot and sucking.

Pulling his fingers out of her again, Henry grabbed her hand from his cock and, holding her panties to the side again, slowly pressed into her.

Breathing heavily as he entered her, Regina waited until he set a pace and she matched it. She broke the latch she had on his neck to meet his lips again and pressed her tongue softly against his lips.

Henry parted his lips to allow her entry as he stroked into her, one hand sliding up her torso to find her breast beneath her dress.

Regina kissed him sweetly, exploring his mouth. Moving with him, she followed his lead instead of pushing for more or taking control. He felt _so good_ and she couldn't stop the soft whimpers that released into his mouth as they kissed.

"Love you," Henry murmured into her mouth, his body braced with one arm and the other sliding back down, squeezing her hip encouragingly as they moved together.

"Love you too, baby," she answered back, moving with him. Running her hands down his bare back, Regina pressed her fingertips against his ass, pulling him as close to her as she could.

Lengthening his strokes, Henry pressed his face against her neck, moaning into her ear. She felt so good around him, and after the emotional 24 hours, he needed this, _they_ needed this. He shifted his hand between them, finding her clit and rubbing it lightly.

"Darling," she whispered, drawing the word out long against the side of his head. "Gods you're _incredible_." Nobody had ever made her come like Henry could. Most guys hadn't ever made her come at all. Everything he did felt so good as she moved with him.

"I want you to come with me," Henry murmured, brushing his lips over her skin as he began to move hips and fingers with more intent.

"Okay baby, just tell me when," she whispered against his lips. Biting gently on his bottom lip, Regina grinned, then followed the bite with a soothing lick. "I love you so much."

"Love you too… so much…" Henry kissed her again, taking her mouth in much the same way as he took her sex, slow and firm and with clear intent.

Humming into the kiss, Regina scratched one hand up his back, pulling him harder with the other.

Breathing heavily, Henry lifted his head, looking down at Regina with darkened eyes and waiting for her to look back.

She caught his gaze, her heart bursting with love for him.

"Come with me," Henry whispered, keeping his gaze pinned to hers as he moved faster.

"Gods yes," Regina mewled, letting herself come around him as she knew she would. Her muscles locked before her limbs were shaking and she gripped his back, digging her nails into his flesh.

Henry groaned as he watched and felt Regina come, letting himself release into her at the same time, pouring everything of himself into their combined pleasure and opening his heart like he had the time they had share True Love's kiss together.

Regina felt it, her entire body swirling with magic and she sighed in pleasure, releasing pleased laughter as she pulled Henry down with her to rest on the couch.

Resting his head against Regina's shoulder, Henry kissed her repeatedly through the material of her dress, and his hands lifted, one sliding beneath her shoulders to hold her close, and the other brushing through her hair.

"Baby," she said softly, asking for his attention. "Hey, look at me." Smiling widely, the corner of her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, Regina waited for him to focus on her eyes.

"Hm?" Henry lifted his head again, giving her a half smile and a kiss, murmuring, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," she answered, moving her hands to cradle his face. "I think… maybe I'm being silly… but I think we just made it happen."

"Made what happen?" Henry blinked, still returning her smile, although now with a bit of a confused edge to it.

"I think we made a baby," Regina clarified, realizing she was being cryptic.

Henry grinned as the words filtered into his brain. "Yeah? You think so?"

Nodding, she grinned with him. "It felt like magic."

"Cool." Henry nuzzled into her neck happily. "How long 'til we'll find out?"

Mentally counting the days, Regina answered, "No more than three weeks."

"Mm impatient already."

"I'm excited. Just think… in nine months we could have a little you to take home," Regina mused.

Henry chuckled lowly. "I'd rather a little you. Little girl with dark hair, sparkling eyes and a mischievous little grin."

"You know you described a girl version of you as much as you described a miniature me," Regina said with a laugh.

"I don't have dark eyes," Henry counted, laughing as well. His stomach rumbled just then, and he groaned. "Stupid needs… I want to stay here, inside and on top of you."

"There's always time for more later. And you said sparkling eyes, you never specified a color," Regina argued teasingly. Poking him in the side, she nudged for him to get up. "Let me call for food."

Henry grumbled, but carefully pulled back and stood up. He took a moment to look down at Regina, grinning at how completely wrecked she looked with her dress up around her waist and her panties pulled to the side. "That's a good image. I'm going to keep that in my mental scrapbook."

"You could take a picture," she offered, a wicked grin on her lips.

Henry's eyes lit up. "Yeah?" he asked, already reaching toward his phone on the coffee table.

"Of course. I'm yours to do with what you please. Just make sure you keep a lock on it."

"_Fuck_," Henry groaned, his cock already showing interest again at her words. Quickly swiping over his phone, he found the camera and brought it up, moving back a bit to get a lower angle. With a grin, he asked, "Can you put one arm up over the arm of the couch and let the other hang off the side?"

Grinning and shaking her head softly, Regina obliged, moving herself to lay how he wanted.

Sucking in a breath through his teeth, Henry took three pictures in rapid succession before lowering his phone with a grin. "You look utterly fucked and completely fuckable."

"Well, you **are** quite talented at it." Pushing herself up, Regina hardly bothered to fix herself, walking to the bedroom after giving him a quick kiss and changing into more relaxing clothes. When she came back out, she sat back on the couch. "What are you hungry for?"

Henry looked up from his phone, having pulled his pants and boxers back up, but not bothered to button them. "Hm? Uh, I dunno, whatever."

"If you'd rather look at the picture than me, please proceed," Regina joked, pulling his phone out of his hand and calling for Chinese.

Once she'd hung up, Henry gave her an exaggerated pout. "You'd left the room," he protested. "Besides, I have to put a lock on my phone now. Didn't bother to have one before."

"I know baby, I was just teasing." Regina kissed the pout on his mouth, nipping his bottom lip lightly. "You're amazing, sweetheart."

"I have no idea why you keep saying that right after you do something amazing," Henry murmured, his hands on her hips as he kissed her quickly and repeatedly between words.

"Because _your love_ is amazing and I'm pretty sure **you** impregnated **me** so, that's my argument," she replied with a smirk and a slight blush.

Henry chuckled and gave a playful growl, yanking her harder against him. "And_ you_ just let me take a dirty-sexy-naughty picture of you."

"Maybe I just want to take one of you; perhaps that's why I let you."

Henry only grinned wider. "If you want a picture of my cock on your phone for slow days at the office, I'm happy to provide."

"Mm, later though, I don't want to get you too excited when we're expecting food." Giving him a wink and rubbing his thigh lightly, Regina stood to put a movie into the player and turned the TV on.

Pouting again, Henry finally did up his pants and took his phone back, quickly adding a lock screen to it.

After getting the movie playing, Regina curled against Henry's side, leaning against him and resting her legs across his. "I love you. More than anything"

Henry smiled and pressed his lips to her temple. "Ditto."


	31. Chapter 31

**Parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Regina received a text from David Saturday afternoon that his shift would be overlapping with Emma's for two hours that afternoon between four and six. She had confirmed she'd be there around four-thirty, so when four rolled around, she got ready and made her way to the station.

When David heard the familiar clicking of heels on the floor, he called to Emma that he was going to run a patrol and would be back before six. Passing Regina on his way out, he smiled at her and wished her luck.

Emma looked up at footsteps, her expression falling slightly before turning carefully bland. "Is there something I can do for you, Madame Mayor?" She cringed internally at the formality; it had been years since she'd called the other woman that.

Flinching at the title, Regina narrowed her eyes. "Yes, Sheriff Swan, there is. You're going to talk to me, you've been avoiding me and it's pathetically childish." Regina sat in the chair across Emma's desk and crossed her legs, waiting for a response.

"Well excuse me for not being okay with my son getting his other mother pregnant," Emma snarked, frowning.

"Why? David is okay with it. It's not really anyone else's place to judge. Like it or not, Henry and I are together. We love each other. Would you rather I keep something I can so easily give him, like a child, from him?" Regina argued.

Emma sighed, resting her elbows on her desk and pressing her fingertips to her temples. "Regina… I don't want to fight. And… it's not even really about Henry. I…" She looked down and closed her eyes, softly admitting, "It hurts."

"It hurts?" Regina asked, her voice as soft as the blonde's had been. "Emma, what about it hurts?"

"Just… I'm still… getting used to it," Emma said. "Getting… over it. I guess, I always thought that some day…"

"Emma…" Regina answered. "I… I'm not going to apologize for loving him. But I am sorry it hurts you. That day at the pharmacy, I thought you were disgusted with me. That feeling was awful."

"I wasn't disgusted with you," Emma corrected. "I was… After Robin, I thought, if you didn't end up with your _soul mate_, then… I mean, the Savior and the Evil Queen, it… makes an ironic sort of sense, right?"

"I thought so, too, for a little while. But you never tried to do anything about it. And there was your thing with Hook. I… made myself move on because I didn't think you were interested."

Emma gave an unamused little laugh. "I wish I could say the same. I just thought… I guess all this fairy-tale stuff about fate got into my head and I thought it would just… happen."

"Nothing ever 'just happens,' Emma," Regina offered.

"You and Henry did."

"No we didn't. Henry started it, Henry happened," Regina countered.

Emma shook her head slightly. "Do you have any idea how weird and wrong it is to be jealous of my own kid?"

"I… I can understand that. I've never been jealous of him for something… well, not quite the same jealous as you," Regina reassured. "But I've been jealous of him for other reasons. Reasons pertaining to… other things. I don't know how to explain. Just different kinds of jealousy, Emma. But I _have_ been there."

Frowning, Emma asked, "How have you been jealous of him?"

"Seriously?" Regina asked. "Look at what he has! He has two parents that love him, he has two grandfathers, a grandmother, an uncle, who all love him and generally would go to great lengths to take care of him and protect him. I never had that. I may not have had the exact same life as you did, growing up, but you met my mother. And my father loved me but he never stopped her from hurting me. Henry has more love and more family than I ever had."

"Fair enough," Emma said, nodding slowly. "It's hard, because I see him happy, and that's all I want for him, but at the same time… I want that happiness for myself. And I feel terrible because that's my kid. I shouldn't want to **take** from him."

"Emma… I'm not that special, trust me. I only make Henry happy because we're True Loves. It wouldn't be the same for us," Regina told her. "You should focus that desire on someone else."

Letting out a short laugh, Emma pointed out, "Don't you think it says something about you that basically my entire family wants you?"

"No," Regina answered softly, shaking her head. "I'm physically attractive, I know that. But that's a novelty that will wear off one day, and then I will still just be me, the same woman who has ruined all of your lives."

Emma just shook her head, changing the subject as she asked, "So are you? Pregnant?"

"That test was negative. But… Emma," Regina paused, searching for the right words to offer in explanation. "I had some tests done to find out why I was so late. Dr. Whale said if I don't try soon I probably won't be able to get pregnant."

"Does that mean you're… trying?" Emma had to force the last word out.

Nodding slowly, Regina said, "Yes. Henry wants a baby. I-I want a baby."

Emma swallowed hard. "**His**… baby. Specifically."

"Can you **really** still blame me for that? He's my True Love. He's a good, kind and beautiful person. Any child would be lucky to be his," Regina explained. "Of course I want _his_ baby."

"No, that's not…" Emma sighed. "I… I look at him and I still see the ten-year-old who knocked on my door, okay? And I know he's growing up — _grown_ up. I just… I can't see it."

"I'm sorry to be the person who takes that image away from you," Regina offered. "Sometimes I wish I could still see that little boy, and just be his mom again. But then he looks at me with so much love, and I can't wish it anymore. To me he's a young man, one who loves me more than I've ever been loved."

Emma nodded. "I, uh, I guess I could try more to… relax, I guess. Um, keep an open mind and all that… Maybe date someone," she added the last under her breath.

"I think we would all be better off if you could," she replied, shaking her head slightly. "But I understand if you can't. I do miss our friendship, though."

"So do I." Emma gave her a half-smile. "Maybe… we could have lunch at Granny's sometime."

"I would enjoy that," Regina answered. Offering a wider smile than Emma did, she leaned over and took one pale hand into her own. "I do want you to be happy, Emma. It's just not with me."

"I know." Emma smiled down at their hands. "Thank you."

Nodding, Regina squeezed Emma's hand lightly and pulled away. "So we'll do lunch sometime," Regina said, pleased.

"I'll call you when I'm free," Emma promised.

"I'm holding you to that." She offered one more quick smile, then stood to leave.

"Hey, Regina?" Emma called before the other woman could walk out.

"Yes?" she asked, turned back to face the other woman.

"I **am** glad you're happy."

Biting her tongue to stop the emotions that were welling up inside her, Regina nodded. "Thank you, that means so much."

Emma blushed and dipped her head, pretending to go back to her paperwork.

Regina left the station, heart swelling with happiness that not only were she and Henry on the right track, but she was getting back the trust of her closest friend. Now she just needed to fix things between David, Henry and herself.

The first thing Henry said once he and Regina were seated on the couch in Archie's office was, "I don't really have a reason for why we're here, I just think it's a good idea."

Nodding, Archie smiled and looked to Regina. "I know we've spoken, but out of keeping your confidence, would you tell me what you would like to discuss?"

Regina gave a tight smile, reaching for Henry's hand and squeezing it in her own. "Henry knows most of what we spoke about last week. None of it is off limits. I think… I think perhaps we should talk about our relationship in a more analytical manner than a romantic one." Turning her head to look at Henry, she took in a shaky breath. "We tell each other we love one another, and I don't think our love is something either of us hesitates to make known to each other, but I think there's some… somewhere we aren't connecting."

Henry squeezed her fingers in return, giving her a small smile. "Because of our age difference," he agreed. "Because you've been an adult for four decades and I've been one for a month and a half."

"Perhaps yes, that could be a big part of it," Regina answered softly.

"So where would you two like to begin?" Archie asked.

"I guess…" Henry shifted a little uncomfortably. "In some ways I don't know what's expected of me? Like… I, uh, got a potion from Mr. Gold that… changed part of my body," flushing, Henry looked down at the floor. "And he said it was temporary so I didn't think anything of it. Turns out its not so temporary. And that's been… a cause of friction, because I didn't talk to Regina about it first."

"And the friction is there because you felt he should have spoken to you about it, Regina?" Archie asked.

"I spent most of my life under the control of my mother, and then the king. I never had a say in anything, in any aspect of my life, even the things that would deeply affect me," Regina answered softly, fidgeting with her skirt in her free hand. "It just reminded me of that, because even though it wasn't my body being changed, the change effected me and I just would have liked being spoken to about it."

Rubbing his thumb over the back of Regina's hand, Henry replied, "And I get that, I do. I just… I thought it was something that could just be reversed if you didn't like it. And, I don't know, I figured that because it was my body and not_directly_ affecting you that I didn't have to talk to you about it. Besides, I mean, I just made my dick bigger, you practically made out with Ma _and_ Gramps," he added defensively.

Looking forward, Regina locked her eyes on Archie and clenched her jaw.

"Regina, would you like to say something?" Archie asked in response.

"I kissed Emma back for reasons that don't really need to be discussed with either of you again, as they've been spoken about. And I didn't even kiss David back, Henry, that argument is invalid. And you can make your choice, Henry. You can say you've forgiven me, as you already said, and not bring it up when you feel like it benefits you… _or_ you haven't forgiven me and we have much more work to do than I thought."

"I **have** forgiven you," Henry insisted. "I mean… I think I have?" He huffed out a breath and ran his fingers roughly through his hair. "It just _bothers_ me. I mean, stuff from your past, that's, y'know, whatever, not applicable. But when we got together, I kind of assumed that not _everyone_ in my family would get to find out what it's like to kiss you."

"I can't control who kisses me! I kissed Emma back; I've acknowledged it and apologized, multiple times. And I told you I wanted to kiss David back in that moment, but I _didn't_, shouldn't that be what matters? That the moment his lips touched mine, even if I wanted to kiss him, I thought about you, about how much it would hurt you and I stopped it without kissing him back!" Regina cried in frustration, trying to keep herself from yelling.

"You **can** control who kisses you," Henry protested. "You could have said no to either one **before** their lips touched yours! You could have pushed them away! You keep saying that I'm the only one you want and the only one you need, but obviously that's _not true_."

"You don't know that!" Regina argued. "You don't know how I feel, Henry, and don't you dare claim to. People have told me my whole life that what I feel doesn't matter and it's bullshit! If I wanted one of them, do you really think I would be spending my time with my **son**, whom everyone is giving me a hard time for being with? If I **really** wanted Emma or David, I would go be with one of them."

"How do I know that?!" Henry asked, his voice bordering on hysterical. "You tried to seduce Gramps before the curse broke, and after, he was always with Grandma! You were with his _twin_ in the Enchanted Forest, so obviously you think he's attractive! You can't just 'go be with him' because Grandma's in the way, but you sure spent a helluva lot of time trying to get rid of her during the curse! How am I supposed to believe that I'm the only one you want when you tell me you flirt with him, and when he's always checking you out? How the hell can _I_ compare? I don't really understand anything about the world you come from, I literally hated you for a good chunk of my childhood, and I'm still only eighteen years old, what the fuck do I know about relationships, or anything for that matter?!"

"Henry, could you please refrain from using that language?" Archie cut in, but was cut off from saying anything more when Regina interrupted him.

Gasping, Regina's eyebrows stitched together and her upper lip curled in a snarl. "Trust me, Henry, if I _wanted_ David, I would have him. And tell me, just how many years of the curse were you alive? Ten? I did **nothing** to get rid of Snow until I thought the curse was breaking! Something that I would have never done if **you** hadn't gone and gotten Emma!" She wasn't in the mood to encourage him that David was no comparison to Henry, well, not to _her_ Henry, who he didn't feel like in that exact moment. "And thank you, I really needed the reminder that you hated me for a good time while you were a child, because it isn't already there _everyday_ when I wonder _why_ you're with me and _when_ you'll realize that you can't actually love me, because I'm not good enough."

"You think _you're_ not good enough?" Henry asked in disbelief, even though she'd expressed the sentiment before. "How can you **possibly** think you're not good enough? You are literally the best thing that's ever happened to me. Not Ma, not Grandma or Gramps, _you_. And I'm so not even worthy to breathe the air around you, but for some reason you let me hold you and kiss you and make love to you, and I just keep waiting for the day that you realize that no matter how hard I try, _I'm still just a kid_. And I'm terrified that when that happens, you'll hate me because I seduced you and everything that's happened has done so because _I've_ pushed for it. I **can't** lose you, but I feel like every day I get a little bit closer to the day you wake up and realize you've made a huge mistake in loving me as anything more than a son."

"Henry! You are far too smart to act _so_…" she trailed off, growling between her teeth. "That's… it doesn't even make sense! You're everything! You've _always _been my everything, and I can't even begin to explain what that means to me! I **need** you, like I've _never_ needed anyone before and sometimes I **hate** that feeling! Because I am so afraid you'll leave. You'll come to your senses and you'll leave." Shaking her head, Regina brought both her hands to her temples, rubbing gently. "Henry, nothing I've done for you was ever a mistake. Not adopting you, not fighting for you against Emma, not letting you go with Emma with new memories that I wasn't in, and most certainly **not** falling in love with you. These have been the best months of my life, regardless of all the hate being thrown at me. And… as far as David goes… I've apologized, I can't apologize enough, I know. But it's been nice having a friend close to my age who doesn't look at me filled with disgust or hatred. If you want me to stop being friends with him so you can trust me, I will, because I love you, and you're worth everything."

"I just don't understand how I could be enough for you," Henry said quietly, his hands clenched together in his lap as he looked down.

Archie was furiously taking notes while the two talked—argued—considering that it was going to take them a long time to really get to a healthy place in their relationship. Both were too insecure in the things they brought to a relationship, the things they had to offer.

Putting aside her anger, Regina sighed and turned toward Henry, pulling his hands apart and taking them into her own. "Henry, look at me," she said, waiting for him to do so. When he did, just slightly, she continued. "You are more than enough. I **just** told you that. You are too much, sometimes, and that isn't to say that I don't want it, because I do, it's just… overwhelming. I love you, and I _cannot_ see a life without you."

"Why? What can I possibly have to offer that you can't get somewhere else, somewhere better? You keep arguing that you would've found it by now, but who's to say the perfect person for you isn't going to show up next week or next year, or ten years from now? And you could be happy with someone else, someone who doesn't make the entire town turn against you, _again_, because they disapprove."

"You've offered me _everything_!" Regina argued. "You give me unconditional love, you give me security. I'm not afraid like I was after… after what happened._You_ did that, you've made me feel protected. You brought back a fire within me that I lost long ago, around the same time that you began having feelings for me. Henry, you brought back the person I used to be, the one I enjoyed being, one with passion and desire and humility. There could never be someone else who could be better for me than you." By time she finished speaking, Regina had tears in her eyes and her throat was thick with her emotions, her words coming out heavily and husky.

Henry's mouth opened to respond, but no sound came out and he swallowed hard against the lump that had formed in his throat. Meeting Regina's teary gaze, he felt his own eyes start to burn, and blinked rapidly.

"Henry, just say something… anything?" Regina begged softly, moving her hands to cradle his face. "Please? I know I'm not worth it, but I'm trying to be, I'm trying to be worthy of you. I know I have a lot to change."

Clearing his throat, Archie leaned forward. "Henry, take your time, consider as you need to, but remember anything you say here is safe."

"Not worth it?" Henry's voice came out in a strained rasp. "Regina… Mom… I… I wish I could go back in time and just… just kill everyone who ever made you think you're not worthy of everything. Because you have such a strong heart and a beautiful soul and I can only ever hope to be worthy of **you**."

Pulling him against her in a tight hug, Regina cried softly into the crook of his neck. "Baby, I think we need to just agree that neither of us feels as deserving as the other sees us," she whispered, breathing him in, searching for the comforting scent she had grown so used to. Regina pulled out of the hug, looking him in the eye. "Henry, I love you. I know we have so much to work out, but I know _one thing_ for certain, and that's that I don't want you to doubt how much you give me—how much you mean to me. Okay? You're everything, and… any possible child we have will just further that thought."

Henry nodded and tilted his head forward, resting his forehead against Regina's. "Okay," he whispered back. Clearing his throat, he continued quietly, "I'll try to keep in mind that we give each other everything… as long as you do, too. Please don't doubt what you are to me."

"I'll do my best, but you may have to remind me sometimes," she answered softly. She pressed her lips softly to his, just for a quick kiss, not wanting to be inappropriate in front of Archie. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Henry whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pressing his face into her neck, breathing her in for a moment before he lifted his head again.

"I'm glad the two of you are making progress, though I'm sorry I didn't contribute more. I think… both of you seem to carry a lot of passion, and sometimes when we are feeling passionate about something, we don't quite know how to react to it," Archie offered, once the two came out of their moment.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, keeping one arm around Regina when he looked back at Archie.

"You're both incredibly passionate about each other, as you should be, you're True Loves. But it seems that instead of being able to reasonably talk through your major problems, you both just yell, and instead of getting defensive, like most people would, you become self-degrading," he explained, setting down his pencil and clasping his hands together. "Both of you need to work on that. Try to see yourselves how the other sees you, because I can see from both of you how much you love each other, and I can see how both of you are worthy of the other, despite things you may have done in the past."

Nodding, Regina gave the therapist a tight smile before looking at Henry's face for his reaction.

"Heh. That's a good point," Henry said a little sheepishly.

Regina nodded again, squeezing Henry's thigh tightly in her hand. "I… I have one more thing that I think we should discuss here… with Archie, I don't think that if we talk about it alone it will come across properly."

Archie held a hand out, encouraging her to speak. "What is it?"

Regina looked at Henry, "Are you up for another tough discussion?"

Inhaling a little nervously, Henry nodded. "Hit me with it."

"I… if you need me to not be friends with David, I understand," she started. Biting the side of her lip, she inhaled sharply. "But I need for you to not be mad at him, or resent him or… act out against him."

The muscle in Henry's jaw twitched and he slowly asked, "Why?"

"Because he was… confused. He's going through a really hard time with Snow right now. And… I… I told you, I was flirting with him, and even though I didn't kiss him back, I did just as much wrong as he did. You're the only reason David isn't being so judgmental of us, because he cares about your happiness. You're the only reason he gave us the chance to tell people ourselves, and why he was being nice to me at all in the first place," she reasoned.

Sighing, Henry asked, "Do you remember when he walked in on us the first time and was staring at your chest until I yelled at him?"

"For a second, Henry," Regina answered softly.

"That's not the point I'm getting at," Henry shook his head. "When I walked him out, I told him to never look at you like that again. And he blew me off. Like… like I didn't have the right to not want another man checking out the woman I'm with. Then just over three months later, he's kissing you. So… yeah. I'm pissed at him."

"Darling… I really don't think that was his intention. I… I've gotten to know him well enough over the past couple of months and I just don't think that it sounds like him," she protested gently, brow furrowing. "I understand you being upset, I really do. But I think that he's just… I don't know. Never mind, you have every right to be upset with him, just please don't make it a big deal. Um…" Shifting uncomfortably, Regina squinted guiltily and looked up at Henry again. "Snow doesn't know yet. He… he and I thought that right now she couldn't handle hearing it, just yet."

Henry nodded slightly. "Okay. I don't want Grandma to hurt more. But… he's going to tell her eventually, right?"

"Yes. We just know that for the time being she needs both of us, and I don't want to take that away from her only to make her hurt more. He does plan to tell her, once the rest fades a little."

"Okay," Henry agreed, nodding again. "But, uh, don't expect me to be all warm and welcoming to Gramps for a while."

Regina nodded, hesitating to speak again. "And… the other part?"

Blowing out a deep breath, Henry replied, "I'm not going to be the asshole who tells you who you can and can't be friends with. That's your decision and I'm not gonna take that away from you. All I'm gonna ask is that you and Gramps don't spend time together alone."

"Yes, we… we already agreed on that," Regina admitted. "I don't… that kiss sobered me from my… poor behavior and I don't want to put myself in the position to ever do anything to hurt you. I love you. I've spent decades searching for my happy ending and… it's you. I can't lose that."

"Okay." Henry smiled a little and pulled her tighter into his side. "I love you, too. I think… this is good. We're getting somewhere. Right?" he asked, looking at Archie.

"Yes, you're getting somewhere. Talking is better than yelling or arguing, like the session started," Archie answered, offering a smile. "We're out of time for the day, but I'll see you Thursday, Regina? And next week for both of you?"

Regina nodded in answer, standing quickly and waiting for Henry to stand so they could leave.

Standing as well, Henry paused, then stuck his hand out to shake Archie's. "You're a good guy, Archie… Thanks."

Shaking Henry's hand, Archie stood. "I'm always here for both of you, professionally or personally, you know that."

"Thank you, dear," Regina answered.

Henry smiled and wrapped his arm around Regina's shoulders as they left.


	32. Chapter 32

**Parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it. Only 5 chapters left, plus an epilogue!**

* * *

Regina waited until two days after her period should have started to buy a test. And she waited until the day after that to take it. Not wanting to get Henry's hopes up, she waited until he was off to work before heading into the bathroom and taking the test. Regina waited the recommended time and looked at the results. Feeling a flutter in her heart, she headed to the diner to get a drink before the trip she planned to the town gift shop. She'd had an idea of how she wanted to tell Henry the news since she thought she'd felt it.

"Morning, Regina," Ruby greeted cheerfully as she filled a grumbling Leroy's to go cup with coffee. Once he'd brushed past the mayor and out the door, the werewolf leaned against the counter rolling her eyes. "You'd think he'd have gotten a little more cheerful since Astrid left the convent." She took a breath to continue, then stopped, eyeing the other woman, then sniffing the air. Her face broke out in a huge grin. "Congrats!" she exclaimed, rounding the corner and wrapping Regina in a tight, bouncing hug.

"Ruby!" Regina hissed. "What are you talking about?" Thinking for a moment about the wolf sense of smell, she pulled away and narrowed her eyes. "Keep it down! I haven't even been able to tell Henry yet!" Her voice was scolding, but she couldn't help the smile spreading across her face.

"Sorry," Ruby giggled, still grinning. "But seriously, I'm totally going to be Aunty Ruby, right?"

Nodding, Regina smiled again. "Yes. I'm on my way to get things to give Henry as a sort of… surprise, to tell him."

"Oooo." Ruby dragged Regina over to the counter and sat her down, taking the stool next to her and leaning in to talk quietly. "Do I get to know what it is?"

"It's just a bunch of little things, a gift basket, I suppose. A onesie, some reading material about being a father, things like that," Regina answered. "Sorry to disappoint if you were expecting something naughty."

Ruby chuckled. "That's adorable. But just so you know, I'm totally getting you maternity lingerie for your baby shower. Everyone's gonna be taking care of baby, someone's gotta take care of momma," she winked. "And I **know **Henry's… _up_ to the task."

"Ruby!" Regina gasped, "Stop." Feeling her cheeks warm with a blush, she looked away for a moment. "He wants this so badly. I just… I want everything to be perfect."

"Oh honey. He's going to be over the moon no matter what. That man looks at you like you're the center of his universe."

Regina smiled, "I know, I'm very lucky. I just… I can't believe it happened so quickly."

Ruby shrugged. "What you know, you know, right? Why waste time?"

"I know, I do. I just figured it would take months of trying and I was worried about Dr. Whale's concerns and wondered if it would even happen at all," she admitted. "I'm just… I'm happy, Ruby. I'm really happy."

"Good!" Ruby grinned and gave Regina another hug, mainly because the woman was still normally prickly about physical contact and she was clearly getting away with it today. "You deserve to be happy, Regina. And I have a feeling that magic probably helped conception along… True Love's pretty powerful, you know."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know the exact day… because I felt something when we were together," Regina told the waitress. "Can I get a white tea? I do want to get shopping soon so I can bug Henry to come home early. We can… do lunch soon?"

"I'll hold you to that," Ruby replied lightly, springing up from her seat to get the tea.

After Regina was all set, she headed to the gift shop, purchasing nearly everything she wanted before heading to the town baby store and finding a perfect yellow onesie that had written across it, in white letters, "I'm cute, mommy's pretty, daddy's lucky" that she couldn't stop laughing at, though she'd wanted to pick out something sweet, she knew Henry would love it.

Once home, she arranged everything in a basket, organizing it largest in the back, smallest in the front. There was a pacifier, a small stuffed panda, very similar to the one she bought him as a baby, and little yellow socks. Regina had purchased many other things, organizing it just so before sending Henry a text asking him to try to get out early if he could.

Henry managed to convince his boss to let him take a half-day and headed back to the apartment at lunch. When he stepped inside, he called out, "Hey, beautiful," seeing her in the kitchen preparing food.

"Henry," Regina breathed happily when she saw him. "I'm so happy you're home!" Smiling at him, she put down her knife and walked to him, pulling him in for a hug.

Chuckling in surprise, Henry wrapped his arms around her in return. "Well I figured it was important if you were asking me to take time off work, so here I am. What's up?"

"Um…" Regina started, humming softly, then chuckling. "Sit on the couch, and close your eyes. And… I'm going to go in your bedroom. Call me when you're ready." Heading to the bedroom, she grabbed the basket she made and poked her head out, waiting for Henry to do as she said.

Henry watched her leave the room, his head tilted and brow furrowed in confusion. Slowly, he made his way to the couch and closed his eyes. "If this is the start of something kinky, I approve," he teased.

"No, it isn't. Though… I'll keep that in mind. This is so much better," she said, starting to walk out of his room and checking that his eyes were closed. When she was certain they were, she set the basket on the coffee table in front of him and sat to his left on the couch. Taking his face into her hands, she kissed him softly, then whispered, "You can open your eyes now."

Blinking his eyes open, Henry was surprised to see a gift basket in front of him. "Wha…?" His brain rapidly flicked through his mental calendar of important events before what he was seeing filtered in. A stuffie. A onesie. Booties. A pacifier. A book on fatherhood. His eyes widened and he nearly gave himself whiplash as he turned to look at Regina. "… Really?" he asked, his voice soft.

Regina bit her lip, almost preventing the grin from spreading on her lips, but it was there anyway, wide and bright. "Really," she answered, her voice as soft as his had been. "I took a test this morning after you left."

"We're having a baby…" Henry moved one hand over Regina's stomach, palm flat against her. "You're pregnant. With my baby. I…" his voice failed him and his eyes welled with tears. Moving his other hand to cup her face, he drew her into a sweet, slow kiss.

Kissing him back, her hands pulling at his waist. "You can't cry," she whispered, pulling away. "If you cry, I'm going to cry." Regina paused, shifting her eyes between his. "I love you so much, Henry. We… we made a baby." Giving him another wide smile, she kissed him again, just a gentle press of her lips against his.

"We made a baby," Henry repeated in awe. "I love you. I love you. God, I love you." Pulling out of her arms to slide off the couch, Henry knelt between Regina legs, pushing her shirt up and pressing his face to her belly, nuzzling with his nose and cheeks and pressing light kisses over the still-flat expanse of skin, whispering promises to the growing life held within.

Seeing Henry that way, affectionately kissing her stomach and showing adoration to the child that wasn't yet obvious had her eyes filling with hot tears. Regina wrapped her arms around his head, hugging it as he gave affection to her stomach. "I'm going to make an appointment, probably for just outside of town for sometime next week. Is there a day that works best for you to get off, or go late… or even leave early?" she asked softly. "I'd love you to be able to come with me."

"Thursdays are slow," Henry murmured, finally looking back up from his position on his knees. He laid another kiss to her warm skin, then rested the side of his head there, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Regina leaned back against the couch, scratching the back of his head lightly with her fingernails on one hand, using the other to trace the outline of his ear softly. "This is a really good day, isn't it, baby?" she asked lightly, the smile on her face was blissful.

"Very much," Henry agreed, humming and shivering lightly at her touch.

"How about you come up here and we celebrate appropriately," Regina suggested, her voice low and seductive. She wanted nothing more than to have him in that moment, she couldn't believe how much he had given her in the short time they'd been together, but it was everything she'd ever wanted.

Henry let out a low chuckle and leaned up, kissing her. "What did you have in mind?" he asked against her lips.

"Why don't you sit down and find out," Regina murmured, her breath hot against him. "I want to show you how pleased I am with you."

"_Ohh_." Henry grinned and returned to the couch, sitting next to Regina, his cock starting to harden in his jeans.

Moving to straddle his lap, Regina tugged his shirt up, pulling it over his head when he raised his arms. She bent her neck, kissing him softly and quickly before trailing her lips down his neck, stopping when she got to her favorite spot, nipping and sucking the muscle connecting his shoulder and neck. "I love you, baby," she whispered against his skin before trailing her lips down his chest as much as she could before she needed to slide out of his lap, moving between his legs until her knees were on the floor. Regina leaned forward, kissing his stomach softly until she got to the top of his pants, where she bit the soft muscle of his abdomen, then grinned up at him.

Henry groaned, his muscles jumping at the bite, and he ran his fingers through Regina's hair. "Naughty," he murmured, smiling.

Regina hummed, saying, "You know you love when I'm naughty." She undid his pants as quickly as she could, pulling them and his boxers off his hips and down his legs, pulling them all the way off and settling between his legs, pleased to see he was hard and ready for her. Holding his cock in place with two fingers at the base of the topside, Regina pressed slow kisses in a trail from base to tip on the underside of it, ending with a quick lick on the small slit at the tip.

"I really do," Henry agreed, sliding forward on the couch so he was slouching. He added, "I love your mouth," and reached out to touch the corner of her lips.

"And I love your cock… so much," she countered, swirling the tip of her tongue around the head of his dick. Wrapping her hand hard around the base she pumped her fist slowly and tightly around him, gently sucking the head before moving down and gently sucking one of his balls into her mouth, still slowly stroking him with one hand.

Henry could only groan in response, watching her with heavy eyes, one hand gripping the couch while the other combed through her hair.

Regina sucked the other ball into her mouth after releasing the other, this one a little rougher. Grinning, she brought her mouth back to his cock, licking the tip, enjoying the sight of it wet from her mouth. She took him into her mouth, lowering her head until she had taken as much as she could, shifting her hand to cover where her mouth couldn't. Pressing the flat of her tongue against the underside of his cock, Regina moved her head up and down to lick him from the top of her hand to the tip of his dick, repeating the action over and over.

Hissing in a breath, Henry dug his fingers into the couch harder, his hips giving little upward jerks each time she took him in her mouth. "Fuck, your mouth is so good," he managed to say, still watching her as she stretched her lips around him.

Pulling off him slowly, Regina grinned up at him. "Well, like before, if you obey the barrier of my hand, feel free to fuck my mouth, darling," she murmured, giving a quick lick to his cock before smiling again and lowering her mouth over him. She squeezed his hip, encouraging him to take what he wanted.

"Mm, can I move your head instead?" Henry asked, both hands shifting to cup the back of her head, gently guiding her over him.

Regina nodded as best she could, letting him know it was welcome. Allowing him to control her movements, she concentrated on pressing her tongue hard against him.

"Like that," Henry urged, still jerking up into her that last little bit to bring her lips to meet her fingers before pulling her back so only the head was in her mouth. "Play with my balls, too," he directed breathlessly, biting his lip.

She brought her free hand up, cupping his balls gently as she began massaging them. Moaning on his cock, Regina shifted, the taste of him making her incredibly wet.

"Fuck yeah," Henry breathed, his head falling back against the couch. He could feel himself getting closer, but couldn't decide if he wanted to come in her mouth (and it was so, _so_ sexy when she swallowed everything he gave her) or if he wanted to fuck her and come deep in her pussy. The decision was made when Regina sucked firmly on his head. He would fuck her afterward. Letting one hand fall to where hers was wrapped around his base, he tapped her pinky finger, asking in a strained voice, "Think you can take that away?"

Regina grinned as much as possible around his thick cock, moving her pinky and lowering her hand slightly, squeezing his balls just a little harder.

Hissing in a breath, Henry continued to move her over his length, the little bit of extra that she allowed making his tip bump the back of her throat with each thrust. "So close," he moaned, his muscles starting to tense in preparation.

Massaging his balls slower, Regina move the pinky on that hand down so she could gently press against his puckered hole. She pressed her tongue as hard against his cock as she could, and she revelled in the feeling of his cock hitting the back of her throat.

"Gonna—" was all Henry managed before he was jerking hard, holding Regina down over him reflexively for the first couple pulses before relaxing his grip on her as he finished, filling her mouth.

Swallowing everything he filled her mouth with, Regina slowly pulled off him, dipping down to clean any traces of his release off his cock. She leaned down and pressed her nose against the underside of his dick, leaving soft kisses on his balls. "Good boy," she breathed against his skin, smiling lightly.

"Hnnn," Henry shivered, his hands returning to comb through her hair. Once his brain cells re-engaged, he murmured, "You're amazing."

"You are," Regina countered softly. "Thanks for giving me a child." Pushing off the ground, she climbed to straddle his lap, leaning her body against his and resting her head on his shoulder.

Nuzzling her ear, Henry countered, "Thanks for having my child." He ran his hands over her sides, pushing her shirt up to get to bare skin. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she answered. Regina kissed his neck softly, the scent of his skin intoxicating to her.

Fingers tracing her ribs, then along the line of her bra strap to unclasp it, Henry murmured, "Kiss me with your beautiful mouth."

Moving slightly so her mouth hovered over his, she gave him a soft smile, marveling at how well he loved her. Finally, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mouth, slowly sliding her tongue out to gently trace his lips.

Henry immediately parted his lips, meeting her tongue and groaning a little at the taste of himself in her mouth.

Whimpering into his mouth, Regina ran her tongue softly against his. Instinctively, she rolled her hips down against him, the wetness in her panties pressing further into her, making her moan.

Henry groaned again as his arousal renewed, his cock twitching already. "You're so fucking sexy," he murmured into her mouth. "And you're just gonna get sexier." His hands moved to her front, one cupping one breast while the other splayed across her stomach.

"You're incredible, baby," she whispered against him, rolling her hips again. "I need you."

"Tell me what you want," Henry urged, brushing his thumb across her nipple.

"Whatever you want to give me," she answered. "I just want some part of you inside of me." And she really didn't care, because he was always good and he always pleased her.

Humming, Henry wrapped his arms around her and rocked slightly to get momentum to stand up, carrying her into his bedroom and laying her gently on the bed. His darkened eyes took in her rumpled appearance before he quickly stripped her clothes off. "I'm gonna make you come all over my mouth," he promised. "And then I'm going to fuck you until you pass out."

Moaning, Regina shifted, pushing herself up on her elbows as she watched him. "That sounds… wow," she breathed excitedly.

Henry grinned and joined her on the bed, laying on his back and beckoning her with his fingers. "Come here. I want you over me so you can take whatever you need, like you let me."

Shifting herself, Regina crawled up the bed until she was beside his chest. She moved to straddle his head, her pussy above his mouth and just out of reach.

"Mm, tease," Henry groaned, running his palms up and down her thighs as he tilted his chin up, lips parted.

Regina lowered her hips, letting her wet pussy come in contact with his lips, and immediately lost control. "Fuck," she breathed, slowly moving her hips before he could even respond.

Henry reached up, squeezing her ass as he flicked his tongue against her.

Regina moved against his tongue, holding the headboard in one hand and running the fingers of her other through his hair. "Baby… mmm, inside," she demanded, lowering her hips just a touch more.

Obediently, Henry pushed his tongue into her, holding it stiff and wiggling it inside her slightly.

Humming softly, Regina moved herself up and down on his tongue, dropping low enough that her pussy wetted his face and she ground down on him so his nose touched her clit. When she moved back off, she barely raised her hips, needing to keep his tongue in her.

Henry moaned at the taste of her and the sensation of her arousal on his skin, and one hand moved down her ass, his thumb brushing her tight opening as he made a questioning sound against her pussy.

"Yes, mmm, gods yes baby," she answered, the words coming out in a string of syllables that weren't quite attached. Concentrating, she asked, "Until I'm close, can… two fingers in my pussy, too, please?"

Pulling his mouth away, Henry murmured, "Of course," and licked his lips. He sucked the ring finger of his right hand into his mouth to wet it, then in one smooth motion, slid it into her ass and his index and middle fingers into her pussy, pressing his tongue to her clit.

"Oh yes," Regina exhaled. She began rocking against him, his hand firm and steady inside her. "You're so good at that."

"So hot and tight," he murmured back, his lips brushing her clit as he spoke. "So, so wet for me."

"Always," she agreed, knowing that no one had ever had quite the effect on her that he always did. Her work on him earlier had her desire thick and heavy in her stomach and she _needed_ to come, and soon. "Baby, please… make me come. I want to come for you."

With the angle of his hand, Henry couldn't curl his fingers into her g-spot, so he settled for short, twisting strokes into her as he focused his attention on her clit, swirling his tongue around it and sucking it into his mouth.

"Gods yes baby, more," she begged, moving harder against him, one hand tugging the short strands of his hair. "Oh you fuck me so good."

Henry groaned, moving his fingers faster and flicking his tongue over the tip of her clit as he sucked harder.

"Yes baby, so close," Regina whimpered, moving harder against him. She brought her hand up from his hair and pinched a nipple, twisting it roughly.

Getting an idea, Henry chuckled against her and traced letters against her clit. C - U - M.

"Unnngghh," Regina groaned, her body bucking hard and her second hand reaching out to grasp the headboard, using all her strength to keep from collapsing her weight on Henry's face. Her body shook as she held it up, a warm shiver climbing her spine with her orgasm.

"Mmmm," Henry hummed, releasing her clit, but nuzzling the area around it with his nose. "So hot." He slowly withdrew his fingers, his tongue immediately seeking out as much wetness as he could find, drinking up her orgasm.

"Baby, oh Henry, that was… thank you," she breathed, unable to form a proper sentence. Her body tingled as he continued sucking her wetness from her.

Finally getting his fill (or more accurately forcing himself to pull away, as he can never get his fill of her taste), Henry urged her back down his body, pulling her on top of him and kissing her. "You taste amazing."

Humming into the kiss, Regina smiled. "I think I taste better mixed with your mouth," she murmured, kissing him again and sucking his tongue into her mouth, and wrapping her lips around it before releasing it slowly.

Henry grinned in response. "You know what I _really_ like?"

"Mmm… what's that?" she asked, sure she'd be amused with his response. He was so eager and pleasing, and she loved it.

"I like it when I come inside you then lick you clean and you kiss me afterward."

"You are my naughty, _naughty_ boy, aren't you," she teased, tilting her head to the side. Rolling her hips against him, she smiled mischievously. "Boy doesn't really fit though, does it? You are **far** too good to be considered a boy."

Henry smirked and held her hips against his erection. "You tell me… is this a dick belonging to a _boy_ or a man?"

"Definitely a man," she groaned, rolling as much as his grip would allow. "I need you."

Henry rolled them over, then knelt beside her. "Hands and knees," he directed.

Regina complied, moving herself to all fours, turning her neck and requesting another kiss before Henry did what he wanted with her.

Henry obliged, kissing her deeply before shifting to kneel behind her. He ran his hands over her ass appreciatively. "You know why I like taking you from behind?"

"Why?" she asked, wiggling her hips back in a teasing motion.

"Because," he paused to slap her ass firmly. "I know," another slap, "it makes you feel," slap, "so," slap, "_so_," slap, "_dirty_."

Grunting softly with every slap, Regina hid her smirk, though he couldn't really see it anyway. "I love when you do that. When you claim me, my ass, fuck," she cried, her voice tightening as her body filled again with deep desire.

"I know you do," Henry agreed. "Because you're mine, aren't you? You're mine, your pussy is mine," he thrust his fingers deep into her, then immediately pulled them back out, "and your ass is mine," he repeated the motion with her ass, sliding one finger deep, then pulling away.

"Yes," she breathed her answer. "All of me. Now… fuck me, darling."

"Ask nicely. Show me how much you want it."

"Baby, please," she requested sweetly. "I need you to fuck me. Please fuck me, baby."

Henry hummed in thought and smacked her ass again. "Well, that was asking nicely," he agreed. "But I don't know if you _reeeaaally_ want it."

Pushing her ass back against him, Regina growled, "If you don't put your cock inside me, _now_, I will come back there and make you."

Chuckling lowly, Henry leaned over her to murmur in her ear, "If you don't beg for my cock, I'm going to turn you over my knee and give you the spanking that naughty girls deserve."

Gritting her teeth because she **needed** to be filled, Regina then whimpered. "Baby, please, I _need_ your cock inside of me. Please fuck me. I can't last much longer."

"Good girl," Henry whispered, kissing the edge of her ear before straightening and positioning his cock at her entrance, thrusting in firmly.

"Yes," Regina hissed, her body adjusting around his cock as she waited for him to set a pace to match.

Henry started with two long, slow strokes, then switched to three hard and fast ones, and set his rhythm to that, repeating the cycle.

Pushing her hips back to match his motions, Regina moaned at how good he felt. "Henry, oh baby you're so great," she breathed, letting her body meet his for every thrust.

"Can you do something for me, beautiful?" Henry asked, gripping her hips tightly as he slammed into her.

"Anything," she whimpered.

"I want you to rub that needy little clit of yours and make yourself come on my cock."

"Okay baby," Regina answered. Shifting herself to hold her weight on one hand, Regina moved her right hand to her clit, rubbing quick circles against it. Her body was extra responsive that day and she wasn't going to complain.

Henry groaned, his thrusts becoming sharper. "You get even tighter around me when you rub your clit," he told her. "Like your pussy needs my cock so bad it never wants it to leave."

"It does… I do, I always want you," she agreed. Letting him take care of his thrusts, Regina concentrated entirely on her clit, twisting her fingers every which way, trying hard to come.

"Tell me when you want to come," Henry said, squeezing her hips, and then spanking each ass cheek again.

"I'm getting close… need harder, please baby," she told him breathlessly, rubbing her clit between her index and middle fingers, the motion making her buck slightly.

Gripping her hips firmly, Henry pounded into her. Releasing her with one hand, he sucked his thumb into his mouth, wetting it, then splayed his hand above her ass, thumb pressing smoothly into her and curling to hook in place.

"Henry!" she cried out. "I'm so close, fuck! Baby, I need to come."

"Wait," Henry demanded, even as he thrust harder into her. "You don't come until I say you can, got it?"

Whimpering, Regina nodded, slowing the fingers she was working on herself, reaching her hand down further and pressing her fingertips to his balls, letting them brush against him as he thrust into her. "Please, baby."

"Not yet," Henry replied, straightening his thumb and then curling it again. With his free hand, he reached around her to press his hand against her lower abdomen, holding her in place as he ground his hips against her tightly. "I want you to need it so bad you wanna cry if you don't get it."

Regina felt a stab of pleasure at his words, her stomach tensing tightly. Moving her hips against him, she whimpered, his name escaping her lips through moans and breathless cries.

"Just like that," Henry encouraged, holding her tight and grinding in little circles against her. "You want to come, don't you? I bet it almost hurts now, huh?"

"Yes baby… I **need** to come, please?" she whimpered softly, hardly able to talk from how powerful her need was. Regina couldn't stop the soft sounds that she made. She was so close that she wasn't sure her body would obey him and wait for his permission, at least not if he held out too much longer.

Henry swiftly pulled away, sitting back on his heels while he pulled in deep breaths to control himself, even as he watched the needy twitching of Regina's sex, suddenly bereft of stimulation.

Regina gasped at the loss of contact and growled. "Henry," she whined softly. "Baby…" Dropping to sit on one hip so she could look at him, she stitched her eyebrows together. "I need you. I need this."

"I know, beautiful," Henry replied sympathetically, reaching out and caressing her cheek. "And you're gonna get it, I promise. You just have to wait a little bit, okay? I _promise_ it'll be worth it."

Sighing, Regina nodded and moved closer to him, pressing her lips to his gently. "I love you. And I mean this in the nicest way possible, but if you don't make me come soon, I will kill you and not let you come for a week," she told him in an overly sweet voice.

Henry chuckled and kissed her deeply. "Don't worry about that. I promised you I'd make you pass out, and I fully intend to do so. Now. How about you lay down on your belly and lift your hips a bit for me?"

Regina complied, her ass raised for him. "Please Henry, now… I need you so much right now."

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," Henry promised. He took a moment to reach beneath the bed, grabbing a thin, lightly textured dildo and his lube. Scooting forward and spreading his legs for balance, he generously coated the dildo and held it above his cock. "Roll your hips back and down," he directed, "and I'll fill you up."

Regina obeyed, moving her hips as he directed and trying to wait patiently as she did so.

"Good girl," Henry breathed, using one hand to hold his cock and the dildo, while his other gripped her hip, directing her down and onto him, the dildo sliding deep into her ass as his cock filled her pussy again.

Regina cried out softly as her ass and pussy were both filled. She hadn't been expecting it, but it didn't hurt too much, the pressure was just unexpected. After a moment of rolling down on him, she moaned happily as she felt her body tighten around him and the dildo.

Sliding the hand from her hip around to press over her clit, Henry encouraged, "That's it, take what you need. Come for me."

Rolling her hips more quickly, Regina's breaths grew rough and uneven as she rapidly moved closer to her release. "I need you harder, baby. Help… rougher," she groaned out, needing something to push her over the edge. She moved her own hand beneath her body and pushed his away, rubbing her own clit so he could touch her.

"You want me to be rough?" Henry asked darkly, grinning. "I can be rough." Moving his hips to meet her, he brought his hand back, smacking her ass firmly, putting more weight behind the swing than he had previously, and set up a rhythm, spanking her with each thrust, alternating sides.

She hadn't intended to scream, but the hard smacks pushed her over and she did, her pitch gritty but high. The sensation of everything together was too much and her eyes fluttered shut as her body trembled and her hips dropped to the bed.

The feeling of her squeezing so tight around him had Henry groaning and following her over the edge. He leaned forward over her back, nuzzling her shoulder and grinning when her eyes stayed closed and she didn't respond.

She didn't know how long she was out before she woke up, blinking slowly as she looked beside her to find Henry. "Hey baby," she whispered, pushing up on her elbows.

Henry grinned widely. "Morning, sleeping beauty," he teased.

"Wrong fairy tale character, darling. I'm the Evil Queen, remember? I'm no weak princess," she teased back with a soft smile.

"Definitely not weak," Henry agreed, kissing her and rubbing his nose against hers. "It just took a really good orgasm to put you down for the count."

Moving to lay half on top of him, she nuzzled in against his neck. "You are the best lover I've ever had."

Henry blushed and grinned, wrapping his arms around her and lightly running his short nails up and down her back. "Really?"

"Mmhmm," she answered. "I've certainly never passed out before, but you're so… just amazing."

Shrugging slightly, Henry said, "I just try to please you as much as possible, that's all."

"That's what makes you so good. You're so giving," she told him, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. Pressing up on his chest, Regina looked into his eyes. "I love you, darling. And… and I'm very excited for the next adventure we're heading into. I… I never thought I would be so happy."

"I'm glad you're happy," Henry smiled, lifting his head to kiss her lightly. "I'm happy, too."

"That's all I've ever wanted, since I got you. I just want you to be happy," she confessed, feeling her cheeks warm slightly. "It's nice that your happiness just also means mine."

"It's fitting," Henry said, grinning. "Plus, my happiness comes from loving you, so it would really suck if that was one-sided."

Running her fingers down his arm, Regina grasped his hand and pulled it to her flat stomach. "This baby… he or she will be so amazing. Thank you so much for wanting a child. I know I seemed hesitant… at first. I was just scared. But now that it's real, it's happening, I-I couldn't imagine anything better."

Henry's grin brightened the room. "I'm glad. I'm so glad. I-I was kind of afraid I was pushing you into something you didn't want. I'm glad that's not the case."

"I want anything that makes you happy. I was just worried… but I am so excited," Regina told him, leaving another lingering kiss on his mouth.

Humming against her lips, Henry drew out the kiss, rubbing his hand gently over her stomach. "I can't wait until you start to show," he murmured excitedly. "And everyone can see that you're mine and we're a family."

"You… you know I'm not going to want anyone to know for a while, right? I mean… Ruby could tell, so she knows, but no one else," she told him, placing her hand over his.

Henry made a discontented noise. "How long do you want to wait?"

"Until the end of the first trimester for family… maybe longer for the rest of the town," she answered, pressing her hand to his chest. "I just want to enjoy this with you, I don't want to deal with everyone's judgements."

"All right," Henry agreed, nodding slowly. "But when you start to show? I'm all over that."

Unable to help a grin from crossing her face, Regina bit the corner of her lip into her mouth. "You are way too excited about me getting huge."

"There's no such thing of being too excited to see the mother of your child getting a big belly because she's growing the baby you made because you love each other." Henry shifted them so Regina was on her back and slid down, resting the side of his face against her stomach, as if he could hear the tiny baby growing.

Running her fingers through his hair, Regina smiled softly. "You are so perfect," she marveled. And he was, she couldn't have asked for someone more caring or loving… or kind.

"Not in the slightest," Henry chuckled. "But I'll accept perfect for you." He turned his head, pressing soft kisses to her skin.

"I'm hungry," Regina confessed, chuckling lightly at herself because it was usually Henry's stomach that caused them to stop cuddling. "You came home at lunchtime."

Henry couldn't help but laugh as he pushed himself up. "And we did just burn a **lot** of calories… plus you had a little nap," he teased.

"How long was that, by the way?" she asked, moving to sit up and trying to locate her robe.

"Only about a minute or two. Long enough for me to wash my hands and toss the toy in the sink to wash later." Henry watched her move around the room, enjoying the view.

Once she found her robe, dangling from the dresser in the corner, probably from Henry tossing it carelessly sometime to get her naked more quickly, she pulled it on and tied the sash. "It felt like longer. It felt like much longer," Regina answered.

"Yeah? How long did it feel like?" Henry asked curiously, finally getting up and pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

Humming, Regina tilted her head in consideration. "Maybe an hour. I don't know. You know how sometimes you're so tired that you fall asleep and when you wake up it has only been a few minutes, but it felt like you were asleep for hours? That's how it felt," she explained, taking his hand and pulling him with her to the kitchen.

"So you had a power nap," Henry laughed. "That's awesome." When Regina moved to continue making lunch, Henry pulled her back. "Uh-uh, you sit down, my beautiful pregnant woman. Let me do the work."

Regina shook her head and sat down at one of the stools on the other side of the island. "You know I'm not an invalid. I can still do things myself."

"Yep. But you're growing a baby, so if I don't take care of you, I don't have anything to do. So you just sit there and keep growing the little lima bean and let me make lunch."

"Lima bean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kidney bean? Two-piece Lego? Peanut? I dunno, how big is it?" Henry grinned.

"Peanut, for now," she answered, once again unable to stop her smile. "I'll… I don't know, we'll probably either need to see Dr. Whale or go out of town. I don't think I can trust anyone else to keep silent."

Henry's grin suddenly turned sly. "Hey, it doesn't have a definitely shape yet, does it? It's too early for that, right?"

"Right, too early. But it'll be about the size of a peanut, really, very tiny. Why do you ask?" Regina inquired.

Grin widening uncontrollably, Henry replied, "The Blob."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Regina shook her head. "Absolutely not! You will not refer to such a beautiful thing with such an ugly name. You are a **brat**."

Snickering, Henry turned back to fixing lunch.


	33. Chapter 33

**Parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Regina had called Snow early that morning and set up a visit. She was truly trying to be attentive to the other woman, trying to help her through in the least obvious way, just by being around to talk to. Snow said David would be home but Neal and Emma would be out, and they could feel free to come over anytime, so she told Henry they were going to go over to his grandparents' house and they headed out in the afternoon for their visit.

Henry hadn't really seen Snow since before the scene at the diner, so when she opened the door and he gave her a hug, she was a little taken aback. "Hey, Grandma," Henry greeted, squeezing her close before letting her go with a small smile at her bewildered look.

"Snow, hello," Regina offered with a small smile. She didn't hug her; she seemed surprised at Henry's hug, so she figured it would be better left undone. "How are you?"

David walked up behind Snow and put his hand out to shake Henry's, considering hugging Regina for a moment, but instead awkwardly waving at her. "Please come in," he offered.

Henry ignored David's outstretched hand, hooking his arm around Regina's shoulders as they moved further into the house.

"Um, I'm all right," Snow replied slowly with a little shrug and a small tilt of her lips.

David caught Regina's eye, hurt flickering through the sky blue color.

Regina pursed her lips and shook her head, mouthing an apology to David. "All right is all?" she asked Snow softly.

"I'm getting there," Snow replied. "It's… slow. But Archie's helping a lot. And you and David have been great." Looking at Henry, Snow flushed slightly. "Sorry, you must be a little lost."

Henry shot a quick look at Regina. "Um, no, not really. I, uh, I know about… your dad."

Snow visibly flinched. "You told him?" she asked Regina, hurt coloring her tone.

"Snow…" Regina started softly. "I know… I'm sorry. I can't keep things from him. I just can't. Nobody else will ever hear it from either of us, but I had to tell him. And… after what happened between us at the diner, I didn't want him still holding a grudge against you."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Henry offered. "I wouldn't do that to you, Grandma."

Snow nodded slowly as she looked at the two of them thoughtfully. It was the first time she'd seen them together in a month and a half, and she took the time to observe them. Just the way they sat together on the couch was… _different_. Like she sat with David. "It's really true, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"What's true, dear?" Regina asked, tilting her head just slightly and offering a smile.

"You and Henry," Snow clarified. "You're really… in love. And it's… healthy."

"Absolutely. I never imagined I would find this type of love… not after Daniel. But yes," she answered, looking at Henry for a moment, the smile on her mouth widening. "Yes, it's true and healthy and so very real."

Henry grinned back, having to refrain from kissing her and putting his hand on her belly.

"I never saw it before…"

"I did," David said. "I saw it the day we spent all day Saturday with them, right after everyone heard. I… I wasn't watching how everyone else was acting, I was watching how protective Henry was over it." He was speaking to Snow, mostly, but he looked at Regina quickly before his eyes flickered to Henry, trying to show that he was sorry for what happened.

Regina nodded and captured Henry's hand in her own and held it on her leg. "He has been, always… since the first day we started this."

Snow's gaze moved to Henry and he shrugged a little. "I just want what's best for Regina."

"My father…" Snow's voice wavered and she cleared her throat.

David put his hand on Snow's thigh, murmuring, "You don't have to talk about this."

Snow smiled a little sadly and squeezed his hand. "I can't keep hiding it." After taking a quick breath, she continued. "My father never let me leave the castle, not without him, after my mother died. He said he was being protective. But you," she looked at Henry, "you can be protective without being restraining. I mean, David is, too, but… somehow that seems… seemed… different to me."

"It's all I've ever wanted since I met you," David offered, squeezing her thigh lightly. "At first I wanted to protect you from Regina and now I just want to keep you from hurting."

"It is very different. I… I wasn't ever protected, not really, not by anyone. At first it was a little hard to get used to," Regina said. "I just didn't know how to accept it."

Henry frowned at what Snow had said, and the fact that neither David nor Regina seemed to notice what had caught his attention. "You father… wouldn't let you out of the castle?" he asked. "Like… ever?"

Snow shook her head. "Not without him, no."

"So you were like a prisoner. Just like Regina was."

Regina tilted her head slowly. She never noticed that, though she had thought that Snow followed him around for a reason, she had always thought it was Snow's choice. "I… never knew. I'm sorry, Snow," Regina told her.

"You never told me that. I-I, Snow… I can't believe… I just…" David trailed off, unsure of how to express what he was feeling at her revelation.

Snow smiled sadly at David. "I think there's going to be a lot coming out that I haven't told you. A lot of things happened." Her gaze turning to Regina, she added, "It wasn't your fault that you didn't see it, Regina. Nobody saw it. That's the way Father made it. By the time you saved me from the horse, it was already so deeply a part of my life."

"Shit," Henry muttered under his breath. It was one thing to hear it from Regina, it was something else to hear the sadness and hurt in his grandmother's voice when she spoke about it herself.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, David pulled Snow tightly against his side and kissed the side of her head, "We're all here… anytime you need to talk, to one of us or all of us."

"Absolutely, Snow. I-I may not have been who you needed me to be when you were growing up, but I will be anything I can, I'll do anything I can to help you through this," Regina offered.

"I will, too," Henry added. "I know you probably won't want to talk to me about it because I'm young, but that might just be how I can help. I'm the age you were when he died, so… I don't know. Maybe I can help. And at the very least, I can keep you company and distract you."

Snow's eyes filled with tears as she looked between them. "How did I come to have such good people in my life? In my family? I don't deserve you."

"You absolutely do, Snow," Regina protested quickly. David looked like he wanted to as well, but Regina held her hand up. "I wanted you dead for so long… or I thought I did but I could have made it happen if I really had. And still, you believed the best and that I would change one day. I wouldn't have been able to if it weren't for you. And you saved so many people from me. You… you deserve the most happiness you can handle."

David just nodded when she was finished, because there wasn't anything he could say that would make the point any more clear than what Regina said.

Snow let out a little whimper, wiping away the tears that insisted on spilling down her cheeks. "I love you. All of you. So much. And…" Biting her lip and taking a quick, deep breath, she looked at Henry and Regina and said, "I know you don't need my… blessing or approval or anything. But, um, Archie's been helping me see that a lot of how I treated the two of you was due to my own feelings about my father, and I just, I want you to know that I'm sorry. And… I am glad you've found happiness. I-I think it'll be a while before I can understand it, or be comfortable with it, but…"

"We understand that… it took me a long time, too, and I'm half of it," Regina answered in a teasing tone to lighten the mood. "We appreciate it."

"And we love you, too," Henry added.

"All right," David said, trying to change the tone of the conversation. "Who's hungry?" He wanted Snow to be able to talk to them anytime she needed to, but the conversation seemed over for the day, and he didn't want anyone sitting around awkwardly.

"Regina is," Henry volunteered, grinning as he thought about how she was eating for two now. Or at least one and a half.

Snow tilted her head curiously at Henry's response, chuckling. "How about letting her speak for herself, there?"

Giving him a sideways glare, Regina nodded. "He is right, though. I am hungry."

David furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but smiled. "Okay, Snow and I started a few things already, we just have to fire up the grill and cook the hamburgers and hot dogs. Do you guys want anything to drink? Henry, we have soda and water. Regina, wine?"

"I'll just have water," she answered. "Thank you."

Henry just grinned. "Soda, please." Snow got up to grab the drinks while David started cooking, and when they were out of direct view, Henry reached over, rubbing his hand over Regina's stomach and whispering, "Don't worry, Peanut, you'll be fed soon."

"Stop it," Regina hissed, standing and moving away from him. "You need to behave, Henry. I do not intend for them to find out first."

Henry followed, wrapping his arms around her and murmuring, "I am behaving. I waited until they were out of the room. I've been **wanting** to do that since we got here."

"You can last until we get home, darling," Regina told him, still unable to keep herself from smiling. Turning in his arms, she narrowed her eyes teasingly and leaned up to kiss him. "Let's get our drinks and go outside. I want to make sure your grandfather doesn't burn the food."

"Says the woman whose magical specialty is fire."

"Yes, well, it isn't as though I cook my food with fire. And I haven't burned any food since 1984," she shot back, curling her lip teasingly. After they each retrieved their drinks, they headed outside and Regina moved to stand beside David. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I… things have been hard for Snow. Are you guys fine? Henry isn't really happy with me, I noticed."

"I told him, about… you know," she answered, not wanting to say it in case Snow came nearby. "Sorry."

Nodding, David tried to force a smile while not really answering her back.

Henry came up to them, wrapping his arms around Regina's waist and lacing his fingers together over her stomach, his chin resting against the top of her head, as she wasn't wearing heels. "I thought it was supposed to be the guys who gathered around the barbeque?"

Snow joined them as well, rubbing her hand across David's back with a small smile. "Apparently with us it's an entire family thing."

"When have you ever barbecued, Henry?" Regina teased, enjoying his snug hold, while also feeling like he was being possessive.

"When have _you_?" Henry shot back, grinning. "You're more the 'barefoot in the kitchen' type."

Snow tilted her head curiously. "Isn't that a pregnancy cliché?"

Henry shrugged. "She likes the kitchen, I like it when she's barefoot, 'cuz it's adorable."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Henry slightly. "I have barbecued. Maybe, twice," Regina answered back with a slight warning tone. "A long time ago, though. What, did you think the grill was decoration?"

David glanced down at Regina's stomach, knowing even if they'd gotten pregnant right after she told him they were trying she still wouldn't be showing, but that it was the second thing Henry had said today made him wonder.

When Regina caught his eye line, she just shook her head to tell him not to ask.

"Considering I've never seen you use it, yeah, I kinda did," Henry chuckled.

Snow rolled her eyes slightly at the banter. "Regina, why don't we go back inside and let these two be 'manly' at the grill?"

"I… uh," she glanced over both men and sighed. Nodding, she agreed, "Yeah, that's… that's a good idea. You guys behave." She pinned Henry with a meaningful glance, meaning that she needed him to behave, she knew David could handle himself with him, but Henry could be hurtful when he was angry… he'd gotten that from her.

Henry gave as reassuring smile as he could and watched the two women head inside. Then he turned and pinned David with a glare.

Sighing and shaking his head, David looked at him as apologetically as he could. "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't cut it," Henry replied in a low voice. "I mean, I can definitely understand the urge. I have it all the time, obviously. But this isn't the first time you've overstepped."

"Henry, the first time was out of surprise, honestly. And… there's nothing more I can say than to apologize," David offered, setting down the metal spatula and turning toward him. "I can't begin to explain to you how guilty I feel… doing that to Snow and to you, it wasn't right and I know that."

Henry's jaw muscles flexed and he looked down and to the side for a moment before meeting David's gaze again. "See, here's the thing. I don't feel like I can trust what you're saying. Because the first time, even if it was out of surprise, when I told you it better not happen again, you totally blew me off. You treated me like a kid who didn't want to share his new toy instead of a man who doesn't want another man to look at his lover like that."

"That's not… I didn't mean for it to seem like I was blowing you off, Henry," David argued, folding his arms over his chest.

"You were smirking and just said 'whatever you say' like what I said didn't matter," Henry reminded him. "How else was I supposed to interpret it?"

"You're right, that was rude. I was… amused at the way you wanted to…" David trailed off, looking away from Henry quickly. When he decided on what to say, he looked at his grandson again, saying, "Look, the way you said it seemed like a mix of possessive and protective and that's a dangerous combination. That's why I responded like that. It didn't mean that I was going to ignore you."

Thinking that over, Henry nodded slowly. "Okay. But seriously, if anything else ever happens, we're going to have a huge problem."

"Nothing else is going to happen," he reassured. "Yes, she's beautiful, and obviously I've noticed, but it was more a mix of constantly bad circumstances, and I never want to hurt Snow in that way."

"Okay," Henry nodded again. Glancing over at the grill, he added, "The meat's burning."

Cursing, David flipped it quickly, noticing it didn't look too bad. "So, okay as in we're okay, or just that you don't currently hate me but you still don't want me around?"

"Okay as in I don't currently hate you, I still don't want you and Regina alone together, and we're on our way to okay," Henry clarified.

"Fair enough," David answered. Looking back to the grill, he tried to suppress a grin as he asked, "So, she's pregnant?"

"We've been trying," Henry said. "I thought you knew that?"

"I did, I just didn't have confirmation that you'd succeeded. I'm happy for you. Congratulations," he answered.

Henry paused, thinking of all the ways Regina would kill him. "You still don't have confirmation," he pointed out.

"I have enough," David pointed out. "You need to work on your subtlety. But I won't tell her what I believe I know."

Sighing, Henry hung his head briefly, mumbling, "She's gonna kill me."

"Hey, I just said I won't tell her. I'll get it out of her. Neither of you are as good at lying as you think you are," he joked. Pulling a plate from the side of the grill, he started piling all the meat onto it.

Henry chuckled. "Thanks. Ruby already knows, too… Something about wolf noses. Regina wasn't too thrilled, but I don't think she really minded, either."

Nodding, David led the way inside to find the women.

After dinner, David said he was going to head out to clean the grill.

Regina gave Henry a meaningful look to stay inside, and then followed David out.

"Hey," he said, giving her a small smile. It was the most alone they'd been since he'd kissed her and it felt awkward.

"I hope he wasn't too hard on you," Regina told him softly.

"Not too bad."

"Good. So how is Snow _really_ doing?"

"She'll get there. So… are you pregnant?"

"I…" she started, intending to tell him no, but as warmth covered her cheeks, she knew she couldn't. "Yes, I am."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks David. It means a lot."

They didn't stay very long after dinner, Regina couldn't believe how exhausting pregnancy was, though she had found out that was normal by reading one of the books she'd purchased.

Henry's lips were on her neck the moment they were in bed that night, kissing eagerly and running his hands down her sides. He found her incredibly attractive all the time, but knowing she was pregnant made him want to touch her constantly.

Pushing him away gently, Regina shook her head softly. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm _really_ tired and not in the mood." Another thing she read would happen, the loss of sexual desire.

Henry furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded. "Of course, no problem. I still get to hold you, right?"

Humming, Regina moved to lay in his arms. "Of course. I love you, sweetheart."

He pressed a kiss to her hair and whispered, "You too." Henry then placed a palm on her flat stomach and listened as Regina fell asleep, followed closely after her.

The following Tuesday, they had Regina's first appointment and both took an early day from work to go. Dr. Whale had told Regina they would also be able to do her first ultrasound while she was there.

When they arrived, Henry wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Regina leaned against him, his hold comforting and sweet. When a nurse came out and called them into the office, Regina nodded and took Henry's hand into her own, having shrugged out of his hold.

Dr. Whale entered the room after they'd only been waiting a few minutes. He saw that Regina was already dressed in a gown and directed her to lay back, that he had to do a vaginal ultrasound. The nurse came into the room and Dr. Whale pulled the ultrasound wand from the hook on the machine. "You'll feel some pressure; it shouldn't hurt though, so tell me if it does."

Regina nodded and looked up at Henry. She tried to give him a smile, but she was too nervous. And she was scared there would be something wrong. Something was always wrong when it came to her life.

Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Henry shook his head and kissed her hair. "It'll be great," he whispered next to her ear.

Dr. Whale smiled and searched the screen. "Do you see this small spot, right here?" he asked, pointing to a tiny oval shaped spot. "That's your baby. You said six weeks?"

Regina nodded. "Yes… is… is that right?"

"Yes. Right on spot. Perfect size and everything." He clicked the button to print a couple of pictures. Pulling the wand out, he walked up to the side where Henry wasn't standing. "I'm going to do a breast exam, okay?"

"Why is that necessary?" Henry asked, a bit too protectively.

"Regina's breasts will grow over the pregnancy and we like to check at the beginning that there are no abnormal lumps, just to be certain."

"Oh, yeah, okay," Henry answered, backing down.

Dr. Whale finished her exam, talking her through everything he was doing and telling her to come back in two weeks.

They stopped for takeout from Granny's before heading home. Regina received a call from the contractor, telling her the house would be finished after another week, and that most people started ordering furniture at that point, because delivery set up usually took that long.

She told Henry the news as they entered the apartment, watching him as he opened the food containers. Once she smelled the onion rings she'd ordered, her stomach lurched and she shot down the hall to the bathroom, falling to her knees in front of the toilet.

"Regina, you okay?" Henry asked as he got to the bathroom doorway. When he saw her on the floor vomiting, he frowned. "Mom… are you gonna be all right?" Crouching beside her, he pulled back her hair and held it in one hand while the other traced soothing lines down her spine.

Once the contents of her stomach were emptied, Regina closed the toilet lid and flushed, letting Henry help her up. Brushing her teeth, she directed Henry to put the onion rings back in the bag and toss them out.

Doing as she asked, Henry took her sandwich out of the container and put it on a plate, tying the rest up to seal the smell and throwing it away. He told her she could come back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," she told him when she'd re-entered the room.

Pulling her against him, Henry held her tightly. "You apologize too much. Was that the first time you've gotten sick?"

"No," she answered with a scoff. "Three days in a row so far, mostly just in the morning."

Henry frowned and kissed her forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There's no need to, baby. There are enough changes that I'll be going through without telling you all of the gross ones," Regina stated, leaning up to kiss him.

She tasted like mint and Henry kissed her eagerly, pulling her closer. When he broke the kiss, he whispered, "I love you, beautiful. And I don't want you to go through any of this alone, so you should tell me these things."

"Okay, sweetheart," Regina agreed, letting herself relax against him. After several moments, they moved into the living room, turning on a movie to play in the background.

"So are we refurnishing the whole house?" he asked, taking a bite of his food.

"I suppose. I don't think there's much sense to not. Speaking of which, do you want… would you like a room of your own, for… comfort or anything?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"No. I don't need my own room. I have no need to leave your side ever again," he answered quickly. "I mean, maybe a game room in the basement would be cool, but other than that, I'm fine."

Smiling, Regina said, "Really? You don't need to escape me? I'll probably get really bitchy soon."

"I never want to be away from you. It's hard enough to go to work everyday without you," he answered honestly. "I love you like crazy."

"Likewise, darling," Regina said, leaning against him. "We'll go furniture shopping this weekend and pick some things out. You can get your grandfather to help with the lifting and such."

Henry stiffened slightly at the casual mention of him, still not completely over David's actions. "I can probably just do it myself."

"Henry," Regina protested. "You need to actually forgive him at some point. And besides… he _may_ know that we're pregnant and it might be nice to spend more time with people we aren't keeping it from."

"You told him?" Henry asked, grinning.

"More like he asked and I couldn't lie very well. He's pretty good at reading people, he's very underestimated," she answered.

Shrugging at her sort of compliment on David, Henry confessed, "Yeah, I sorta gave it away, too."

"You little sneak," she teased, poking his side.

"I just didn't want you to be mad at me," Henry argued.

"Am I that mean?" She asked defensively. Shifting and setting her plate down, Regina trained her eyes on him and narrowed them. "Seriously, am I that much of a bitch that you're worried about telling me the truth because I might get mad at you?"

Henry blinked, his head pulling back reflexively. "What? Of course not, that doesn't even make sense."

"Then why is me being mad at you your first concern?" she asked, her eyebrows stitching together.

"Because you wanted to keep it a secret and you were already kinda annoyed at how possessive I was being. I didn't want to upset you any more than I already had."

"Yes, but I was annoyed at your possessiveness because even though I'm yours, I'm still a person, not a thing," she argued. "Secrets come out, I understand that, but that doesn't mean that I want them blurted, or that when they do accidentally come out, I want it kept from me."

Henry frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Um… you only just told _me_ that you let it out to Gramps," he pointed out. "And I don't view you as a thing!"

"At least my reasoning wasn't that I didn't want you to be mad at me. I'm tired of you hating him. He's the only person that has been accepting of us most of the time!" she defended. "And I always intended to tell you, it was just a matter of when. Also, maybe you don't view me as a thing, but sometimes you act like I am one. Like I'm your… I don't know, but like if anyone looks at me the wrong way, you're ready to take them out."

Opening his mouth to argue, Henry suddenly stopped, seeing what she was talking about. "I… You're right. I'm sorry. I'm still working on that self-assurance thing Archie talks about."

Softening, Regina took his hands into hers. "I know, baby. And I know I haven't exactly given you good reason to trust me, but you need to try. I haven't seen David alone, I haven't let anyone get anywhere near my lips, because they are yours alone to kiss. But like today with Dr. Whale, it isn't as though he'd just grope my breasts in front of you for the fun of it."

Henry raised a slightly amused eyebrow. "You sure? He _is_ Dr. Whale, after all."

Regina chuckled and nodded. "I know, but I think if he were to try anything, it would be when you're not there," she teased. "And I wouldn't let him, because I _am_ yours. I just don't need you to shove that down anyone else's throat. I can take care of things. I became quite talented at turning away advances as the Evil Queen."

"Okay," Henry agreed, nodding. "Um…" He fiddled with his fork, looking down at his food.

Leaning forward, Regina tilted his head up with a finger under his chin. "What is it, darling?"

"I kind of… did a thing," he said slowly, searching her gaze.

Regina tilted her head slightly, meeting his eyes in a questioning gaze. "What do you mean?" she asked softly, somewhat worried at what his answer would be.

"Hang on a sec." Henry pulled away and hurried to his room, grabbing the small box he'd hidden under the mattress. He came back with it behind his back. "Okay, so… I know you probably wouldn't want to like, get married or anything, after what you went through," he started.

"Henry?" she pushed, wanting him to clarify.

"But, um," Henry took a deep breath, trying not to panic and pass out. "I-I was going to wait two more weeks, because that's our six month, but… I thought… I dunno. But I kinda bought this…" He brought his hand back around and opened the box to reveal two simple gold bands, one thicker than the other. "I-I thought maybe… maybe we could just wear rings?"

"Wear rings? Like… to tell other people to leave us alone?" Regina asked, somewhat in shock.

"N-no," Henry shook his head. "I mean… shit, I'm bad at this. I mean like… because we're True Loves. And we're having a baby. And we know we're going to spend our lives together anyway. The paper's not important, but I-I want something, for both of us, that's… tangible."

"Henry, breathe sweetheart. Yes, I would love to wear your ring," she answered softly, her eyes brimming with tears. "And perhaps one day, down the line…_way_ down the line, marriage would be something we could discuss." Taking his face in her hands, Regina pulled him close and kissed him softly. "I love you."

Henry grinned into the kiss, pulling her into him tightly. "I love you so much."

"You do know though, if you ever ask me to marry you, you'll need to be more graceful **and** have a diamond," Regina teased. "I won't say yes without a diamond."

Letting out a relieved chuckle, Henry nodded. "Duly noted." Still grinning, he set the box down on the table and took out the smaller gold band, taking Regina's left hand and sliding it onto her finger, his heart fluttering as he did.

Copying his actions, Regina pulled out the other band, twisting it in her fingers as she lifted his left hand. "To forever," she whispered, sliding the ring over his finger.

"Forever," Henry repeated softly, twining their fingers together once both rings were on. With his free hand, he cupped her cheek and pulled her into another kiss, soft and lingering.

Holding his kiss, Regina used her free hand to press gently against his chest. When she broke away, she sighed softly. "You are so loving, and… and you are exactly what I've always wanted and needed. Thank you for being that, Henry."

"That goes both ways." Smiling, Henry rested his forehead against hers. "But on an unrelated note, we should probably actually eat… Peanut needs her nutrients."

"Her? Why are you already assuming the baby will be a girl?" Regina asked teasingly, moving away slightly to pick her plate back up and take a bite.

Henry shrugged and started to eat as well. "You asked what I'd prefer."

"I'm going to make so much fun of you if we end up having a boy," she said. "A mini you wouldn't be so bad. Well, as long as he doesn't behave like you did. I'm not sure I can handle another round of that."

"Hey, I was a model child until I was ten," Henry protested, mock-offended.

"Were you?" Regina asked, eyebrows raised. "I'm sure some of it's my fault, but you were a challenging little thing. I know children are supposed to be inquisitive, but you would debate with me on why I wouldn't let you have cookies before breakfast when you were _three_."

Henry grinned widely and reminded her, "You gave in once when I was four."

"I didn't feel like arguing anymore," she answered with a shrug. "Apparently, telling you 'no' is quite a challenge for me."

"Is that a bad thing? Where would we be if you'd told me no five and a half months ago?" Henry asked, grinning. "I probably would've ended up getting back together with Ava… would've lost my virginity to her…"

Regina growled. "Don't remind me about that little _tramp_," she said, pausing before the last word.

Henry actually snorted at that and nearly choked on a mouthful of food. After swallowing, he replied, "Come on, she's not that bad."

"She's an annoying little brat. _And_ she's the reason we didn't get to have extra secretive hot sex for two months longer than we did."

"Are you saying the sex isn't hot anymore?"

"No," she answered, dragging the word out. "It was just also a lot of extra fun when we had to worry about being caught."

Leaning back against the couch, Henry grinned and retorted, "Well then quit telling me to stop when I wanna feel you up in Granny's. We could sneak into the bathroom instead and have a quickie."

"Whores have sex in public bathrooms, Henry," she argued. Regina took a small bite of her sandwich, trying to chew slowly so she could keep it down.

"Seriously?" Henry asked flatly. "Everybody has sex in public bathrooms. Just like airplanes. It's like, a rite of passage."

"Oh? Everyone? Well, we're not. The closest we're getting to public sex is my office," she declared.

Henry nearly muttered something about her being no fun before thinking better of it. Instead, he just said, "I'll change your mind eventually."

"I think enough of the town has seen me naked without having someone catch us somewhere," Regina protested.

"True…" Henry drew the word out. "But if we stay clothed, like the day on the couch when we made our baby? And if you're against the wall, the most anyone would be able to see would be my ass. Maybe."

Unable to deny that it sounded tempting, she chose to say nothing at all, taking a bite of her sandwich instead. "Eat your food."

Smirking, Henry did as he was told, knowing that he'd won this round.


	34. Chapter 34

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

That Thursday after Neal was asleep, David watched as Snow readied herself for bed. The amount of honesty between Henry and Regina made him think of how he used to be with Snow and had his heart weighing heavily on him. "Snow, can we talk?" he asked, pointing to the bed and sitting down.

"Of course, David." Snow smiled at him and settled on the bed. "What's up?"

"Well… there are a couple of things," he answered, shifting to face her. "First… Regina's pregnant, I just thought… I know it's not my place to tell, but I thought you'd rather know now than when she tells everyone. To give you some time to get used to the idea."

"Pregnant?" Snow asked, and continued, clarifying, "You mean… having a baby? With… Henry?" She'd been getting used to the idea of the two of them together, but this was straining her acceptance.

Nodding, David answered, "Yeah, uh, Henry wanted one badly and she wanted to give him that."

"That's… so weird," she said, shaking her head a little and breathing out a small chuckle. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"Yeah. Um… so that brings me to the next thing I need to discuss with you, and you aren't going to be happy," David started, waiting for her to tell him she was going to listen. "Try… just, please try not to hate me?"

Snow's eyes narrowed, and she drew out the words as she said, "David… you know that's not a good way to start a conversation."

"It's not a good conversation," he admitted, lowering his head slightly. "I… a little while back I kissed Regina."

Snow froze, her eyes widening. "You what?" she whispered.

Looking down at his hands, David repeated himself. "I kissed Regina. I know it was wrong, and honestly I don't know what came over me or why _exactly_ I did it. I just did. But, it didn't go farther than that, and she didn't even kiss me back."

Snow's head tilted, one eye squinting slightly. "But… I don't understand, David. She tried to kiss you during the curse and you pulled away, when you had no reason not to, and now when you have **every** reason not to, _you_ kiss _her_?"

"I was confused… that's the best explanation I can give you," he answered, watching her carefully. "I… found out that she'd had a relationship with James and it made me curious. And… we walked in on her and Henry, I wondered what it would be like to do different things."

"You wondered what it would be like to have sex with her," Snow deduced quietly.

"No, I… I wondered what it would be like to try something different. I-I can't deny that I thought about it, but it wasn't what I was after, not really," he defended.

"David…" Snow trailed off and bit her lip, looking down and picking lightly at the bedspread. "Do you ever wonder… _why_? Why are we together? Why are we True Loves? We're so different…"

"No. I don't wonder why, because I _know _why. I love you, you're everything. We've fought side by side since we met. So what if we're different, if we were exactly the same it would be boring," David protested.

"I love you, too," Snow whispered, still looking down. "Everything just feels like… we're _always_ fighting. Regina, Pan, Zelena, Elsa… my father… I'm just so _tired_."

"I know," David answered, pulling her against him. "I know. But it's worth fighting, because we're meant to be together."

Sighing, Snow leaned into him, letting herself feel small in his protective embrace. "I just want it to be peaceful."

"It will be, Snow," David promised. "We'll get through everything, and it will be peaceful."

"Promise?"

"I promise. And I'm sorry for every time I've let you down. I'll never hurt you again, Snow. I never want to hurt you."

"David?" Snow tilted her head up to meet his bright blue gaze. "Will you make love to me?"

"Of course, Snow. Anytime you want to," he answered softly, bringing one hand up to stroke her cheek. "I love you."

Snow smiled and leaned up to kiss him. It had been too long since they'd been together, since before the news of Henry and Regina had come out, and she missed him.

Ava was walking around town, it was a warm day and she wanted to soak up some of the sunshine near the water. When she got there, she saw Henry sitting on the docks and she walked up to him. "Henry… hey," she said softly, sitting down next to him.

Blinking in surprise, Henry looked over at the blonde girl. "Uh, Ava. Hi," he greeted awkwardly. They hadn't spoken in months, since he left school.

"How are you?" she asked, fidgeting with her fingernails and looking down.

"Good," Henry's head bobbled in a nod. "I'm good. Uh, you?"

"Same old stuff, I guess." Ava shrugged, the conversation was awkward, but she had wanted to talk to him once she'd seen him.

"Yeah." Henry kicked his feet above the water. "I'm, uh, working at the animal shelter now."

Nodding, she had heard that. "That's great. I'm just kind of… I don't know, doing whatever. Nick works at the shop with my dad, but I don't really have any special skills."

"Sure you do," Henry protested. "I've heard you sing, remember? You should go to the Rabbit Hole, see if they could use some live entertainment. I bet you'd be great."

Ava shrugged. "I don't know, I guess. I just… this year just kind of sucked for me."

Henry scratched the back of his neck, coloring. "Yeah… sorry about that," he apologized, even though he was only sorry she'd gotten hurt, not for how it came about.

"Yeah, I really cared about you," she said, kicking herself once the words were out. She realized how stupid she sounded and decided she should just push it as much as she could. Leaning, in, Ava moved to kiss him.

"Whoa," Henry said, his hands coming up to Ava's shoulders, holding her away as he leaned back. "Ava… I like you, I do, and I really cared about you, too, but… But I'm with Regina now."

"She's your _mom_ Henry, seriously!" Ava cried out, pissed at being rejected, **again**.

Henry sighed deeply. "She's my True Love. I'm in love with her. We're literally meant to be together." He held up his left hand, sunlight glinting off the gold.

"Ew, you guys got _married_?"

"We're not married," Henry corrected, ignoring the 'ew'. "We just wanted something to show our commitment to each other."

Sighing, Ava shook her head. "Okay, whatever. I'll just… I guess I'll see you around," she said, standing and walking away from him.

"Ava!" Henry scrambled to his feet and followed after her, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Look, I… I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you. And… I miss you."

Ava took his words the wrong way, turning and giving him a small smile. "I miss you too," she told him, and she did. She missed how he felt against her, and kissing her. They'd clumsily explored each other and he was the first guy she'd ever done so with. Stepping closer to him, Ava let one hand drop as she aggressively cupped the crotch of his pants, and leaned up to press her lips to his.

Henry yelped against Ava's mouth, trying to pull away, but her other hand was hooked around the back of his neck, holding him in place. Seven months ago, his body would have immediately reacted, springing to hardness at her touch, but six months of Regina's experience touch (paired with the fact that he _didn't want_ Ava touching him like that) had him remaining flaccid beneath her hand. He finally grabbed her arms and pushed her away firmly, accidentally sending her tumbling to the ground. "What… what the hell was that?!"

Her face dropped, and she looked around herself, staring at the ground, deciding she didn't care about getting up. "You… you said you miss me," she answered weakly.

"W… Yeah, I do," Henry said, bewildered. "I miss hanging out. I miss telling jokes and laughing so hard soda comes out my nose. I miss sneaking out at night to go to the park because we're too old for the swings — at least when anyone can see. I miss my _friend_."

"But… but I loved you," Ava confessed, bending her knees and bringing them up to her chest. "Just… just go away."

"Ava…" Henry stood over her helplessly.

Trying to hold back her tears, Ava looked away from him. "Just go, Henry, please. Just go."

Biting his lip, Henry nodded slowly. "Okay." Sighing, and with his head hanging low, he walked away, heading back to the mansion and wondering how much Regina would kill him if he drowned his sorrows in her newly-replenished alcohol cabinet.

When Regina got home from work that evening, she kicked off her shoes and called for Henry. She headed downstairs to his game room and found him laying across the plush couch sloppily, a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. She smelled the alcohol, the scent churning her stomach as she walked closer to him. Bending over him, Regina smacked his forehead in annoyance. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ow!" Henry blinked blearily up at Regina. "Hey, you're home," he slurred with a silly grin.

"And you're drunk," she answered with a scowl. She pulled the bottle out of his hand and set it on the table in front of him. "Sit up."

Pushing himself upright, Henry groaned when the world swam around him.

"That happens when you get wasted," Regina told him, finding a small amount of pleasure at the uncomfortable look he had. "Why are you drunk, Henry?" Sitting down next to him, she leaned against the arm of the couch and waited for him to answer her.

"Saw Ava today," Henry muttered, his elbows going to her knees so he could hunch over and prop his head up, forehead in his palms.

Sighing, Regina asked, "And that was cause to drink so much you can barely hold yourself up?"

"She kissed me."

"She kissed you," Regina repeated, jaw clenching. She folded her arms across her chest. "And?"

"Grabbed my crotch. Said she loved me." A shudder ran through Henry's body and his stomach churned, whether from the memory or the alcohol, he couldn't tell.

"She what?!" Regina yelled, jerking to sit up.

Henry lifted his head to look at her. "That was loud," he complained.

Huffing, she stood back up saying, "Maybe you should have thought about the consequences first, then."

"Seriously?" Henry glared at her. "My ex-girlfriend kisses me and grabs my dick and I have to literally push her down to get her to let go, and you're giving me crap for getting drunk?"

"Oh no, I'm very pissed about the kiss and the crotch grabbing. For gods sake, Henry! And would you care to explain to me how it managed to get that far? Because you were pissed at me when I didn't stop David before he kissed me, at least he didn't _grope_ me," Regina shouted, pacing the floor angrily.

"She tried to kiss me and I stopped her, then she was gonna leave and I went after her, because dammit, I miss being her friend! And she just like, _lunged_ at me. Wrapped her arm around my neck so I couldn't get away. And will you _please_ stop yelling?" Henry said the last in a whine, his head going back in his hands.

Growling through her teeth, Regina raised her hands in the air and slapped them down against her legs. She turned away and walked upstairs, pulling her blazer off as she climbed the stairs. When she entered the kitchen, she looked for something breakable that she wouldn't miss. Finding a glass pitcher, Regina picked it up and threw it against the wall.

In the basement, Henry flopped back down against the couch. After a moment, he groaned and dragged himself to a standing position, stumbling upstairs. He turned on the coffee maker and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filling it with water and chugging it back, figuring he should probably try to sober up.

Regina watched him, ignoring the mess of glass on the floor and moved toward him. Roughly taking his jaw in one hand, Regina pulled his face down to hers and kissed him quickly, but it wasn't sweet or passionate like their kisses usually were. It was possessive. "You are mine. _No one_ else can touch you. Are we clear?" she hissed.

Blinking, Henry nodded, then grimaced as his brain sloshed around in his head. "Yep. I even showed her my ring." He held up his hand and wiggled his ring finger.

"Good," she answered, stepping away from him and reaching for the bottle of ibuprofen. Pulling out a couple, she handed them to him. "Take these, they'll help." Her voice was still bitter, but she knew it wasn't fair to be mad at him. "If I ever see her…"

"You'll be polite," Henry finished, giving her a look before taking the pills and tossing them back with another full glass of water. "Cold, distant and disapproving, fine, but be polite. I did care for her."

"That's hardly fair," Regina argued. "If David had grabbed my crotch you'd have killed him."

Henry considered that, then nodded. "Okay, fine, but no fireballs."

Thinking for a moment, Regina nodded. "Fine. And… and I'm sorry," she relented.

"Huh? What for?"

"I… didn't understand what that jealousy felt like. I apologize for being upset at your possessiveness when it was also the first reaction I had."

Henry grinned a little. "S'okay. 'Member what I said ages ago? Well it still stands. You can totally claim me in a jealous rage; I'm totally cool with that."

Smirking, Regina cupped the back of his neck in her hands, running her fingertips along his scalp. "Good. And I suppose it's only fair for me to say that the same applies for you. I love you, Henry."

Shivering pleasantly, Henry replied, "Love you, too, beautiful…"

Regina pressed her forehead to his, her lips against his lips. "Mine," she whispered.

"Mine too." Henry kissed her again and gave her a bit of a goofy, heavy-lidded grin. "I think I need a nap."

"Go sleep. And if you ever get drunk again, I'll make you _very_ sorry for it."

Henry saluted, refilled his water glass, and headed upstairs.

Regina decided to make a late dinner that night, allowing Henry to sleep off his drunkenness a bit. After everything was ready and the table was set, Regina walked upstairs and sat on their bed. Reaching one hand over to stroke his cheek, she shook him gently with the other. "Darling… Henry, it's time for dinner," she said softly, trying to wake him.

Henry whimpered as consciousness — closely followed by a pounding head and roiling stomach — crept up on him, and he pressed his face deeper into the pillow.

Growling with her lack of patience, Regina smacked Henry's ass hard, the sound echoing against the still mostly bare walls. "Get up. It was your fault you got drunk, I'm not letting you sleep through dinner because you have a hangover," she said, her voice louder and tone filled with a creeping annoyance.

Henry jumped at the smack and had to swallow convulsively to keep his stomach from coming out his mouth. "Not so loud," he whined, slowly and carefully rolling over.

"I didn't even yell," Regina shot back, her voice the same level as it had previously been. "Perhaps you'll consider how you feel right now next time you decide to get drunk. There's a difference between you having one drink and half a bottle."

Reaching up with one hand, Henry sloppily covered Regina's mouth with his palm. "Shhh."

Grabbing his wrist and shoving his hand off her mouth, Regina brought her other hand up to smack the back of his head. "Would you like to try that again?" she growled.

The sudden movement of his head had Henry rapidly paling, his eyes darting around the room as he pressed his lips together tightly.

Knowing she wouldn't want to be cleaning up his vomit, Regina grabbed the small wastebasket by the door and quickly brought it to the side of the bed he was closest to, holding it so he could be sick.

As soon as the bin was in front of him, Henry wrapped his arms around it and hunched over, his stomach convulsing as he threw up.

She almost felt bad for him, and perhaps if she hadn't been experiencing morning sickness everyday, she would have. Instead, she waited until he'd finished with his first round and spoke, "Empty it, clean it and be downstairs to eat in five minutes. Food will help, as will more medicine for your headache."

"Five minutes?" Henry asked miserably. "I'm frickin' dying and you want me to eat in five minutes?"

"Dying? Really?" she said in a tone that was sickly sweet, her nose scrunching with her sarcasm. "I'll put it this way, you're downstairs in five minutes, or you don't touch me for a month." She smirked as she walked away to the door.

"Wha…" Henry's mouth hung open for a second before he scrambled up off the bed. The movement pulled a ragged groan from him and he had to lean against the wall to wait for his stomach and head to catch up. As quickly as he could, he took care of the bucket, leaving it to dry in the bathtub once it was clean, and made his way downstairs.

"The food is cold," Regina said. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she had to hold back the smirk that was threatening to show at how quickly he'd managed to get downstairs with the threat of not letting him touch her.

Henry glared at her slightly. "Don't care, not hungry."

"Well, I made you dinner, so you're going to eat it," she told him in a tone she hadn't used on him since before they'd started sleeping together.

"Yes, _Mom_," Henry snarked, slumping down in his chair and grimacing at the plate in front of him.

Swallowing thickly, knowing Henry hadn't meant it nicely, Regina snarled. "At least one of us is mature enough to act like a parent." Taking a few bites from her own plate. "And by the way, in case you care, everything on your plate will help with your hangover." Standing from the table, she grabbed her plate and walked into the kitchen.

Henry stared down at the plate of breakfast food and slowly picked up his fork, poking at the scrambled eggs before picking up the toast instead and nibbling at it. It took nearly half an hour for him to finish his food, and by the time he had, he realized that he _did_ feel much better. With a sigh, he took his dirty dishes into the kitchen, then went hunting for Regina.

Regina was sitting on the back patio, enjoying the silence of the evening that she'd missed while they'd been living in Emma's apartment. Her head was dropped back, eyes closed as she smelled the grass and the smell of autumn nearing.

"Hey," Henry greeted as he stepped outside, having searched almost the entire house before he noticed Regina through a window.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at Henry and sat up properly. "Hey," she answered back.

"So…" Henry sat down next to her, sighing. "I'm an ass."

"Yes you are," Regina agreed, but she looked over at him and softened a little. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah." Henry gave her a half-smile. "Thanks. The food did help, a lot."

"You're welcome." Reaching over, she took one of his hands into her own. "If you had been nicer, I **was** going to help your headache go away," she told him in a half teasing tone.

Henry couldn't bring himself to laugh at the tease; instead, he hunched over, his lanky form folded in half, chin on his knees, and sighed deeply.

"Baby," Regina said softly at the miserable look he had. Moving to kneel on the ground in front of him, she pushed him up slightly, cradling his face in her hands. "Is it something besides being hung-over?"

"Why do you think I got drunk in the first place?" Henry asked, his eyes burning as tears welled against his will.

Frowning slightly at the pain building in her stomach at his sadness, Regina shrugged. "I don't know. You said it was because Ava kissed you. And… well, we won't talk about that."

"I really cared for her. She, she was my best friend. When I showed her my ring, the first thing she said was 'ew.' And, and then when she grabbed me…" He bit his lip hard, frowning deeply. "I shouldn't… I mean… I'm a guy, it shouldn't… bother me, and like, so many people have had worse happen, but…"

Regina mentally beat herself for missing it. Of course it would bother him. Tears filled her eyes and she pulled his head down against her, holding him and running her fingers soothingly through his hair. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize and I should have. I'm so, so sorry," she whispered against his hair.

"'S not your fault," Henry murmured into her neck, wrapping his arms around her and clinging to her. "It shouldn't, it shouldn't bother me. I'm a guy."

Pulling him down to the ground beside her, Regina took his face into her hands again as she tangled her body with his. "Just because you're a guy does not mean it shouldn't bother you. You have every right to be bothered by it. You were violated and that is not okay," she told him, bringing her forehead to touch his. "I wish I could go back and make it so it never happened to you, darling."

"Yeah but… it's not like I was, y'know, raped or anything," Henry protested. "A-and it wasn't anything she hadn't done before, when we were dating. It's just… it bothered me. Only you get to touch me like that."

Shaking her head, Regina kissed his temple softly. "You were touched in a manner that you were not okay with, and that matters and it is not okay. There's a difference between you dating her and being fine with it, and her doing it without permission." It took everything in her to stay with him and not to hunt Ava down and destroy her for hurting him, so she held him.

"Can we just go to bed?" Henry asked, sighing. "I just want today to be over."

"Of course, baby," Regina answered. "Come on." She stood, pulling him up with her and taking his hand tightly in her own, leading the way.

Once they were upstairs and in bed, Henry curled tightly into Regina's arms, quickly falling asleep with his head pillowed on her breast.

Regina couldn't fall asleep quickly, she held him tightly against her while considering the reasons she **shouldn't** kill Ava when she saw her again.

Regina waited until Henry was at work the next day before she left the house, intending to go to work late. She had a very important stop to make on her way. When she got to the small house, she pounded on the door roughly, not caring that it wasn't even nine in the morning.

Ava yawned as she made her way to the door, wondering who it would be. Maybe her dad had forgotten his shop keys and sent Nick back home to get them? She opened the door without checking, and her eyes widened in surprise (and a little bit of fear) at the furious-looking mayor standing there.

"Gretel," Regina snarled, once the door was open. "I wish I could say it was pleasant to see you. However, we both know better than that, don't we?"

"It's Ava," the blonde teen corrected, narrowing her eyes. "And I'd invite you in, but I'd rather not have the Evil Queen in my house."

"I'll call you as I please. The girl I see is just as much as the little rat that you were in the Enchanted Forest," Regina countered. "Would you care to explain to me what gave you the perceived right to touch my— to touch Henry?"

"To touch your… _son_?" Ava snarled. "What gives **you** the right?"

Forcing herself to keep from choking the girl, Regina hissed. "_He_ gave me the right. As it's his body, that was all the permission necessary."

"I had that right first," Ava countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And the moment that he broke up with you, he took that permission away," Regina said, stepping closer to the girl. "Now you want to call me the Evil Queen, fine, you do that. But just know that if I were she, you would be dead right now."

"If you weren't the Evil Queen, people wouldn't be so fucking afraid of you that they pretend it's okay that you're fucking your **son**," Ava shot back, glaring fiercely.

Bringing one hand up to the girl's face, Regina held her there, staring her down. "My relationship with Henry is of no one's concern but our own. It would do you well to understand that. Perhaps if you weren't such a child you would have allured to him better and he would have stayed with you. As that isn't the case, let me carefully warn you. If you _ever_ touch him again without his permission, I will destroy you and I don't care what happens to me for it."

Ava wavered for a moment, remembering the way Henry had pushed her away, the shock on his face. Then she steeled herself, glaring again. "No matter what you do, or how you warp him, you can never erase the fact that _he was mine first_. **I** was the first person to touch him, to make him hard."

"Do you think that bothers me to know?" Regina asked smartly. "Do you think that you even make an appearance in our thoughts? Do you honestly believe that when he **fucks ****_me_** each night that you cross our minds?"

Ava flinched involuntarily at the words and whispered again, trying to convince herself now, "I had him first."

"And I'll have him last," Regina hissed.

Shaking her head slowly, Ava regained her backbone. "No. You can't hold onto him forever. One day he's gonna realize that what you're doing to him is sick and wrong, and he's going to _hate you_."

"And should that day come, he will be free to leave, but it won't." Tilting her head, Regina smirked. "And by the way, my dear Ava, you may have touched him first, but it was I who truly **had** him first. I'm the only woman who has truly had him."

Ava's eyes narrowed and she declared, "Not for long."

"You think what you must, but if you touch him, or anyone else, without express permission, you will find yourself in a world of danger, **child**," Regina warned, a plastic smirk on her face.

"You can't keep him forever, _witch_," Ava shot back, and reached out, shoving Regina backwards and slamming the door shut, locking it quickly.

The girl's shove caught her off guard, causing Regina to stumble backwards, tumbling down the two cement steps and falling hard onto her back. While she wasn't certain it was necessary, she wouldn't risk their child for her pride, so she pushed herself up and headed to her car, driving to see Dr. Whale.

When Henry got home from work that afternoon, the Benz was already parked, and he pulled up behind the dark car. Heading into the house, he called, "Hey, beautiful."

"Hello," Regina answered him, her tone cool.

Henry detoured from his path toward the stairs, heading into the kitchen instead. Regina sat at the island, obviously brooding, but still managing to look adorable as she dug her spoon into a pint of Rocky Road. "Uh… something wrong?"

Humming, Regina pushed her spoon into the ice cream and looked up at him. "Would you like to guess where I spent most of my day?"

"Obviously not at the office, otherwise you wouldn't be asking me that."

"No," she answered, her voice heavy. "I spent almost all of my work day with Dr. Whale. Running tests."

Henry froze. "What?" Hurrying around the island to stand beside her, he slid one hand to her stomach, his eyes wide. "What happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Why didn't you call me?"

Regina softened, turning toward him. "We're both fine. I didn't want to worry you. But your little… *ahem* Ava pushed me and I fell down a couple of steps."

"_What_?!" Henry nearly shouted. "When… How did… What?"

Leaning against him, Regina confessed, "I went to speak to her about touching people without permission. She… let's just say she didn't like what I had to say and her best retaliation was pushing me."

Henry's expression darkened, and he declared, "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Darling, she isn't worth it," Regina sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him tightly against her.

"But _you_ are," Henry countered, even as he wrapped both arms around her.

"Perhaps," she answered. "And that's exactly why I went over there to speak with her. Because you're worth defending. I just… I wish I could kick her out of this damn town."

Henry sighed and rested his head against hers. "I wish she'd stop being a jerk."

"I wish she'd never touched you," Regina whispered. She scoffed, bringing a hand to rest on her stomach. "She kept saying you were hers first, like that mattered. That she was the first one to touch you and make you hard."

Frowning slightly, Henry pointed out, "That's not even true. I mean, not really. You're definitely the first one to make me hard, even if I was the only one who knew it at the time. And… I was never really hers."

"She said I can't keep you forever," Regina breathed against him. She knew that if he ever wanted to leave, she would let him, but it was a fear she faced constantly.

"That would be true if I didn't choose to be here, with you," Henry murmured, kissing the top of her head. "You can't hold onto someone forever if they don't want you to. Luckily, I want you to."

Leaning up to kiss him, she whispered against his lips, "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too, beautiful," Henry responded, kissing her slowly.

Regina held his kiss, pulling at his waist to hold him closer. Breaking the kiss after a long moment, Regina smiled tiredly at him. "C'mon sweetheart," she started, pulling away and picking up her slowly melting container of ice cream. "All I want is to cuddle you and eat my ice cream." Then she pulled him to the living room, curling up in his embrace.

Henry wrapped his arms comfortingly around Regina, stealing the occasional bite of ice cream as they lay curled together for most of the evening.

If anybody had told Regina a year previous that she would happily spend her evenings wrapped in Henry's non-platonic embrace while binging on ice cream, she'd have called them a liar. Now though, she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

In an unconscious echo of Regina the day before, Henry called in to work that he would be running late, waited until Regina had left to catch up on the paperwork she'd missed the day before, even though it was a Saturday, and headed over to Ava's house, pounding irritably on the door.

It was the second day in a row that Ava was woken up before she was ready and she vowed to herself that if it was that bitch at the door, she'd push harder this time. However, when she opened the door and saw Henry, she gasped in a mixture of horror and surprise, spitting out, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Henry glared at her. "Pretty sure you know why I'm here."

"I have the right to do whatever I want on my property. It's not my fault your whore mother showed up on my doorstep," Ava growled, narrowing her eyes.

Henry had to take a deep, sharp breath to keep his temper, reminding himself that under no circumstances was it acceptable to punch a girl. "Don't ever call her that again," he growled warningly. "And if you hadn't tried to take what's hers, she wouldn't have had to come warn you off."

Scowling and not knowing when to leave things alone, Ava argued, "And if she wasn't a whore, you wouldn't be hers in the first place! She's sleeping with her son. It's disgusting."

Surging forward, Henry grabbed Ava by the arms and slammed her into the wall, kicking the door shut behind him. "I swear to god," he breathed, rage-darkened eyes meeting hers, "if you don't fucking shut up, I will make you regret it. What I do, and who I do it with isn't any of your fucking business. You stay away from us, and we'll stay away from you. Got it?"

"Get off me or I'll call your mommies the second you let go of me and report you for assault," Ava warned, jerking her shoulders under his hold. "And there'd be no choice but to do something, because it's the law."

"Go ahead," Henry dared. "Because you do, and I make an official report about the docks. Because what you did? That's assault, too." He pushed away, giving her a disgusted look, adding, "You're not even worth the paperwork."

Letting his words wash over her, Ava gasped. "I… I… that wasn't… Henry I didn't mean for that to upset you so much. I just thought…" she let her sentence trail off with a shake of her head as her eyes threatened to fill with tears.

"You just thought _what_?" Henry asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "That one awkward grope and I'd drop Regina and come back to you? Don't you get it? She's my _True Love_."

Frowning, Ava shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry, just go."

"Not until I have your word that you'll leave us alone."

"Yeah, well that shouldn't be too hard since the sight of both of you disgusts me," she answered bitterly.

Henry opened the door to leave, a parting shot thrown over his shoulder before he slammed the door behind himself, "You always grab the dicks of people who disgust you?"

Ava threw herself at the door after he shut it, pounding on the wood as tears took her over. Thanking whatever it was that saved her from crying them in front of him, she slid down the door, leaning against it and letting herself cry.


	35. Chapter 35

**Consensual parent /child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

It had been a week and a half since the drama with Ava, and Henry hadn't seen her since, aside from one day when he was walking down the sidewalk. When she'd seen him, she'd glared and crossed to the other side of the street. It surprised him how glad he was for that.

Now, on a quiet Monday evening, he laid in bed with Regina, holding her against him and gently caressing her stomach. "Can I ask you something?" he said quietly, breaking the silence.

Tilting her head up to look at Henry's face, Regina nodded. "Of course, darling. You can always ask me anything," she answered.

"Could you... tell me about your sexual history?"

Regina bit her lip and pushed herself up, moving off Henry and leaning up on an elbow, facing him. "All of it?" she asked softly, hoping her voice didn't convey her insecurities.

Henry nodded, moving his hand to cup her cheek and draw her into a tender kiss. "I won't judge you," he assured her, hearing her hesitance.

Wide, chocolate eyes were trained on Henry when she began speaking. "Daniel and I... we never were able to be together, but we messed around a little. He would touch my breasts through my clothes and we would... make out, I suppose. We never touched each other underneath our clothes, but I did get to feel him against me sometimes. And of course we kissed a lot. He was my first kiss," she explained, her voice slightly sad at the fact that he was only one of two men she'd ever truly loved and they never even had their proper chance.

"You wanted to wait until you married him?" Henry assumed.

Regina nodded. "Yes. I was, what my mother would call, a 'good girl' and had every intention of being with only one person for, what would hopefully be, my entire life."

"I wish you'd gotten to have that," Henry said softly, tucking her against him and kissing her temple.

"Sometimes it makes me sad," she began, pressing a kiss to his warm skin. "But at the same time, if I had that and had been able to run away with Daniel, I would never have adopted you and had the chance to love you."

Henry smiled and rubbed his hand up and down her arm, encouraging her to continue.

"My virtue was taken by the king." Regina paused, swallowing the bile rising in her throat at the thought. "Sarah was my first at my choice. And… James was next."

"How old were you with each of them? And how old were they?" Henry asked. "Not the king. I know you were only nineteen. But Sarah and James?"

"Sarah was... a handful of years older than me," Regina answered, thinking for a moment. "I was twenty, maybe, and I think she was twenty-four. James was younger, obviously." She paused again to check his face to see what he was thinking. "I was twenty-one and he was eighteen when it started."

Henry just nodded and asked, "How old was Daniel?"

"He was twenty when we met, I was seventeen." Smiling at the thought of their first meeting, Regina continued, "He was so lovely and kind. And he was the first person who was interested in me as a person, not an object."

"He sounds like a good man," Henry said, smiling.

"He was. He would have been a good father. And I think you would have liked him, had you gotten the chance to meet the real him and not the monster Victor made him." She thought a moment, deciding that what she would say wouldn't offend Henry. "You are similar to him, perhaps I have a type. You are kind like he was, and beautiful, both your soul and your heart. You're a snarky brat sometimes, and he never was, but I suppose you got that from me."

Henry couldn't help laughing at that. "And James? Was he like that, too?"

"Oh no, James had the snarky brat personality you have. Maybe it's genetic," Regina teased, tracing her fingers softly along his muscles.

"That's so weird," Henry chuckled. "My great-uncle got you pregnant."

"And now you have, as well," Regina answered.

Growling playfully, Henry pawed at Regina's belly. "Mine!"

"She'll be beautiful," Regina told him. "Just as you are."

Henry decided to forgo pointing out that Regina was now referring to the baby as a girl, as well, and instead asked, "So who was after James?"

Pondering for a long moment, Regina organized the numerous people in her head. "A great handful of handmaidens and guards after the genie killed the king, but truly no one of significance at that point."

A little cautiously, Henry asked, "What about the huntsman?"

She sighed, burying her face into him for a moment before finally looking up into his eyes. "After I asked him to bring me Snow's heart and he didn't, I took his in place of it. I... initially I intended to use him, to use his body. He was attractive and fit. And…" Regina trailed off, a blush covering her cheeks.

Henry's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he stroked his fingers through her hair, coaxing, "And…?"

"He was a huntsman, his family were wolves," she began, her cheeks felt warmer than she'd have thought possible. "I imagined he'd be animalistic and that made me wonder."

"Why, _Mother_," Henry teased, rolling her over onto her back and grinning at her. "Such naughty, _naughty_ thoughts for a queen to have."

Humming, Regina shook her head. "Don't be a brat."

Henry chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows over her. "So what did it make you wonder?"

"Just... what it would be like to _really_ be _fucked_," she answered. "I'd had sex, over and over, with so many people, and James was probably the roughest. But he still had this... I don't know, this worry that I was fragile, and perhaps that was because, when he met me, I was weak. As far as handmaidens and guards went, I think they were all too afraid of me."

"And did he satisfy that curiosity?"

"He did. Oh yes, he did," Regina answered, her voice dark. Chuckling, she added, "That was how I knew I liked it rough and hard and fast."

"And what made it so freaking hard to get you to let me make love to you," Henry added, shaking his head a little, but grinning. "So after you had him, were there others, or just the huntsman-turned-Graham?"

"Graham was my bed partner until... well, until I killed him," she answered, the thought sobering her and causing her to cast her eyes downward as they filled with tears.

Henry's brow furrowed and he rolled again to bring her back against his side, holding her. "Why did you?" he asked gently. "Was it because he was remembering?"

Shrugging against him, she sighed heavily. "Part of it was because he was remembering. I wasn't ready for the curse to break, to lose you and everything else I'd built. The other part was because I cared for him in an almost dependent way. I needed him. I viewed him as mine, and as one other person I cared for that Emma was going to take away."

"I'm sorry," Henry murmured, kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes.

"Don't be," she answered, her voice thick with emotion. "It's nobody's fault but my own. _I_ killed him and I deserve to live with that."

He kissed her again and spoke into her hair as he asked, "Was there anyone between Graham and Robin?"

"No." There was a finality to her tone that she hadn't intended, so she spoke again. "There was almost David, but then that was all, until Robin."

"And between Robin and me?" Henry asked, almost tentatively. He didn't think there had been anyone, but he had been trying to actively ignore any potential love life she may have had at the time, to not burst from inappropriate jealousy.

"Nobody. Not until you came into my room and fondled me in my sleep," Regina teased easily.

Henry snorted, protesting, "Hey, I was asleep, too!"

"Mm, likely story," she joked, moving up his body to hover her face over his. "My naughty boy."

"You like it when I'm naughty," he chuckled, running his hands up her back.

Leaning down, Regina hovered her lips just barely above his, her own brushing his as she spoke. "And you like it even more when I am," she whispered.

"Mmhmm…" Henry lifted his head to catch her lips as he pulled her hips down against his. "Feel like being naughty?"

Shaking her head slightly. "I don't really feel like... I'm not up for any tonight, but if _you_ are... I have the perfect idea," she answered, a wicked grin held on her lips.

Henry groaned slightly. "Yes, please." They hadn't had sex since she confirmed the pregnancy, and while his "Men's Guide to Navigating Pregnancy without Death or Dismemberment" book (which he'd bought in secret) confirmed that women's libidos dive-bombed during the first trimester, it was starting to get difficult to even think about Regina without getting an erection at awkward times.

Regina smirked, pushing away from him and walking to her closet. "Undress," she demanded, as she disappeared into the walk in.

Not questioning it, Henry quickly shed his pajama pants, throwing them across the room toward the hamper and laying back.

In the closet, Regina pulled her nightie and panties off and strapped her new strap on around her hips. Peeking around the corner into the room to make sure Henry had obeyed, not that she expected him not to, she walked back toward the bed once she saw that he had. Pulling the lube from the nightstand drawer, she tossed it onto the bed next to him and climbed on by his feet, nudging his legs apart.

Henry's gaze flicked quickly between Regina's face and the silicone cock between her legs. "Hi there," he said eagerly and willingly spread his legs apart, his cock already hard against his stomach.

With a grin, Regina settled herself onto her knees between his legs. She kissed his chest softly, letting his cock press in the valley of her breasts. She whimpered slightly at that, because she did miss him being inside of her, she just couldn't make the mood strike for her. Slowly kissing down his body, Regina licked the length of his cock before settling to her stomach between his legs and kissing him lower, her lips soft against his balls.

Breathing deeply, Henry let his fingers curl and uncurl into the sheet, watching her with eyes already heavy with lust.

She checked his face, watching his reaction until she couldn't anymore as she moved further down, holding his balls against his cock. Sliding her tongue out, the tip just slightly brushed his puckered hole.

"Fuck," Henry hissed, pulling his legs up to give her more room, heels digging into the mattress.

With a mischievous smirk, Regina took advantage of the extra room and repeated the action, pressing harder this time and letting her tongue swirl around and over the tight hole.

"Oh my god," Henry moaned, his hips rocking into the sensation. "Feels so good."

Pulling away slightly, Regina licked her finger and gently pressed the tip into him. "You like that, baby? You like when I lick your ass?"

Henry's voice was a soft, whining whimper as he said, "Yeah," and nodded, squirming down onto her finger.

"Good," she answered, twisting her finger inside him slightly as she brought her tongue to lick a strip from her finger to his cock. Pulling her finger out, she returned her mouth to him, biting at his flesh before she pressed her tongue once more against his hole.

"God, Mom..." Every movement of her tongue made his cock twitch, and he reached for it, already needing release.

Regina snapped her head up, swatting his hand away from his cock. "No touching," she growled. "You are mine."

Henry whined and reached up to grab the headboard, his fingers clenching around the wooden slats (their new bed picked for both comfort and bondage possibilities).

"Do you _want_ me to fuck you, Henry?" Regina asked seductively. "Do you _need_ me inside of you?"

"Yesss," Henry whined, drawing the word out and jerking his hips up. "Please, Mom, I need you."

She licked him once more, finding that she didn't find it as appalling as she imagined she would. Regina then pushed herself back on her knees and reached for the bottle of lube, soaking the dildo in it, stroking her fake cock in one hand and making sure it was covered. Her other hand was pressing one finger inside him, her fingers already covered in the slick lube. Twisting her finger around, flexing it and curling it, she looked to him for permission to add another.

Groaning, Henry thrashed his head slightly, fingers tightening around the headboard. "Please, more..."

Regina pulled her finger out, adding more lube and pressing two into him this time. She repeated her actions, twisting, curling and flexing, readying him to be fucked.

"Please, Mom," Henry groaned, his hips moving constantly with her strokes. "I need you. I need you to fuck me, please."

Grinning, Regina pulled her fingers out and lowered her hips, pressing the tip of her cock to him. She gently pressed the tip in and waited for him to tell her more was okay.

Henry inhaled sharply, letting the breath out with a long, hissed, "Yesss..."

Regina took no more time in teasing him, instead shoving the cock hard into him and beginning to rock against him, holding herself up on her fists beside his hips.

Henry howled and arched, pulling at the headboard and grinding down against Regina's hips, the building pleasure forming a knot deep inside him.

"You like that baby? You want your mom to fuck you hard?" she asked, stilling her hips. "It's your turn to beg."

"Yes, Mom, please, please fuck me," Henry cried, trying to move harder on her to compensate for her sudden lack of movement. "Please, I need you so much, I need you to fuck me hard, please, Mom, please fuck me hard."

Deciding it was enough, she moved her hips again, her hands moving to hold herself up on his stomach and she thrust into him.

"Mom!" Henry's head thrashed wildly from side to side and his stomach muscles tensed under Regina's weight, making it harder for him to meet her thrusts.

"Yes baby, feel how good it is," Regina breathed, pounding into him with all her might. "That's how good it feels when you fuck me."

Panting for air, Henry continued to beg, "Please... please, Momma, I need to come, please make me come, let me come..."

"You can come whenever you want to, baby," Regina purred, fucking him harder and refusing to touch his cock. She did slide one hand to his throat, squeezing it gently. "Come for me, sweetheart. Come for your momma."

Henry's hands moved from the headboard to bunch in the sheets, whining grunts escaping his mouth with each thrust, so close to the edge he could taste it.

Squeezing his throat tighter, Regina thrust as hard and fast as she could, her body burning for him to finish. She wanted to watch him come.

Henry's yell came out hoarse and half cut-off, his fists pounding into the mattress as he arched sharply, his hips thrusting and jerking as he shot pearly-white streaks across his own stomach and chest.

Regina grinned, pulling out and collapsing onto the bed next to him. "Good, baby?" she asked, turning to her side and running her fingers through the white streaks across his chest.

Henry just whimpered and shivered at the touch, slowly blinking his eyes open, his vision fuzzy.

Leaning down, she kissed his lips softly while she waited for him to finish coming to.

After long moment of taking deep breaths, Henry slowly kissed her back, murmuring, "Fuck."

"We just did that," she teased.

"Oh my _god_ did you ever." Henry looked at her with a dazed grin. "That was amazing."

Chuckling softly, she answered, "Good. I'm sorry I haven't been very much in the mood lately."

"If that's how you make it up to me, I don't even care." Henry grinned. "That was so... wow."

Regina glanced down at their bodies and decided a little magic wouldn't hurt, and she waved her hand, cleaning them both and making her added appendage disappear. She leaned into him, cuddling into his neck. "I'm glad. You deserve that."

Feeling the slightly uncomfortable slickness of the lube disappear, Henry curled into Regina, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you, beautiful."

"You don't have to thank me for sex, Henry," she said softly, relaxing into his hold. "I love you. I love everything about you and how you love me. Pleasing you is all I want."

"Well then thank you for being so good at it," Henry amended around a yawn, nuzzling into her chest.

"Go to sleep, baby," Regina ordered gently, closing her eyes as she rested her head against him, breathing in the musky scent of his skin.

Henry hummed in agreement, quickly allowing his fuzzy brain to drift into sleep.

Waiting as she heard his breaths even, she sighed against him, too many thoughts conflicting her mind to allow her to sleep quickly. Eventually though, sleep did come and she held him as closely as she could.


	36. Chapter 36

**consensual parent/child nicest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

September 21 dawned clear and sunny, which Henry thought was fitting. He and Regina had managed to convince Granny to close the diner for the morning to host a private party, and when they got there, everyone else had arrived: Granny and Ruby, Dr. Whale, Emma, and Snow and David with Neal. All the people considered to be close friends and family.

Regina was second guessing telling everyone. She wanted to stay in their blissful bubble of happiness and love, cozying up in the nest at home and talking about their baby together, not with all of the people whose opinions could break her spirit.

"Aunty Regina!" Neal squealed when they walked in, running up to his favorite aunt, whom he hadn't seen much of in the past few months. "Pick me up!"

Henry scooped up the little boy instead, groaning dramatically. "Sheesh, squirt, you're getting **heavy**!"

Neal pouted and whined, "I want Aunty Regina to hold me!"

"Nope," Henry said easily. "You're too heavy. Aunty Regina is a delicate flower." He grinned at her and winked.

Narrowing her eyes, Regina reached her hands out just to spite Henry and pulled Neal from his arms, letting the boy rest on her hip. And after two minutes of holding him and tickling him, she refused to tell Henry that Neal's weight was, in fact, too much to be comfortable holding.

Henry stared at Regina with an unimpressed expression that grew concerned as he noticed the subtle signs of strain in her expression.

Ruby came to the rescue, calling out, "Breakfast!" and motioning to the tables pushed together in the middle of the diner, plates put out and platters of food on the counter.

"Yay!" Neal shouted, and wiggled out of Regina's grasp to run for the counter and attempt to take the entire platter of bacon.

Soothing him with a kiss to his cheek, Regina wandered through the diner toward David and Snow. "Thanks for coming," she said easily, relaxing at David's side and watching Neal.

Snow smiled a little, still a bit uneasy seeing David and Regina together, but the month and a half since David had told her about the kiss had helped considerably. "Thanks for inviting us… Why **are** we here, anyway? It's not a holiday, or anyone's birthday." She tilted her head inquisitively, a smile at the corners of her lips. "Are you finally making an announcement about those rings that appeared last month?"

"No. They're just rings, just… symbols," Regina answered softly, looking at David. "I'm assuming you told her our secret?" Pressing one hand to her stomach out of instinct, she tilted her head questioningly.

David nodded and said, "I did."

She nodded. "Most people here know anyway. I just… I couldn't imagine telling Emma one on one. And… it's important to Henry to show everyone that no matter what they're thinking, this is ours, we're pleased about it and they need to deal with that."

Snow smiled softly and reached out to put her hand on Regina's arm. "I'm happy for you, Regina. You deserve this. Love, happiness. I'm glad you finally found it."

"Me too," she answered, gazing at Henry. "And such a strange place it came from."

Tilting her head, Snow gave her that smiling look that she got when she found everything to be right in the world. "I think… I think there was a reason you never killed me back in our land. I think you weren't meant to. Because if you had, you wouldn't have found Henry. You wouldn't have found your True Love."

"I never actually wanted to kill you anyway, dear," Regina mused.

"There were a few times you could've fooled me," Snow chuckled. "But we're here now, so… it doesn't matter." She gave Regina a quick hug. "Now we have breakfast to eat!"

"Indeed we do," Regina agreed, making her way back to Henry and leaning against him while she waited for everyone else to fill their plates.

Once everyone was seated at the tables and eating, Henry squeezed Regina's thigh beneath the table, looking at her with raised, hopeful eyebrows.

"Right now?" she asked, almost in a hiss.

"Yeah!" Henry whispered back enthusiastically.

Hearing the exchange from the other side of the table, Ruby loudly asked, "Something you guys want to share?" and smirked.

Narrowing her eyes at Ruby, Regina sighed and cleared her throat. "It appears now is the best time to tell everyone why we're here," she said in a strong voice, demanding the attention of the people around them.

Henry could barely sit still and his cheeks already ached from grinning as he watched Regina with excited, adoring eyes.

"Henry and I are," she started, pausing with worry as she brought a hand to the tiny bump on her stomach. "We're expecting a baby."

Ruby jumped up with a happy squeal and ran behind the counter, immediately returning with a pastel-wrapped gift, shoving it into Regina's hands and giving her an excited hug, followed by one for Henry. "Oh my god, I've been waiting for this for **months**!"

Emma's mouth hung open. She knew they had been trying, but didn't actually think it would happen. How old was Regina, anyway? Wouldn't three decades of stalled time mess up the system? Then again, Neal was proof that it didn't.

Munching on a pancake with strawberries, Neal looked up at his aunt. "Where you gettin' a baby from, Aunty Regina?"

Gasping at the innocent question, Regina hesitated a moment, looking to Henry for assistance.

Henry almost laughed at the baffled expression on Regina's face, and he turned to Neal. "The baby's gonna grow in Aunty Regina's tummy," he told the boy. "C'mere."

Neal obediently clamored down off his chair, and onto Henry's lap, looking up at him curiously.

Taking the little boy's hand, Henry reached out and pressed it against Regina's stomach, nudging her own hand out of the way. "Feel that little bump?" he asked. "That's the baby. It's really tiny right now, like a plum. But it's gonna grow, and Aunty Regina's tummy is gonna get bigger, until the baby is ready to come out."

Neal's eyes were wide as he felt the bump and listened to Henry's explanation. "Is it gonna come out Aunty's bellybutton?" he asked, patting Regina's stomach.

"Sure," Henry snickered. "That works."

"Coooool." Neal was in awe as he continued to gently pet the tiny baby bump.

Relaxing a little, Regina pulled Neal into her own lap. She looked at Emma, wanting to hear something, anything from her.

"Uh… so that was… quick," Emma choked out.

"When you know what you want… amirite?" Ruby said, nudging Henry and winking at him.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully and smiled self consciously. No, no one was being rude, basically everyone had already known anyway, but she still felt uncomfortable.

Noticing her discomfort, David grinned. "I think it's great," he threw out. "When is a baby ever not an amazing gift? Especially when it's desired?"

Snow nodded and gave Regina a supportive smile. "I agree."

"Open the gift," Ruby urged with a grin and a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She glanced at Snow, asking, "Neal can't read yet, right?"

Snow's eyebrows rose. "No… not really, why?"

"Just making sure it's safe for them to open the gift with him sitting there," Ruby replied innocently.

Opening the wrapping paper on the front of the gift, Regina smiled nervously and tried to hide it from view of others.

Henry leaned over, reading the title of the book and smirking. "Sweet. Ruby, your standing as my favorite person after Regina remains solid."

"Oh gods," Snow sighed in a long-suffering, but amused tone. "I don't even want to know."

Ruby just grinned proudly.

Shaking her head softly, she mouthed a subtle thank you to the waitress and slipped the book into her purse. Then, bouncing Neal on her knees she looked at Snow, saying, "No, you don't."

Henry was already thinking of the possibilities contained within the book, a modified Kama Sutra, specifically for couples who were expecting. He decided to flip through it at the earliest possible moment.

David kept his head turned away from the happy couple. Curiosity had been his downfall in the past; he wasn't going to go down that road again. Instead, he trained his eye on his daughter, who looked miserable and uncomfortable. He noticed that mostly everyone was finishing eating and nudged her foot under the table. "Why don't you talk to her?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to," Emma answered, shifting and looking to at Regina and Henry with an annoyed expression.

Henry noticed the look when he turned to asked David something, but he forgot his question upon seeing the look on Emma's face and frowned. On impulse, he asked, "Hey, Ma, wanna go for a walk?"

Taken off guard, Emma just nodded dumbly. "Sure," she answered with a shrug.

Henry squeezed Regina's shoulder as he stood, and headed outside with Emma. Once in the sunshine, he squinted and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "So… what's up?"

"I don't know, kid. I'm… I'm happy for you, I guess. It's weird, you know," she answered, slightly uncomfortable talking to her kid about this.

"I know," Henry replied, nodding. "It's still a little weird for us sometimes, too. But it's more than that. I mean… we've never really talked about it, you and I. I kind of left that to Regina, after we were outed."

"Yeah. I… I care about her still and that's uncomfortable. And you want this baby with her and you're the age I was when I gave you up. It's… it makes me wonder if I just wasn't willing to try hard enough," Emma admitted, looking away from him.

Henry frowned. "It's partly because of the memories, too, isn't it?" he asked. He'd wondered, too, once he'd remembered, if it really would've been like that if Emma had raised him. He'd come to the conclusion that it wouldn't have. Teenage single mothers don't have the flexibility that teenagers without babies have, the flexibility that allowed Emma, in her real life, to get a grip on her life and get on her feet.

She nodded. "And… Regina is the one with the real memories of raising you. And now she gets to do it all over again and I'm… just… by myself again. _Still_."

Impulsively, Henry wrapped his arms around Emma, hugging her. "You're still my ma," he said into her hair. "You always will be." He paused, glancing over her shoulder and adding, "And Ruby was checking out your ass."

"You're crazy, kid," Emma protested. "She's my best friend."

Pulling out of the hug, Henry shrugged. "She's also a hot bisexual, and objectively speaking, you're pretty good-looking, yourself."

"Of course I am," she joked, coming out of her mood. "How the hell do you think you got to be such a good looking young man?"

Henry nodded in agreement. "Fair enough. No offense to Dad and all, but it definitely didn't come from his side of the family."

"His father was Rumplestiltskin. Of course it didn't come from his side," she teased. "Your charm though, definitely part him and part Regina."

"Not my _charming_ grandfather?" Henry joked, grinning.

"Between you and me, mom mistakes his dorkiness for charm," Emma laughed. This felt nice, like things used to feel.

Laughing, Henry nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty dorky. But Prince Charming sounds better. Prince Dorky sounds like dwarf royalty."

Laughing harder at that, Emma grinned. "Yeah, he could be Prince Dorky, leader of the dwarves."

"I think it has a nice ring to it," Henry agreed, grinning back. "Dorky, Grumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Dopey, etc. Fits right in. Although he's a little tall. Might bang his head on the top of the mineshafts."

Shaking her head, Emma pushed against him with her shoulder. "I've missed you, kid. I… am really sorry I was so hard on you about all this."

"Missed you, too, Ma." Henry smiled. "And… it's okay. It's a lot to take in. Just… be happy for me?" he requested.

"Ehh… I don't know if I can go that far," she teased. "You're making me a grandma at 36."

"You made Grandma a grandma at 27," Henry shot back, nudging her playfully.

"_That_ was your baby mama's fault," Emma shot back. "Or… uh…" Pausing, she pointedly looked at his ring. "Your fiancée? Wife? Something else you haven't told me about?"

"Nope," Henry shook his head. "We're not married. We might never be, I don't know. Her marriage to Grandma's dad was so bad… I don't want to ask her for something she can't give. But I got the rings because even if we're not married — and to be honest, I don't even care about the paperwork — I still wanted something to show that we're together, y'know?"

"Like a collar?" Emma asked, surprised at Henry's seeming branding of Regina. Thinking of how it sounded as she said it, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that kid. It just surprises me that she was fine with that."

"Why?" Henry asked curiously. "We're no more tied together than we were before, we just now have a visual representation. She's mine, and I'm hers. That's all. It's mutual."

"As long as you're respecting her."

Henry smiled. "Like she'd let me get away with it if I didn't. Last time I snarked her — and meant it, anyway — she left the dinner table and it took me half an hour to find her."

"Good. I guess it's probably good she's been dealing with the attitude, that she ingrained in you, for years," she answered. "I really am happy for you, kid."

"Thanks, Ma." As they moved back toward the diner, Henry added, "I was serious about Ruby checking you out, by the way." He opened the door before Emma could reply and stepped inside.

Shaking her head as she entered, Emma looked over at Ruby and wondered if what could be had been in front of her all along. She certainly hadn't been looking anywhere except at Regina.

After getting off work and having a shower, Henry flopped onto the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers, too tired and sore to bother putting on real clothes for the two or three hours before bed. Not that he couldn't just fall asleep now. Two of the vet assistants were down with the flu, which meant many hours of overtime for Henry. Great for his paycheck (not that it mattered) but hell on his system. And sex life.

After Regina climbed into bed next to Henry, she slid next to him, kissing him softly and sweetly, trying to deepen the kiss.

Henry groaned against Regina's lips, not in arousal, but in regret. "I'm _really _tired," he told her regretfully. "I'm sorry, beautiful."

Sliding her panties off, anyway, Regina climbed onto him, straddling his thigh. "Baby, I need you," she whimpered, and his bare thigh made her need him even more. She began rocking softly. "Can't you feel how much I need you?"

"You're soaked," Henry observed, feeling her immediately slick against his leg. Despite how tired he was, his cock gave a little twitch of interest.

Bending over as she rolled her hips, grinding her wet pussy against his muscular thigh, she kissed his bare chest. Snaking her tongue out, Regina licked his skin, following closely with a nip. "Baby, that feels so good. Can I keep going?" she asked, double-checking that he was fine with her on him.

Henry nodded, even as he shifted her back. "Lemme take these off," he said, pushing the waistband of his boxers down. His cock was still mostly soft, but was slowly filling with blood as she moved against him.

Moving off him, Regina placed a wet lick along his cock, and then she straddled his hips, letting her wet pussy settle on his cock. Moaning, she began moving slowly on him, his growing hardness pressing against the entirety of her slit.

"Oh wow," Henry murmured, hardening more quickly as she slid over him in a wet glide.

Regina hummed, continuing to move on him. The way her clit was brushing against him at this angle was incredible and though part of her wanted to sit up and push his cock into her, the other part ignored that desire, due to the fact that how she was moving against him was effective enough.

Henry reached out, squeezing her hips encouragingly. "That feels so good…"

She nodded in agreement, soft noises of pleasure escaping her lips. Regina gripped the sheets next to Henry's waist, using them to anchor her as she began to grind faster on him. She wanted him, badly, and she needed the orgasm she knew would come.

"Your pussy feels so good against my cock," Henry said, his voice low as he enjoyed the sensations of her moving over him.

"Gods yes it does," she whimpered as she pick up her pace. His hard cock felt incredible and she couldn't believe she'd gone months without fucking him.

"Are you gonna come all over my cock?"

"Yes baby," Regina answered, moving faster. She breathed heavily from exertion, but she couldn't slow down, she was moving closer to the edge as she moved on him. "Baby, oh Henry. I'm _so_ close already."

"That's it," Henry encouraged. His own pleasure was more of a diffused flush through his system, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't come from this, but he definitely wanted to experience Regina doing so. "Come for me, beautiful. Come over my cock."

Nodding, she complied. As her hips moved faster and her hands dug harder into the sheets, she whimpered as her body moved closer. Finally, her body tensed and her motions became more erratic as she came, her wetness covering his hard cock as she tried to ride out the aftershocks against him.

The feeling of her pulsing and spasming against the sensitive underside of his cock made pleasure rush through him in surprise, and Henry let out a groan as his release painted his stomach.

The sight had her grinning widely at him. "Bet you're even more tired now than you already were," she teased. Regina then bent down slowly, placing a lingering kiss on his mouth.

Henry groaned again against her mouth, his body limp as he sluggishly kissed her back. "You're amazing, I love you, and I'm gonna sleep now," he murmured.

"Good boy," she answered, grabbing tissues from her nightstand and wiping his stomach off. Kissing him again, she curled up against him. "Love you baby, sleep well."

Mumbling something unintelligible, Henry was already asleep.

Regina let herself drift off next to him. She'd definitely missed him.

The next morning, Regina woke up incredibly in need of Henry again. Rolling over, she nudged him slightly, not getting a response. "Baby… I need you," she whispered softly against him.

Henry grumbled into his pillow and rolled over onto his back, one arm splaying out as he sniffed and scratched his stomach in his sleep.

Grinning to herself at his new position, she moved down to crouch between his legs. She blew on his cock. Regina knew he was really exhausted; usually he'd at least have a morning erection by now. Leaning down, she licked his penis, frowning when she didn't get an immediate response. She tried again, taking him into her mouth, his lack of hardness allowing her to take him all in and sucking hard.

Moaning quietly, Henry shifted, one hand moving next to his hip and twitching slightly.

Sucking harder, Regina smiled around his growing erection, looking up to his face often to see if he was awake yet. He wasn't when she checked again, but he was at full hardness and she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, moaning at how wet she was and ready she was to ride him. "Baby," she whispered again, trying to see if he'd wake up.

Henry mumbled something that sounded a little like Regina's name, and sighed, his hips shifting.

She couldn't wait anymore for him to get up, so she straddled his hips, stroking his cock in her hand and pressing the tip to her opening. Checking his face once more, Regina lowered herself onto him, letting herself shift down onto him so he was bottoming her out and creating a delicious pressure inside her. She pressed her palms to his chest as she began rolling her hips down on him.

"Mmmm…" Henry's hands twitched again, brushing against Regina's knees as the stimulation dragged him closer to consciousness.

Grinning to herself, Regina knew he would wake up soon, so she bent down and bit his jaw. She trailed a line of kisses as far down his chest as she could, while still moving on his cock. When she brought herself back up, she checked his face again.

Henry groaned again as his eyes slowly opened, his hips automatically rocking into Regina's thrusts before he was even fully aware of what was going on.

"Finally," Regina breathed. Looking into his tired green eyes, she smiled seductively. "Baby, you feel so good."

"So good," Henry echoed in a mumble, blinking up at her. He pulled in a deep breath through his nose, blinking rapidly a few times, then looking around the room, then down between them. "Oh."

"Oh?" Smirking, she rolled down onto him again.

"_Ohhhh_," he sighed, stroking his hands lightly over her thighs.

"Yes baby, I need you to touch me more," Regina whimpered. "Please?"

Henry trailed his hands upward, over her hips, her waist, palming the solid bump of her stomach, and up to cup her breasts.

"Yes," she hissed, lifting herself slightly to drop hard down onto him again.

"So sexy… How are you so sexy?" Henry wondered, rubbing his thumbs gently over her nipples.

She smirked and leaned down to whisper into his ear, "You know what helps it?"

"What?"

Nipping his ear, she spoke again softly. "The fact that now that I'm starting to show, everyone knows I'm yours." When she finished speaking, she pulled away so she could look at his reaction.

Henry groaned loudly and his hips jerked reflexively at the words. One hand left her breast to splay possessively over her stomach.

"All yours, baby," she moaned, rolling quick and hard against him, her hips jerking as she moved one hand over his on her stomach and found her clit.

"Fuck, Regina." Henry wrapped his arms around her and rolled them, staying close to her body as he pushed into her with slow, powerful thrusts. One hand moved back to her stomach, rubbing and massaging the taut skin.

"Yes baby," she breathed, moving her hand back to her clit and rubbing.

"Gonna come for me?" Henry asked, lack of sex over the past few months combined with the sleepiness still gripping his brain making it difficult to hold back. "I want you to come on my cock… Gonna come inside you, fill you up, okay?"

"Yes Henry, harder please," she asked, jerking her hips against him and flicking her fingers faster over her clit.

Groaning, Henry held himself up on his elbows, moving his hips harder and faster until he was pounding into her, his head dropped forward, panting breaths blowing across her breasts.

"Fuck baby," Regina cried out as the roughness he was giving her pushed her over the incredibly sensitive edge she now lived with. Whimpering and rocking her hips as she tightened around him, she whispered for him to come for her.

Henry let out an almost pained cry as he shuddered against her, hips slowing. Once they'd both come down, he rested against her for a moment before pulling away and rolling back onto his stomach, blinking slowly twice before sleep pulled him under again.

Chuckling at his exhaustion, Regina pushed herself up from the bed and readied herself for work. She left a note in the counter for him to meet her for lunch if he was awake, and if not, she'd see him when she got out of work.


	37. Chapter 37

**Consensual parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**alright guys, this is the last chapter and all that's left is an epilogue that will be posted tomorrow! **

* * *

Henry was just finishing dinner when he heard the door open, and he grinned, calling, "Hey, beautiful," from the kitchen as he filled two plates with a simple chicken and pasta dish. He'd missed lunch at her office, having slept until one in the afternoon, but decided to make it up to her by cooking dinner.

Smiling, Regina made her way into the kitchen, after kicking her shoes off right inside the door. As she made her way over to where Henry was standing, she bit her lip shyly and looked at him with a small hint of guilt in her eyes. "Hello, Henry. Did you catch up on your sleep?" she asked.

"Yup," Henry replied cheerfully, setting the pot down on the stove before wrapping his arms around her and leaning down to kiss her languidly.

Holding the kiss, Regina hummed right before she broke it. "I've missed you. You've been working too much," she said, holding him tightly against her.

Henry groaned and pressed his face into her hair. "Don't I know it." Lifting his head again, he smiled a little and added, "I missed you, too. Let's eat, before dinner gets cold. And you can tell me where you got the idea to jump my bones when I was still asleep," he teased.

Regina nodded, a soft blush covering her cheeks. She helped Henry with serving up their plates and carried them to the nice new table they'd picked out. They ate chatting mostly about the baby and things they needed to get. Finally, Regina bowed her head a little and reached over to grab Henry's hand. "I… was it okay that I did that… this morning?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Hey, of course," Henry assured her, his voice softening. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, and smiled. "That was one hell of a way to wake up, and you can feel free to do it again any time."

Regina grinned and stood, urging Henry to move his chair back. When he did, she sat in his lap and loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It was definitely a good start to the day."

Henry snaked his hands around Regina's waist, lacing his fingers together to hold her in place. "That it was," he agreed, chuckling. "Nothing quite like waking up to a gorgeous, sexy, _so-fucking-__**hot**_ woman bouncing on your cock."

Blushing again, Regina nodded. "As much as I didn't want sex during the first trimester… gods it seems like my desire has tripled."

"So you're gonna be jumping me at every available moment?" Henry asked slyly.

"As long as you're agreeable," she answered. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, she grinned against them. "I know you needed your rest, and I'm very happy you got it, but… I was really in need of you during my lunch break."

Henry had to hold back a loud laugh, and his shoulders shook slightly with the effort. "You know, the offer of a cock shot for your phone still stands. Oh, oh! Or we could get one of those 'Clone-a-Willy' kits and make you a duplicate for when I can't be there."

Rolling her eyes at him, Regina shook her head. "No. There's no substitute for you. You'll just have to come have lunch with me everyday. Or have me for lunch, whichever you prefer," she teased. "And don't laugh at me."

Shaking shoulders evolved into snickering as Henry tried to deny, "I'm not laughing."

Regina narrowed her eyes slightly. "It seems to me like you are."

"Nope," Henry's voice came out strangled. "Not at all," as soon as the words left his lips, he lost his grip on his will power and dissolved into a loud belly laugh.

Pushing off him with a growl, Regina stood and picked up their plates. "Fine. I'll just… use magic if you're going to make fun of me," she taunted, walking into the kitchen with their dishes.

Laughter fading, Henry leapt up, hurrying after Regina and catching her around the waist. "Hold up, woman, and calm down. I'm not making fun of you."

"You're laughing at me," she protested.

"No, I'm laughing at the situation," Henry corrected. "It's a little ironic and a lot adorable, and it made me laugh."

"Ironic, hmm?" she said, setting their things on the island and moving to look up at him. "Why is that?"

"Because last week you wouldn't let me touch you, and now you're waking me up with sex and complaining that I couldn't come to your office for more sex all of five hours later." Henry grinned. "Come on, you've gotta see the irony there."

"Fine. I will give you that." She grinned with him, knowing he was right; she'd barely let him touch her since the day they had found out she was pregnant. "But you can't say that the entirety of the last two months was terrible, there was that time when _I_ fucked _you_."

Henry hummed, his eyes glazing over slightly in memory. "Yeah, that was good," he agreed.

"And I must say… it is really too bad that there's no other guy in town you'd be willing to have join us. That day when you used our toy in my ass while you fucked me…" Regina let her sentence trail. The conversation was making her needy again.

"Mmm, do you like being _so fucking full_ like that?" Henry asked, his voice low, but with an innocent pitch to it as he tilted his head down to nibble on the curve of Regina's ear.

"_Yes_." Tilting her head to give him more room, she moaned as his mouth touched her.

"Would you like to have both your pussy and ass full of hard cock?" As he spoke, his hands slid down to grope the aforementioned ass, fingers squeezing the tight curve of it.

Regina whimpered as he squeezed her, his breath hot against her as he spoke. Nodding, she said, "I really would."

"I think I know how I can do that for you," Henry whispered hotly into her ear. "Do you want me to fuck you? Fill you up so much you'll feel like you're going to split apart? Make you come so hard you scream?"

Unable to form a proper sentence, she nodded against him. Her body was already warm and filled with desire, and she had no doubt her panties were already soaked. Clearing her throat and attempting to clear her thoughts, she huskily whispered, "Yes."

"Good girl," he breathed, and bit her ear gently. "Go upstairs. I want you naked and spread out for me when I get there, okay? I want to see how wet you are, how much you want me to fill you up."

Though she was uncertain she'd actually make it, Regina bit his neck roughly, then pulled away and headed toward their bedroom upstairs. When she got there, she undressed quickly, and pulled the duvet down to the foot of the bed. Laying down on the sheets, Regina sighed at the soft material against her skin, and she waited.

Henry counted to twenty, slowly, before heading up after her. When he stepped into the room, his gaze immediately took in her form, and he licked his lips. "So ready for me," he noted, but refrained from touching as he circled the bed to get to the closet, disappearing inside. When he came out, after a brief struggle to wrangle everything in place, he was naked, the strap-on low around his hips, dildo placed beneath his own cock so the base pressed against his balls.

Watching him walk from the closet, Regina whimpered, dropping her head back onto the pillows as she felt her body burn with need. "Fuck," she breathed, anticipation taking her over, causing her to squirm slightly.

Henry felt better about his appearance at her reaction. He **felt** utterly ridiculous, but it was the only way he could think to give Regina what she wanted. So he strode to the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube from the drawer in the nightstand before kneeling between her legs. "Are you ready for me to blow your mind, sexy?"

"Gods yes, baby please," she moaned, reaching down to grab his cock, stroking it gently as she watched him.

Henry groaned quietly, and popped open the cap of the lube, generously applying it to his fingers and slowly prepping her for the dildo. Once he was sure she was ready, he coated the silicone and capped the lube, tossing it away. "Ready?" he asked, voice heavy with arousal.

Nodding, Regina moaned as she looked at him. "Please, baby."

Looking down to maneuver the two appendages, Henry slowly pushed into her, a good inch inside before the dildo pressed into her ass, and he steadily filled her both ways.

"Fuck, Henry," she cried out, her body bucking against him as he filled her. She slowly moved with him as they found their pace.

"You're so fucking tight," Henry groaned, his strokes short, but slow, and he grabbed her hips, pulling her a little closer to him and tilting them so he thrust up into her.

"Apparently that's to be expected," she answered with a grin. "Filling me both places probably helps, too." Regina rolled her hips in short motions, unable to do much more than that. But she moved her hands to her breasts, knowing how much Henry enjoyed watching her.

"So fucking sexy," Henry groaned. He moved one hand between her thighs, his thumb unerringly finding her clit and brushing over it.

"Yes, Henry," she whimpered. Instinctively biting her lip, Regina watched his hand touch her clit, then let her eyes wander up to meet his, knowing that the lust in his green eyes would easily be matched in her own.

Henry held her gaze, rolling his thumb as he thrust into her. "Are you gonna come for me, beautiful?"

Nodding, Regina pinched her nipples hard, twisting them and grinning. "Yes baby. Harder?"

Henry didn't reply as he obeyed, thrusting into her harder and faster and rubbing her clit more firmly.

"I'm… not going to last long," she choked out, breaths heavy and words airy. "Just like that." His fast thrusts didn't allow her much movement, but she reached one hand up and squeezed his bicep, wanting to touch him.

"Go on," Henry urged, voice tight and eyes greedy as he watched her. "Come for me. Come with me filling up your ass and pussy."

"Love you," Regina moaned as her body tensed around him and the dildo. Crying out, her body bucked hard with him, limbs locking as her muscles quivered.

Henry purposely lifted his thumb off her clit before she was finished, cutting her orgasm short to increase her need as he continued to pound into her.

"Henry," she whimpered, moving her hand from his arm to find her clit.

"No," he said, pulling her hand away. "Let me do the work."

"I need to come, baby," she said, nearly begging. But she returned her hand to his arm, feeling the strong muscles beneath his skin.

"I'm gonna make you come," Henry promised. He pressed his hand low on her abdomen, the heel over her pubic bone, and rocked it with his thrusts.

Regina whimpered, her body needing the release she'd been so close to. In an attempt to move his hand down, she bucked her hips up against him.

Pushing one of her legs further to the side, Henry drew the other up to rest on his shoulder, gripping her thigh with his free hand. "Tell me when you can't stand it anymore."

The new position made his cock brush her g-spot and her head started going fuzzy. "Baby… please? Henry, please?" she begged softly.

"Not yet." Henry bit his lip in concentration, his gaze flicking back and forth between her face and where he slid into her.

"So, so close," she whispered, scratching her nails down his arm and watching the red lines that appeared on his fair skin.

Leaning forward slightly, Henry pinned his gaze to Regina's and murmured lowly, "Tell me when you need it more than air."

"Mean." Regina squeezed herself tighter around him, wanting him to need it as much as she did. She scratched his arm again, running over the lines that were already there.

"Fuck," Henry hissed, then groaned, his cock twitching inside her. _No, no, not yet, behave!_ he commanded himself, and began to thrust into her as hard and fast as he could.

Regina throbbed around him, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out anymore. "Now, baby. Can't… take… waiting," she whimpered.

"Yes," Henry agreed, turning his hand and pressing his thumb over her clit again, rubbing in time with his thrusts.

Shaking, her body reacted immediately. She tensed and screamed out his name, followed by a series of random syllables. When the peak of her orgasm hit, a gush of fluid filled the space between their bodies.

Henry cried out almost as loudly, following her over the edge, his hips shuddering and jerking against her as he released.

Not even giving Henry enough time to pull out of her, Regina pulled him down against her, clutching to him. "Baby," she breathed, trying to let her body calm down from the mind-blowing orgasm. "Oh Henry."

"Holy fuck," Henry chuckled breathlessly, peppering kisses over her collarbone and upper chest.

"You're amazing," Regina whispered against him. "Gods, I love you."

"I love you, too, so much," Henry murmured back, lifting his head to kiss her. "I gotta move, though, this strap-on is crushing my balls."

Chuckling, Regina released her hold. "You looked uncomfortable with that on, at first. Feel any better about it now?"

Henry carefully pulled back and hastily unclipped the toy, tossing it to the side and returning to his position against Regina, rolling them both to their sides and holding her close. "Well it still feels kinda dumb, but _damn_ if it wasn't totally worth it," he answered.

"Very worth it," Regina answered, nuzzling against him.

Humming happily, Henry ran his hands over her back. "Oh, just so you know," he said, the thought occurring to him, "henceforth, you have my permission to jump me any time your heart desires, regardless of my state of consciousness." He grinned widely.

Grinning widely, Regina blushed. "Likewise," she countered, one eyebrow raised.

"_Oh_?" Henry's eyebrows rose. "So you wouldn't mind if you woke up one morning full of my cum?"

"Well, though I prefer to be awake for sex, yes, if that's what you desire, have at it," she answered, grinning. "Though, you'd better make sure I have enough time to shower before work, if that's how I'll be waking up."

Henry playfully stroked his chin. "So many interesting possibilities…"

"Oh?" Regina asked teasingly.

"Well I can't reveal my secret plots before I've even fully formed them," Henry joked, grinning. "That defeats the purpose."

"Very well." Pressing a kiss to his chest, she breathed him in. "I love you so much, Henry."

"Ditto," Henry murmured, squeezing her lightly. "You're everything. You and our baby."

"Same, baby." Pausing and thinking for a moment, Regina tilted her head. "Does that pet name ever bother you?"

"Nope," Henry shook his head. "I kinda like it, actually."

She hummed, smiling softly. "Good. And if this little one _is_ a girl, you get to remain my favorite guy."

"It better be a girl," Henry joked, pulling away slightly to look down between them. "You hear me, in there? Daddy says you need to be a girl."

Henry's words sobered her out of the playful moment and tears rimmed her eyes. "Daddy, wow. I mean, obviously I realized, but… wow."

Looking back up, confused, Henry asked, "Did… I say something wrong?"

"No, no. Not at all. I'm just… amazed," she reassured.

Henry grinned. "We're having a baby," he reminded her. "We made a baby. You and me. And she — or he — is going to be perfect."

"It is pretty amazing, isn't it? Thank you, for giving me everything I've ever wanted," she whispered, trying not to openly cry in her happiness.

"Thank _you_," Henry murmured, pulling her against him again and resting his lips against her temple. "I never even hoped to dream I'd have this life, but here we are."

"But imagine how sad it would be if you'd given up on wanting me," Regina said. "If we'd missed out on this." Moving her hand to cradle the small, but firm, bump on her stomach, Regina pulled his arm from around her and placed his hand next to hers.

Henry shook his head slightly. "Don't even think about that. It doesn't matter. We're here, now, and we're having a baby. I would go through it all again just to have this moment."

Nodding, she let herself rest against him. Regina nuzzled into his chest, and felt herself falling asleep against him, theirs hands still touching over their baby on her abdomen.

Kissing the top of her head, Henry relaxed into the bed, grabbing the duvet with his toes and pulling it up until he could grasp it and pull it over them. Then he closed his eyes as well, slipping into dreams of a dark-haired baby in his lover's arms.


	38. Epilogue

**This is it, folks. Enjoy the epilogue :) See the author's notes at the end :)**

* * *

Regina relaxed after nursing, holding their tiny, olive-skinned, dark haired baby in her arms. "Hey there, beautiful princess," she cooed softly, watching as wide eyes looked around. Her eyes were dark blue, and Regina hoped that meant they would be the same green as Henry's. Looking up at him, she smiled. "You seem to have gotten your wish. She already looks like she's going to take after me."

"I'll start practicing more with my sword now," Henry promised, staring down at the baby in awe. He reached out with one hand, brushing tiny fingers with his, and his eyes welled up when the little fist opened, only to close again around the tip of his index finger. "She's perfect," he whispered.

"Is it cocky if I agree?" Regina asked teasingly. Taking her eyes from their daughter for a small moment, she looked at Henry, pressing her forehead to his. "She's perfect. Everything is perfect. I love you both _so_ much."

"I love you, too," Henry murmured, tilting his head to kiss her gently, then bend down and brush his lips across the downy black hair of his daughter. "I love you, too, princess."

"Do you… would you like to get your mother and Ruby? I'm sure she'd like to see her…" narrowing her eyes, she changed the course of her sentence. "I'm not referring to Emma as her grandmother. She's younger than I am. It's weird."

Henry couldn't help snickering as he gently extracted his finger from the baby's grasp. The infant let out a discontent whine, and he kissed her again, quietly assuring, "Don't worry, baby girl, Daddy'll be right back." Smiling at Regina, he backed out of the room. When he got to the waiting room, his entire family stood up at once, throwing questions at him. "Whoa, whoa, hold up," he laughed. "Baby girl is perfect, so is Regina. We decided to name her Coraline Hope Mills. And no, you can't all come in at once." Gaze shifting to Emma and Ruby, he cocked his head. "Ma? You guys wanna come in first?"

Emma grinned and nodded. She'd had a lot of time to get used to the idea, and it was nice. Knowing she'd get to spend a lot of time with the baby and her friendship with Regina was repaired, she was no longer sad about the life she'd imagined with Regina. She reached one hand and tangled it with Ruby's, pulling the taller woman along as they followed Henry to the room.

Ruby was nearly bouncing as Henry led them back to the room, and she had to grip Emma's hand tighter to keep herself from rushing over and doing something suicidal, like scooping the baby up from Regina's arms. "Oh my gods," she whispered, eyes wide.

"You don't have to whisper," Henry chuckled, taking his seat at the edge of Regina's bed again and grinning proudly down at the baby.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Emma breathed, surprised at how much the little girl looked like Regina.

Tiredly smiling, Regina looked up, biting her lip. "Would you like to hold her?" she offered. She didn't really want to let the tiny baby go, but she'd get plenty of time in when they were alone again.

"Really? Uh, yeah," Emma answered, reaching out and taking the baby. "Hey sweet baby. I'm your grandma. But… we're gonna find something else for you to call me, because I'm way too young for that," she cooed, bouncing softly.

"Old fogey," Ruby teased, nudging her girlfriend. She reached out and curved her hand over the baby's fuzzy head. "Hi there, Coraline. I'm your Aunty Ruby. And the dork holding you is your Aunty Em, and yes, there will be Oz jokes that you'll understand one day."

Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby, but couldn't stop the cheesy grin on her face as she held the tiny baby. "Good job you two. But… yeah she's gonna cause you some trouble."

Regina chuckled, tangling her hand with Henry's. "Yes, Henry already declared he's going to work at getting better at sword fighting."

Ruby still had her adoring eyes on the baby as Emma looked over to Regina and Henry. Coraline's gaze moved around indistinctly before catching Ruby's, making the wolf blink in surprise. She _knew_ the baby was too young to be able to focus, and yet… As she watched, the baby's eyes shone pale purple just for an instant and Ruby's hand was pulled with a force not her own so the baby could wrap her fingers around one long finger. "Holy _shit_!" Ruby half-yelped, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide as the stared at the baby who now had, apparently, fallen asleep.

"What?" Regina asked, sitting up more quickly than she should have. "What's wrong?"

Emma's eyes snapped from Regina and Henry to the baby, then to Ruby in question. "What?"

Henry stood up quickly, gently pressing Regina back against the bed before stepping next to Emma, his eyes flicking back and forth between the baby and Ruby. "What happened?"

Ruby swallowed hard and look from Coraline, to Emma, to Henry, to Regina. "Your baby has magic."

"She…" Regina breathed, tilting her head as it dawned on her. "Of course. I… I shouldn't be surprised. She's the product of True Love, not to mention having lineage from three of the most powerful practitioners of magic. I just… I didn't realize it would happen so… right away."

"Wait… So she's like, triple threat."

"I suppose something like that, yes. Cora's magic, your magic, my magic and," flicking her eyes to Henry, she finished, "our True Love."

"Damn, little girl," Ruby murmured, impressed. "You're **so** gonna keep your parents on their toes."

Henry laughed a little in disbelief and slowly sat back down, taking Regina's hand and lacing their fingers together. "So, uh… she's going to be getting magic lessons from an early age, isn't she?" he asked, looking at Regina.

"We'll have to," Regina answered, nodding slowly. She scolded herself in disbelief, wondering why she hadn't thought of this. They had visitors, though, so she bit back her tears.

Catching the tension in Regina's body, Henry turned to Emma and held out his arms for the baby. "Give us a minute, please, before you send Grandma and Gramps in?"

Ruby shot a sympathetic look at Regina, scenting the change in emotions from her.

Emma nodded, slightly confused, but Ruby seemed to understand so she figured she could get it out of her. Handing the baby back, she took Ruby's hand and they left the small family alone.

Regina looked up at Henry, eyes brimming with tears. "I… what if…" Letting her sentence trail, she shook her head and brought her knees up to her chest, pressing her forehead to them.

Carefully shifting Coraline to one arm, Henry sat on the bed and rubbed Regina's back with his free hand. "No," he said softly. "Don't think that. She's not going to have a manipulative bastard like Rumplestiltskin teaching her, and she's not going to have an abusive father berating her when she uses magic, like Zelena did. She has a loving family, who can show her that magic isn't inherently bad. She's pure," he leaned into Regina, whispering against her temple. "She's good. And she has a strong mother who knows, intimately, what_not_ to do. She's going to grow up with magic. And she's going to grow up strong and powerful. Not powerful because she takes power, but powerful because of who she is, because she has a powerful lineage." Kissing Regina's temple, he pulled back a little and hooked his fingers under her chin, lifting her head to face him. "So put those thoughts out of your head," he continued. "Because this little girl," handing Coraline gently to Regina, "has a heart so light it shines, and that's not going to change."

Taking Coraline from Henry and resting the little girl on her thighs, Regina nodded softly. "And… you'll be there? For all the lessons and training, to make sure I keep her good?"

"If you want me to," Henry nodded. "But I don't feel it's necessary. I know you won't let anything hurt her." Leaning forward, he gently kissed Regina. "I love you, so much. And this little baby, and her magic, are proof of our love."

"I just… I never wanted to be my mother and I let myself be drawn into the dark," Regina confessed, staring at their daughter. "She's… I know she has all the good from you and Emma, and… even my mother, her heart stayed good, because all the bad she did was without it. I was bad _with_ my heart. I… it's scary."

"And if Rumplestiltskin had taught you that love can fuel magic, not just anger and hatred, you never would've gone down that route," Henry pointed out. "I know you're scared, but nothing's going to happen. I know that. And you will, too. And until you do, I'm right here to remind you."

"Okay." Leaning into him, she held her little girl's hands and made a silent vow to be the best possible person she could for this beautiful family she had the gift of being a part of. "You can get your grandparents, if you'd like. I'm okay now."

"They brought Neal," Henry half-warned. "You up for an excited six-year-old?"

"I'm always up for seeing Neal, though… perhaps you should hold Coraline, since he'll likely want to come up on the bed. We can let him get settled and I'll show her to him after Snow and David have a chance," Regina told him, smiling because Neal was very excited for the baby. Though, they'd been referring to her as his cousin, since great niece was a bit much to explain.

Chuckling, Henry nodded. "Good plan. I'll be back in a sec." He disappeared out the door to get the second half of his family, returning and taking the baby just as Neal barreled into the room.

"Aunty Regina!"

"Neal, quiet," Snow reminded him as he clamored up onto the bed to hug his favorite aunt.

"He's all right," Regina reassured. "When I had Henry, I was told that babies like things quiet, but all the reading I've done has said to teach the baby what your volume is, so you don't have to go crazy and change your lifestyle." Smiling down at Neal and helping him settle next to her on the bed, she corrected herself. "Though, I guess this one's volume isn't quite as quiet as ours is, either."

Neal beamed up at Regina. "How's your tummy, Aunty? Did the baby hurt it coming out?"

Henry grinned and turned to his grandparents as Neal looked for reassurance of Regina's continued health. "Who's first?" he asked, barely getting the question out before Snow was taking the baby and cooing down at her.

"Tummy is perfectly fine," Regina assured, tapping his nose with her finger. "Just a tiny bit sore."

David looked at the baby while Snow held her and smiled, saying, "She's really beautiful, you guys did good work. Her eyes have the same shape Emma's did when she was born."

"Good. I don't want the baby to hurt you," Neal said firmly, cuddling into Regina's side and watching his parents with the infant.

Henry beamed proudly at the praise, even as he replied, "Regina did all the work."

Regina grinned at David's comment about their daughter's eyes, hoping that it meant she would, in fact, get Henry's eyes. "I don't really think that's true Henry." She wrapped one arm tightly around Neal and smiled at how far this family had come since the news of she and Henry had come out.

Chuckling, David nodded. "Regina's right. And… you know, the guy determines the sex, so at the very least, you ensured she was a girl. And a pretty one at that."

Grinning at Regina, Henry teased, "I told you she was gonna be a girl."

Snow finally looked up from Coraline, smiling at the older woman. "She's truly beautiful, Regina."

Smiling softly, Regina nodded and said, "Thank you."

David cleared his throat and looked at Snow. "Do I get to hold her yet?"

Snow pouted a little, but carefully handed the baby over, reflexively murmuring, "Watch her head," as she did.

Henry took the moment to round the hospital bed, sitting on the side opposite Neal, so Regina was sandwiched between them. "So what do you think about having a cousin, squirt?" he asked, leaning forward to look at the little boy.

Neal shrugged a little. "She's kinda boring so far."

David shook his head and laughed as he took the baby into his arms. "I know how to hold a baby, Snow. Remember, I participated in a sword fight while holding Emma and managing to not drop her head."

Regina chuckled at both Neal and David, deciding to answer the little boy at her side. "She'll probably seem pretty boring for a little while. She can't do much yet. Oh… but guess what?"

Snow just mumbled something under her breath and continued to hover over David and Coraline.

"What?" Neal asked, bouncing a little in hopes of something exciting.

"Coraline has magic," Regina told him, her eyes wide and bright to tease him.

Neal's eyes widened. "Really? How do you know?"

"_What_?" Snow asked, her head whipping around to look at Regina.

"Relax, Grandma, it's okay," Henry chuckled.

David had the same reaction as Snow, only less panicked, though his head did shoot up from looking at the baby to look at Regina.

"Aunty Ruby saw it. Though, I haven't seen it yet," she answered the little boy's curiosity.

"Cooool," Neal breathed, clearly rethinking his opinion of the baby.

Hesitating and biting her lip, Snow slowly asked, "How do you feel about that, Regina?"

"I'm not entirely pleased," she started honestly, reaching to take Henry's hand in her own. "But, Henry talked me down a bit. He'll make sure I keep her good."

Snow smiled softly. "I have no doubt that you will." She laid her hand on David's arm. "Why don't you give her back to Regina so Neal can see her, and then we should get going."

Reluctant to give up the little baby, David nodded and moved to hand Coraline off to her mother. He then pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and squeezed her shoulder. "You'll be great. I don't think anyone else will worry about how good she'll be," he reassured, watching as Regina smiled up at him, then shifted to show Neal the baby.

"This is Coraline, Neal. Coraline this is Neal. I'm sure you two will be good friends," Regina cooed, facing her daughter so that Neal could look at her.

Henry and Snow met each other's gaze as David kissed the top of Regina's head and they exchanged a grin. "Sap," Snow whispered to David once he was next to her again.

"She's so little," Neal said in wonder. He reached out, pausing at Snow's call of "Gentle," then softly patted her head. "Don't worry, cousin, I'll protect you 'til you're all growed up."

A resounding "aw" came from all the adults in the room at Neal's promise, followed by a chuckle from David. "Hey, at least I have help. Wouldn't be able to take care of all the lovely women in my life, and this cute little one without assistance. You're all a handful," he joked. "Henry… I'm assuming we'll be working on your sword work?"

"Oh yeah," Henry nodded quickly. "And Grandma, maybe some more archery practice? I'm gonna have my hands full."

Snow chuckled, shaking her head. "She's an hour old, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

Henry and David exchanged glances before both looked at Snow and simultaneously replied, "No."

Regina shook her head at Henry and David, biting her lip to keep her grin from showing. "You two are silly. She has incredibly powerful sorceresses as her mother and… Emma," she said, avoiding the word "grandmother" again in her description of Emma. "You won't need weapons."

"You never know what you will need," David countered.

"And me!" Neal exclaimed. "Daddy, can I learn a sword, too, so I can pr'tect my cousin?"

"Oh boy," Snow sighed, looking heavenward. "You're dealing with this one," she told David.

Bending over the bed just slightly to look Neal in the eyes, David nodded. "You can, but you have to start off the same way Henry did. We used wooden swords first, because they're safer. It's the Charming men's job to pretend we can protect all the women we love." Grinning, he lowered his voice like he was telling Neal a secret, "But… they're all pretty great and strong, and are pretty good at protecting themselves, they just like to help our egos by letting us believe they need us."

Regina shook with silent laughter at David's words and when she sobered herself enough, she choked out, "That's the smartest thing you've ever said."

Hanging on every word, Neal nodded seriously. "Okay, Daddy. I'll remember."

"Time to go," Snow interrupted, seeing Regina's tired, although happy, eyes.

Neal scrambled to his knees and leaned over to kiss Coraline's cheek, making her turn her head and squirm toward him, which delighted the little boy. "I'll see you soon, cousin!" Then he scampered off the bed and took Snow's hand, waving at Regina with the other. "Bye, Aunty Regina. Bye, Henry."

"Bye, squirt," Henry replied, waving back and grinning.

David offered a light wave as he followed his son and wife out of the room.

Regina said her goodbyes softly, leaning back against the bed to rest. "Did you hear that? I'm strong enough to protect myself," she teased Henry, reaching one hand out and pulling him closer. "But I do need you. I'll always need you."

Smiling, Henry shifted to lean back, one arm moving to curl around Regina's shoulders. "The feeling is mutual." He played with Coraline's fingers, smiling as he watched the baby squirm and settle. Looking to Regina again, he whispered, "Look what we made."

"She's perfect. More perfect that I could have imagined," Regina answered, letting her head rest lightly against his arm.

"I love you so much." Henry turned his head to nuzzle Regina's temple and press his lips there.

"And I love you. I waited over four decades for this, and this moment, you and this beautiful little one, you've made it so worth it." Smiling to herself, she spoke again, "And please don't ever let me talk about that amount of time again. Makes me feel old."

"Your step-daughter's daughter is your daughter's grandmother," Henry teased. "I realized that we don't have a family tree anymore, we have a family knot. One of those Celtic ones that are super complicated."

"And your daughter is your sister."

"Your daughter is your granddaughter."

"We should work on making a family knot chart, maybe we can finish it by time she's old enough to have questions," Regina answered with a chuckle, turning to kiss him softly.

Henry chuckled into the kiss before growing serious and drawing it out. "Did you ever think your life could be perfect?" he whispered.

"Not in a very long time, no. Actually, I've wondered for almost my entire life why I couldn't have this. And now you've given me _everything_.

Smiling, Henry kissed her again. "Just as you've given me everything," he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Always."

End

Notes: **Note from secretsillnevertell:** **To our readers:**  
**I just want to say that I love you all, anonymous, open or secretly not anonymous ;) You have all been so unbelievably kind and I can't believe this story is coming to a close. Thank you for all the comments and reviews, for the love you have given us despite the interesting idea behind it. This story has introduced me to some very lovely people, and I have made a handful full of people I can see myself talking to for years to come. I love all of your for supporting this, and I hope to see you all around the tumblrverse ;)** **Note from askandiwilllie:** **Wow. It's been one hell of a ride. 364 pages, almost 170,000 words. Thank you, the readers, for joining us on this journey. Thanks for you support and encouragement. You brought me up when anon haters got me down, and I cannot say thank you enough. And thank you to my lovely co-writer, for kicking my ass when I didn't feel like writing (also bribing, blackmailing, whining, and nagging 3). This story wouldn't be what it is without you. ilu bb.**


End file.
